capullos y espinas
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: 4 capullos fueron lanzados en distintos tiempos, las espinas de un hechizo los separan, si no logran abrirse ¿perderán todo lo que lograron?¡alguien malvado ganará el universo y todo será consumido por la obscuridad?.
1. Chapter 1

La

Andrómeda sentada en la torre mas alta del palacio de cristal, baja flotando en una artemis pelota, las lectoras la miran asombradas, desde la pelota, la autora, lanza el primer capi del nueco proyecto.

¡hola! Hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡el primer capi del nuevo proyecto!.

Ah si, ya deben estar cansadas de la R, prometo que tengo mas de las otras temporadas, pero como en la R nacieron, pues, acá la tengo.

Se ubica en el capítulo mas frustrante para muchas de nosotras, o uno de los 2, no hace falta ya que las ponga en mas antecedentes, si se lo han visto hasta el cansancio como yo, sabrán ubicarse bien.

¡espero les guste!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un Gran REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que tengamos mas historias de Diamante y Serena.

capullos y espinas.

El rescate.

¡Serena!. Gritó Darien en un lamento desesperado, corriendo contra el viento, con el corazón en un puño, ya casi llegaba, ojalá aguantara un poco mas, ojalá el no…no.

Resiste por favor, resiste. Suplicaba Darien en su interior, a lo lejos, por fin, bislumbró el lugar, el rey había sido muy específico. Y menos mal, que el sabía dar y seguir indicaciones, su corazón se saltó un latido, al ver eso, los 2 levitados, ella con un vestido, el, con ese maldito tercer ojo, que le servía para muchas cosas, Serena, tenía la mirada perdida, párpados caídos, pupilas dilatadas ¡estaba hipnotizada! Era ahora o nunca, se escuchó desde fuera.

-neo reina Serena, me perteneces. Fue cuando Darien la lanzó, la rosa que le lastimó la muñeca a el, liberando a Serena de ambos contactos, casi le da un infarto cuando la vio caer, menos mal que estaba esa cama allí.

\- ¡quien demonios!. Rugió el príncipe Diamante –eres un demonio maldito que usa cualquier método para atraer a las chicas hacia el. Dijo Darien dejándose ver, el príncipe rió de manera arrogante.

\- ¿y tu crees que me importan esas tonterías?. Preguntó, lanzó un rayo desde el tercer ojo, ese tercer ojo que era mortal y fascinante al mismo tiempo, Darien se quitó de la trayectoria, el rió, tuxido mask sintió el aguijonazo de la muerte, sabía que iba a morir, el príncipe Diamante rió triunfal, cuando, repentinamente, una brisa obscura, salió de ningún sitio dándole de lleno en ese maldito tercer ojo.

\- ¡ah!¡deténganse!. ordenó el, Darien vio su oportunidad.

\- ¡ven Serena!. Exclamó lanzando el bastón hacia ella, se estiró hasta la cama y la rubia lo tomó, se abrazaron por un momento y luego, escaparon.

-yo también envidio a sailor moon. Dijo Zafiro tras haber hablado con Esmeralda y preguntarle las razones de su traición, su puño se apretó.

-entonces, somos iguales. dijo Esmeralda desapareciendo.

-eso que hiciste, está mal, pequeño Zafiro. Dijo una voz detrás de el.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Phanton?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-ver que no pueden cuidarse sin mi. Dijo Phanton con calma, lo miró traquilamente.

-no debiste sabotear a tu hermano. Dijo el hombre –yo no hice nada. Dijo el joven.

-pero impediste que tu hermano hiciera lo que debía, no defendiendo su espalda, eso te hace un traidor. Dijo Phanton, Zafiro apretó los puños.

\- ¡no soy mas traidor que tu!. Exclamó con ira - ¿ah si? me parece que habías estado de acuerdo conmigo en que ese adivino, había cambiado la misión del plan. Dijo Phanton con calma, Zafiro asintió imperceptiblemente.

-no debiste haberlo hecho. Dijo el mayor, el menor, lo miraba interesado.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Era obvio que mi hermano iba a controlar a sailor moon. Dijo el peliazul.

-así es, lo iba a hacer. Dijo el pelimorado.

\- ¿entonces?. Preguntó Zafiro, Phanton lo miró con una sonrisa y comenzó a recitar.

"el cuadrado que se volvió triángulo se encontrará, cuando uno de los lados, por temer la separación inminente y sin querer, haga daño, será ese el motor, para que el triángulo se abra, revelando a la no nacida, que despertará tras el encuentro de las almas y un juramento de pertenencia, dicho a la persona al momento de expresar el de ella, el cuadrado una vez despierto, debe lograr que cada lado se armonice con su igual, si no, todo caerá".

Zafiro abrió los ojos –pensé que era un poema de infancia, que te gustaba mucho. Phanton negó.

-me gusta porque es bonito, pero no es solo un poema, es la realidad. Dijo el con calma.

-el adivino lo sabe, trabajaba para alguien mas. Zafiro lo escuchó al mismo tiempo que Phanton, el cual, suspiró de forma cansada.

-sabes, creo que ya he de irme, mi pesadilla personal, viene a la saga, cuando según el, me he pasado de palabras. Dijo el mayor, el menor abrió los ojos.

-Phanton ¿desde cuando?. Preguntó –desde que el adivino llegó a nosotros. Dijo y desapareció, Zafiro pensó en sus palabras, seguro se lo estaba inventando todo, no podía ser eso cierto.

Diamante estaba enojado, caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, muy, pero muy enojado.

¡Esmeralda!. Exclamó en un grito inusual.

Mi príncipe. Dijo ella apareciendo - ¡como te atreviste a impedir mi plan!. Exclamó el.

\- ¡ella no se lo merece!¡no lo ama como yo!. Exclamó de vuelta, Diamante le apretó los brazos.

\- ¡no eres nadie!¡lo oyes!¡nadie para impedir mis planes!. Zafiro apareció y los separó.

\- ¡basta hermano!¡no debemos discutir!. Exclamó el peliazul.

-es verdad príncipe Diamante, las discusiones, solo nos traerán ira y dolor. Dijo el Gran Sabio aparecendo.

-no quiero verlos, a ninguno. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de los otros 3.

Las 4 chicas, se miraron en l silenco del palacio de cristal.

¿creen que Darien lo haya logrado?. Preguntó Mina –espero que si. dijo Lita.

-lo que nos altaría, es que hicieran a Serena malvada. Dijo Rey.

\- ¿y si eso ocurriera?. Preguntó Amy, las otras 3 se miraron.

-no lo se. Dijo Mina tragando saliva –supongo que si no lográramos despertarla, deberíamos matarla. las demás sintieron un escalofrío, no precisamente por el frío que hacía, un ruidito las hizo dsconcentrarse.

\- ¿done están Serena y Darien?. Preguntó Rini - ¿estás bien Rini?. Preguntó Lita.

-ujum. dijo la niña audiblemente, se sentó.

-nos da gusto. Dijo Amy - ¿donde están Serena y Darien?. Preguntó Rini por segunda vez.

Pasó un insidente, pero creo que están bien. Dijo Rey con una sonrisa, Rini asintió, bostezó.

Tengo sueño. Dijo la peli rosa frotándose los ojos.

-duerme un poco mas. Dijo Mina –ya no deben tardar. Dijo Lita, Amy la besó suavemente en la frente y la pequeña se durmió.

-pase lo que pase, jamás nos separaremos. Dijo Serena abrazada a el, Darien la besó y en ese momento, algo en ella se rompió, pero no supo decir que fue, ese beso, fue como todos, pero algo dentro de ella, lo sentía ncorrecto.

-es hora de irnos. Dijo Darien, Serena asintió, alzó su broche.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. invocó la rubia, hizo sus movimiento y quedó transformada, los 2 se miraron, se dieron la vuelta al tiempo y desaparecieron en veloz carrera.

El Gran Sabio, no lo podía creer, había contado con que el odio venciera al amor que esos 2 se tenían, pero no había contado con eso.

-maldición, no pensé que ese sentimiento aún persistiera, pensé que ya estaba olvidado. Dijo el adivino recordando.

FLASH BACK.

Había esperado toda esa noche en Némesis, había aguardado y aguardado el momento oportuno, tenía que ser, cuando los 4 estubieran lejos de sus protectoras, si no, eso no saldría bien, contaba con lo que iba a pasar, el y todos los demás, si fracasaba, estarían perdidos, los vio, las 2 parejas, la peli rosa vestida con un vestido rojo sangre con blanco, el chico, su hermano, con un traje azul con blanco, la otra, la rubia, con un vestido amarillo con blanco y el pelinegro, con un traje negro con azul, el adininino se acercó a ellos.

-gran noche para morir la que escogieron. Dijo - ¿Qué quieres maldito fantasma?. Preguntó el peliceleste.

-vengarme de ustedes, por haberme detenido. dijo –siempre te detendremos. Dijo la rubia.

-así es. Dijeron la peli rosa –a ti y a toos los que se ocultan tras tu manto. Agregó el pelinegro.

-por eso, acabaré primero ¡con la dueña del cristal de plata!. El Gran Sabio lanzó una elergía violeta hacia la rubia, pero esta, nunca la tocó.

\- ¡hermanooooooooooo!. Gritó la peli rosa, desde el interior se escuchó una agitación.

\- ¡muere Endimiun!. Exclamó el Gran Sabio, la peli rosa no lo pensó y se attravesó, como el supo que haría.

-con esta maldición los sello, el que derramó su sangre, será el encargado de regresarle su corazón y su amor cuando vuelvan a encontrarse, los supervivientes se olvidarán de ellos y cuando estén en frente, no recordarán ni siquiera la sensación de que hacen algo incorrecto, solo el mismo sacrificio, liberará el sello, el cuadrado se volverá un triángulo y solo por el miedo de perder, algo que no se tiene, despertará la fisura, para que se recuperen ¡así he hablado!¡que así sea!. Ritó el adivino invocando una esfera de energía plateada que lanzó hacia los 4 chicos, los 2 moribundos y los 2 vivos, los 2 vivos, la rubia y el pelinegro se abrazaron para protegerse del dolor y murieron así, los otros 2, lo miraron con desafío.

-lo…lograremos. Dijo el peliceleste.

-no lo creo, príncipe Diamante, tu te olvidarás de todo esto ¿y adivina que? Voy a destruír tu planeta. Dijo el adivino con maldad, los ojos de los 2 príncipes, se abrieron sorprendidos.

-y si Némesis no renace, unca volverán ustedes a la vida y como, no lo hicieron en el tiempo adecuado ¡todo cambiará!. El príncipe y la princesa de la luna negra, intentaron incorporarse, pero fue imposible, los 2 murieron en ese momento.

-princesaSerena. Dijo el adivino al cadáver de la joven, susurrándole a su alma llorosa, que buscaba infructuosamente la de su amado.

-una vez te hayas casado, que miraba impotente deberás crear Némesis como un planeta estéril y sin vida, para que el nazca y luego acabe con todos ustedes con el odio y el reencor que sembré. Dijo el riendo, justo antes de volverse un destello violeta y el planeta explotaba en un horrible momento de sangre, miedo y fuego.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Aún así, el Gran Sabio, no podía entender, el como el la había recordado de esa manera suprema, como había recordado su amor y había decidido hacerla suya, como la niña, en realidad, parecía estar enamorada de su padre, mucho mas allá de un complejo de electra, no lo podía entender, pero sabía, que alguien que odiaba, tenía la clave.

Phanton estaba sentado en una de las torres del palaci de cristal, desde la distancia, vio a los 2 guerreros llegar, sailor moon y tuxido mask, corriendo hombro con hombro, vio como sailor moon se abrazaba a sailor mercury y recordó:

FLASH BACK.

Phanton, quien había ido de vacaciones a la Luna, sintió un dolor en el corazón, sin pensar, desapareció hacia el apalacio, apareció en el trono.

¡Serendi!. Exclamó, la pelimorada lloraba.

-Serena, no, no, no, no, no,no, mi hija no. Dijo la mujer.

\- ¡Serendi!¡el y ellos nos engañaron!¡pensamos que estaban muertos!. La pelimorada no dijo nada.

Debemos hacer algo. Dijo el, ella negó.

\- ¡no podemos hacer nada!. Exclamó con dolor.

-debemos intentarlo. Dijo Phanton.

-vamos a usar el sacrificio de Diamante y Black Lady. Dijo, la mujer, lo miró.

-yo daré mi sangre, para que ellos se empeñen en su amor y en obtenerlo, bajo cualquier forma, lo lograrán, poco a poco. Lo harán y cuando hagan el sacrificio, lo recordarán y recuperarán todo, yo los ayudaré. Serendi lo miró con pena.

\- ¿Qué usarás para atar el conjuro?. Preguntó, Phanton sacó de su bota derecha una daga.

-mi sangre. Dijo sin mas abriéndose las muññecas.

-conjúralo ¡vamos! Es la única forma en la que podemos ayudar para que todo no acabe. Dijo, ella hizo el conjuro, mientras la sangre roja de Phanton, se volvía rosado fosforescente.

\- ¡y por esto!¡recordarás todo tu!¡el que voluntariamEnte se sacrificó!. Exclamó ella diciendo el final del conjjuro, Phanton ahogó un grito y murió, con un hilo rosado fosforescente saliendo de sus labios.

FIN FLASH BACK.

El meneó la cabeza –funcionó, ahora, hay que asegurarnos de que todos no lo arruinen, así deba morir, lo haré. Se puso de pie y vio la cilueta de lo que lo perseguía.

-bueno chico, vamos a despistarte una vez mas. Dijo Phanton divertido, comenzando a bajar de la torre del palacio, para disfrutar del juego del gato y el ratón, aunque el fuera ratón,el queriendo ser gato.


	2. Chapter 2

La

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Muchas gracias por la acogida, espero que el resto las siga satisfaciendo, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Hay ¡me encanta como va quedando! Espero que a ustedes, les guste tanto este capi como a mi.

La canción es originaria de su autor, aparentemente es del siglo XVIII, original en francés porque ya saben que mi reina de Némesis, es francesa.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que tengamos mas fics de nuestro bello príncipe.

El sueño de Rini.

Rini se acostó a dormir, realmente estaba muy cansada y cuando se sentía, impotente como ahora, le daba por dormir, había despertado y no había visto a Serena ni a Darien, las chicas le habían contado todo lo ocurrido, no dijo mas, tras haber hablado con ellas, fue a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir y soñó.

SUEÑO DE RINI.

Lo primero que vio, fue un prado verde, hermosamente verde, un cielo azul, hermosamente azul y una flor, como un girasol, pero rosado, con el centro rojo ruví, como sus ojos, 2 risas de niños, llamándola.

¡Rini!¡Rini!¡Rini!¡Rini!. una risa de bebé respondiendo a las risas de los niños, la voz de una mujer, una voz gruesa, distinta a la de su madre, que cantaba una hermosa nana.

"Au clair de la lune

Mon ami Pierrot

Prête-moi ta plume

Pour écrire un mot

Ma chandelle est morte

Je n'ai plus de feu

Ouvre-moi ta porte

Pour l'amour de dieu

Au clair de la lune

Pierrot répondit

"Je n'ai pas de plume

Je suis dans mon lit

Va chez la voisine

Je crois qu'elle y est

Car dans sa cuisine

On bat le briquet

Au clair de la lune

L'aimable Lubin

Frappe chez la brune

Elle répond soudain

Qui frappe de la sorte?

Il dit à son tour

Ouvrez-moi la porte

Pour l'amour de dieu

Au clair de la lune

On n'y voit qu'un peu

On chercha la plume

On chercha le feu

En cherchant d'la sorte

Je n'sais c'qu'on trouva

Mais j'sais que la porte

Sur eux se ferma

Au clair de la lune

Pierrot se rendort.

Il rêve à la lune,

Son cœur bat très fort;

Car toujours si bonne

Pour l'enfant tout blanc,

La lune lui donner

Son croissant d'argent"

A continuación, veía un par de ojos azules, enmarcados en un rostro idéntico al suyo, el peinado idéntico al suyo, unos aretes largos y esa luna ¡esa luna no era la de su madre! Un maquillaje negro.

-mamá ¡déjame cargar a Rini!. Una voz de niño pedía - ¿te lavaste las manos mon petit?. Preguntaba la mujer con una r sedosa y suave, como la de un gato.

-siiiiiiiiii. Dijo el niño con fastidio, la mujer rió – tu est increíble mon petit prince Diamante!. Dijo en un tono de falso fastidio, con dulzura, colocó al bebé en los brazos del niño ¡y Rini los vio! Los vio, unos hermosos ojos vino tinto, que le regresaban la mirada, el niño, le sonrió.

\- ¡hola Rini!¡soy tu hermano mayor!¡en realidad te llamas Black Lady!¡pero Rini es mas bonito!¡es una flor!¡mira mi diente!. Exclamó el niño soplándose el diente, Rini rió.

-le caes bien mon petit. dijo la mujer - ¡a todos les gusto mami!. Exclamó el niño con jactancia caminando con su hermanita, la mujer rió, parecían campanas de plata.

-igual a tu padge. Dijo divertida, Rini se oyó llorar, vio a otro niño en su ángulo, de ojos y cabellos azules.

\- ¿Por qué llora?. Preguntó el mas pequeño de los 2 –seguro tiene hambre. Dijo el mas grande, la mujer se dirigió hacia el y con dulzura, tomó a la niña en brazos ¡la tomó a ella! Sintió sus brazos, vio como se descubría el pecho y como ella comía.

-niños ¿no recuerdan que deben dejar descansar a su madre?. Preguntó esa voz ¡esa voz que era idéntica a la del príncipe ¡quiso despertar! Pero su cuerpo no le obedeció.

\- ¡no molestánamos!. Exclamó el niño de ojos vino tinto.

-mo-les—tá-ba-mos. Dijo el hombre –mo-les-tá-ba-mos. Dijo el niño.

-excelente. dijo el hombre, cargó al niño, Rini los vio mientras comía, el segundo niño, le haló las piernas al hombre mientras el primero reía.

\- ¡papi!¡papi!¿cárgame a mi!. Exclamó el segundo niño, el hombre rió y lo cargó a el también.

Rini se sintió un poco mas grande, estaba en una alfombra negra, rodeada de juguetes y balbuceaba.

-bababaububuaaaubavamaaabubuaaamama. Dijo por fin, un grito de uno de sus hermanos, el de los ojos azules, el mas tranquilo y dulce.

\- ¡mami!¡mami!¡mami!¡Rini te llamó!¡dijo mamá!¡dijo mamá!¡dijo mamá!. Exclamó el chiquillo corriendo, el primero llegó.

\- ¿a ver?¡a ver?¡a ver? Di mamá ¡vamos! Maaaaamaaaaaa. Vocalizó el mas grande, ella lo miraba con adoración.

-mama. Dijo por fin, el mas grande dio un chillido- ¡es verdad!¡lo dijo!¡lo dijo! Exclamó feliz, su madre llegó y la alzó, ella le sonrió.

-a veg?¡a veg ma petite princesse? ¿Cómo me llamo yo?. Preguntó la mujer.

-mama. Dijo la niña, los 3 bailaron en la habitación, con ella en los brazos de su madre, se sentía feliz.

Estaba mas grande y jugaba con sus muñecas, a lo lejos, sus hermanos correteaban detrás de una pelota.

¡Rini!. Exclamó el mayor, ella alzó la vista.

\- ¿queeee?. Preguntó en modo molesto - ¿quieres ir al bosque?. Preguntó el mayor.

-no se puede, es peligroso hermano, hay monstros. Dijo la niña, el rió.

\- ¿y tu le crees a papá? Ahí no hay nada, eso es lo que quieren que pienses para que te asustes. Dijo, ella negó.

-no es verdad, si papá lo dijo, es porque es así. Dijo ella.

-ya tienes 7 años, papá te dijo que existía el hada de los dientes dijo el.

-y existe. Dijo ella –lo que pasa, es que como le querías pegar con una resortera, no se te apareció nunca. El niño asintió.

-es verdad, a mi me dejó fotorafiarla. Dijo - ¡Zafiro! Tu debes estar de mi parte. Dijo Diamante.

-no lo creo. Dijo Zafiro –buenooo, puede que el bosque si tenga demonios, pero igual ¡es divertido ir!. Exclamó, Rini lo miró.

-no es correcto. Dijo una vez mas - ¡eres una gallina!. Acto seguido, Diamante, se puso a hacer como gallina.

\- ¡no soy una gallina!¡voy!. exclamó, el sonrió.

-así se habla. Dijo por fin.

Rini, se sintió en un río, todo había salido mal, habían encontrado uno, no era el bosque donde sus padres la llevaban a pasear, era distinto, mas obscuro, había uno de ellos, piel y ojos, completamente muy blanca negros, Rini se había caído y flotaba río abajo, sintió a alguien que se lanzaba por ella, era Diamante, seguido del demonio.

¡Rini!¡aférrate a mi!. Ordenó el chiquillo, ella nadó hacia el y se aferró a su cuello, el niño salió corriendo,del agua, con la pequeña en brazos.

-están perdidos. Dijo el demonio, justo cuando una flecha hecha de energía, le dio.

¿por que no lo es Danton?. Le preguntó Rini a su madre, estaba sentada en las piernas de esta, la mujer, le peinaba los cabellos.

Danton es un niño. Dijo por fin su madre –solo las niñas pueden seg sailogs, los niños, son caballegos. Dijo con tranquilidad.

-ya veo. Dijo Rini - ¿la tía Darlet no tendrá mas nañas? Preguntó.

-quizás si. dijo la madre.

\- ¿Qué pasa si una de ellas nace y yo, ya me entreno?. Preguntó Rini con curiosidad.

-cuando naciste, la estgella de Némesis te eligió. La niña sonrió.

\- ¿de verdad?. Preguntó -de vegdad. Dijo la mujer, Rini sonrió.

-si mami, voy a hacerlo. dijo Rini contenta.

Se entrenaba con otras 9 chicas, todas habían sido amigas, ahora, entrenaban como sailors.

-mas alto el puño Serean. Dijo una mujer casi idéntic a su mamá, habrían sido hermanas, si no fuera por el peinado y las marcas.

-si maestra. Dijo la rubia –Black Lady, la patada mas alta. Dijo la mujer que era la versión femenina de su padre.

-si maestra. Se escuchó decir y hacer la patada.

-tu hermano es muy guapo Black Lady. Dijo una Serena de 12 años –lo se, pero es mi hermano. Dijo Black Lady.

-yo creo que la quiere. Dijo Amy –como la mira. Dijo Mina en tono soñador.

\- ¡parece alma gemela!. Exclamó Rey, Lita sonrió.

\- ¿verdad que si?. preguntó Serena –eso dije yo. Rini se molestó.

\- ¡es mi hermano!¡no lo compartiré con nadie!. Se oyó decir con fuerza.

Lo había visto en un baile, tenía 12 y el, la edad de su hermano, hablaban y reían, ellas se las ingenió para llevarles unas galletas.

-ah si, esta es mi hermanita Endimiun, se llama Black Lady, pero todos la llamamos Rini, como la flor. Ella sintió, que la tierra no la sostenía mas, que lo hacía el, ese hermoso hombre, de ojos azules y cabellos negros.

-es un placer. Se oyó decir.

¡lo logramos!¡lo logramos! Bailaban 10 chicas, ellas 6 y otras 4, que Rini no reconoció ¡oh si! si lo hizo, eran las 4 sailors que habían muerto, salvándola de las garras de Diamante.

-ahora que somos sailors scouts, podremos luchar por el amor y la justicia. dijo Mina.

-así es. Se oyó decir a si misma –y ser, el mejor equipo que haya existido. Dijo Rey.

-así es, lo haremos bien. Dijo Serena, Amy sonrió.

-debemos celebrarlo chicas. Dijo, Lita dio un gritito.

\- ¡vamos a buscar a los chicos!. Exclamó, todas dieron su aprobación y se fueron a buscar a los chicos.

A continuación, Rini vio ecenas de su vida, en tramas de 5 segundos, cuando Endimiun se le declaró, su primer beso, cuando perdió sus dientes, un disfraz de conejo, uno de payaso, el susto a su abuela, galletas hechas con Phanton, risas, lágrimas, jugadas de fútbol, muñecas, videojuegos, su hermano Diamante yendo por ella a la escuela, su hermano Zafiro llevándola a la escuela, yéndose los 3 en bicicleta, volviendo en patines, travesuras con su hermano Diamante, lecturas con su hermano Zafiro, lecturas de los 3, películas, helados, parques de diversiones, acampadas, viajes, aviones, naves,hoteles de lujo, todo, todo, finalmente, su muerte, el momento en el que ese calor, la abrió de un lado al otro y el grito de Endimiun, su dolor, sus lágrimas y finalmente…nada.

FIN SUEÑO DE RINI.

Rini gritó, un grito lleno de dolor y sufrimiento - ¡noooooooooooooo!¡nooooooooooooo!¡hermano!¡heeeeeeermaaaaanoooooooo!. gritóen un sollozo, sollozó, sollozó y sollozó, se aferró a la almohada, buscando consuelo pero no lo había, no había consuelo con respecto a lo que había perdido y lo que le habían quitado, Rini se puso de pie, se miró en el espejo, estaba descalza, con una bata blanca, su marca, no era la de siempre, era la luna invertida, le pasó un índice tembloroso repasando el borde de la luna, tocó la piel de la marca, era como la de un bebé, le hizo cosquillas, miró a su lado, su luna pelota había cambiado, era rubia, con una luna invertida.

-Shekina pelota. Dijo, la pelota asintió.

-debo irme, debo irme con mi hermano. Dijo, vio su traje, que en un tiempo, había sido azul, ahora, era negro con lazos rojos, se arregló, vistió y salió del palacio de cristal, dispuesta a encontrarse a sus hermanos.

Nota posterior:

No suelo hacer estas, pero es para anexar la traducción de la nana.

" Al claro de la luna

Mi amigo Pierrot

Préstame tu pluma

Para escribir una palabra

Mi candela murió

No tengo más fuego(luz)

Ábreme tu puerta

Por el amor de Dios

Al claro de la luna

Pierrot respondió " no tengo por escrito

Estoy en mi cama

Vaya a casa de la vecina

Creo que es allí

Porque en su cocina

Sacamos chispa

Al claro de la luna

Amable Lubin

Tecleo(Golpe) en casa de la morena

Responde de repente

¿ Quién llama de este modo?

Dice a su vuelta

Ábrame la puerta

Por el amor de Dios

Al claro de la luna

Vemos allí sólo poco

Buscamos la pluma

Buscamos el fuego(luz)

Buscando el tipo

No sé aquel quien se encontró

Pero sé que la puerta

Sobre ellos se cerró

Al claro de la luna

Pierrot se duerme de nuevo.

Sueña con la luna,

Su corazón late mucho;

Porque siempre por muy buena

Para el niño muy blanco,

La luna darle

Su media luna(cruasán) de dinero(plata) "


	3. Chapter 3

Andrómeda desde una de las torres, ve a Black Lady llegar con una versión chibi de su vestido de adulta, obviamente, tiene el tamaño de Rini.

Andrómeda ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Rini?.

Black Lady: el argumento no :tiene coherencia.

Andrómeda: ¿hum?.

Black Lady: ¿Cómo mis padres se van a olvidar de mí?¿cómo pretendes que bese a Endimiun con un cuerpo de 7?.

Andrómeda (rascándose la cabeza): porque no eran tus padres bobo longa y ya sabes que con los hechizos pasa eso, además, descuida, que recuperarás tu cuerpo.

Como eso no convence a la princesa de las tinieblas, la pobre autora, debe bajar corriendo de la torre y correr por su vida, buscando la protección del mayor de los hermanos.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado tanto por acá, parece que no mucho jajajaj, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

La siguiente incoherencia que puedan ver, está relacionada con el hecho de que como Rini, realmente pertenece al tiempo de las chicas y la maldición se ha roto de alguna forma, las que tuvieron contacto directo con ella, no la pueden olvidar (si, eso arrastra a la bestia, ejem, perdón a Darien) por eso, les cae como una patada, lo que ven ahora y si, esta sería la hija de ellos 2 con Rini haciendo su papel de Black Lady, así me gusta, es mi universo, en el cual, Rini casi siempre será hermana de Diamante y Zafiro, si a alguien no le late, mola, gusta u otra, siga hacia la siguiente puerta, muchas gracias.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento agrandar el phandon de Diamante, desesperadamente.

¿la hija de Serena y Darien?.

En cuanto Rini se deslizó hacia afuera del castillo, por un lado distinto al que Serena y Darien usaban para entrar en ese momento, su habitación la cual, había quedado sola, comenzó a brillar, la luna pelota se formó nuevamente en modo acelerado, en la cama que el ex conejo había dejado desocupada, se vio una chispa de luz rosada, en el crecimiento acelerado de una mota de polvo, se formó la niña, una niña idéntica a su madre, con su misma marca, vestida de azul con rojo, con el mismo peinado de su madre.

En el palacio negro, Diamante rumeaba su frustración por la maldita de Esmeralda, maldita la hora en la que ella se dignó a desbaratarle el plan.

-maldita sea. Dijo el joven peli celeste –a esta hora, sailor moon debería ser mía, esos dulces labios de cereza, maldita sea Esmeralda, tu y tus malditos celos. Dijo rumeando su frustración, golpeó la pared en señal de la consabida frustración, bufó, lanzó una botella de perfume, la cual quebró al impactar con el cristal del balcón, quebrando este a su vez.

\- ¿hermano?. Preguntó Zafiro - ¿está todo bien?. Cuestionó el menor.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo Zafiro? Tengo todo cuanto quiero, buenas noches. Dijo Diamante cerrando la conversación aún con la puerta cerrada, se desvistió, tirando la ropa por ahí, usualmente, el era muy ordenado pero cuando estaba enfadado o frustrado, este sentimiento se manifestaba en desorden, cayeron las botas blancas con negro, los pantalones, las medias y la camisa, se metió en la hermosa cama de cortinas, con cobijas azules de terciopelo, sus bóxer acompañaron al resto de la ropa y se durmió.

En su cuarto azul marino, Zafiro estaba acostado, lloraba, la frialdad de su hermano, lo había herido, sabía que había estado mal, pero el solo quería una pizca, de ese ardiente amor, que su hermano le profesaba a la guerrera de la luna, el solo quería un poco, que lo volviera a querer como lo quería antes, antes de que el Gran Sabio llegara y acabara con todo, Zafiro se sentía miserable, por haber herido a su hermano así, por haberlo lastimado así, quitándole lo que mas quería, por lo que había luchado ¿Qué no había sido suficiente? Salvarlo de una explosión cuando el tenía 7 años y su hermano 10 ¿Qué no había sido suficiente? ¿El que su hermano comiera comida podrida solo para que el se alimentara con lo mas fresco? Zafiro se sentía arrepentido, muy arrepentido de lo que había apoyado y deseaba cambiar el tiempo ¡si solo pudiera hacerlo! Realmente, sería lo mejor, abrumado se quitó la ropa y la colocó metódicamente en el gancho que tenía para eso, las botas, debajo del mismo, se puso un pijama, consistente en shores y una camiseta y se quedó dormido con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esmeralda sabía que su príncipe estaba disgustado, pensaba que con el tiempo se le pasaría, ya que: sailor moon solo era un capricho, pero el príncipe Diamante había muchos y nunca había tenido figurado una mujer en esa lista, pero no lo podía entender, el no la podía querer ¿Qué tenía ella? Seguro era la edad y la oportunidad de enseñarle todo, pero no podía haber mas, era ella la mas hermosa de las nemesianas y no entendía como alguien con el porte del príncipe Diamante, podía preferir a una mocosa, que apenas podía amarrarse las botas.

-ya se le pasará. Dijo –ya se le pasará, es solo un capricho, con el tiempo, se dará cuenta que yo soy lo mejor. dijo la muchacha, calzándose una bata negra muy reveladora.

-uno de estos días, el tocará a mi puerta, ya verás que si. se dijo para si, metiéndose a dormir.

Rini caminaba por el territorio neutral entre el palacio de cristal y el palacio negro, no podía creer lo cerca que se veían y lo lejos que estaba en la realidad.

-a este paso, me voy a tardar toda la noche. Dijo la niña, suspiró.

-Shekina pelota ¡transfórmate?. Exclamó la niña, tras rebotar la pelota, cuando esta dejó de ser humo, tenía un aerodeslizador negro con rosado en la mano.

-mejor, mejor. Dijo, una voz a sus espaldas, casi la mata del susto –yo no haría eso si fuera tu. Dijo una voz detrás de ella, Black Lady gritó.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó –ah, tú me conoces bien, acabé con las 3 sailors que fueron a protegerte. Dijo, los ojos rojos, se abrieron hasta mas no poder, la niña sonrió y corrió hacia el, el hombre la atajó en el aire.

\- ¡Phanton!¡qué haces aquí!. Preguntó en una exclamación –pequeña Rini, me alegro que por fin me recuerdes, casi me dio un infarto cuando te vi así y con la marca de la neo reina. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-como me dio a mi, cuando entendí que no era mi marca real. Dijo, el asintió.

\- ¿Por qué dices que tu no usarías el aerodeslizador?. Preguntó la niña –porque es un medio mágico y el palacio está protegido contra medios mágicos. Explicó el, ella parpadeó confundida.

-ven y te muestro. dijo el tomándola en brazos, al llegar al límite, Phanton sacó una roca azul.

-liguet. Dijo la niña –así es. dijo el, la lanzó y asombrada, Rini vio como la piedra se hacía a ñicos, Phanton asintió.

-a la manera normal será. Dijo la niña mientras la pelota volvía a su forma ordinaria, Phanton asintió.

-así es. Dijo, Rini lo miraba - ¿Por qué lo recuerdas todo?. Le preguntó por fin.

-porque en el momento, yo no estaba en Némesis, por lo tanto, el hechizo no me afectó. Explicó el con calma, ella asintió.

-bien, no nos queda mas que entrar. dijo,, Phanton asintió.

-manos a la obra. Dijo, Rini sonrió y junto a el, entraron al palacio.

¡Serena!. Exclamaron todas al verla - ¡Amy!¡chicas!. exclamó Serena a su vez, abrazando a sus amigas, primero a Amy y luego, a todas las demás.

-que bueno que estás bien. Dijo Amy –si, Darien me rescató. Dijo Serena.

-nos da mucho gusto. Dijo Mina –hay que buscar a Rini y decírselo. Dijo Rey.

-yo voy a buscarla. Dijo Amy, se adentró en el interior del palacio, buscó y buscó hasta llegar a la habitación de Rini, abrió la puerta y dio un grito de horror, los 5 que la habían escuchado, corrieron hacia el cuarto, donde Amy estaba paralizada en la puerta.

-no, no puede ser posible. dijo anonadada, la niña, había abierto los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué gritas Amy?. Preguntó la niña –tu no eres Rini. Dijo la peli azul.

\- ¿Rini?¿quien es Rini? Yo me llamo Serena. Dijo - ¡no!¡no!¡tu no eres Serena!¡no eres la hija de Serena y Darien!. Exclamó, los otros, que estaban detrás de ella, no lo pudieron creer.

\- ¿Rini?. Preguntó la concurrencia.

\- ¡no se quien es Rini!¡yo me llamo Serena! ¡mamá!¡papá!. exclamó la niña corriendo hacia ellos, Serena se quedó helada al sentir a la chiquilla llorando en sus piernas, Darien se agachó para verla, la luna pelota, la siguió, dejando a todos mudos, Mina la miró.

No hay duda de que es la hija de Serena. Dijo la rubia, Lita miró la pelota.

-es verdad. dijo por fin.

-solo Rini…quiero decir, la hija de Serena y Darien tendría esa pelota. Dijo, la niña alzó el rostro.

-es lo que acabo de decir. Protestó la rubia, Amy negó.

-no entiendo nada ¿Dónde está el rey?. preguntó la peli azul.

-se había retirado. Dijo Rey con calma.

-mejor es ir a la sala, donde estaba, donde raptaron a Serena. Dijo Mina, todas asintieron, Serena tomó a la niña en brazos y todos juntos, fueron hacia la sala donde habían hablado con el rey.

Los hermanos soñaban, cada uno en su propio sueño, viendo las mismas imágenes, mientras sin saberlo su hermana se acercaba.

SUEÑO DE DIAMANTE Y ZAFIRO.

Tendrás una hermana. Dijo el rey a su hijo, cada uno se oyó preguntar como lo había hecho en ese tiempo.

¿será una niña?. Preguntó Diamante con ilusión - ¿Por qué no un varón?. Preguntó Zafiro con extrañeza.

-si hijo, será una niña. Dijo el rey.

\- ¡yupi!. Exclamó Diamante feliz –yo quería otro niño. Dijo Zafiro, su padre sonrió.

-seguro vas a disfrutar de tu hermanita. Le dijo su padre.

En otra escena, estaban Diamante, Zafiro y su madre, tejiendo.

-yo quiero aprender, para hacerle cositas a Rini. Dijo Diamante feliz.

-yo igual, pero me está quedando mal. dijo Zafiro.

-todo es cuestión de pgáctica pequeño Zafigo. Dijo la reina con dulzura.

\- ¿todo esto lo podrá usar nuestra hermanita mamá?. Preguntó Diamante.

-desde luego mon petit. dijo la reina con dulzura, el mayor asintió feliz y Zafiro, sonrió de igual modo.

El día del nacimiento de Black Lady, Diamante y Zafiro, muy contentos, cada uno por su lado en un principio, había saltado, gritado y bailado durante todo el día, la infantil cancioncilla que tenía a todo el servicio al borde de un ataque de nervios "tengo una hermanita", la tía del príncipe, junto a la nana de estos, se reían, pero ya llegado el punto, donde a Sims el mayordomo, el pequeño Diamante le había obstinado la paciencia, era momento de buscar otra alternativa, antes de tener que darles a los domésticos un gran número de tranquilizantes.

-cariño. Llamó su tía, que era gemela de su padre, de ojos vino tinto como el y su papá y cabellos azul cielo.

-si tía. Dijo el niño corriendo feliz soplándose el diente –tienes que dejar de hacer eso cielo. Dijo la mujer peinada como su madre.

-pero tía, soy feliz. Dijo el pequeño soplando su diente.

-lo se cielo. Dijo Moira, de cabellos verdes y ojos morados, le besó la cabeza.

-pero ya los chicos escucharon demasiado esa canción. Dijo Moira - ¿y que puedo hacer para seguir siendo feliz y que Sims sea feliz?. Preguntó el niño con inocencia.

-primero cariño, deja de soplarte el diente. Dijo Darlet, el niño obedeció –segundo, bueno…veamos ¿Por qué no le buscas una flor?. Preguntó.

\- ¿una flor?. Preguntó el pequeño peli celeste, Moira miró a Darlet con ganas de asesinarla ¡decirle a Diamante que fuera por una flor!¡hasta el bosque iría si fuera necesario! Darlet asintió y sonrió.

-si, mi cielo, una flor. Dijo con calma –todos tenemos una flor, tu padre y yo, tenemos el diamante real. Dijo la mujer, era verdad, era una flor de pétalos azul cielo y centro vino tinto, habían muchas leyendas sobre ella, pero básicamente, era una flor muy codiciada.

-si, Moira tiene la suya, se llama, esmeralda nocturna, creo que algo podrás hacer, tu tío y padrino me dijo que la niña tenía el cabello rosado y los ojos rojos, como las rinis ¿Por qué no buscas una Rini cielo?. Preguntó la mujer con calma, Diamante abrió sus ojos con emoción.

\- ¡si tía!¡una Rini!¿puedo ir a la floristería Moira?. Preguntó el principito.

-si cariño, pero no salgas de la urbanización. Dijo Moira con calma, el pequeño saltó.

\- ¡hurraaaaaa!¡voy por una Rini!¡voy por una Rini!. Exclamaba cantando.

-Diamante. Llamó Moira - ¿si?. Preguntó la inocente criatura.

\- ¿llevas dinero?. Preguntó la nana, el niño se rascó la cabeza –nooo. Dijo por fin –muy mal, muy mal, la gente no está obligada a regalarte cosas porque seas un niño o el príncipe, te las regalan porque les caíste bien o te quieren hacer feliz o complacer, no por otra cosa, y si no te lo ofrecen, nunca vayas a ningún sitio con la intención de que te den las cosas por ser tu, las cosas se ganan,el trabajo de los demás se respeta y se agradece, de forma emocional con las gracias y de forma material con el dinero y si no tienes lo segundo, no salgas a buscar nada que quieras. El pequeño asintió, fue corriendo a su cuarto y volvió.

\- ¿con esto podré comprar una flor?. Preguntó, las mujeres miraron el billete negro con blanco de 5 black moon dolars.

-si. Dijeron a coro - ¡hurra!. Exclamó el pequeño corriendo hacia la puerta como un celeste tornado.

-espero que la paz dure. Dijo Moira –lo hará. Dijo Darlet con calma.

Cuando Diamante regresó, lo hizo en compañía de Zafiro, a quien había ido a buscar en su cuarto, el otro pequeño, de cabellos azul zafiro y ojos azules, que jugaba con unos carritos, se entusiasmó ante la idea de buscar flores y fue así, como los 2 pequeños regresaron con un pequeño ramo de rinis, una diamante real y una zafiro reluciente, las mujeres miraron a los niños.

¡compramos rinis!. Exclamó Diamante feliz, Zafiro sonrió –y la vendedora nos regaló nuestras flores. Dijo contento.

-nos alegra mucho escucharlo. Dijeron las mujeres a coro, en ese momento, los 4 vieron llegar alos padres de los niños y al padrino de Diamante, los 3 venían contentos, los 3 dichosos, su madre, tenía en los brazos un bultito negro, Diamante y Zafiro, daban saltos para verlo, Cristal se sentó en un sofá cercano.

-esta es la hegmanita, se llama Black Lady, tiene caga de dama y una energía negga sogpgendente. Dijo la reina, los niños se asomaron, Zafiro sonrió.

\- ¡es verdad hermano!¡es una Rini!. dijo anonadado –Rini, mi pequeña Rini. Dijo Diamante mostrándole el ramo al bebé, que estornudó, Cristal sonrió.

-Gini, que hegmoso apodo, dijo contenta, los 2 niños sonrieron y canturrearon.

\- ¡Rini!¡Rini!¡Rini!. cantaban en un eterno sonsonete, dando y dando vueltas.

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE DIAMANTE Y ZAFIRO.

Habrían podido seguir soñando toda la noche, pero los despertó, aquella presencia, Diamante se levantó y buscó un albornoz, Zafiro se levantó y tras encontrar el suyo, fue hacia la puerta, los 2, se encontraron en el pasillo.

¿Qué te despertó Zafiro?. Preguntó Diamante.

-un sueño donde el conejo, era nuestra hermana. Dijo Zafiro, los ojos de los 2 se abrieron.

No fue un sueño. dijo Phanton –fue la realidad. Agregó dejando a la niña en el suelo, los 3 se miraron, con lágrimas cayendo desde cada par de mejillas.

El rey Endimiun, los miraba sin comprender nada –esta es mi hija, la enviamos con ustedes ¿no lo recuerdan?. Serena negó.

-no es verdad, su hija es peli rosa, de ojos rojos, se peina en un peinado parecido a este. dijo señalando su cabello.

-no, no es verdad, estás hablando de la princesa Black Lady, maldecida, por su inmenso poder maligno, a tener por siempre la figura de una niña de 7 años. La pequeña Serena asintió, las chicas y Darien se miraron confundidos.

-debemos hablar un momento. Dijo el pelinegro, Serena dejó en el suelo a su mini, la cual, se sentó a los pies de su padre.

-vamos chicas. dijo versión la rubia de largos cabellos en chunguitas, los 6 salieron del palacio de cristal.

-es una trampa. Dijo Mina –no hay ninguna otra explicación. Dijo Lita.

-no entiendo nada ¿Cómo que Rini se llama Black Lady? Y ¿Cómo es posible que esta niña sea tu hija Serena?¡hace menos de 12 horas se nos dijo que era Rini!. Exclamó Rey, Serena meneó la cabeza.

\- ¿tu que piensas Amy?. Preguntó Serena a la peli azul.

-el cristal obscuro, tiene el mismo poder del cristal de plata que tu posees, pero incluso con eso, a Diamante le habría tomado no menos de 24 horas, para hacer un muñeco perfecto y alterar las memorias de la gente de su tiempo, si estuvo contigo y casi te hechizó, no habría podido hacerlo, por lo tanto, hay que considerar la opción de que la niña sea real. Todas ahogaron un grito.

-entonces ¿Rini era espía?. Preguntó Lita.

-no lo creo. Dijo Amy –el rey no la recuerda como su hija, tenía la marca de Serena y si hubiera sido falsa, en la nave, cuando levantó el cristal se hubiera destrozado. Todas asintieron.

-hay algo mas que no comprendemos pero debemos hallar el fondo de la cuestión. Dijo Amy, las otras asintieron, Darien tomó aire.

-es menester que vayamos al palacio negro a hablar con Rini. Dijo, las 5 chicas asintieron y sin decir mas, se pusieron en marcha.

El Gran Sabio, estaba horrorizado –no puede ser ¡no puede ser!¡maldito destino!. Exclamó enojado, en su inmenso dormitorio, se dirigió hacia un espejo.

-me temo que ha habido un fallo de planes. Dijo al mismo, una luz roja se vio, desde las del espejo, sombras se dibujó la silueta de una mujer.

\- ¿a que os referís?. Preguntó ella –una maldición. Dijo el.

-ah, ya veo, mi hermana y el general conspiraron contra nosotros. Dijo la mujer.

-pero aún hay esperanza, no os preocupéis, el lazo es muy tenue y aún se puede cortar. Dijo la mujer.

-me empeñaré en llenar el corazón del príncipe de odio. Dijo el adivino.

-eso espero, no me falléis. Dijo la mujer, desapareciendo dentro de las sombras.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia! .

Oh si, la idea se me va desarrollando lento pero seguro, excelentemente seguro, seguro que el resultado les gusta, ah, ya he redondeado demasiado.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un espectacular REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero llenar el phandon con buenas historias.

Cambio de bando.

Los 3 hermanos, se miraban uno a los otros, con las lágrimas aún cayendo de sus ojos, Diamante, el cual, estaba atragantado con las lágrimas, se aclaró.

-Rini ¿eres tu?. Preguntó el –así es hermano, soy yo. Zafiro abrió los ojos, al ver lo que flotaba detrás de la niña, una pelota muy parecida a aquella llamada Luna, pero esta era rubia, de ojos violeta y con la marca de ellos, en un breve flash, Zafiro la recordó.

-Shekina, Shekina pelota. Dijo por fin, Diamante, el cual, había abrazado a su hermana, alzó la cabeza, al escuchar lo dicho por su hermano pequeño, la miró.

-es verdad, es idéntica a Shekina. Rini lo aferraba.

-hermano, los he extrañado tanto a los 2, no puedo creer todo esto. Dijo la niña, Diamante sonrió.

-yo tampoco Rini, lo recuerdo todo, pero ¿Cómo es posible?. Preguntó. Confundido.

-fue gracias a la incompetencia de Endimiun y tu promesa hijo. Diamante miró detrás de su hermana, por fin, a su padrino, con renovado respeto.

-padrino ¿Qué saves tu?. Preguntó, Phanton abrió la boca, cuando, escuchó un aullido aterrador.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntaron Zafiro y Black Lady –el seguro para que mantenga la boca cerrada. Dijo Phanton, los 3 lo miraron.

-escuchen bien:Diamante y Black Lady, no es casualidad que tu, estubieras enamorada de Endimiun y trataras de que el se fijara en ti, por encima del yo pasado de la neo reina y tu Diamante, no es casualidad que tu intentaras llevártela 2 veces, es porque ella es tu reina, es tu princesa, yo, debo salir de aquí. Dijo Phanton mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Zafiro, cuando tus 2 hermanos, recuperen su amor, tu recuperarás el tuyo igual, que no es Vetsite, por mucho que yo la adore. Dijo Phanton saliendo a toda carrera del castillo, cargó a Rini y Zafiro, Diamante se unió a ellos, abrazándose los 3.

-entonces ¿tenemos un hechizo?. Preguntó Rini –al parecer, si. dijo Diamante.

-bien ¿Cómo lo rompemos?. Preguntó Zafiro –realmente no tengo ni idea. Dijo Rini.

-supongo que cuando lo hagamos, recuperarás tu verdadero tamaño, así no es como te recuerdo. Dijo Diamante.

-ni yo. Dijo Zafiro –pues si, yo supongo que será eso. Dijo Rini, bostezó.

-estoy cansada. Añadió, los 2 hermanos rieron.

-ya iremos a que te acuestes. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro suspiró.

-no creo que podamos hacerlo aún. Dijo el peliazul.

\- ¿y eso?. Preguntaron los otros 2 a coro.

-me temo, que tenemos visitas inesperadas. Dijo, la frase de Zafiro quedó colgando en el aire y los corazones de Diamante y Blak Lady, apretaron fuertemente en sus pechos, los 3 sin mas, salieron hacia el exterior del palacio.

Los 6 guerreros comenzaron la caminata, eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, todos estaban agotados y con el solo deseo de dormir, pero lo de Rini, les había inyectado nuevas dosis de adrenalina.

-bien, a caminar. Dijo Rey –a este paso, llegaremos al amanecer. Dijo Mina, Serena suspiró.

-no me queda ninguna duda. Dijo sintiendo escalofríos con el solo recordar de la mirada penetrante del príncipe Diamante.

-vamos. Dijo Lita, las demás asintieron y continuaron el camino, vieron el palacio a lo lejos y en las puertas, 2 figuras grandes, con una pequeña en brazos, los ojos de Serena y Darien se abrieron de par en par, al ver en brazos del príncipe a Rini.

-Rini. dijo Serena. –sailor moon...que agradable verte. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-no puedo decir lo mismo. Dijo Serena.

-por ahora. Dijo el, Zafiro los miraba.

\- ¿Qué quieren aquí?. Preguntó secamente.

-queremos hablar con Rini. Dijo Amy –no se los impedimos. Dijo Diamante.

-Rini ¿Por qué estás con ellos?. Preguntó Darien.

-porque son mis hermanos. Dijo la niña, todos negaron.

-es imposible, el no puede ser tu hermano ¡intentó raptarte y por ello!¡me llevó a mi!. Exclamó Serena.

-lo lamento mucho Serena, pero quizás habría sido lo mejor, tu debes estar con mi hermano Diamante. Dijo Rini.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?. Preguntó Rey.

-seguro le hiciste un lavado de cerebro a ella y al rey. Dijo Lita, Diamante rió.

\- ¿Cómo habría podido hacerlo? Requiero al menos de 24 horas y con la premisa, de malignizar a sailor moon, no me habría dado tiempo de hacer un conjuro tan complicado y delicado. Las chicas se miraron, casi que había sido calcado palabra por palabra de Amy, Darien se adelantó.

-y tu lo dices como si nada. Dijo, Diamante rió.

\- ¿Cómo mas lo voy a decir? Yo no me arrepiento de hacer las cosas como tu. Dijo el con malicia.

-Serena, intenta purificar a Rini. Dijo Lita, la rubia asintió, alzó su broche.

\- ¡no lo entiendes!¡no estoy hechizada Serena!. Exclamó la niña, pero Serena no la oyó, Diamante extendió su mano y apareció el cristal obscuro.

\- ¿de verdad vas a intentarlo sailor moon?. preguntó el divertido.

-así es ¡por el poder del cristtal lunar!. Invocó Serena.

\- ¡cristal obscuro!¡protégenos!. exclamó el, ella alzó mas el poder del cristal de plata, el hizo lo propio con el poder del cristal obscuro.

\- ¡hay que ayudar a Serena!¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

-2 contra 1, eso no es justo, mejor que seamos 2 contra 2 ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Zafiro hacia Rey.

\- ¡mide tu trueno con el mío!¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita hacia Zafiro.

\- ¡alto!. Exclamó Rini deteniendo todo al instante, todos se miraron.

-me someteré al cristal de plata. Dijo la niña haciendo ademanes para que Diamante la soltara.

\- ¡que!. Exclamó Zafiro - ¡Rini no!. Exclamó Diamante.

-el que no la debe, no la teme hermano, les demostraré que no estoy controlada ni me han lavado el cerebro. Serena bajó un poco el broche, eso la había dejado confundida, las hermanas de la persecución habían decidido purificarse…no, no era así, habían decidido descontaminarse, porque pensaban que su tipo de poder obscuro era maligno, no conocían el amor, pero ¿de verdad no lo conocían? Si bien era cierto que habían peleado, contra ellas, las 4 se habían querido mucho, lo cual, incluía a Rubeus, no se podía dar lo que no se tenía, si ellas no hubieran conocido el amor, no habrían podido reconocer que querían dejar el mal, pero ¿de verdad eran tan malos? Serena miró la expresión de Diamante, la de Zafiro, era amor puro lo que veía en ellos, y si solo ¿y si solo se hubieran confundido de sentimiento? Diamante le había dicho que no quería la tierra solo para dominarla, si no, para darle luz y verdor a su pueblo ¿habría podido tergiversarse todo y por eso las hermanas decidieron dejar sus poderes atrás? Serena se cuestionaba, mientras Rini se acercaba hacia ella, se paró en frente.

-bien, hazlo. Dijo, la rubia titubeó - ¿Qué te pasa sailor moon?¿no tienes el valor?. Preguntó Rini con veneno.

-si lo tengo, lo haré ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó Serena, Diamante y Zafiro, ahogaron un grito, Rini sonreía, al ver como su marca brillaba de negro intenso.

-no, no es osible. Dijo Mina –no está funcionando. Dijo Lita.

-es imposible. Dijo Rey - ¿Qué está pasando?. Preguntó Amy.

Vetsite se despertó, por una quemazón en su frente, se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo tras encender la luz, dio un grito de horror, a pesar de que sintió un inmenso placer al ver su luna invertida, de regreso en su sitio.

-hermana. Dijo Karmesite –oh dios. Dijo Calaverite entrando.

-no es posible. Dijo Vergerite.

-si lo es, está pasando. Dijo Vetsite.

-pero ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Karmesite –no lo se, pero ¿no vas a decirme que secretamente no te llenaste de gozo?. Preguntó Vergerite a Karmesite, la cual, asintió.

-yo se los puedo explicar. Dijo Phanton, las 4 mujeres, voltearon a verlo.

\- ¿Phanton?. Preguntaron a coro, el sonrió.

-todo fue una treta astutamente hecha. Dijo el - ¿de que hablas?. Preguntaron las 4.

-no puedo decir demasiado, pero báscicamente, al exponer a la princesa Black Lady al cr… Vetsite lo interrumpió.

\- ¿a quien?. Preguntó –a la princesa Black Lady…ah, ya veo, no la recuerdan. Dijo el.

\- ¿Quién es ella?. Preguntó Vergerite –es la causante de que ustedes tengan sus poderes de regreso, no puedo decir porqué, pero, básicamente después de haber sido extintos, nos engendraron con odio y los poderes obscuros, al ser generados con odio, se volvieron malignos, al ella decidir purificarse, siendo el objeto del hechizo, al hacerlo por amor, ha cambiado el flujo del poder, de negativo a positivo, por eso, ustedes que habían sido purificadas de la maldad, recuperaron sus poderes y nosotros, simplemente los fortalecimos. Dijo el sonriendo, las 4 comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

-estamos completas, nuevamente estamos completas. Dijo Vergerite –así es. Dijo Vetsite.

-que alegría, podemos disfrutar de nuestros poderes. dijo Karmesite..

-me siento tan feliz. Dijo Calaverite, Phanton sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?. Preguntó Vergerite.

-con la lágrima negra ¿con que mas?. Preguntó Phanton, ellas abrieron la boca.

-excelente, ya que veo que se alegran de verme, me voy de regreso al futuro, allí es que está pasando lo realmente emocionante. Dijo el desapareciendo de la misma forma en la que había aparecido.

Al la purificación comenzar, Rini había sido elevada, rodeada por la energía rosa que no le hacía nada.

¡Black Lady!. Exclamó Zafiro –detente. Le dijo Diamante calmado.

\- ¡que dices hermano!]¡van a lastimarla!. Exclamó.

No, no lo harán porque no es maligna. Dijo el príncipe con calma, Black Lady alzó sus manos.

\- ¡transformación!. Invocó por fin - ¡no!. Exclamó Zafiro, las 5 chicas sonrieron con gusto, pero se quedaron de piedra, al ver a la misma Rini, con su mismo tamaño, con la misma luna invertida, con un vestido negro y de paso, unos aretes largos.

-Rini, dijeron los 6 guerreros de la luna.

¿aún les queda duda de lo que dije?. Preguntó la niña.

-es tu traje de adolescente. Dijo Zafiro.

-me da gusto, si ya terminaron de importunar, pueden irse por donde vinieron. Dijo Diamante, Serena le miraba los labios, sintió en ese momento, que estaba un poco separada de Darien, que quería correr, lanzarse a sus brazos y fundirse con el en un beso, Rini retrocedió hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanos, se puso en el medio de los 2, Diamante la miró, como lo detallaba

\- ¿Qué sucede sailor moon?¿quieres que te bese?. Le preguntó divertido, las 4 sailors la miraron, Serena abrió la boca, cuando Darien le tomó la mano, la chica la cerró y negó con behemencia, Diamante abrió los ojos anonadado.

\- ¡que cosas dices!¡yo nunca querré a otra persona que no sea mi querido Darien!. Exclamó ella, el rió y le dio la espalda.

-vamos Zafiro, vamos Rini, muero de sueño y la reunión ya se terminó. Dijo el príncipe mirando el amanecer.

Nos veremos, sailors scouts. Dijo y acto seguido, les cerró las puertas en las narices, los 6 se miraron y sin decir mas, se fueron de regreso al palacio de cristal, tomaron algunas habitaciones y se acostaron a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrómeda camina sigilosamente por los pasillos del palacio negro, cuando, alguien la atrapa de repente.

Diamante: ¡ajá!.

Andrómeda: ¡kyyyyyyaaaaa!.

Diamante: ¿se puede saber porqué quedé k.o.? se supone que soy gallardo y eso, no es ser gallardo.

Andrómeda: bueno, era mejor que quedaras k.o. que diciendo "si ammo".

Diamante: eso no me satisface.

Andrómeda: pues te aguantas mijito, yo soy la autora y tu un personaje, haces lo que me ronque.

Diamante: con que si ¿he?.

La autora corre desesperadamente, para evitar el encanto del ojo hipnótico ya que, si bien es romántico por amor, a nadie, y eso incluye a la autora, le gusta ser víctima de su poder.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero todas anden fenomenal, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah si, pensé un poco, pero ya las piezas, se acomodan en su lugar, oh si, vamos lento pero seguro.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento hacer el multiverso de nuestro bello príncipe.

Esmeralda enojada.

Rini se sentó en la cama de su hermano, dio un sispiro de cansancio mientras la luz del se colaba por la ventana, día Diamante suspiró.

-usualmente suelo dormir en boxers, pero contigo, me da un poco de pena. Dijo Diamante en una rara muestra de timidés.

-por favor ¡nos bañábamos juntos en el palacio!¡ni que nunca te hubiera visto desnudo!. Exclamó la peli rosa con las manos en sus caderitas, matando de risa al peli celeste.

-no nos bañamos desde que yo tenía 14. Dijo, ella le sacó la lengua.

\- ¡como si no supiera lo que tienes ahí! Pero en fin, haz lo que quieras. El asintió.

-eso es lo que voy a hacer. Dijo colocándose una camisa manga ¾, blanca, con pantalón blanco.

-que modoso. dijo Rini en una risita, el bufó.

-ya cállate, necesitas dormir y una habitación propia. Rini rió una vez mas.

-me habrías dejado ir con Zafiro. Dijo, Diamante rió.

-no lo creo, da muchas patadas, yo puedo ser muy modesto y modoso así como, muy atrevido y sensual. Dijo lanzándole una camisa manga larga, Rini rió mas duro.

\- ¿tienes 3 estilos de piyama?. Le preguntó mientras se quitaba la ropa desvergonzadamente.

–ustedes no son las únicas con derecho a variedad en su closet de ropa de dormir. Los ojos rojos de su hermanita chispearon divertidos.

¿usas batas como las de Gepetto?. Preguntó –no te busques dormir en el jardín Black Lady. La niña ahogó un grito.

¿tenemos jardín?. Preguntó –desde luego, a Zafiro y a mi nos encanta la naturaleza, lo sabes bien. Ella asintió.

-lo se, lo recuerdo bien. Dijo con dulzura, el asintió, ella se terminó de colocar la camisa, lacual, le quedaba como una bata, se acostó en la cama y se arropó.

-buenas noches hermano. Dijo.

-buenas noches Rini. Dijo el dándose la vuelta y quedándose dormido, mucho antes que ella, Rini sonrió, suspiró y le acarició el cabello justo antes, de caer dormida ella igual.

Esmeralda estaba asombrada, eran las 8 de la mañana y nadie estaba levantado, los sirvientes anonadados esperaban en la cocina.

-no entiendo el porqué no están levantados ¿algo que decir Sims?. Edgar Sims, el mayordomo personal del príncipe Diamante se adelantó, sus ojos marrones eran cálidos y su cabello plateado, le hacían pasar por un abuelo prematuro, aunque tenía la misma edad que habrían tenido su padre de estar vivo y la que tiene su padrino, el aludido se aclaró.

-señorita Esmeralda. Dijo con esa manera sempiterna formal de hablar, era un maniático de las reglas y los protocolos.

-el príncipe Diamante no ha retirado el cartel de "no molestar". Esmeralda bufó.

\- ¿y mi príncipe cree que está en un hotel donde solo pone el cartel de "no molestar y san se acabó?. Preguntó la muchacha disgustada.

-en primera: señorita Esmeralda, el príncipe Diamante no es "su príncipe", usted y el no son nada; en segunda: con todo respeto, no se como funcionará su palacio, pero en el palacio Li, cuando los miembros no están dispuestos a madrugar se acordó poner el cartel "no molestar", para que se les deje dormir en paz, además, se les sirve el desayuno cuando requieran a menos que el regente del palacio dicte lo contrario, como usted no es la regente, no puede hacer cambios, así que: hágase un favor y duerma un rato mas. La peli verde abrió la boca anonadada.

\- ¡que insolencia!. Comenzó –con todo respeto señorita. Dijo Sims levantando la mano y haciéndola callar.

-si el irrespeto es decirle sus verdades entonces, si puede considerarme irrespetuoso, pero no creo que decirle que lo deje en paz, sea una insolencia, no es mas usted que yo, porque usted es lugarteniente y noble y yo, un mayordomo humilde que ha tenido que estudiar sus buenos 4 años para la carrera, porque como usted sabe, el personal doméstico no solo lava, limpia y friega, somos expertos en protocolo y organización de todo tipo de eventos, además de psicólogos y psicopedagogos, sin contar que debemos ser expertos en seguridad y hasta médicos de emergéncia. La muchacha asintió.

-entonces, no nos subestime. dijo el con calma,se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Esmeralda.

-por cierto señorita ¿va usted a desayunar?. Preguntó –si Sims, desayunaré, muchas gracias. Dijo la muchacha, el asintió.

\- ¿donde le sirvo?. Preguntó –en el jardín por favor. Pidió Esmeralda con calma, el asintió.

-excelente, en 20 minutos estará servido. Esmeralda asintió y se fue del salón, llegó a la habitación del Gran Sabio, el cual, la muchacha creía que casi no dormía, cuando abrió la puerta, lo encontró flotando a 2 metros del suelo.

-Esmeralda, dime una cosa ¿es verdad lo que escuché?. Preguntó el adivino.

-depende de lo que sea. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿es verdad que el príncipe aún no se ha reportado?. Preguntó el adivino.

-así es, es verdad ¿quieres que lance un ataque al palacio?. Preguntó la chica.

-no, necesito que hagas algo por mi, han controlado la mente de los príncipes y les han hecho creer que el conejo es su hermana. Dijo el adivino.

\- ¿el conejo? Eso es imposible. Dijo la muchacha.

-no lo es, me temo que es cierto, tu misión, debe ser, matar al conejo. asintió.

-así lo haré, Gran Savio. Dijo la muchacha, al fondo del pasillo, volando despreocupadamente, se hallaba una pelota rubia con los ojos violeta y la luna invertida.

-no dejaré que las malditas sailors confundan a mi príncipe ni al príncipe Zafiro. Dijo la muchacha comenzando a ir hacia la puerta, seguida del fantasma, la pelota se alejó volando a toda velocidad, con el mensaje claro que dar a su dueña.

Las sailors dormían, mientras su transformador estaba activado, podían desvestirse, pero solo podían utilizar su traje, lo cual, era justamente lo que ninguna hacía, Serena dormía en su cuarto, cuando la puerta se abrió, la luna pelota se asomó, la pequeña Serena entró y se cruzó de brazos.

-no puede ser, aún están durmiendo. Dijo, la niña vio el uniforme de sailor.

-es tan bonito. Dijo por fin, salió.

-papá, las sailors aún duermen. Dijo la niña llegando a la sala donde Serena había sido raptada, suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, abrazada a su pelota.

Cuando Diamante despertó, miró a Rini, que dormía plácidamente, con el cabello suelto.

-lamento haberte olvidado pequeña Rini. Dijo el acariciándole el cabello.

\- ¿pero que?. Preguntó cuando vio la pelota aparecer, la miró, la pelota lo miraba.

-yo te conozco, tu cara me es familiar. Le dijo el príncipe a la pelota, esta asintió y comenzó a golpear a Rini en las piernas.

\- ¿Qué haces? Déjala en paz. Le dijo el príncipe a la pelota, pero esta, no cesgó en su intento.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermano?. Preguntó Rini adormilada.

\- esta maldita pelota, no se queda en paz. Dijo el joven protestando, la pelota seguía su camino, por fin, se puso en frente de la niña, la pelota se balanceaba feliz mientras los ojos de la niña se abrían.

\- ¿Shekina pelota?. Preguntó, la pelota asintió con entusiasmo.

-me parecía familiar, se llama como una de los consejeros de mi…nuestro padre. Dijo el, ella asintió.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Rini a la pelota, esta, comenzó a moverse, la niña la tomó y le presionó la nariz, vio el video completo.

-no puede ser. Murmuró aterrorizada.

-parece que tendré que detenerla. Dijo Diamante, Rini asintió.

-te lo agradezco hermano, muchas gracias Shekina pelota. La pelota se dejó caer como presa de un gran alivio.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué tienes tu esta pelota?. Se preguntó el príncipe.

-ya somos 2, pero alguna razón debe tener, como no tengo mi pluma, ni mi equipo…probablemente sea de protección. Dijo la niña, el asintió.

-puede ser, es raro eso, de saberte una sailor. Rini rió.

-dímelo a mi. Dijo ella, el sonrió.

-vamos, tenemos un par de cosas que hacer. Dijo con calma, ambos se vistieron y salieron del cuarto, tras haberse arreglado al 100%.

Zafiro se levantó y se arregló, se encontró con sus hermanos, los cuales, estaban caminando hacia el jardín.

-así que Esmeralda montó una escena. Dijo Rini, Diamante sonrió.

-no puede conciliar mi imagen trabajadora y dedicada con la floja y perezoza. La niña sonrió.

-seguro que no, además, querrá meterse en tu cama. El chico se coloró y rió.

-que cosas dices Rini. Dijo sin mas, ella le sacó la lengua.

-es una gran verdad. Dijo la chiquilla –últimamente te estás escandalizando demasiado hermano. Dijo ella.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Con las cosas que dices pequeña Rini. Dijo el con calma, Zafiro se aclaró.

-buenos días chicos. Dijo –buenos días Zafiro. Dijeron los 2 a coro, caminaron los 3 hacia el jardín y se sentaron a comer, en una suculenta mesa.

-Rini ¿notaste algo anoche?. Le preguntó Diamante después de haber tomado un gran trago de café.

\- ¿wel qwue?. Preguntó la niña con la boca llenna de tostada, los chicos negaron.

-eso es de mala educación. Dijo Zafiro –si, lo se. Dijo ella tras tragar.

-el como me miraba sailor moon. Zafiro abrió la boca a lo dicho por su hermano, pero el asombro se le paró en el rostro, cuando vio como Rini asentía.

\- ¿como te miró la boca como queriendo besarte? Si, lo vi. dijo ella,, Diamante sonrió.

-estoy seguro que puede recordar, al menos de manera subconsciente que me ama y eso, se activa cuando estamos solos, o al menos, cuando ella está lejos del ma… Rini lo calló enseguida.

\- ¡no lo maldigas Diamante Gabriel!¡el no sabe lo que hace!. Exclamó la niña.

-desde luego que lo sabe, me llamó demonio maldito Black Lady. Dijo el.

\- ¡porque no recuerda que tu eres el amado de Serena!. Exclamó la niña.

\- ¿Cómo creen que lo recuerde?. Preguntó Zafiro tras haber tragado un bocado de tostada.

-al igual que Serena, creo que hay que separarlo de ella y yo, debo estar al lado de el. Dijo Rini

-eso pensé yo. Dijo Diamante.

-lo que hay que descubrir es: ¿Cómo hacemos que nos recuerden por entero?. Preguntó la niña.

-no lo se, tendremos que inventarnos algo. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro se aclaró.

-tenemos algo mas de que preocuparnos. Dijo, los 2 lo miraron.

-debemos seguir con la conquista. Dijo el menor de los príncipes.

-eso lo hará Esmeralda. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-yo ayudaré no se porqué, pero tengo bastante poder. Dijo la niña.

-no creo Rini. Dijo Zafiro - ¿de que hablas?. Preguntaron los 2 hermanos a coro.

-no siento ese poder sorprendente que nos hizo ir detrás de ti. Dijo Zafiro, Rini meneó la cabeza.

\- ¿no lo sientes? . preguntó la pequeña, el negó.

-es extraño. Dijo, Diamante le colocó la mano en la cabeza.

-no, es verdad, no se siente. Dijo por fin el mayor, la niña asintió entristecida.

-un paso a la vez. Dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa, reanudaron el desayuno en silencio y luego, se sentaron los 3 en el jardín, cuando, apareció Esmeralda delante del trío.

\- ¡mi príncipe!¡aquí estás!. Exclamó la muchacha.

-Esmeralda ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que debías atacar el palacio de cristal, ahora que está vulnerable. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-no, debo asegurarme de que esta falsa nemesiana se vaya. Dijo la muchacha, Rini se colocó de pie, si la situación hubiera sido otra, ver a Rini al frente de Esmeralda, con los ojitos cerrados y las manos en las caderas, habría sido muy cómico, pero evidentemente no lo era.

-yo soy la hermana del príncipe Diamante y del príncipe Zafiro, no soy ninguna impostora. Dijo la niña, la mujer negó.

-no es verdad, tu eres la hija de la neo reina Serena, Serena. Dijo la muchacha.

-no, yo me llamo Black Lady. Dijo la peli rosa.

\- ¡no mientas!¡no dejaré que nos engañes!¡acabaré contigo!. Exclamó Esmeralda, Zafiro la cargó justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Qué haces Esmeralda!¡como te atreves a intentar atacar a mi hermana!. Exclamó Diamante lanzándose sobre ella.

\- ¡no es tu hermana mi príncipe!. Exclamó la peli verde, Zafiro lo miraba.

\- ¡corre Zafiro!¡corre con Rini lejos!. Exclamó Diamante.

\- ¡hermano!. Exclamaron los 2 menores a coro.

\- ¡no discutan!¡largo!. exclamó el joven al sentir la segunda energía, que había llegado al jardín.

\- ¡mueran!. Exclamó el Gran Sabio de repente detrás de Zafiro y Rini, el joven echó a correr, mientras Diamante se enfrentaba a los 2 sujetos.

\- ¡que pretenden hacer al querer matar a mi hermana!. Exclamó.

-simplemente, liberarte del engaño de la neo reina. Dijo Esmeralda con calma.

-ella no me engañó,la purificaron anoche, ustedes no lo vieron ¡nada ocurrió!. Exclamó el joven.

-igual, fue un ardid de la neo reina, ve por ella. Le dijo el Gran Sabio a una sombra que se manifestó de repente, lo único que se veían, eran sus ojos rojos.

-acaba con la chica. Dijo el adivino, Diamante se quedó anonadado, Esmeralda lo detuvo, con la brisa nemesiana.

-ya sabía que eras entrometida, pero no imaginé que tanto. Le dijo Diamante.

-te haré pagar, por haber interrumpido mi malignización y por intentar acabar con mi hermana, tu siempre has sido una traidora. Dijo el.

-te amo, haré lo necesario para tenerte a salvo. Dijo la mujer, ellos siguieron la pelea.

-príncipe ¿no ve que tiene un hechizo?. Preguntó el adivino.

-eso no es cierto. Dijo el, el Gran Sabio sin mas, lo golpeó en la cabeza, Diamante jadeó y cayó, las rodillas se le doblaron.

\- ¡que hiciste Gran Sabio!. Exclamó ella.

-lo que debo hacer y lo que harás tu, de ahora en adelante. Dijo el, Esmeralda lo miró, al tiempo que una energía obscura la rodeaba.

-tu único objetivo será obedecer al fantasma de la muerte. Esmeralda asintió.

-si, ese será mi único objetivo. Dijo la chica.

-vivirás solo para acabar con todos aquellos que pueden destruirnos. Dijo el adibino, Esmeralda asintió.

-así lo haré, amo. Dijo sin mas, cayendo de rodillas frente a el.

Cada una de las sailors, se había levantado y arreglado, se encontraron en el pasillo para desayunar.

-sorprendente que no nos hayamos tenido que des transformar. Dijo Mina.

-así es. Dijo Rey –lo mejor, es poder equiparse como si nada. Dijo Lita, Serena estaba pensativa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó Amy.

-hay muchas preguntas que tengo. Dijo Serena.

-al parecer, Diamante no te las puede contestar, hasta hace poco, el ignoraba que Rini fuera su hermana. Dijo Mina, Serena asintió.

-ánimo Serena,lo lograrás dijo Rey.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan convencida?. Preguntó la rubia de las chunguitas a la pelinegra.

-porque si las cosas cambiaron fue por algo. Dijo la muchacha del fuego, la pequeña Serena,se pegó mas al yo pasado de su madre.

\- ¿podemos irnos ya? tengo hambre. Las chicas asintieron y se fueron hacia el comedor, tras terminar de desayunar, estaban pensando en ir al pasado de regreso, cuando sintieron una alteración en la energía, al tiempo que escuchaban unos gritos.

\- ¡Serena!¡chicas!. exclamó la voz de Rini.

\- ¡Rini!. Exclamaron las 5.

\- ¡es malvada!¡no vayan!. exclamó la pequeña Serena muerta de terror.

\- ¡socorro!¡por favor!¡socorro!. exclamaba la peli rosa, las 5 corrieron junto a Darien hacia afuera, la escena que vieron, les partió el corazón, Zafiro estaba herido y sangrante en el suelo, sobre Rini, aplastándola, del otro lado, una sombra negra, lo único que se veía eran sus ojos rojos, como brillaban.

-no hace falta que intervengan. Dijo la sombra.

-debemos hacerlo, vamos chicas. Dijo Serena, las 4 asintieron.

\- ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy hacia el enemigo, lastimándolo un poco.

\- ¿Qué tiene el?. Preguntó Rey - ¡es mi hermano Zafiro!¡lo hirieron por protegerme!. Exclamó la niña llorando.

-descuida,los ayudaremos. Dijo Lita - ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey hacia la sombra.

\- ¡debemos sacar a Rini de aquí!. Exclamó Mina.

\- ¡no pueden!¡nos va a atacar!. Exclamó la pequeña Serena muerta de miedo.

\- ¡cierra la boca!¡pequeña niña llorona!. Exclamó Rini exasperada, Lita y Mina, cargaron a Zafiro y entre las 2, corrieron hacia el interior del palacio.

-muchas gracias. Dijo Rini cerrando los ojos, Serena la tomó en brazos.

-no es tiempo de desmayarse. dijo la rubia sacándose la tiara con una mano.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia la sombra.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy hacia la sombra.

\- ¿ves lo que tiene Serena?. Preguntó Rini, fue cuando la chica lo vio, era un corazón, rosado, azul, verde, rojo y naranja.

\- ¿Qué tipo de demonio es este? Es evidente que no es un droido. Dijo Rey.

-ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos. dijo Rini.

-no importa, lo acabaremos ¡dragón llameante de!. Comenzó a invocar Rey.

\- ¡espera!. Exclamó Serena.

\- ¿Qué?¿que ocurre?. Preguntó la sailor del fuego, la sailor de la luna la miró.

-creo que debemos acabarlo las 5 al tiempo. Dijo.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?. Preguntó Rey.

-porque su corazón no se ha apagado ni un ápice. Dijo Serena a la par de Amy, Rey asintió.

-Serena. Dijo Rini - ¿si?. preguntó la rubia –lamento haber sido tan malcriada, grosera, sangre de chinche y en suma, una molestia, pero debes entender, que esa no era mi personalidad real. La rubia le sonrió.

-descuida, ya perdoné esas cosas y si no era tu verdadera personalidad…menos que menos importa. Dijo la rubia.

-muchas gracias Serena. Dijo Rini con una sonrisa, Lita y Mina llegaron por fin.

-ya estamos aquí. Dijo.

-Serena cree que podremos acabarlo si atacamos las 5 a la vez. Dijo Rey.

-vamos a hacerlo. Dijo Lita.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó Serena hacia el monstro, que brilló de los 5 colores y se desintegró, Rini tembló en los brazos de Serena.

-no puede ser, es ella, son ellas. Dijo la peli rosa aterrorizada.

La reina, que se había asomado en el espejo,

suspiró con decepción, había visto todo.

-al parecer, nuestro aliado necesitará un poco mas de ayuda. Dijo para si misma.

-no es que no crea que pueda hacerlo por sus propios medios, si no, que con los 2 hermanos, influyendo en el, la prescencia en el del Gran Sabio se irá diluyendo poco a poco. La mujer salió de la sala, paseaba por hermosos pasillos, por fin, llegó a un cuarto, que estaba transformado en una sala de trapecios.

-arriba, arriba y mas arriba. Dijo la voz de una chica.

-estás demasiado risueña hermana. Dijo otra voz, la reina sonrió.

-nada mejor para ellos, que mis manos derecha. Dijo la suave voz de la reina, las chicas, interrumpieron su discusión afable, cada una dio 2 vueltas y cayeron de rodillas.

-mi reina. Dijeron las 2 a coro.

-amazonas trapecistas, me alegro de haveros encontrado tan rápido. Dijo la soberana.

-mi reina, no procuramos alejarnos demasiado, sobretodo cuando tenemos rutinas que hacer. Dijo la primera, su bola de billar morada revoloteaba sobre ella.

-lo entiendo. Dijo la reina.

\- ¿Qué necesita que hagamos?. Preguntó la segunda, su bola fuxia se movía inquieta.

-necesito que vayáis y reforceis las ordas del príncipe Diamante. la primera rió con zorna.

-no se moleste mi reina, pero, no me parece que nos quieran demasiado, las sailors, nos odiaron hasta el último instante. La reina asintió.

-lo se, mi querida KimeKime, pero ahora, digamos que el príncipe no se acuerda de vosotras, por lo menos, será mas fácil que os acepte en sus filas. La segunda asintió.

-sin problemas, una mujer despechada no es gran ayuda

Las 2 asintieron.

-así es LunLún, no lo es, ayudad al príncipe Diamante y acabad con las sailors scouts. Las 2 chicas asintieron, se dejaron ve, casi idénticas, salvo por el color del traje, las mechas de sus cabellos negros y sus ojos.

-ayudaremos al principito a triunfar. Dijo KimeKime, LunLún asintió.

-y luego, nos desaremos de el, de manera muy lenta y dolorosa. La reina asintió.

-hacedlo, porque después de obtener el cristal de plata, el cristal obscuro y la vida de nuestro príncipe, deberemos acabar con el fantasma de la muerte. Las 2 chicas asintieron y se fueron en sus bolas de billar.

-volved con la cabeza de mi amada sobrina. Dijo la hermosa mujer con malicia pura.

Phanton corría, le había sido fácil, distraer a la sombra, para poder procurar que los chicos llegaran al palacio de cristal, no solo eso, había desviado a la bola de billar, que conducía a la sombra haciéndola perderse, seguro esa era de una de esas 2 malditas, pero ahora, no tenía tiempo de pensarlo demasiado, color fuxia, era de la menor, pero ahora, no podía pensarlo ya que, al igual que ella, habían muchas otras, con la bola de billar fuxia, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar, llegó justo a tiempo, para prescenciar el dantesco acto, Esmeralda hipnotizada,siendo nivel Z, solo controlable por el ojo azul, era inaudito, ese adivino era demasiado fuerte y su ahijado, iba a correr la misma suerte.

-aléjate, de mi ahijado. Dijo Phanton lanzando una flecha obscura, que alejó al adivino del joven.

-no tienes porqué entrometerte. Dijo el Gran Sabio a Phanton.

-me entrometo porque me da la gana y el es mi ahijado, largo, maldito monstro. Dijo el hombre, haciendo aparecer un rayo obscuro en su mano.

-lo dejaré por ahora. Dijo el adivino, desapareció junto a Esmeralda.

-esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Dijo Phanton cargando al inconsciente príncipe y llevándolo adentro.

-Zaf, Zafiro, Rin, Rini. Dijo el príncipe Diamante al despertar.

-descuida hijo, llegaron al palacio de cristal. Dijo el padrino.

-padrino ¿sailor moon los salvó?. Preguntó el joven, el mayor asintió audiblemente.

-que bueno. Dijo el príncipe Diamante cerrando los ojos, Phanton se aclaró.

\- ¡por que los mandaste al palacio de cristal?. Preguntó –no lo se, solo sabía que ellos no podrían acabarlo, que debían hacerlo las 5 no se porqé, pero lo sabía. El padrino sintió un escalofrío, era evidente que algo de memoria residual había, pero no sabía cuanta y confiaba en que se despertara rápidamente.

-bueno, voy a aprovechar de matar 2 pájaros de un tiro. Dijo el joven peli celeste, el hombre peli morado lo miró.

\- ¿de que hablas hijo?. Preguntó.

-voy a ir una vez mas, al palacio de cristal. Dijo el príncipe con triunfo.


	6. Chapter 6

Andrómeda corre por todo el palacio, seguida no solo por el príncipe si no, por sailor moon y las hermanas trapecistas, corre como si la vida se le fuera en ello y así es.

KimeKime: ¡tu sabes que yo nací odiándola!.

Andrómeda: ¡acá eres una amazona leal!.

LunLún: ¡yo quiero agarrarlos a los 2 y lanzarlos al mar junto a ti!.

Diamante: ¡yo quería mi beso, como siempre, es la segunda vez que me lo arruinas.

Andrómeda: hay mijito, al menos, yo te lo arruino a veces, Naoko nunca te compensó.

Serena: ¡yo quería mi beso!.

Andrómeda: noj…¡pídeselo a la autora!¡que te separen del oficial!¡pero a la de verdad!¡a mi no me atosiguen!.

La autora corre desquiciada, seguida por los 4 irritados personajes, apiadándose de ella, Zafiro y Black lady la rescatan.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Lo ando pensando, pero creo que ya tengo el esbozo general, espero les guste.

Los guiones dobles y las comillas denotan lenguaje mental,que bien puede significar pensamiento o conversación telepática.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que estén enamorada del bello príncipe y su familia.

Diamante vuelve a llevársela.

¡son quienes?. Preguntó Rey, Rini la miró, Serena la dejó en el suelo, Rini comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la fachada del palacio.

-unas enemigas, que casi nos aniquilaron como equipo, costó mucho, tu y yo las derrotamos, las encerramos usando una técnica llamada luna blanca y luna negra. Las 5 abrieron la boca, Darien la miraba con sospecha.

-así fue, pero obviamente, todos los sellos se rompen algún día. Dijo la niña con tristeza, subió el rostro.

-y allí tenemos, las sombras sailors. Dijo la niña, las 5 asintieron.

-vamos adentro, Zafiro ya debe estar despierto. Dijo Amy con calma, las demás asintieron y entraron junto a Rini, Darien y Serena al interior del palacio.

Zafiro estaba sentado en la cama, viendo su alrededor, con mucha cautela, puso un pie en el suelo, la puerta se abrió, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la pequeña que corrió hacia el, abrió los brazos justo a tiempo y con agilidad Rini, saltó a estos.

-hermano, estás bien, me da gusto. Zafiro sonrió, le besó la frente a Rini, en el medio de su luna invertida, haciéndola reír.

-desde luego que estoy bien Black Lady, me alegra que nos ayudaran. Los ojos rojos de la niña se abrieron con temor.

\- ¿hice algo que te disgustara hermano?. Preguntó la peli rosa con miedo.

-en lo absoluto Rini ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. Preguntó Zafiro a su vez confundido.

-es que…tu no me llamas Black Lady. Dijo ella con calma, el sonrió.

-lo lamento, es que me gusta mucho tu nombre. Dijo con dulzura, la niña rió como campanas de viento.

-deberíamos ir a casa. Dijo Zafiro.

-no, si nuestro hermano viene, querrá vernos acá y de seguro, intentará llevarse a nuestra cuñada. Zafiro sonrió.

\- ¿quieres ayudarlo pequeña Rini?. Preguntó.

-así es, quiero ayudarlo para que sea feliz hermano, el y yo, debemos romper el hechizo que tienen Serena y Endimiun. Dijo la niña con calma, el hombre asintió.

-entiendo, pues, hay que llevarla de vuelta. Rini sonrió.

-de eso me encargo yo. Dijo con calma, se quedó en el regazo de su hermano.

-"hermano, hermano". Llamó la pequeña a la mente de su hermano mayor, con aquel cosquilleo tan familiar.

-"Black Lady ¿están bien?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante, Zafiro se relajó y se sintinizó en su conversación.

-"de primera y deja de llamarme Black Lady, que siento que estás enfadado conmigo". El rió con suavidad.

-"discúlpame pequeña Rini ¿para que me llamas?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante con interés.

-"se que vas a venir por nosotros y por mi cuñada, deja que te la ponga en bandeja de plata". Diamante lo pensó.

\- "¿Qué tan alerta están?. Preguntó –"lo suficiente para detenerte de inmeiato, no confían mucho en Zafiro ni en mi, me ayudaron porque toqué una fibra sensible al estar indefensa". Dijo la niña.

-"ya veo, iré con el velo nemesiano, avísame cuando la tengas". La pequeña asintió audiblemente.

-está bien hermano, espera mi señal. Dijo con calma, retiró la conección.

\- ¿Qué idea se te ocurrió pequeña Rini?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-ya verás hermano. Dijo Black Lady con falsa dulzura, que no engañó a nadie.

La pequeña Serena, estaba inquieta –no me gusta que Black Lady esté acá Luna pelota, es un demonio con cara de ángel, por el, fui llevada a la base del enemigo. La pelota se acercó para confortarla, la niña la abrazó buscando consuelo.

-Si tan solo, nada de esto le hubiera pasado a mi mamá, no habría necesiad de haber ido al pasado. Caminando lentamente, la niña se acercó al ataúd de cristal, donde reposaba su madre.

-mamá. Dijo con tristeza.

\- ¿estás lista para intentar despertar a tu mamá Serena?. Le preguntó Serena a su futura hija, la niña la miró con sus mismos ojos azules, asintió, las 4 sailors y Darien, se pusieron detrás de ella, como una v.

-bien, vamos a hacerlo ¿¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó Serena, Rini se asomó en el momento, pues la buscaba.

-está haciendo una tontería. Dijo brillando el rostro.

-el cristal de plata de este tiempo, es lo único que puede deshacer la barrera hecha por las 4 sailors, eso y la extinción del cristal obscuro. Rini palideció al recordar algo.

FLASH BACK.

Siendo la pequeña dama del Tokio de Cristal, a la pequeña Black Lady, conocida como Serena en aquel entonces, le encantaba ir a contemplar el cristal de plata, pensaba y pensaba en lo majestuosa que se veía su madre usándolo, no había visto eso en persona, pero los cuadros, las fotos y el video de la fundación del Tokio de Cristal, hablaban y mostraban bastante bien.

-me encantaría ser tan hermosa y fuerte como mi mamá. Dijo la niña, tomó el cristal.

-ojalá pudiera ser tan fuerte y hermosa como mamá. Dijo tomando el flotante cristal de plata, este brilló de rosado, la niña gritó de horror y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, el cristal había desaparecido.

FIN FLASH BACK.

RINI SE QUEDÓ PATITIEZA EN EL SITIO, Serena bajó el cristal de plata, confundida y compungida.

-yo, yo, no se que pasa. Dijo la mayor,, los ojos de la menor se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- ¡nunca voy a despertar a mi mamá!. Exclamó saliendo del cuarto con las lágrimas al viento.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamaron las 5 - ¿Por qué no funcionó?. Se preguntó Serena, Mina le puso la mano en el hombro.

-descansa un poco, yo iré con los demás a buscarla. La rubia de las chunguitas asintió, las sailors salieron junto a Darien, Rini rápidamente, se cubrió con un velo nemesiano.

\- ¿Serena?. Llamó con duda tras hacerse visible, la rubia se dio la vuelta.

-Rini. Dijo, la niña se acercó al ataúd, puso la mano en el cristal.

-lamento que no nos haya servido de nada. Dijo profundamente afligida, Serena se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, un par de lágrimas, mancharon el blanco suelo de mármol.

-no llores Serena. Dijo Black Lady con voz susurrante, una pequeña corriente de energía negra rodeándola, Serena perdió la expresión en la mirada, se escuchó otra ráfaga de brisa, a la que se había escuchado tras Rini cerrar la puerta con telequinesia, Zafiro y Diamante habían aparecido, el mayor de los 3, la tomó por la cintura,con facilidad desplazó el trance de su hermana pequeña, que sonrió con la misma malicia de el.

-hora de volver a casa. Dijo Rini con calma, los 2 varones asintieron y los 4 desaparecieron.

Phanton había decidido esperar, esperar a su ahijado, en eso estaba, ya era como la tercera taza de café que se tomaba, cuando vio 2 bolas de billar, una fuxia y una morada, las moradoras se dejaron ver, al tiempo que el se levantaba de la silla.

¿anciano?. Preguntaron las mellizas a coro.

-como si ustedes fueran demasiado jóvenes. Dijo el con aspereza.

-ya que están aquí, supongo que su reina tiene algo que ver con esto, de lo contrario, no habría mandado a sus grandes amazonas acá. KimeKime sonrió.

-perceptivo anciano. Dijo con falso orgullo.

-igual que tu querida. Dijo Phanton.

-aunque le digas algo a tu adorado ahijado, no te creerá. Dijo LunLún, el peli morado bufó.

-no me dígas. Dijo con calma, les dio la espalda.

¿ya te vas anciano?. Preguntó KimeKime.

-me temo que si me quedo por un minuto mas, me dará dolor de estómago. Dijo el hombre saliendo por la puerta, LunLún intentó ir detrás de el.

-no. Dijo KimeKime sosteniéndola.

-déjame ir hermana. Dijo la pequeña de las 2 - ¿estás loca LunLún? Reacciona por favor, el se acuerda de nosotras, si el lo recuerda, no se quien mas lo haga, hay que mantenerse de bajo perfil. LunLún dejó de forcejear ymiró a su hermana.

-mejor vamos a buscar al fantasma de quinta. KimeKime rió.

-mas respeto hermana. Dijo.

-ya sabes que no me cae. dijo LunLún.

-lo se, pero, no puedes dejar traslucir eso, lo sabes bien y como es aliado de nuestra amada reina,menos que menos. Dijo KimeKime con calma.

Diamante había aparecido con Serena, en la misma habitación donde la había encerrado –si fracasas de primero por alguien, es culpa suya, si te ocurre 2 veces, es culpa tuya. Dijo el joven haciendo una cúpula una vez con el cristal obscuro, Serena despertó y sintió un horrible escalofrío, al reconocer el lugar donde estaba y la persona que sentada en el aire, esperaba a que despertara, Diamante se posó con suavidad en el suelo, ella, saltó de la cama, el rió divertido.

¿vas a intentar huír sailor moon?. Preguntó saltando la cama con mucha agilidad.

Rini y Zafiro, habían aparecido en el jardín, la niña se estiró con pereza –ha sido un día largo. Dijo tras un bostezo.

-así es, lo ha sido. Dijo Zafiro.

-voy a bañarme y a comer algo. Dijo Rini, el sonrió –veré un poco de televisión antes de hacer lo mismo que tu pequeña Rini. Ella asintió y le sonrió.

-Zafiro, por cierto, mi hermano debe saberlo. Dijo la niña pensativa.

\- ¿saber que?. Preguntó el mayor.

-me imagino que el sabe que el trance no vale. Dijo la niña.

\- ¿Qué?¿que has dicho Rini?. Preguntó el anonadado.

-lo que escuchaste pequeño Zafiro. Dijo la voz de Phanton, mientras el, se hacía presente.

-Phanton. Dijeron los chicos.

\- ¿a que te refieres?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-el trance no valdrá, porque Serena como tu hermano, tienen un hechizo,como Rini y como Endimiun. El peli azul abrió los ojos anonadados.

-quieres decir que… Phanton asintió.

-tu hermano debe liberarla, no controlarla, pequeño Zafiro. Dijo con calma.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a lograr hacer eso?. Preguntó Rini.

-deben hacer que se acuerden de ustedes 2. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¡pero como!. Exclamó Rini desesperada.

-con los detalles pequeña Rini. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-pero de alguna forma, ellos deben poder despertar. Dijo Zafiro, Phanton suspiró, si lo decía, el demonio lo alcanzaría.

-sean listos, se que pueden lograrlo. Blak Lady y Zafiro asintieron, a la vez que Phanton desaparecía.

-debo correr hacia donde está mi hermano. Dijo Rini, Zafiro asintió.

-ve, yo voy a averiguar las novedades. Dijo el con calma, Rini asintió y corrió hacia el sitio donde estaba el cuarto hipnótico.

¡debo intentarlo!. Exclamó Serena, Diamante asintió mientras se embebía de ella.

-adelante, pero no creo que tengas diferente resultado al de la vez anterior. Dijo el, ella extendió la mano para llamar al cetro, pero nada pasó, los ojos de Serena,se abrieron mucho, el le sujetó el rostro.

-sailor moon, esta vez, nadie nos va a interrunpir. Las puertas se abrieron.

\- ¡espera hermano!. Exclamó Rini apareciendo.

\- ¿Black Lady?. Preguntó el príncipe enojado soltando a la sailor por un momento.

-lo lamento, perdóname, pero es necesario que te interrumpa. Diamante se colocó las manos en las caderas, matando con la mirada a su hermana.

-"podré escapar". Pensó Serena mirando la puerta.

-ni lo sueñes sailor moon, no podrás salir. Dijeron a coro los hermanos como una sola alma, Diamante le alzó el rostro, la miró a los ojos, un destello blanco de poder en sus pupilas y Serena quedó paralizada una vez mas.

No puedes hacerla parte de nuestra familia. Dijo la niña - ¿Qué dijiste?. preguntó Diamante incrédulo

No puedes hermano, ella te ama, en verdad es tu amada. Dijo la niña, el negó.

-Black Lady, estás diciendo tonterías, el ser prisionera del enemigo, te traumó, es imposible. Dijo el príncipe con su usual calma, la niña negó.

-no es cierto hermano, soy una sailor, sailor némesis y ella, es la jefa del equipo y tu enamorada. Diamante negó.

-esa sailor no existe. Dijo.

-desde luego que lo hace, es la sailor del equilibrio ¡y soy yo!. Exclamó la niña con fuerza, su frente brilló de morado, engalanada por el resplandor de su luna negra, al frente de ella, en tonos de azul, con un corazón morado en la separación del adorno y el mango, con una media luna, cruzada por un anillo, flotaba una pluma, la niña la tomó.

\- ¿es suficiente para ti?. Preguntó, la boca del príncipe estaba abierta de par en par, al igual que los ojos de Serena, que era la única parte de su cuerpo del que la chica tenía control.

Imposible. Dijo el –no, no es imposible y como ya viste que es verdad, harás caso de lo que te digo, no debes malignizarla, sería inútil, debes tratar de enamorarla. El la miraba.

-tu me dijiste que la habías visto mirarte la boca como si quisiera besarte. El asintió en silencio.

-así fue. Dijo con calma .

-es el reflejo del amor que se tuvieron. Dijo Rini, el la miraba, con una nueva luz, pero estaba confundido, por mas que lo intentaba, no recordaba nada.

-bien, vamos a hacerlo mejor ¿Cuál es la comida que no le gusta?. Preguntó Rini, Diamante la miró confundido, ella lo miraba tranquila.

-las zanahorias, detesta las zanahorias. Dijo el por fin, Rini miró a la paralizada muchacha.

\- ¿es eso cierto?. Preguntó la niña, Serena dijo que si con la mirada, ella sonrió, volviendo a mirar a su hermano.

-bésala si quieres, pero no la malignices y hermano…por favor, no la beses estando ella consciente. La niña le acarició la mano mientras desaparecía.

\- ¿y dejar que huyas?. Le preguntó el a ella, suspiró.

Hay algo que me dice que tiene razón. dijo sacando el ojo hipnótico, el príncipe sonrió con triunfo.

-por fin, me pertenecerás. Dijo con calma, dejó una esquirla de su poder, como seguro de vida, en caso de que el muriera, ella se vería impelida a regresarlo a la vida y en el momento que pasara, se haría parte de la familia, la besó suavemente y ella, reflejo de su deseo comenzó a responderle el beso, cuando se separaron, el guardó el ojo hipnótico, ella parpadeó y tembló al finalizar la parálisis.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías?. Le preguntó, el le sujetó el rostro y se lo acarició.

-no lo se. Dijo por fin –solo se que lo se. Agregó acaricándole la mano con la suya,las entrelazó.

-te gusta el vino, el vino tinto. Dijo ella, el abrió los ojos, su aagrre mas fuerte, Serena gimió.

-lo lamento, no quise ser brusco. Dijo el con calma.

-pero es verdad, me encanta el vino tinto. Inesperadamente, ella le sonrió y fue, la sonrisa mas hermosa que el había visto.

-no hay duda, de que eres hermosa, mi hermosa princesa. Dijo con calma, besando su mejilla.

-te gusta el chocolate blanco. Dijo Serena, Diamante sonrió tanto con la boca como con los ojos, algo que nunca, en la vida, Serena le había visto hacer a Darien.

-así es, tu adoras el chocolate con leche. Dijo el, ella asintió, volvieno a sonreír.

Las chicas, encontraron a la pequeña Serena en uno de los jardines, estaba llorando, sentada en un columpio.

-Serena. Dijo Amy, ella la miró.

-no lo entiendo, no entiendo porqué mi mamá no despertó. Mina la abrazó.

-no lo sabría decir con certeza. Dijo con calma por fin.

-pero seguro ha de haber una razón, que debe estar involucrada con el enemigo. Dijo Lita.

-yo pensé que Serena lo lograría. Dijo la pequeña Serena.

-y lo hará. Dijo Rey con fe.

-ella derrotará al mal, como siempre ha hecho. Amy asintió.

-es verdad, debes tener fe en Serena. La niña la miró y asintió con tristeza.

Las amazonas, llegaron al cuarto del Gran Sabio, donde este observaba el beso que los amantes se daban.

-henos aquí Gran Sabio. Dijeron las 2 al tiempo.

-me alegra de que por fin llegaran. Dijo el.

-pensamos que podrías hacerlo todo tu solo. Dijo LunLún.

-evidentemente hubo un pequeño fallo que no lo hizo posible. Dijo el.

-te lo advertí, te dije que el plan tenía un talón de Aquiles demasiado fácil de accionar. Dijo LunLún, el fantasma la miró.

-es verdad, aunque mi hermana lo haya dicho de forma tan grosera. Dijo KimeKime, hizo una pequeña genuflexión.

-te pido disculpas por ella. Dijo.

\- ¡hermana!. Exclamó LunLún.

-no seas impertinente, es nuestro maestro y nuestro único objetivo, es lograr que el conquiste sus planes. Dijo la pelinegra de mechas y ojos morados, la pelinegra de mechas y ojos fuxia, asintió contrita.

-deben asegurarse de derrotar a las sailors scouts e impedir que los 4 se junten. Dijo el adivino.

-cuenta con ello, Gran Sabio. Dijeron las chicas, las bolas de billar, engrandecieron y empequeñecieron y desaparecieron volando en la distancia.

Tras calmar a la niña, las chicas se dedicaron a buscar a Serena, quie no aparecía por ningún lado.

-no está, Serena no está. Dijo Rey por fin.

-tampoco están ni Rini ni Zafiro. Dijo Lita.

-nos engañaron. Dijo Mina, Darien apretó los puños, el había estado cerca de las chicas, buscando primero a la niña y luego, a la mujer.

-seguro ese maldito, aprovechó de llevársela. Dijo enojado.

-debemos ir por ella. Dijo Amy las 4 asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia el palacio negro detrás las siguieron Darien y la niña.

Black Lady estaba de pie en la entrada del palacio, mirando a la distancia, el que alguna vez, había sido su hogar.

¿alistaste las trampas?. Preguntó Zafiro, la niña asintió.

Lo único que quiero, es dormir. Se quejó.

-ya verás, que lo lograremos pronto. Dijo el con calma.

-espero que las trampas resistan. dijo Rini.

-seguro lo harán. Dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa, le tomó la mano a su hermana.

-vamos adentro pequeña Rini, no tardarán mucho en llegar. Dijo el con dulzura, ella asintió y entraron.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrómeda, quien se encuentra escondida en el armario del príncipe Diamante, ve pasar las bolas de billar como quien no quiere la cosa, pasan, la autora da un suspiro mudo y sale del closet, en el momento, de su triunfal escape, las mellizas aparecen y la autora, debe correr por su vida y su integnidad, la buena noticia, es que prometieron, no desaparecerla durante demasiadas horas para que pueda seguir escribiendo.

Hola ¡hola mis queriddas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, lo mejor posible, etc, acá les presento, un buen ¡capi de la historia!.

Mi mente inquieta no deja de crear y acá tienen los resultados, espero les guste mucho.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un frabulloso REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que se enamoren mas del bello príncipe.

Yo no me llamo Serena, yo soy Black Lady 1.

Phanton, llegó a la casa de las hermanas de la persecución en Tokio, las encontró probándose sus trajes de batalla, de manera alegre, el las había visto perder sus poderes, por considerarlos malignos, no se atrevió a acercarse, ya que, debido al repudio del príncipe, se ganó el repudio de sus guerreros igual, aunque el fuera el único que lo recordara todo.

-me encanta ver lo dispuestas que están para el combate. Las 4 lo miraron, se le lanzaron encima y lo abrazaron.

\- ¡Phanton!¡que alegría verte!. Exclamó Vetsite, el sonrió.

-me da gusto verlas chicas y que tengan sus poderes, mas que complacido. Dijo el, Vergerite le acarició la trenza.

\- ¿en que podemos ayudarte? Ya se sabe que esto no es visita social. Dijo la peli celeste, el se aclaró.

-me temo que no lo es querida. Dijo por fin, Karmesite y Calaverite clavaron sus ojos en el.

-necesito que vuelvan bajo mi mando. Dijo el por fin, los ojos de las 4 se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-no es posible. Dijo Calaverite –me temo que si lo es. Dijo Phanton paseando la mirada por las 4.

-como ustedes saben, el hecho de que sus poderes regresaran, fue gracias al sometimiento voluntario de la princesa Black Lady a la purificación del cristal de plata. Karmesite asintió.

-recuerdo la teoría que dijiste, por la cual el príncipe Diamante te acusó de loco. Dijo ella.

-no solo el, Esmeralda y Rubeus. Dijo el peli morado de forma tranquila.

-pero ya se demostró que tenías razón. Dijo Calaverite.

-así es. Dijo Phanton.

-por lo tanto, todo lo que dijiste, que éramos un reino tan antiguo como la Luna quedó respaldado. Dijo Vergerite.

-no solo eso, si no, que no pertenecíamos a la maldad. Dijo Vetsite, se escuchó un susurro.

-sigue cantando, pequeño canario. Dijo una voz sin cuerpo, las 4 se tensaron, Phanton sacó su daga.

-maldito bastardo. Dijo el hombre apretando la empuñadura, la voz rió una vez mas.

-sigue cantando pequeño canario. Repitió, las chicas lo miraron, Phanton, encendió su poder negro y lanzó un rayo sencillo, se escuchó un grito y la prescencia desapareció.

-como decía: se probó que todo lo que mencioné era verdad, a la última prueba me remito, pues, el día de ayer llegaron al palacio negro, 2 amazonas del billar. Las chicas lo miraron anonadadas.

\- ¿amazonas del billar?¿te refieres a las trapecistas Aisimerta?. Preguntaron las 4 a coro.

-así es. Dijo Phanton por fin.

\- ¿Qué tienen que hacer las amazonas del billar en esta ecuación?. Preguntó Karmesite.

-su reina no pinta nada en esto, pensé que la neo reina, la había encerrado en un espejo para siempre. Dijo Calaverite.

-después del primer alzamiento que casi le cuesta el planeta y todo lo demás, yo no la habría metido en un espejo. Dijo Karmesite.

-la reina esperaba que el sello de sus guerreras no se rompiera. Dijo Phanton con calma.

-se equivocó. Dijo Vergerite, el negó.

-no, no como tal, se lo pueden imaginar, necesito contar con ustedes porque el triángulo está así: mi ahijado, el adivino y ella, bien saben ustedes, que estos 2, intentarán apropiarse del fruto del esfuerzo del príncipe a como de lugar. Las 4 asintieron.

-está bien Phanton, formaremos el grupo de la persecución contigo ¿no chicas?. Preguntó Vetsite a sus hermanas.

-por mi está bien. Dijo Karmesite.

-de acuerdo. Dijo Vergerite.

-hagámoslo. dijo Calaverite, Phanton sonrió.

-se los agradezco. Dijo el con calma, las 4 asintieron.

\- ¿es necesario que volvamos contigo al futuro?. Preguntó Vetsite.

-aún no. Dijo Phanton –pero las mantendré informadas. Dijo entregándoles 4 brazaletes de metal negro, con las lunas negras en relieve.

-esperaremos tu llamada. Dijeron las 4, el asintió,sonrió, se despidió y desapareció.

Zafiro y Rini estaban caminando por los pasillos, ya todas las trampas estaban listas, el enemigo no tardaría en llegar, ellos quedarían atrapados y por fin, los miembros de la familia, podrían dedicarse a un reparador descanso, comentaban lo bien que habían quedado, tras utilizar un guerrero de cristal con una pizca de inteligencia, cuando vieron algo anormal, 2 bolas de billar, flotando como quien no quiere la cosa, una morada y otra fuxia, estas, engrandecieron y empequeñecieron, dejando a su lado, a 2 amazonas casi idénticas, salvo por el color de sus ojos, cabellos y trajes, eran iguales, Rini sintió un escalofrío de reconocimiento de una vieja batalla, previa a su asesinato.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-cálmate príncipe, no hemos venido a hacer daño, somos su equipo de apoyo. Dijo la que parecía la mayor, de mechas, ojos y ropas moradas.

-soy KimeKime, amazona trapecista y ella, es mi hermana LunLún. La de mechas, ojos y ropa fuxia, hizo un gesto de cabeza.

Así es. Dijo con calma, Zafiro las miraba intrigado, Rini, estaba un poco asustada.

-me temo que no se que hacen aquí. Dijo el peli azul con calma.

-salieron 9 guerreros de Némesis, contando al Gran sabio. Dijo KimeKime.

-de esos, solo quedan 4. Dijo LunLún.

-contra 6 guerreros. Dijo KimeKime.

-hemos venido a reforzar las filas. Dijo LunLún.

-no las necesitamos. Dijo Rini con acidés.

\- ¿y tu quien eres pitufina?. Preguntó KimeKime divertida.

-yo soy la princesa Black Lady Gorgona y aquí, no nos hacen falta amazonas. LunLún rió.

-pequeña, ve a jugar con tus muñecas, esto es cosa de chicos grandes. Zafiro apretó los puños.

-insolentes, dejen en paz a mi hermana, limítense a su lugar de peleadoras y déjenla en paz. Las chicas lo miraron, con idénticas desprecio.

-las niñas, deben ir a jugar con sus Barbies y dejar a los adultos trabajar. Dijo la menor.

-tu bien sabes, que este tamaño no es mi tamaño real, sabandija, déjame en paz y apártate de mi camino. Dijo la pequeña peli rosa.

-bien, pero no nos estorbes. Dijo LunLún.

-o te enviaremos de regreso a la escuela. Dijo KimeKime, LunLún rió y se alejó con su hermana, Zafiro apretó los puños.

-iré a hablar con el Gran Sabio, no necesitamos personal extra. La pequeña asintió.

-el lo ignora, pero nosotras las sellamos, casi dejando la vida en ello…cuando morimos, debió debilitarse el sello y romperse. dijo la niña para si, miró su alrededor, la energía negra, la cubrió de cabeza a pies.

Debo encontrarlas, debo ver si ya renacieron. dijo la pequeña, desapareciendo hacia Némesis.

Diamante y Serena estaban allí, en la sala, hablando y hablando, no podía creer ella lo bien que el la conocía, le quitaba las palabras de la boca, le terminaba las frases, era tan divertidoy le estaba perdiendo el miedo.

-y entonces. Decía el contándole un chiste, ella reía.

-el pollito se cae y le dice al otro, trae una barra, el otro pollo, se va y vuelve con una barra de porristas. Serena estalló en carcajadas.

-y el primero le dice al que está fuera, no idiota ¡una barra de metal!; el segundo le contesta ¡está bien!se va, y regresa con unos cantantes de hebbie metal ¡para que le hagan barra!. Serena estalló en carcajadas, al igual que el.

-eres muy divertido. Dijo –procuro ser bueno en todo lo que hago el con calma, ella lo miraba.

\- ¿no puedes dejarme ir?. Preguntó - ¿para que quieres irte hermosa? La estamos pasando bien. Dijo el con esa mirada intensa, clavada tanto en sus ojos como en su boca.

-si, es verdad, pero Darien, y la niña, debo volver, yo soy la neo reina, esto no es correcto. Dijo ella.

\- ¿es que lo amas princesa?. preguntó Diamante, Serena lo miró, le tomó las manos.

-no, si, no lo se, realmente no lo se. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-yo si estoy seguro de adorarte, de amarte, mi hermosa sailor moon, mi hermosa princesa. Dijo acercándose, dándole la oportunidad de rechazarlo, contradiciendo su deseo de hipnotizarla y hacer que lo amara como fuera, lo que importaba era que el sentimiento existiera, aunque fuera provocado, cierto, para el era suficiente, aunque si era verdadero, mejor, mejor.

-Di, Diamante. Dijo Serena de forma ahogada, justo cuando sus labios se encontraban, ella sintió como sus emociones se desconectaban dándole rienda al amor, al deseo y a la pasión que con Darien nunca había probado, el beso, siguió, siguió y siguió por un largo rato, al soltarse, el estaba complacido y ella, confundida.

-me amas, diosa, me amas, Rini tenía razón. Serena se quedó mirándolo, paraizada por el suceso ocurrido, se tocó los labos, le sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-ya es tarde, es hora de descansar. Dijo el ofreciéndole la mano, ella la miró.

\- ¿no voy a dormir aquí?. Preguntó - ¿aquí?. Preguntó el.

-así es, aquí, eso dijiste la primera vez que me raptaste. El sonrió, chasqueó los dedos.

-aquí, quise decir: aquí en el palacio negro, no en este cuarto, este cuarto es para cuando hacemos trances o dejamos a alguien en estado básico de trance, no cuando ya tienen personalidad o no les hemos hecho nada. Ella asintió.

-está bien. Dijo tomándole la mano, se fueron caminando, Diamante se detuvo en un punto del pasillo.

\- ¿ah?. Preguntó Serena, el la miró.

-como no eres parte de la familia de la luna negra y he de suponer, que no vas a quedarte, no puedes ver el acceso a la parte interna del palacio. Ella asintió.

\- ¿Qué harás entonces?. Preguntó –voy a vendarte los ojos. Dijo el con calma, ella asintió y los cerró, el sonrió, aparció una hermosa venda negra de terciopelo y se la ajustó.

-bien, andando. Dijo, ella asintió y siguieron hacia el interior del palacio.

Las sailors scouts llegaron junto a Darien a la entrada del palacio, cuando Mina, iba a dar el siguiente paso, Rey la haló por el cabello.

¡espera!. Exclamó - ¿Qué?¿que pasa?. Preguntó Mina.

-después de que Darien rescatara a Serena, no creo que el príncipe haya sido tan confiado para dejar el palacio sin protección. Rey bufó.

-bien, lo mas sencillo es averiguarlo ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó hacia el palacio, se manifestó una pared negra de inmediato, regresando el poder hacia las 4 sailors y al enmascarado, todos saltaron.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a?. preguntó Lita.

-solo hay una manera de hacerlo. Dijo Mina extendiendo sus manos hacia Amy, esta las tomó y le ofreció la suya a Rey, que a su vez, se la ofreció a Lita, Darien se puso en el centro.

¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Invocó Amy manifestándose su energía azul.

¡por el poder del planeta marte!. Invocó Rey, su poder rojo se manifestó enseguida.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta júpiter!. invocó Lita su poder verde.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta venus!. Invocó Mina, los 4 poderes refulgieron.

\- ¡teletransportación!. Invocaron, la energía de las 4 creó una esfera, los 5 entraron al palacio, vieron un vestíbulo negro, con 5 puertas, cada una con un sello, el de mercurio, el de marte, el de júpiter, el de venus y una rosa para tuxido.

-quieren que jugemos. Dijo Rey –no podemos hacer otra cosa. Dijo Lita.

-debemos encontrar a Serena. Dijo Amy.

-y sacarla a toda costa de aquí. Dijo Mina.

-defenderla del enemigo. Dijo Darien, los 5 asintieron y se perdieron por las 5 puertas.

Zafiro sonrió, mirando la escena –pues, ya está, estarán distraídos aquí por un largo rato. Dijo el joven, sonrió.

-no queda mas, que irnos a dormir. Dijo por fin, suspiró.

-ya si ocurre algo, las alertas lo notificarán. Dijo el peli azul, la peli rosa, caminaba por Némesis,, buscando y buscando, con su arete energético, que no le regresaba ninguna señal, tras pensar un poco, decidió que lo estaba haciendo mal, tomó la llave rosada que colgaba de su cuello.

\- ¡dios del tiempo!¡dame la autorización y abre la puerta del tiempo!. Invocó la niña, al llegar delante de la puerta, la vio.

\- ¡plut!. Exclamó corriendo hacia ella.

-querida Rini, así que: ya lo recuerdas todo. dijo la peli verde contenta.

-así es ¿tu lo sabías todo plut?. Preguntó la niña, la mayor asintió.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?. Preguntó Rini.

-no me habrías creído y era indispensable que se encontraran los correctos, tus hermanos debían viajar al pasado. Dijo, la niña asintió.

\- ¿las de este tiempo? No son las que me corresponden. Dijo con tristeza.

-aparte del hecho que dieron sus vidas por ti, cuando Phanton te capturó, es cierto lo que dices, las de este tiempo, no te corresponden. Rini asintió.

\- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlas?. Preguntó, sailor plut sonrió.

-cada vez que renacemos, siempre lo hacemos cerca las unas de las otras. La pequeña asintió, corrió por el pasillo y siguió hacia el pasado, apareció en el parque número 10, alzó su arete, el cual, comenzó a dar fuertes destellos.

\- ¡oriéntame a donde debo ir!¡puntos cardinales obscuros!. Conjuró la niña, se vieron 4 rayos de luz negra, Rini examinó su alrededor y decidió ir en dirección sur, comenzando así, la búsqueda de su equipo.

Serena, se quedó maravillada en ese hermoso cuarto, totalmente rosado, estaba fascinada.

-este es tu dormitorio. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

\- ¡guau!¡pareciera que te hubieras colado en mi cabeza!. Exclamó la rubia feliz.

-solo soy analítico. Dijo el chico, sonrió.

-bueno, buenas noches hermosa. Dijo el –buenas noche príncipe. Dijo ella, el salió, ella se desvistió y con cierto sentimiento de culpa, se acostó a dormir, pensando en sus amigas y en Darien, pero recordando el beso de Diamante y fue allí, cuando el mundo de los sueños, decidió hacer acto de prescencia.

SUEÑO DE SERENA.

La pequeña Serena, estaba nerviosa, primera vez que iba a tener vacaciones fuera de casa, fuera de su planeta y estaba como ya se dijo, un poco nerviosa.

-no va a pasar nada. Dijo su madre, la reina Serendi.

-vamos a que conozcan al otro equipo y a pasar unas vacaciones de ensueño ¡ya verás que será divertido!. Exclamó la reina con alegría, la pequeña Serena la miraba.

-pero ¿y si no les caigo bien?. Preguntó - ¿Por qué no habrías de caerles bien?. Preguntó su padre.

-no lo se. Dijo la niña.

-vivir con miedo, es algo que no se debe hacer, el nos sirve, para mantenernos a salvo, no para frenarnos ¿entendiste cariño?. Preguntó.

-si mami. Dijo ella –eres la niña mas adorable del universo. Dijo su padre cargándola y haciéndola reír.

-es muy difícil que alguien no te quiera. la pequeña rió y se dejó dar vueltas.

-vamos chicos, llegamos tarde al aeropuerto. Dijo la mujer, el hombre rubio de ojos verdes y la niña, rieron y la siguieron con alegría.

Cuando llegaron al planeta, los esperaban 5 personas, 2 adultos y 3 niños, un peli de ojos vino tinto, una peli morada de ojos azules y 3 niños pequeños, un peli celeste idéntico al adulto, un peli azul obscuro, con los mismos ojos celeste azul zafiro de la mujer y una niña peli rosa, de ojos rojos.

-mi vida, ellos son tus padrinos Diamante y Cristal y sus hijos, Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady. Las niñas se mrairon y eso fue como un click, ellas se abrazaron, luego, Serena saludó a Zafiro y finalmente, a Diamante y en ese momento, los ojos de los 2, se quedaron entrelazados, unos en los otros.

FIN SUEÑO DE SERENA.

Las amazonas, interceptaron a Diamante, una vez, este cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras dar un suspiro enamorado.

-al fin tenemos su atención Alteza. Dijo KimeKime.

-ustedes son los refuerzos. dijo el, ellas asintieron.

-somos los refuerzos del Gran Sabio, estamos acá para ayudarlo. Dijo LunLún.

-les agradezco el voto de confianza, necesito que se encarguen de que las sailors scouts, no salgan de la trampa. Dijo el, ella asintió junto a su hermana.

-no se preocupe, nos aseguraremos de que no puedan salir. Dijo KimeKime, el asintió, ellas se fueron y el, entró a su dormitorio a dormir, aliviado por tener aliados y poder descansar un rato para recargar baterías.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrómeda está en el pasillo del tiempo, corre que te corre, porque si no son las mellizas trapecistas, es el príncipe que la quiere guindar, y no porque esté demasiado feliz.

Diamante: lo hiciste otra vez.

Andrómeda: ¿el que?.

Diamante: dejarme como un perdedor.

Andrómeda: tu no eres un perdedor mi bello príncipe, es necesario para la trama.

La autora sigue corriendo por su vida, mientras el príncipe, se acerca inexorable como la muerte.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Estoy contenta, porque creo que quedó de lujo, pero en fin, juzguen ustedes.

Las siguientes, son canciones que usé para las sailors, en realidad, para sus enemigas, pertenecen a sus autores y las coloco para que puedan imaginarse mejor las peleas.

Sailor mars: vellidance shic, shac, shoc: watch?v=1KGC0yfBWJg

Sailor mercury: tarkan, Kiss, Kiss: watch?v=AhtykXaqBp0

Sailor júpiter, amir sofi: amir sofi, amir: watch?v=tKirDEghGEs&list=PL8jpta5aRlXdMMf_qnIt0eNXuAKS0TxEs&index=14

Sailor venus: amir sofi, layali nights: watch?v=Zukkf-R17lY&index=10&list=PL8jpta5aRlXdMMf_qnIt0eNXuAKS0TxEs

Tuxido mask: dessert nights, watch?v=ICUb7y1QCXs

Por lo demás, espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo, ojalá puedan visualizar las coreografías de las guerreras de fuego.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que disfruten de los mejores villanos de la serie.

Yo no me llamo Serena, yo soy Black Lady 2.

Rini caminó y caminó por las calles de Tokio, su arete brillaba mas y mas, hasta que por fin, llegó a una casa blanca con amarillo, la niña entró, en la sala, estaba una chica rubia, de ojos azules, viendo televisión, cuando la detectó.

¡quién eres tú!. Exclamó la rubia.

\- ¿no te acuerdas de mi Háruka?. Preguntó la niña, la mayor la vio, la analizó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ri, Ri ¿Rini?. Preguntó anonadada, la pequeña asintió.

-que bueno que me recuerdes. Dijo la niña con una sonrisa, la rubia se levantó y la abrazó.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste?. Preguntó, la niña mostró el arete, la mayor asintió.

-me alegro mucho de que hayas recordado la misión que tenemos. Dijo la mayor, Rin la miró confundida.

\- ¿tu la recordabas?. Preguntó, Háruka asintió.

-te estábamos esperando a ti. Dijo sin mas, mostrando su pluma amarilla.

-lamento haber tardado tanto en despertar. Dijo la niña colorada, la mayor negó.

-no importa, lo importante es que lo hiciste, al fin, plut, podrá dejar de esperar en la puerta del tiempo. La niña abrió los ojos anonadada.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó, Háruka sonrió.

\- ¿tu pensabas que esa plut era la del siglo XXX?. Le preguntó divertida, Rini asintió.

-no, las sailors te rescataron allí, del príncipe Diamante, justo antes de que el y su padrino se pelearan, detesto decirlo pero, ese fue el detonante para que el recordara, claro, las 4 hermanas de la persecución acabaron con ellas, pero eso permitió que las cosas pasaran como tenían que pasar. Dijo la mayor.

\- ¿no te da miedo morir?. Preguntó Rini.

-no es muerte natural, puedo despertar. Dijo Háruka con una sonrisa –si le temes a la muerte, nunca vas a querer vivir plenamente. la niña sonrió.

\- ¿puedo contar contigo para ir al futuro?. Preguntó –estaba esperando que me lo pidieras. Dijo.

-pero, no puedes quedarte en el palacio negro. Dijo Rini con tristeza, Háruka la miró confundida.

-KimeKime y LunLún. Dijo la niña como única explicación.

\- ¿Quién mas las recuerda?. Preguntó Háruka –creo que solo lo hacemos Phanton y yo. Dijo la niña, la mayor asintió.

-ya veo, pues, entonces, seremos nosotras 5. Dijo, la pequeña sonrió.

-así será, debemos ir por las demás. Dijo.

-creo que se donde están. Dijo la mayor, alzó su pluma.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Urano!¡transformación!. hizo sus movimientos y quedó transformada, con un traje negro, con un lazo amarillo y el otro negro, guantes cortos y botines.

-espectacular. Dijo Rini alzando su pluma.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta némesis!¡transformación!. hizo sus movimientos y quedó transformada, con un traje muy parecido al de Serena, negro con lazos rojos y botas rojas, con la gema de la tiara roja y un báculo con una luna invertida dorada, sonrió y lo guardó.

-andando. Le dijo Háruka con una gran sonrisa, la niña asintió y ambas, salieron de la casa.

Rey llegó a una sala roja, con dibujos de guerreras danzantes, sus ropas arabescas eran insinuantes, la sailor miró el lugar confundida.

-no entiendo el porqué de estas guerreras. dijo cuando repentinamente, sonó una canción, una hermosa canción de tambores y de las 4 flamas, emergió ella, de piel roja, ojos rojos y ropas moradas, cabellos amarillos, eran tonos del mismo fuego, Rey se asustó, nunca había pasado algo así, la muchacha bailaba, con unos abanicos, lanzando rayos de fuego.

-no, no puede ser. Dijo Rey.

\- ¡dragón llameante de marte!. Lanzó hacia la chica, pero el poder ondeó y se introdujo en su interior.

-no, no es posible. dijo Rey, la guerrera le sonrió.

-me temo que si lo es. Dijo con una susurrante voz, rio y le lanzó un rayo de fuego, que Rey no pudo esquivar, gimió de olor.

-voy a jugar contigo, y luego voy a acabarte, no llores, no dolerá…demasiado. Dijo la guerrera continuando su despiadado ataque.

Rini llegó junto a Háruka a otra hermosa casa, e color turquesa, de tonos azules y verdes, al estilo victoriano, se escuchaba un violín, las 2, treparon a la ventana, al caer, sus tacones resonaron haciendo que la violinista ahogara un grito y dejara caer su instrumento que produjo un fuerte ruido, miró a las 2 sailors, a la grande y a la pequeña, que la miraban con curiosidad, su sonrisa se dibujó como un amanecer y corrió a abrazar a la primera, con lágrimas al viento.

-te he esperado tanto, te he añorado tanto, mi querida amiga. Rini lloraba, cuando le tocó ser alzada, rio.

\- ¡Michiru!. exclamó, ella reía.

\- ¡que bueno que llegaron!. Exclamó –bueno para todas. Dijo Háruka al tiempo que una energía azul llenaba la habitación, Michiru dejó a Rini en el suelo y tomó la pluma.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno!¡transformación!. hizo sus movimientos, quedando transformada, en un traje idéntico al de Háruka, con su lazo azul, zapatillas y la gema azul en la tiara.

-andando, nos falta una. Dijo la sailor rubia.

-si, mas vale que nos vayamos. Dijo Rini, Michiru asintió y saltó junto a las demás por la ventana.

Lita llegó a una sala verde, el fuego verde resplandecía en las antorchas, la muchacha miró curiosa el lugar, del resplandor de las antorchas, comenzó a formarse un ser, una guerrera de arabescas ropas plateadas, con falda, de cabellos blancos, de ojos verdes, al igual que su piel, atados sus cabellos en una cola alta, con 2 hermosas alas verdes, otra canción comenzó a sonar, la guerrera movió sus alas.

¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita, pero sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al ver, como el poder se ondulaba y desaparecía.

-no puedes lastimarme sailor júpiter, pero yo a ti si ¡corriente de Isis!. Lita gritó al ser dañada por el poderoso rayo verde con blanco, chocó contra la pared, haciendo un ruido sordo, la chica de electricidad siguió bailando, haciendo sus movimientos, atacando y atacando, Lita contratacaba inútilmente, pero seguía intentándolo ya que, sabía que su vida estaba en juego.

Rini, Háruka y Michiru llegaron hacia la tercera casa, una hermosa mansión blanca, con hermosas puertas de roble, las 3, treparon por la enredadera, se sorprendieron al ver la puerta del balcón abierta y a una niña, esperando un poco enfurruñada.

-al fin llegaste Rini ¿ese no es tu nombre cierto?. La niña negó.

-yo no me llamo Rini, soy Black Lady. Dijo co una sonrisa, la otra niña sonrió.

-me alegro de escucharlo, ya que: pensaba que te llamabas Serena. La pequeña asintió.

-hasta hace poco, eso era así. Dijo con calma, la luz gris bañó toda la habitación, al frente de la pequeña, se encontraba una pluma.

-es tuya Hotaru, tómala. Dijo Rini, la niña sonrió y lo hizo.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Saturno!¡transformación!. hizo sus movimientos y quedó transformada, sonrió sosteniendo su feroz alabarda.

-ya estoy lista, andando. Dijo.

-debemos volver al futuro, no podemos perder tiempo. Dijo Michiru.

-si no lo hacemos, las chicas pueden morir. Dijo Rini, Háruka asintió y las 4 salieron corriendo de regreso al parque número 10 donde Rini usaría su llave, como ya lo había hecho.

KimeKime miró a LunLún, la cual, miraba interesada los aprietos de las sailors.

-seguro morirán. Dijo LunLún –Zafiro y Black Lady fueron hábiles. Dijo KimeKime.

-la niña no está, eso me dijo mi bola de billar. Dijo la menor.

-oh no, debió haber ido por su equipo. Dijo la mayor.

-espero que el tarado tenga tanto miedo que se empeñe en separar a los príncipes. Dijo LunLún.

-seguro lo hace, es un cobarde el muy maldito. Dijo KimeKime.

-debemos ir al pasillo del tiempo, no podemos permitir que ellas lleguen a este tiempo. Dijo LunLún.

-hermana, estaba contenta viendo el resultado de la pelea. Dijo KimeKime.

-lo lamento por ti. Dijo LunLún, la mayor asintió y suspiró.

-pues, andando. Dijo sin mas, las bolas engrandecieron, empequeñecieron y se fueron hacia el pasillo del tiempo.

Mina, llegó a su sala naranja, al igual que sus otras compañeras, miró las antorchas con curiosidad, la piel, se le puso de gallina, al ver como se formaba esa muchacha, hecha e fuego naranja, con ojos morados, cabellos azules con mechas rojas, el traje plateado y un bastón, hecho de plata.

¿estás lista para morir sailor venus?. Le preguntó con diversión.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó la rubia del lazo rojo.

-tu peor pesadilla. Dijo usando el bastón y comenzando el ataque, Mina comenzó a saltar.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!¡fulmina!. lanzó, sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada al ver, como el poder ondeaba y se internaba en ella sin hacerle daño, haciéndola mas fuerte.

-vas a morir ¡bastón del amor!. Rayos naranja comenzaron a salir de hermoso bastón de plata y Mina a ser golpeada salvajemente, la guerrera hecha de energía reía.

-voy a divertirme contigo, antes de matarte dijo lanzándose por Mina, la aludida se puso de pie y las 2, comenzaron una pelea física muy intensa.

Las sailors scouts llegaron a la puerta del tiempo, plut les sonreía al lado de otra persona, las chicas la abrazaron y Black Lady se quedó con la boca abierta.

-plut ¿Cómo es que tu yo pasado está aquí?. Preguntó.

-ser yo tiene sus ventajas. Dijo la joven sailor plut, que ya como su yo futuro estaba transformada.

-muy pocas personas lo saben, pero tu tienes un contacto con tu yo en cualquier tiempo, solo basta un poco de enfoque para lograrlo. Dijo la actual sailor plut con una sonrisa.

-así es. Dijo su yo futura, Rini asintió.

-ya veo, entonces ¿nos vamos?. Preguntó.

-ten cuidado pequeña Black Lady. Dijo la sailor plut del siglo XXX.

-hay personas que quieren el mal de tu equipo. La niña asintió.

-lo se, son esas amazonas que casi nos costaron la vida. Las 2 peli verdes asintieron.

-así es. Dijeron a coro, Háruka y Michiru las miraron.

-da escalofríos. Dijo Háruka –desde luego que si. Dijo Michiru, Rini sonrió.

-andando chicas. Dijo sin mas, las demás asintieron y cruzaron la puerta del tiempo.

Cuando Amy entró a su sala, sintió mucho frío, miró a su alrededor, las hermosas paredes azules y el hermoso fuego azul que coronaba las antorchas, la sailor miró el lugar intrigada, tocando el lado derecho de su cara, se le puso su computadora y sus ojos se abrieron al ver las moléculas que flotaban alrededor de las antorchas.

-no, no puede ser posible. Dijo la muchacha, la guerrera se formó, de piel morada, cabellos azules y ojos plateados como su traje, con un hermoso velo azul.

-es hora de jugar. Sailor mercury. Dijo la guerrera con voz cascada.

-no me dejaré derrotar ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy las poderosas burbujas, pero la guerrera rio, interpuso su velo y estas, quedaron absorbidas.

-no puede ser. Dijo Amy con horror.

-no puedes hacer nada para detenerme sailor mercury, perdiste y yo, gané. Dijo la muchacha.

-no, soy una sailor scout y no me dejaré vencer. La guerrera rio.

-no vas a poder conmigo niñita ¡los 7 velos!. Los velos envolvieron a Amy y comenzaron a asfixiarla, la guerrera rio.

-jugaremos y luego, te mataré. Dijo con profunda calma, mientras seguía asfixiando a la sailor.

El hermoso sueño que Serena tenía, se desvaneció en un montón de luces rosadas, como flashes le llegaron a su mente, imágenes de sus amigas, cada una, en un problema distinto.

¡chicas!. Exclamó la rubia, producto de seguir conservando su transformación, su peinado no estaba desecho y se encontraba perfecto, la muchacha se puso los ganchos que se encontraban en la mesa de noche, se dirigió al baño y se arregló con presteza, se puso la tiara, el broche, los guantes y las botas, su traje no estaba arrugado, salió corriendo por los pasillos, pero se perdió en el camino, producto de la frustración, comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡chicas no!¡no mueran chicas!¡chicas!. exclamaba corriendo, por fin, encontró la puerta y salió en un pasillo, que tenía 5 puertas en frente, al intentar ir por alguna, esta la repelía, Serena llamó su báculo.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. En cuanto su poder, tocó la puerta, las 5 brillaron, la rubia gritó, al ser congelada en un ataúd de cristal, de los colores de las energías de sus sailors y de su amado tuxido mask, comenzó a ser rodeada por una energía negra señalando el comienzo de su transformación.

Lunita estaba en el palacio de cristal, esperando y esperando, suspiró decepcionada.

-las chicas fueron por Serena. Dijo la niña.

-aún no vuelven, ojalá todo esté bien. Dijo la pequeña, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-conejo, nadie va a poder rescatar a tu madre. Dijo la voz del adivino, la niña comenzó a ser rodeada por una corriente obscura.

-no, no lo dejaré. Dijo otra voz la pequeña parpadeó confundida.

\- ¿papá?. Preguntó anonadada.

-no, no soy tu padre conejo. Dijo Phanton.

-no deberías meterte en esto Phanton. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

-me meto donde me de la gana. Dijo el guerrero, se puso a pelear con el adivino.

\- ¡corre!¡corre y escóndete conejo!. Exclamó el mientras la niña asustada, corría por su vida y su libertad.

Las sailors, corrían por el pasillo del tiempo, cuando escucharon un par de risas.

-Mira ¿Qué tenemos aquí?. preguntó LunLún divertida.

-una mocosa y sus amigas, creyendo que pueden detenernos. Dijo KimeKime divertida.

-ya quisieran. Dijo LunLún, las chicas, CHCAS la miraron.

-no vas a poder detenernos ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka, la bola de billar de KimeKime, golpeó por las paredes, haciendo la forma de un hexágono.

\- ¡hexágono de las sombras!. Las chicas saltaron.

\- ¡que molestas son!¡espiral de némesis!. Lanzó Black Lady desde su báculo.

-lo siento niñita, no te voy a dejar ganar. Dijo LunLún, su bola de billar, hizo una estrella.

\- ¡estrella de las sombras!. Dijo lanzándola hacia las chicas, que gritaron de dolor.

-que fuerte es. Dijo Michiru, se puso de pie.

-tengan esto ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. La bola de billar de KimeKime, hizo un tornado que atrapó el poder de Michiru, dejando a las 5 anonadadas.

\- ¡prueba esto!¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru hacia las mellizas.

-no intervengas. Dijo KimeKime, su bola de billar, hizo una espiral y lanzó el poder las chicas, todas saltaron.

-dividámonos. Dijo Setsuna.

-grito mortal. Lanzó hacia LunLún, su bola de billar, no tubo tiempo de hacer ningún escudo, la chica, quedó impactada en el suelo, se levantó. Enojada.

\- ¡bola de billar!. Exclamó lanzándola con la palma extendida, la bola de billar, se dirigió como una bala hacia Hotaru y la golpeó en el estómago, haciéndola rodar hasta uno de los salientes del túnel del tiempo.

\- ¡Hotaru!. Exclamaron las chicas, Hotaru se levantó.

-estoy bien, solo ha sido un rasguño. Dijo sin mas.

-vamos chicas, debemos acabar con ellas ¡rayo de la luna negra!. Exclamó Black Lady lanzándolo desde su báculo.

-vete a jugar con tus muñecas niñita ¡bola de billar!. Lanzó KimeKime, la bola de billar, se dirigía inexorable hacia Rini, Setsuna se atravesó y bateó la bola de billar, de regreso a su dueña, esta, fue golpeada por su propio impacto, mas el generado por la fuerza del báculo de sailor plut.

-grito mortal. Lanzó hacia las mellizas, las chicas se miraron y sonrieron, Háruka y Michiru se colocaron detrás de Black Lady, Setsuna y Hotaru, las 3 primeras, se agacharon.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka - ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru dándoles de lleno.

-nos las van a pagar. Todas mas una. Dijo LunLún –así es, tengan esto. Dijo KimeKime, Las 2 bolas de billar, comenzaron a volar juntas, dibujando la forma de un corazón con 2 líneas, una morada y otra, fuxia.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡corazón de las sombras!. El corazón se dirigió hacia las desprotegidas sailors, las bolas de billar, iban en el centro, Hotaru cortó los corazones, al tiempo que Black Lady y Setsuna bateaban las bolas de billar, de regreso a sus dueñas, las cuales, cayeron en uno de los vórtices.

-bien pensado Rini. Dijo Háruka.

-andando chicas. Dijo Michiru, las chicas asintieron y todas juntas, corrieron hacia el portal del tiempo, dirigiéndose al siglo XXX.

Darien, estaba en una sala negra, con un fuego negro, miró todo el alrededor con curiosidad, del fuego, como ya había pasado con las chicas, se formó una bailarina con ropas plateadas, piel y cabellos negros, ojos de plata, con un candelabro en la cabeza, otra música de danza árabe y Darien se vio atacado.

-no permitiré que acabes conmigo. Dijo, la muchacha rio.

-no creo que puedas hacer nada. Dijo con calma pérfida, los ojos de Darien se abrieron hasta mas no poder.

-voy a jugar contigo y luego, te encerraré, lástima que no pueda matarte, mi señorita Black Lady, no quiere que acabe contigo. Dijo la muchacha, comenzando a lastimar a Darien.

El Gran Sabio, miró a Phanton –maldito seas Phanton. dijo el hombre con maldad.

-maldito tu, que destruiste nuestras vidas. Dijo el ex general de los ejércitos de Némesis, sonrió.

-bueno, ya hice mi obra del día. Dijo y sin mas, salió corriendo hacia el palacio negro, al llegar, vio el ataúd de cristal, donde se hallaba presa Serena.

-no lo puedo permitir ahijado ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia la prisión, dejando a la chica libre, escucharon 10 pares de tacones.

\- ¿chicas?. Preguntó Serena –no son tus chicas. Dijo Phanton, las sailors miraron a sailor moon, que curiosa les regresó la mirada.

-no tenemos tiempo para las presentaciones. Dijo Black Lady, Serena se quedó de piedra, al ver una versión muy parecida de su propio traje.

-Háruka, con venus. Dijo, la muchacha asintió y corrió hacia la puerta, que sin mas, la dejó pasar.

\- ¿Por qué a mi no me aceptó?. preguntó Serena confundida.

-me temo que fue culpa mía. Dijo Rini.

-Zafiro y yo, diseñamos el mecanismo para que nadie de tu equipo pudiera pasar, una vez, estuvieran los correctos dentro. Dijo la muchacha.

-claro, no contábamos con el producto del hechizo y todo lo demás. Serena asintió.

-bien, Michiru, tu con mars. La peli azul asintió y entró en el sitio.

-Hotaru, tu con mercury. Dijo Rini –a la orden. Dijo Hotaru.

-Setsuna, tu con júpiter. dijo Rini, la aludida asintió audiblemente y entró.

-bien, yo entraré por Darien. Anunció y acto seguido se fue, Serena gritó, al sentir la brisa.

-así que las alertas, no estaban desencaminadas. Dijo la voz del príncipe Diamante, al tiempo, que este aparecía.

\- ¿como saliste sailor moon?. Preguntó –busqué y busqué hasta que di con la salida, no puedo permitir que mates a mis amigas. Dijo con rabia.

-lamentablemente, ellas deben morir. Dijo el.

-no, no deben hacerlo hijo, dijo Phanton, el príncipe Diamante rio.

-tu no eres nadie para decir lo que ellos deben hacer. Phanton se elevó.

-me temo, que si lo soy. Dijo, los 2 hombres sin mas, comenzaron una pelea, al tiempo, que la luz del amanecer, se colaba por las ventanas superiors del vestíbulo.

Michiru entró al salón, casi a tiempo de ver la puesta final del baile.

¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó hacia la bailarina lastimándola, la mujer hecha de fuego, gritó, Michiru sonrió.

\- ¡tornado de Neptuno!. Invocó, el tornado azul, en cuyo interior habían caracoles y algas, impactó a la guerrera, volviéndola polvo.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó Rey.

-es mas fácil, que me des las gracias y ya está, salgamos de aquí. Dijo Michiru.

Gracias, ahora dime: quien eres. Dijo Rey, la peli azul meneó la cabeza y salió del cuarto, Rey la siguió sin mas, al llegar al pasillo, vio a Serena, la abrazó.

Me alegro de verte bien. Le dijo Serena, Rey alzó la cabeza, al escuchar los ruidos de arriba.

\- ¿Quién es ese que pelea con Diamante?. Preguntó –es su padrino. Dijo Michiru con calma.

Háruka llegó al lugar donde se hallaba Mina, sin mas, se dedicó a pelear contra la guerrera hecha de fuego, la pelea era sin cuartel.

¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó hacia la guerrera lastimándola, ella se levantó.

\- ¡bastón del amor!. Lanzó hacia la sailor, pero Háruka esquivó.

\- ¡tornado de Urano!. Lanzó hacia la muchacha de fuego naranja, volviéndola mil pedazos.

-no era tan fuerte. Dijo sailor uranus casi con desprecio.

-dilo por ti. Dijo Mina –por mi lo digo. Dijo Háruka.

-vamos. Añadió, Mina la siguió y su semblante se alivió al ver a Serena al lado de Rey, la abrazó con dulzura.

-que bueno que estás bien. Dijo Serena, Mina sonrió.

-nos salvaron a todas. Dijo con calma y gratitud.

Setsuna entró justo a tiempo, para impedir el golpe final de las alas.

-grito mortal. Lanzó hacia la guerrera hecha de fuego verde.

-much, muchas gracias. Dijo Lita abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

\- ¡viento eléctrico!. Exclamó la guerrera de fuego, lanzando el viento desde sus alas, Setsuna comenzó a gitar el báculo y el viento, regresó a su dueña, haciéndole daño.

-estrellas del tiempo. Dijo Setsuna, con eso, la guerrera quedó destruida.

-andando, dijo sin mas, Lita asintió y corrieron hacia la salida, Lita se abrazó con sus amigas al verlas.

-me alegro, que ya todas estén bien. Dijo Serena.

-falta Amy. Dijo Mina.

-no te preocupes. Dijo Michiru –ya no debe de tardar. Agregó.

\- ¡no interfieras padrino!. Exclamó el príncipe Diamante en los cielos.

-lamentablemente hijo, no puedo dejar de intervenir. Dijo Phanton como quien no quiere la cosa continuando la pelea.

\- ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó hacia el viejo – ¡barrera de la noche!. Lanzó Phanton para cubrirse, las chicas, se agacharon.

-casi nos da esa centella. Dijo Amy.

-chicas, debemos ayudar a Phanton. Dijo Serena, las otras 3 asintieron.

-esto es por atraparnos ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

-esto es por casi matarnos ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

-esto es por casi habernos liquidado a todas ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. Lanzó Serena, Diamante se precipitó a tierra, ella lo atrapó.

-su, suéltame. Dijo –lamento haberlo hecho, pero no puedes ganar. Dijo Serena con dulzura.

-es verdad hijo, si ganas, nos condenas a todos al infierno. Dijo Phanton con calma.

Hotaru vio a Amy casi muerta, se acercó a ella y desvió el ataque del velo hecho de agua.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó hacia la muchacha hecha de fuego.

-no intervengas, esta no es tu pelea. La sailor sonrió.

-me temo que si lo es. Dijo, Amy se colocó de pie para ayudarla.

\- ¡tornado de la destrucción de Saturno!. Lanzó hacia la muchacha.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy, la guerrera gritó antes de destruirse.

-vamos, debemos salir de aquí. Dijo Setsuna, Amy asintió y corrieron hacia la salida, las chicas, se abrazaron.

-ya estamos todas a salvo. Dijo Serena, Diamante la miraba con rencor.

-no puedes ganar, no vas a ganar. Dijo desapareciendo, las chicas suspiraron.

-solo hace falta Darien. Dijo Michiru, las demás asintieron y se dedicaron a esperar con ansiedad.

Rini, entró como un bólido hacia la sala - ¡Endimiun!. Exclamó al tiempo de ver como la guerrera se disponía a acabar con su vida.

¡espiral de némesis!. Lanzó hacia la guerrera.

-maldlita chiquilla, me las pagarás. Dijo.

-no creo que te de tiempo a cobrarlas. Dijo la niña.

-rayo obscuro de némesis. Lanzó hacia la guerrera acabándola por fin, tras una batalla física, Rini corrió hacia Darien.

-Se, Serena. Dijo el chico.

-no, querido Endimiun no, soy yo, tu Rini, tu Black Lady. Dijo ella, el la miró.

-tu eras mi hija Rini, mi pequeña Serena, aquel fruto del amor que… la niña golpeó el báculo para callarlo.

-escúchame bien, Endimiun Darien Chiva Spellman, yo no me llamo Rini, yo soy Black Lady y así, deberás llamarme tu, para que recuerdes que yo, no soy tu hija, si no, tu amada sailor némesis. Acto seguido, la niña corrió fuera de la sala, conteniendo el llanto, Darien se levantó y corrió hacia afuera.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamó - ¡Darien!. Exclamó ella a su vez, se besaron con pasión y desesperación.

-que bueno que estás bien. Dijo el.

-pase lo que pase, jamás nos separaremos. Dijo ella besándolo una vez mas.

-eres una maldita mosca muerta. Dijo Háruka.

-tu, no lo amas a el, por mucho que lo creas. Dijo Michiru.

-así que: mas vale que despiertes. Dijo Hotaru con amenaza.

-o despiertas o te despertamos. Dijo Setsuna, las 4 miraron a Phanton que asintió, los 5 se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron.

Vamos al palacio de cristal. Dijo Mina, las demás asintieron y salieron del palacio en veloz carrera, acunadas por el hermoso sol que ya, resplandecía en el cielo.


	9. Chapter 9

No estaba muerta ¡estaba peluqueada! Y leyendo cazadores de sombras, ejem, ejem, por eso y porque andaba haciendo otras cosas, me había retrasado, pero ¿Qué creen?¡ya estoy aquí!.

Espero les guste el capi, vamos lento pero seguro, ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero vivir la R de mil formas distintas.

Primera trampa, el dragón borabora.

Las sailors sccouts llegaron al palacio junto a tuxido mask, sin decir mas, cada quien se fue a su habitación, Serena, tenía sentimientos encontrados por una parte, se alegraba de estar fuera, a salvo con sus amigas y con Darien, pero por la otra…por la otra, lamentaba haber escapado de Diamante, no lo entendía, estando cerca de el, se sentía segura, lo conocía, pero cuando estaba al lado de Darien, volvía a sentir el miedo, el miedo de cuando se la llevó, el miedo del beso, el del ojo hipnótico.

-no lo entiendo, no entiendo estas reacciones tan extrañas. Con Diamante, lo amo, me da miedo, no entiendo nada. Serena miró la luna.

-ojalá tuviera una respuesta. Dijo cerrando los ojos para ser bañada por su luz, en el transcurso de sus caleidoscópicos pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

FLASH BACK, SUEÑO DE SERENA.

Serena de 13 años, estaba en la piscina de la casa o mejor dicho, el palacio de una de sus mejores amigas, todas se hallaban allí, la muchacha tomaba sol, cuando una sombra, se le atravesó, bloqueándole la luz, Serena se alzó las antiparras y sonrió al verlo.

-hola Diamante. Dijo la muchacha, el joven la miraba embelezado.

\- ¿Qué tengo?. Preguntó la rubia, el le sonrió.

-nada princesa, eres hermosa, solo eso. Dijo sin mas, se arrodilló a su lado, el le acarició el rostro, ella tembló.

-Di, Diamante. Dijo la muchacha un poco colorada.

-dime Mante, como todos. Dijo el acercándose a ella, la muchacha estaba como paralizada, aunque el no había hecho nada.

\- ¡hermano!. Exclamó Rini apareciendo detrás de los chicos asustándolos, Serena se levantó de la reposera y Diamante miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

-hay que ver Black Lady Li Bonsher ¡que eres la chica mas inoportuna que conozco!. Exclamó el joven alejándose hacia el otro lado de la piscina.

-hay, lo siento, mamá dijo que debías cocinar, de verdad, no tenía ni idea. dijo ella, Serena se levantó y fue detrás de Diamante, el la miró.

\- ¿Qué querías hacer?. Preguntó la ruvia, el peli celeste la miró.

-besarte, porque me temo que estoy enamorado de ti, princesa Serena. dijo el sin mas,ella abrió los ojos y se coloró furiosamente, enganchada en su mirada, Diamante miró por detrás de ella, Rini miraba con mucha curiosidad, el sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

\- ¿te parece si nos vemos en la noche hermosa?. Le preguntó el príncipe, la princesa asintió.

\- ¿a que hora y donde?. Preguntó ella.

-a las 9 en el jardín. Dijo el, mirando el sitio donde estaban, Serena asintió, se armó de valor y mas colorada que un pimiento rojo, le regresó el beso en la mejilla.

-hasta las 9. dijo corriendo de regreso a la reposera.

FIN FLASH BACK, SUEÑO DE SERENA.

La rubia sguió viendo ese sueño, sin poder ni querer despertar, pero, no era la única que lo veía, el príncipe Diamante lo hizo igual pero, a diferencia de ella, el si despertó, justo cuando el amanecer, le tocaba la ventana con dedos naranjas, el príncipe se levantó de la cama, Rini se movió, la pelota, que estaba a un lado, se elevó como despertando.

-buelve a dormir Shekina pelota. Dijo el joven sin mirarla, pero la pelota no le hizo caso, Diamante bufó y se acercó al balcón, en boxers como estaba, se asomó a recibir el aire fresco del amanecer, pensando en aquel sueño.

-no tiene caso, que atrape lo que ya es mío, debo tenerla aquí conmigo, pero sin malignizarla, ella ya es mía, por lo tanto, no debo forzar lo que me pertenece, debo enamorarla como sea y debo ingeniármelas para hacerlo. Dijo el, disfrutando del amanecer, sonrió y suspiró.

-mejor es que duerma un rato mas. Se dijo para si, regresando a su cama junto a su hermana.

Los miembros del palacio, se reunieron para desayunar, Zafiro, Rini, Esmeralda, el Gran Sabio y las mellizas.

-buenos días. dijo el príncipe llegando como siempre.

-buenos días hermano. Dijeron Zafiro y Black Lady a coro.

-buenos días príncipe. Dijeron los demás, el sonrió.

\- ¿alguien tiene idea de que podemos hacer para deshacernos de las sailors scouts?. Preguntó el príncipe tras tomar su puesto en la cabecera de la mesa.

-nosotras pensamos algo. Dijo KimeKime, el príncipe hizo un gesto de cabeza, como indicándole a continuar.

-seguro han escuchado de los dragones fantasmas. Dijo la mayor de las amazonas.

-desde luego ¿Quién no los conoce?. Preguntó Zafiro con calma.

-como todos saben: los dragones fantasmas pueden volverse tanto incorpóreos como corpóreos, por lo tanto, son casi imposibles de acabar. Dijo LunLún.

-así es, lo único que puede hacer que el dragón deje de cambiar, es un cristal, pero, una vez vinculado el dueño al dragón, lo irá drenando. Dijo KimeKime.

-yo no quiero asesinarla. Ijo el príncipe Diamante.

-lo sabemos príncipe. Dijo LunLún.

-pero para separarla del dragón, las sailors deberán dar su vida por su princesa. Zafiro y Rini se miraron, Esmeralda lo notó y alzó las cejas, la niña meneó la cabeza, mientras las mellizas y Diamante disccutían los detalles.

Mas tarde, las mellizas fueron a su planeta natal, LunLún miró a KimeKime.

¿segura que vas a hacer que el príncipe se olvide del dragón y del deseo de la princesa de la luna?. Preguntó la de ojos fuxia, la de ojos morados asintió.

-claro que haré que se olvide de ella. dijo con malicia.

-se bien como hacerlo, no te preocupes. Dijo con calma, llegaron a la cueva de los condenados y se sumergieron en uno de sus abismos, ayudadas por las bolas de billar, una cueva subterránea morada en tonos pastel, al fondo, de la inmensa galería, se hallaban huevos de dragón lechozos.

-amo los dragones del alba y del ocaso. Dijo LunLún.

-ya somos 2 LunLún. Dijo KimeKime, se tomó su tiempo mirando los huevos, finalmente, se decidió por uno, lo tomó y lo llevó a un círculo de cuarzoss morados, donde las amazonas conuraban a su dragón.

Bien, acá está. Dijo la mayor dejando el huevo en el interior, LunLún asintió y miró a su bola de billar, la cual, hizo una rueda encendieno los cuarzos energéticos.

-despierta y cumple nuestro mandato, dragón borabora, te estamos llamando. Dijeron las muchachas a coro, las energías fuxia y moradas se mezclaron y el huevo, se coloreó de los 2 colores, dejando el huevo hermosamente diseñado y estructurado, las mellizas sonrieron, LunLún lo tomó.

-bien, está listo, solo hay que hacer una cosita mas. Dijo apareciendo una cinta rosada y envolviéndolo alrededor del huevo, KimeKime sonrió.

-me encanta tu plan LunLún. Dijo con calma.

-muchas gracias hermana. Dijo la menor complacida.

Rini se dirigió hacia el ala del palacio donde las sailors esperaban o mas bien, pasaban el día.

¿Qué pasó?. preguntó Hotaru.

-las mellizas trapecistas. Dijo Black Lady enojada, las chicas, miraron a Zafiro, el cual, tenía una cara de enfado tremenda.

-Rini dice que mi hermano la debe enamorar y udo mucho que lo consiga si intenta acabar con ellas y con tuxido mask. Háruka los miró.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?. Preguntó sin mas, los hermanos se miraron.

-dragones fantasmas. Dijeron a coro Zafiro y Rini, las chicas palidecieron.

-eso no es nada bueno. Dijo Hotaru.

-de ninguna forma. Dijo Setsuna, Michiru miró a los chicos.

-bien, eso es solo el principio del desastre, tenemos que detenerlo. Las otras 3 asintieron.

-desde luego, pero ¿Qué se te ocurre?. Preguntó Hotaru.

-sencillo, deben robar el cristal obscuro. Dijo Setsuna, los hermanos se miraron.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntaron los 2 a coro.

-eso, porque solo un cristal puede equilibrar la balanza para que no se mate al portador del cristal con el que se vincula. Dijo la sailor del tiempo, los demás asintieron.

-probablemente las mellizas, piensen lo mismo, no creo que ellas quieran que el hechizo se rompa. Dijo Zafiro.

-así es, a ellas hay que detenerlas. Dijo Michiru.

-y lo haremos nosotras. Dijo Háruka, los chicos asintieron.

-excelente, manos a la obra. Dijo Zafiro.

-voy a buscar el narcótico. Dijo Rini.

-demasiado arriesgado, usa un expansor de poder. Dijo Michiru.

-es mejor, el narcótico es demasiado arriesgado. Dijo Háruka, las demás asintieron, Rini sonrió.

-voy a la sala de las armas. Dijo.

-yo te cubro. Dijo Zafiro, las chicas, alzaron sus plumas.

-nosotras iremos al palacio de cristal. Dijo Háruka, las otras 3 asintieron, Hotaru miró a Zafiro.

-ten mucho cuidado Zafiro. Dijo la mas pequeña, el príncipe asintió.

-lo tendré, no te preocupes. Dijo con calma y con una sonrisa.

Los 2 hermanos corrieron a la sala de armamento, un lugar imponente, con estantes y armarios negros, Zafiro entró junto a Rini y buscó en uno de los mencionados,encontró una hermosa caja de madera negra y la abrió, eran muñecas, como las que habían enviado al pasado, pero en vez de ser verdes, eran moradas.

¿puedes explicarme esto?. Preguntó Rini curiosa.

-simple y sencillo, estas muñecas tienen alcance. Dijo Zafiro como si nada.

-con esto, solo necesitarás una, encántala mientras yo, distraigo a nuestro hermano. La pequeña asintió y procedió a ello, Zafiro salió y buscó a Diamante, e cual, estaba en el trono, viendo el holograma de la eterna caminante.

El Gran Sabio, estaba en su habitación junto a Esmeralda.

-no puedes dejar que el príncipe se immiscuya en el ataque del dragón borabora Esmeralda. La muchacha sonrió.

-no lo hará mi señor, me encargaré de que el no interfiera. Dijo la muchacha.

-lo mismo para la niña, no debe intervenir. Dijo el adivino, la mujer asintió y desapareció.

Zafiro llegó al trono, miró a su hermano, con la copa de vino, admirano a la eterna caminante.

-hermano, hay algo que requiere tu atención inmediata. Dijo el peli azul obscuro, el holograma dejó de proyectarse.

\- ¿Qué pasó Zafiro?. Preguntó el príncipe, el segundo de todos, pensó rápido, muy rápido.

-Phanton…ha robado la copa lunar. Dijo por fin, los ojos vino del príncipe Diamante se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntó anonadado.

-eso que escuchaste. Dijo Zafiro tragando saliva.

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo?. Preguntó el mayor, el menor sonrió.

-el diseñó esta fortaleza, es normal que la conozca. El príncipe se enfadó.

\- ¡el sabía perfectamente que ese era uno de los componentes del horno de fusión!. Exclamó enojado, Zafiro sonrió.

-desde luego que lo sabía, pero, ya sabes que el no está de acuerdo con el plan. Diamante bufó.

-un traidor siempre será un traidor. Dijo sin mas, Zafiro sonrió y salió detrás de su hermano, Rini entró y sin mas dilación, abrió la silla del trono, donde se encontraba en una caja fuerte, la copa negra, la abrió y dentro de ella, escondió la muñeca.

-espero que esto lo potencie. Dijo la niña saliendo del trono.

Phanton que se quedaba con las 4 hermanas de la persecución, recibió un mensaje, en el cual,se le informaba del argumento, a la vez, que se le dejaba el objeto substraído.

-pequeño Zafiro, solo seguiré el juego porque me importan porque si no, ni de chiste. Karmesite lo miró.

\- ¿vamos a ir al futuro?. Preguntó.

-no creo que haga falta querida, mi ahijado, vendrá a buscarnos. Dijo Phanton sosteniendo la copa por su hermoso pie, Vergerite sonrió.

-no se que es peor, que el príncipe venga o que nos cace tu demonio. El mayor asintió.

-me parece que lo primero, mi demonio no aparecerá si yo no abro la boca y me he cuidado mucho de hacerlo. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a esperar al príncipe?. Preguntó Calaverite.

-en el parque número 10. Dijo Phaton, las chicas asintieron y tras todas colocarse sus trajes junto a Phanton, desaparecieron.

Las sailors scouts, se hallaban en el palacio desayunano, todos contentos por estar juntos aunque muy preocupados, Lunita los miraba conpungida.

-me parece que tenemos que regresar al pasado. Dijo Amy.

-me parece que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Secundó Rey.

-el enemigo seguirá recolectando energía y por lo tanto, nosotros debemos regresar a defender nuestro tiempo. Dijo Lita.

-así es. Dijo Mina, Serena estaba callada, Darien le tomó la mano.

\- ¿estás bien Serena?. Le preguntó el con ulzura.

-si, lo estoy. Dijo la princesa.

\- ¿segura?. Preguntó Mina, Serena asintió en silencio, miró a todos, sonrió.

-voy a tomar un poco el aire. Dijo la muchacha y salió hacia el jardín.

-me parece que Serena está extraña. Dijo Amy.

-a mi igual. Dijeron las 3, Darien miraba a Serena alejarse desde la distancia.

\- ¿estará controlada por el enemigo?. Se preguntó el pelinegro.

-no se siente nadda extraño. Ijo Rey.

-pero igual, no deberíamos confiarnos. Dijo Mina, las demás asintieron junto a Darien y Lunita.

Serena estaba en el jardín pensando y pensando, porque todo lo ocurrido la tenía muy contrariada, suspiraba.

-y yo pensaba que estaba enamorada de tuxido mask y de Andrew, como se nota que no tenía ni idea de que era ama la vez. Dijo la princesa.

-aunque, realmente, no se si amo a Diamante, pero algo siento cuando estoy con el, que se desvanece al estar con mi querido Darien, todo es tan confuso y doloroso. Dijo la muchacha, cuando vio algo caer desde el cielo, en un hermoso globo de corazón rosado fosforescente, estaba sujeto lo mas hermoso que la princesa de la luna había visto, era un huevo, que parecía una joya, morada y fuxia, la muchacha corrió hacia el intrigada, lo tomó.

-oh ¡es de Diamante!¡es de el!. Exclamó feliz, tomó la nota y la leyó.

-"así como este hermoso regalo, espero que nuestro amor se parezca a este, hermoso por fuera y por dentro, y que, cuando por fin le llegue el momento de nacer, sea la criatura mas hermosa del planeta". La muchacha sonrió al dejar de leer, abrazó el huevo contra el cuerpo, este brilló de fuxia y morado, dejando a la sailor pálida, vio al dragón mas espectacular que habría podido ni imaginar, el dragón rugió y dejó escapar una llamarada fuxiamorada, la muchacha gritó de horror, las chicas, que habían escuchado eso, se apresuraron a ir junto a Darien.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamaron todos anonadados al ver como el dragón la sujetaba con la cola y comenzaba a triturarla, el grito de la princesa de la luna, se dejó escuchar por todo el palacio, al tiempo, que la llamaraa incendiaba el palacio de cristal.

Phanton y Diamante, estaban peleando, el las había encontrado rápidamente, con la misma diligencia, se había dedicado a recuperar la copa lunar, Zafiro, miraba la cuestión.

¿Cuánto dejaremos la farza?. Le preguntó Vetsite, el la miró.

-no lo se, hasta que Rini me diga, que ya está todo resuelto. Dijo el mediano de los hermanos Li, miró a Vetsite.

\- ¿Por qué nos traicionaron?. Preguntó el peli azul a la peli verde.

-nos desviamos del objetivo. dijo Karmesite.

-nuestros poderes fueron arrancados del odio y la destrucción. Dijo Calaverite.

-eso fue lo que nos hizo el adivino. Dijo Vergerite.

-para liberarnos de su influéncia, decidimos ser purificadas por Serena. Dijo Vetsite.

Por eso. Dijeron las demás.

-pero cuando recuperamos nuestros poderes, gracias a la pruficación de Rini, Phanton apareció y nos pidió ayuda, aceptamos y somos su equipo. Dijo Vetsite.

-pero jaamás, los traicionamos. dijo Karmesite.

-me da gusto. Dijo Zafiro con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿te convenciste de lo que dijo Phanton Zafiro?. Preguntó Calaverite.

-cuando se apareció el conejo con ese traje negro con rojo, la luna y la pelota cambiada mas el sueño, eso si que fue todo un shock y si con eso no le creo, no se con que lo voy a hacer. Dijo el muchacho con calma, las chicas asintieron.

Fue lo mismo que nos pasó. Dijeron las 4 a coro.

-nos alegra estar en el mismo bando. Dijo Vergerite.

-la única duda que yo tengo es: ¿Por qué el príncipe aún no se conporta como debería? Es decir: aún le cree al adivvino. Zafiro suspiró.

-el Gran Sabio representa muchas cosas para mi hermano y después de conocerlo, el no puede tolerar el haberse equivocado, ese adivino exaltó su soberbia y lo cambió. Las hermanas Morgenstar lo miraron con tristeza.

Ya veo. Dijo Karmesite.

-lo siento. Dijo Vergerite.

\- ¿Cómo se dará cuenta de que el lo usa?. Preguntó Vetsite entristecida.

Cuando lo traicione de tal manera, que sea imposible que no quede en evidencia. dijo Zafiro, todos alzaron la cabeza.

\- ¡hora de irnos Zafiro!. Exclamó el príncipe triunfal, sosteniendo la copa negra, Zafiro le sonrió a las chicas y desapareció tras su hermano, Phanton y las hermanas se miraron.

-bueno chicas, misión cumplida. Dijo Phanton.

-bien ¿no nos necesitan para mas nada?. Preguntó Karmesite.

No, ya hicimos la labor social del día. Dijo Phanton con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía junto a las chicas.

Diamante llegó al trono con Zafiro, sin decir nada, se acercó al horno de fusón y colocó en uno de los agujeros, la copa lunar.

-no entiendo que quería ganar mi padrino robánome la copa. Dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-yo tampoco hermano. Dijo Zafiro.

-realmente, no lo entiendo. Diamante se sentó en su trono y jadeó, dejó caer la cabeza al frente, roncaba muy suavemente, Zafiro sonrió.

-buenas noches, hermano. Dijo tomando el broche con sumo cuidado y yéndose a donde sentía la energía de su hermana.

Las sailors, estaban asustadas, mirando como el dragón trituraba mas y mas a Serena.

¡debemos hacer algo!. Exclamó Darien lanzando las rosas, pero, estas, atravesaban el dragón.

es imposible, no puedo creerlo ¡las rosas no le hacen nada!. Exclamó Lita.

¡lo atraviesan pero no lo dañan!. Exclamó Mina, Rey saltó.

\- ¡espíritus combatientes!¡vengan al frente!. Exclamó lanzando el pergamino sagrado.

\- ¡lo logró! Exclamó Darien anonadado.

\- ¡chicas!¡atáquenlo ya!. Exclamó Rey.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Exclamó Amy.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. exclamó Lita.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Exclamó Mina lanzando hacia el dragón, Serena cayó dando un grito ensordecedor, pero Mina, la atajó con la cadena, las demás,se pusieron detrás de ella.

¡tira!¡tira!¡tira!¡tira!. exclamaban las 4, Serena rodó estrepitosamente por el suelo, Darien la ayudó a ponerse de pie, la cadena se deshizo, Serena lo abrazó, temblaba y lloraba, sangraba por múltiples heridas, estaba muy asustada, Amy desplegó su visor.

-no es posible. Dijo la sailor del agua asombrada.

\- ¿Qué es?¿que es Amy?. Preguntó Mina.

-es una especia de dragón fantasma, pero, está vivo, no, no lo entiendo. Dijo la muchacha, las demás negaron.

-devemos derrotarlo, pase lo que pase. Dijo Rey.

-así es ¡cascada de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita.

-es, es imposible. Dijo Mina.

-lo atravesaron como si nada. Dijo Lita.

-no, no lo entiendo. Dijo Amy.

-eso debe ser. Dijo Rey.

-ese dragón debe poder cambiar de especie. Djo la sailor del fueo, Serena se soltó de Darien.

-no puedo dejar que siga haciendo eso ¡cristal lunar!. Llamó la rubia, la tapa del broche desapareció y el cristal, se dejó ver, brilló de rosado, mientras el dragón seguía atacando el palacio, sus formas transparentes, se vieron sólidas y firmes, las chicas abrieron los ojos, al ver que el cuerpo de Serena se llenaba de heridas, que pareciendo bocas, sangraban como flores carmesíes, la rubia cayó de rodillas, pálida, Darien se acercó aSerena, le tomó la mano.

\- ¡se está poniendo helada!¡le cuesta respirar!. Exclamó asustado.

\- ¡no Serena!. Exclamaron todas.

\- ¡debemos ayudarla!. Exclamó Lita, las demás asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Las mellizas aparecieron justo cuando las sailors, se disponían a ir a ayudar a Serena.

-no, no bonitas, para allá no van. Dijeron las amazonas a coro.

\- ¡bola de billar!. Lanzaron dejando malheridas a las sailors del sistema soltar interior.

-métete con alguien de tu tamaño. Dijo Háruka con garbo.

\- ¡tierra tiemla!. Lanzó certeramente hacia KimeKime.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru con certeza hacia LunLún.

\- ¡son tan cobardes que no pueden pelear uno contra uno!. Exclamó LunLún.

-no nos arriesgaremos, grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna, las amazonas gritaron.

-ya verás ¡bola de billar!¡estrella acrobática!. Exclamó KimeKime, su bola de billar, golpeó con las paredes del semi destruido palacio haciendo la forma de una estrella morada, la cual, fue lanzada hacia las 2 primeras atacantes.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡ola del trapecio!. Se vio un trapecio ondulado, hecho por la bola de billar fuxia, que se lanzó hacia las otras 2 atacantes, el dragón seguía su inclemente ataque, con garras, cola y llamas, se vio a Black Lady aparecer con Lunita de la mano, al tiempo, que el palacio se venía abajo.

\- ¡nooooooooo!¡papáaaaaa!¡papáaaaaaa!. gritaba la niña fuera de si.

\- ¡Darien no pierdas tiempo!¡detenla!. exclamó la niña al tiempo que Esmeralda aparecía.

-pe, pero. Dijo el titubeando - ¡obedece con un demonio!. Exclamó la niña, el asintió y corrió hacia donde estaba Esmeralda, se midió con ella, a base de artes marciales.

-Serena, escúchame. Dijo Rini llegando hasta ella, la rubia abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-vamos a unir los cristales, para que el dragón no te mate, vamos ¡cristal obscuro!¡equilibra al cristal de plata!. Fue sorprendente como el color y la lozanía, volvieron al rostro de Serena, quien se puso de pie, las sailors de trajes negros, seguían peleando contra las mellizas, Darien y Esmeralda estaban en lo mismo, las sailors miraron a Serena.

\- ¡vamos chicas!. Exclamó Amy, las demás asintieron.

\- ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. exclamó Amy lanzando las burbujas hacia el dragón.

\- ¡mide tu fuego con el mío!¡dragón de fuego de marte!. Lanzó Rey con suma certeza.

\- ¡dragón eléctrico de úpiter!. Lanzó Lita.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡destruye cristal de plata!. Ordenó Serena.

\- ¡destruye cristal obscuro!. Ordenó Black Lady, los rayos rosados y negros se mezclaron.

\- ¡nooooo!. Exclamaron las 3 guerreras.

\- ¡nos las pagarán!. Exclamó LunLún enojada.

\- ¡esto no se quedará así!¡exclamó KimeKime.

\- ¡malditas sailors scouts!. Exclamaron las 2 desapareciendo, Esmeralda lo hizo sin decir nada, Serena se desmayó.

-ya pasó todo. Dijo Rini, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Darien corriendo hacia Serena, tomándola en sus brazos, verificando sus signos vitales y besándola, las lágrimas resumaron los ojos rojos de sailor némesis, Háruka le tomó la mano.

\- ¡Endimiun!. Exclamó la sailor del viento, el aludido dejó a Serena, Háruka se acercó y le pateó la nariz.

\- ¡eres un co#$%%$##&%!¡hijo de p#$%&%$$####$%!¡malp#$%&%$$#!. Exclamó la muchacha molesta.

\- ¡basta Háruka!. Exclamó Rini.

-no vale la pena que te sulfures. Dijo Setsuna.

-vamos a casa. Dijeron Michiru y Hotaru a coro, sin decir mas, las chicas desaparecieron.

-lo mejor, es que llevemos a Serena dentro. dijo Amy.

-no queda duda, en cuanto despierte, debemos volver al pasado. Dijo Rey, las demás asintieron, Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y regresaron al palacio de cristalo o mejor dicho, a sus ruinas.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden bien y no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Marchando mas pelea, mas emoción, mas romance, mas de todo.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado e inspirado REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos aventuras con nuestra pareja favorita, y no, no son Serena y la bestia.

Volviendo al pasado.

En cuanto llegaron al palacio, Black Lady se dejó caer en su cama, o mejor dicho, la de su hermano, llorando desconsolada.

-se que es duro. Dijo Michiru.

-pero debes sobreponerte. Dijo Hotaru.

\- ¡como quieres que me sobreponga!¡si me muero de celos cada vez cama que lo veo abrazarla!¡besarla!¡de todo!¡me muero de celos!¡y quisiera arrancarle la cabeza!. Exclamó la peli rosa, Shekina pelota apareció de debao de la cama y se acercó a su dueña, que la abrazó.

\- ¿a cual de los 2 planeas quitarles la cabeza?. Preguntó Michiru.

\- ¡a el!¡a ella!¡a los 2!. Exclamó Black Lady entre sollozos.

-todo pasará mi niña, te lo prometo, todo se pasará. Dijo Setsuna junto a Michiru con dulzura.

-puedo ir a romerle los huesos a el, uno por uno. se ofreció Háruka con diligencia.

-no Rukia, lo único que quiero, es poder romper el hechizo. Dijo Rini con calma, las 4 asintieron y se dedicaron a consolar a la entristecida niña.

Diamante despertó de repente en el trono, con un nudo en el corazón, todo estaba como siempre, lo primero que hizo, fue tocar la base de su cuello, allí, estaba el cristal obscuro, suspiró.

-no, no entiendo que pasó. Dijo el joven levantándose, desapareció hacia sus habitaciones para asicalarse, cuando estuvo listo, volvió al trono.

-Zafiro. Llamó, el aludido apareció.

\- ¿llamabas hermano?. Preguntó, el mayor asintió.

\- ¿alguna novedad?. Preguntó, el menor asintió.

-las mellizas trapecistas, acabaron con el palacio de cristal. Los ojos vino del príncipe, se abrieron con asombro.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?. Preguntó.

-he dicho que: las mellizas acabaron con el palacio de cristal, casi matan a sailor moon. Dijo Zafiro como si nada.

\- ¡KimeKime!¡LunLún!. exclamó el príncipe.

\- ¿Alteza?. Preguntaron ambas a coro.

\- ¡que significa esto!¡por que casi acabaron con sailor moon!. Exclamó enojado, las mellizas se miraron.

-mi príncipe. Dijo KimeKime conciliadora.

-la verdad es que no nos esperábamos la reacción de la princesa, supusimos que quedaría tan muerta de miedo, que no podría moverse. Dijo LunLún.

\- ¡eso es peor!¡un dragón!¡un maldito dragón!. Exclamó el príncipe.

\- he de recordarle, que estuvo de acuerdo. Dijo LunLún de forma atrevida.

-claro que si, pero las sailors debían ser drenadas ¡no intentar acabar con sailor moon con un demonio y mil infiernos!. Exclamó el príncipe.

-fue un error de cálculo, que no se repetirá. Dijo KimeKime, por un momento, los ojos de ella y los de Zafiro, se entrelazaron en una feroz disputa.

-mas vale, ella debe ser mía, no debe ser acabada ¿entendieron?. Preguntó el, ellas asintieron, hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron en sus bolas de billar.

-quedas a cargo, debo hacer algo. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-hermano, en estos momentos llevártela será peligroso. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante asintió.

-estoy consciente de eso Zafiro. Dijo sin mas, desapareció tras haber dado 2 pasos, Zafiro suspiró, sacó del trono la copa negra y le quitó el artefacto.

-todo en orden. Dijo con calma, saliendo del trono.

5 sombras creadas por las mellizas se encontraban de rodillas en frente de las mismas, eran 5 copias exactas de las sailors, las mellizas les dieron vueltas.

-su misión es sencilla. Dijo KimeKime, las 5 sombras se pusieron de pie, una vez, KimeKime regresó al punto inicial.

-deben acabar con las sailors scouts, impedir que regresen al pasado. Las 5 asintieron.

-así lo haremos. Dijo la sombra de Rey.

-no quedarán vivas. Dijo la sombra de Lita.

-acabaremos con ellas. Dijo Mina.

-y por fin, triunfaremos. Dijeron las sombras de Amy y Serena, las mellizas asintieron.

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos sombras de las otras 5?. Preguntó LunLún, KimeKime la miró.

\- ¿tienes de casualidad algún cabello de las otras LunLún?. La pequeña de las 2, negó.

-entonces, no podemos hacer nada. Dijo KimeKime.

-además, considera que el príncipe está enojado y no debemos levantar sospechas. Dijo LunLún.

-es verdad, debemos hacerlo. Dijo KimeKime.

-bien, sombras, acaben con las sailors. Ordenó LunLún.

-a la orden. Dijeron las sombras desvaneciéndose.

-no deben haber errores. Dijo KimeKime.

-me gustaría ir y acabar con Phanton. Dijo LunLún.

-no sabemos donde se esconde. Dijo KimeKime apretando los puños.

-no, pero hay 4 nemesianas traidoras, que recuperaron sus poderes después de la purificación del conejo. Dijo LunLún, KimeKime asintió.

-es verdad, bueno hermana, vamos de cacería. Dijo LunLún, KimeKime sonrió y ambas, desaparecieron en sus bolas de billar, rumbo al pasado.

El príncipe se infiltró en las ruinas del palacio de cristal, siguió por los pasillos, buscando y buscando, finamente, la encontró, en un cuarto, estaba Serena, sin su transformación, llena de vendas, en ropa interior, el se acercó con reverencia, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

-hermosa ¿Qué te hizo ese dragón?. Preguntó el joven, llegó hasta ella y tomó la silla, la arrastró la silla hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó, le tomó la mano, se la besó.

-lo siento, cuanto lo siento. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, se levantó y se acercó a ella, con suavidad le besó la frente, los párpados, la nariz y los labios, Serena despertó a mitad del último beso, los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, el le acarició el rostro.

-shhh hermosa, shhh, tranquila. Dijo el, ella se sentó.

-el huevo. Dijo - ¿no lo envié yo? Lamento que haya pasado así, fue una trampa y los 2 caímos. Dijo el con tristeza,ella le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿viniste a verme?. Preguntó enternecida.

-desde luego, claro que vine, te amo, ya te lo dije, solo pude traerte algo. Dijo haciendo un movimiento de muñeca, el cual, hizo aparecer una rosa rosada, Serena abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

\- ¡muchas gracias mi príncipe!. Exclamó, el corazón de Diamante dio un brinco, al saltarse mil latidos, el sonrió.

-mi princesa, mi hermosa princesa. La abrazó, ella lo abrazó igual, el le alzó el rostro y se besaron, dulcemente y suavemente.

-te amo. Dijo ella –te amo. Respondió el.

-eres tan hermosa, tan hermosa. Dijo el, ella sonrió.

-tu eres tan guapo, tan guapo mi amado príncipe. Dijo ella.

-hermosa, ven conmigo. Suplicó el.

-no puedo, debo detenerte, lo sabes. Dijo ella.

-entiendo, pero serás mía. Dijo el, Serena tembló.

\- ¿vas a hipnotizarme?. Preguntó, el negó.

-voy a ganarte limpiamente, porque se, que lo que hay aquí, me pertenece. Dijo la mano en el corazón, Serena le colocó su mano en el suyo.

-esto es mío. dijo con colocándole autoridad, el asintió.

-es todo tuyo. Dijo el, la puerta sonó, el príncipe le dio un rápido beso y desaparecó,al tiempo que Amy, entraba en la sala con la bandeja llena de comida.

Las 5 sailors, tuxido mask y Lunita, se hallaban en el vestíbulo del arruinado palacio de cristal, la niña había encontrado el cuerpo de su padre, el cual, sorprendentemente estaba intacto, Serena sonrió.

-estamos listos. Dijo por fin, seguía muy vendada.

-entonces, de vuelta a casa. Dijo Rey, Lita asintió.

-andando, tenemos mucho que hacer. Dijo.

-debemos salvar la tierra y el tiempo. Dijo Mina, Darien asintió y tomó a la niña en brazos.

\- ¡guardián del tiempo!¡da permiso y abre la puerta del tiempoo!. Exclamó Lunita alzando la llave, se abrió el portal y todos fueron suspendidos y elevados hacia el interior.

-las chicas se movieron. Dijo Zafiro a Rini, la cual, se hallaba en el jardín.

-mi hermano nos dirá que vayamos a luchar en cuanto se de cuenta. Dijo la niña.

\- ¿estás lista para eso?. Preguntó Zafiro, Rini asintió.

-siempre lista. Dijo Rini, Zafiro asintió.

-seremos nosotros 5. Dijo Zafiro.

-aparte de las mellizas, que pelean por 4. Dijo Rini.

-de ellas, se encargarán tus chicas. Dijo Zafiro, ella sonrió, se levantó y se sacudió el vestido negro, Zafiro sonrió.

-vamos al trono, querida Rini. Dijo, la niña asintió y se fueron al encuentro de Diamante.

Cuando las sailors aparecieron, comenzaron la caminata, Serena miraba a Darien, que caminaba cerca de la niña, tras haberla dejado en el suelo.

-Darien, quédate cerca de la niña, tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo, el pelinegro asintió, cuando ya la puerta, se veía a la distancia, 5 sombras aparecieron de la nada, en 5 destellos de colores.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Exclamó Serena.

-somos sus sombras. Dijo la sombra de Serena en un susurro, la sombra de Amy rió.

-venimos a acabar con ustedes. Dijo, Amy se adelantó.

-no lo permitiremos. Dijo la peli azul.

-resígnense y mueran. Dijo la sombra de Rey.

\- ¡nunca!. Exclamó Rey prestándose a la batalla, las sombras de Lita y Mina saltaron y las aludidas, hicieron lo mismo para contrarrestar el ataque.

\- ¡Darien!¡corre hacia la puerta!. Exclamó Serena, el aludido asintió y con la niña en brazos, corrió hacia donde se encontraba sailor plut.

\- ¿corra príncipe!. Exclamó la sailor, el asintió y se puso a resguardo, sailor plut, miró hacia adelante.

-ya debe faltar poco, para que los demás vengan. Dijo con calma.

Los príncipes, estaban en el trono, cuando el Gran Sabio, apareció en frente de ellos, a su lado, Esmeralda.

-príncipe Diamante. Dijo el adivino, los hermanos voltearon a mirarlo de inmedaito, la pelota, daba vueltas por el lugar.

-Gran Sabio ¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó el príncipe Diamante.

-las sailors scouts, planean ir al pasado, he enviado 5 sombras, cortesía de mis guerreras. Dijo el adivino, mientras las mellizas aparecían.

\- ¿saben que deben preservar a sailor moon?. Preguntó el príncipe.

-hermano, sabes que ella no te querrá si le haces daño a sus amigas. Dijo con la voz de la razón.

-es verdad hermano, debes manejar eso con cuidado. Dijo Black Lady, las mellizas miraron a los menores.

-descuiden, todo saldrá a la perfección, Gran Sabio, Esmeralda,LunLún, KimeKime, acompáñenme al pasillo del tiempo, no podemos dejar que escapen. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-entendido. Dijeron los 4, Zafiro y Black Lady se molestaron.

-hermano ¿vas a dejarnos aquí?. Preguntó Zafiro indignado.

-así es, no quiero arriesgarlos, serán ustedes el comodín en caso de que todo salga mal. El príncipe, los otros 2, asintieron Dijo no muy convencidos del asunto, el príncipe se levantó y se bajó del trono.

-andando. Dijo, los demás asintieron y desaparecieron.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Zafiro?. Preguntó Rini, el peli azul obscuro suspiró.

-ir detrás, querida Rini, no podemos hacer mas nada. Dijo el, ella asintió y desaparecieron.

Phanton miró a las hermanas de la persecusión los chicos se están moviendo. Dijo.

¿ddeberemos ir?. Preguntó Vergerite.

-desde luego, vamos a ir. Dijo Karmesite.

-no, no lo haremos. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntaron todas, el asintió.

-no, no lo haremos, las sailors del sistema solar exterior, están con los príncipes, si vamos, será demasiada gente, tenemos que hacer que ellos crean que solo están ellas, si salimos a destiempo, vamos a ocasionar una catástrofe. las chicas asintieron.

\- ¿Cómo nos vamos a enterar?. Preguntó Calaverite.

-lo veremos en esto. Dijo Phanton sacando un espejo de mano, las chicas se asomaron a ver el espejo, donde se mostraban las peleas de las sailors scouts.

Las sailors, se habían separado de Darien y Lunita y mientras ellos 2 corrían hacia la puerta, cada una se posicionó frente a su adversario,quedaron las 10 sailors en una perfecta línea, Serena y sus chicas, dieron un paso hacia adelante.

¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia su sombra.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó su sombra, Serena rodó para esquivar.

\- ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡estallen!. exclamó Amy hacia su sombra.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó la sombra, las burburjas y el fulgor chocaron, en un acto de fuerza, en el cual, ninguna se podía permitir perder.

-mide tu fuego con el mío ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey, su sombra saltó.

\- ¡aros de fuego de marte!¡enciéndanse!. lanzó de form certera, Rey y su sombra,siguieron y siguieron la pelea.

\- ¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó la sombra de Lita hacia ella.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita en respuesta, la centella fue mas rápida que el trueno, lastimando a la sailor.

-voy a acabar contigo. Dijo Lita, la sombra rió.

-al contrario, yo voy a acabar contigo. Dijo lanzándose por ella, Mina y su sombra se miraron.

-eres la mas débil, aunque aparentes ser la mas fuerte. Dijo la sombra, Mina sonrió.

-no te preocupes, te demostraré que soy la mas fuerte ¿¡rayo creciente de venus!¡fulmina!. lanzó hacia su sombra, la cual, imitó la técnica, mientras las 5 sailors peleaban, los 5 miembros de la familia black moon, aparecieron frente a Darien y Lunita, Diamante sonrió.

-voy a acabar contigo. Dijo el príncipe de la luna negra al príncipe de la tierra.

-ella no te va a querer mas, si me asesinas. Dijo Darien, Diamante sonrió.

-ya lo veremos. Dijo, detrás de la pelea que comenzaba a hacerse, aparecieron Zafiro y Black Lady.

-no puedo dejar, que mi hermano mate al amor de mi vida. Dijo la niña.

\- ¿Cómo planeas detenerlo? Un paso en falso y como traidores, deberemos dejarlo. Dijo Zafiro.

-Phanton me ayudará. Dijo la niña, pero no fue necesario llamarlo, ya que sus 3 sailors restantes, se manifestaron enseguida, sirviendo de muro entre los 2 príncipes y la pequeña niña.


	11. Chapter 11

En el obelisco obscuro, Andrómeda se protege de todo el clan amazona que desea la cabeza de la autora, corriendo como una loca, cae sin querer, en el cuarto donde Serena iba a ser hipnotizada y a continuación, 2 amazonas caen de pie, la autora grita y se refugia en la pared mas lejana.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá hay ¡otrocapi de la historia!.

Espero les guste, mucho, muchísimo, ya qe, me parece que es un buen resultao, en fin, ustedes juzgarán.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un emocionado REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos esta temporada, de todas las maneras posibles.

La pelea en el pasillo del tiempo.

Antes de irse con el príncipe Diamante, sabedoras de lo que podría venirles encima, LunLún y KimeKime se fueron a os aposeentos del Gran Sabio, LunLún miró a su hermana, la cual, alzó una ceja curiosa.

-bola de billar. Dijo la ojifuxia, su bola de billar se estremeció, como llena de deseo por cumplir las órdenes, la amazona la acarició.

-tenemos que luchar en el pasillo del tiempo, pero…necesitamos detener a las guerreras de la persecusión. Su bola de billar, asintió como quien entiende un problema de difícil y acto seguido, comenzó a vibrar, vibrar y vibrar, la bola se traslució, dejando ver una figura en miniatura de LunLún, con sonrisa traviesa, de ella, emanaban líneas fuxia, como si fueran venas y su brillo era tal, como si fuera sangre, KimeKime rió calladamente, a boca cerrada, mientras LunLún presionaba un sector de los transparentes, tenían tamaño de milímetros, la pequeña amazona del interior, tomó una daga hecha de cristal fuxia y sin mucha delicadeza cortó un exágono, salió un poco de poder fuxia, para cubrir el lugar faltante, como la sangre que recubre una herida, cuando cayó el trozo que se había vuelto transparente, al caer, se volvió fuxia, LunLún asintió, la amazona del interrior de la bola, cortó otro trozo, esta vez, en su cara se vio un gesto de dolor, el cristal sonó como engrandecido en el silencio, LunLún colocó la mano sobre su bola.

-muchas gracias bola de billar. Dijo, la amazona asintió y la bola, volvió a su color original.

-está bien, colaboraré. Dijo KimeKime, su bola de billar hizo un gesto de enfado, la amazona bufó y entrecerró los ojos.

-colabora, por mil infiernos. Dijo la pelinegra de mechas moradas, la bola se transparentó y la mayor, siguió el mismo ejemplo de la menor, los 2 trozos morados, cayeron en el suelo, KimeKime tomó sus trozos.

-ya está. Dijo, LunLún asintió en silencio.

-así es, ya está. Dijo, aplicó su poder volviendo los trozos incandescentes, lo mismo hizo KimeKime, los trozos crecieron y se volvieron versiones de las chicas, de sus colores, en amazoni, las hermanas dijeron a coro:

-mátenlas, maten a las hermanas de la persecusión. Las guerreras asintieron, dieron una vuelta y desaparecieron, las mellizas se miraron, se tomaron de las manos, se alejaron, haciendo una entrada en forma de triángulo, en amazoni, roeadas cada una por su color dijeron:

-ven con la muerte y ven con nosotros, Ragashael. Las sombras se agitaron y delante de ellas, apareció un demonio morado, con 4 brazos, de ojos rojos y cabello negro, todo desnudo.

-mis señoras. Dijo el demonio con 2 voces, empuñando su guadaña negra, con una hoja roja que resumaba gotitas de sangre.

-debes acabar con tu encomienda. Dijo KimeKime, el demonio asintió.

-así lo haré mis señoras. Dijo el demonio, LunLún asintió.

\- ¿Dónde está?. Preguntó con 2 voces.

-en el pasado, encuéntralo y mátalo. Ordenó KimeKime, el demonio hizo una reverencia y desapareció, la claridad volvió a la sala y las bolas de billar, se dejaron caer como agotadas, LunLún y KimeKime acunaron sus bolas con amor, suspiraron y fueron al trono a buscar al príncipe Diamante.

Las 4 hermanas y Phanton, se hallaban en el bosque de los suicidios, Phanton había insistido.

¿tienes intenxiones de que nos suicidemos?. Preguntó Vergerite.

-no fuimos purificadas para morir en el bosque de los suicidios. Dijo Karmesite.

\- ¿pueden confiar en que estoy haciendo lo correcto?. Preguntó Phanton de manera obstinada, las 4 asintieron.

-mas vale. Dijo el peli morado, cuando sintió, como los bellos de su cuerpo se levantaban, las hermanas, lo sintieron igual, los 5 hicieron un círculo para protegerse las espaldas, cuando los vieron, 2 chicas moradas y 2 chicas fuxia, el demonio morado con el cabello negro y los ojos rojos como la uadaña roja que portaba.

\- ¿ese es tu demonio?. Preguntó Calaverite horrorizada.

-así es. Dijo Phanton, las chicas tragaron saliva.

-bueno, a lo nuestro. Dijo el guerrero, clavando los ojos en su demonio y lanzándose por el, a la par, que las hermanas, tomaban cada una a una de las guerreras hechas del fragmento de las bolas de billar.

KimeKime y LunLún aparecieron frente al trío de sailors, las mujeres se miraron.

-nos vemos las caras. Dijo LunLún.

-nosotras si las recordamos brujas. Dijo Michiru.

-que bien. Dijo KimeKime con las manos en las caderas, agitó su cola de caballo al tiempo que Setsuna se acercaba.

-vamos a ver si se han hecho mas o menos fuertes. Dijo la ojimorado, las sailors asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, Diamante sonrió.

-un problema menos ¿no lo crees Endimiun? Ahora dime ¿Cómo planeas morir?¿lentamente? o ¿rápidamente?. Preguntó el príncipe de la luna negra, disfrutando del miedo del hombre y de la niña.

-no planeo morir, sin antes llevarte al infierno. Dijo lanzándose por el, pero un escudo negro, los separó.

\- ¡hermano!. Exclamó Black Lady apareciendo en el medio del lugar.

\- ¡Black Lady!¡que se supone que haces!. Exclamó enojado el príncipe.

\- ¡impidiendo que mates a mi novio!¡zoquete!. exclamó la niña enojada.

\- ¡eres un demonio!¡nos quieres matar a todos!. exclamó la niña rhubia, la peli rosa, se enojó mas.

\- ¡cierra la boca!¡maldito conejo y escóndete!¡no hables de cosas que no entiendes delante de tus mayores!. La niña se enojó.

\- ¡tu quieres separar a mi padre de mi madre!. Exclamó Lunita.

\- ¡tu padre!¡no es tu padre imbécil!. Exclamó Black Lady furibunda entrecerrando los ojos, Lunita gritó y corrió hacia la puerta del tiempo.

\- ¡Black Lady! ¡déjame libre!. Exclamó el príncipe.

\- ¡ni loca hermano!¡así como tu proteges a Serena!¡yo debo proteger a Endimiun!. Exclamó la peli rosa, el peli celeste no hizo caso y comenzó a arremeter contra el escudo negro, el Gran Sabio, apareció delante de la pequeña peli rosa.

-eres unn estorbo a mis planes. Dijo el adivino, Zafiro apareció.

-deja en paz a mi hermana, maldito fantasma. Dijo mientras comenzaba la pelea.

Las sailors y las amazonas se batían, aunque LunLún y KimeKime parecían estar en desventaja, no era así, las bolas de billar, peleaban como entes indepenientes, mientras las amazonas, que habían conjurado sus palos de billar, se defendían lanzando rayos.

¡tornado e urano!. Lanzó Háruka hacia KimeKime.

\- ¡espiral trapecista!. Lanzó la amazona desde su palo.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Exclamó Michiru, la bola de billar, golpeó las paredes, haciendo un exágono de energía y lanzándolo hacia sailor neptiún.

\- ¡parecen entes independientes!. Exclamó Michiru.

¡niña tonta!¡claro que lo son!¡pensé que ya lo sabías!. Excamó KimeKime.-desde luego que si. dijo la rubia, la amazona rió.

Acabaremos contigo. Dijo exultante mientras la bolas de billar, atacaba a Michiru.

-tu puedes vivir sin ella, pero ella no puede vivir sin ti. dijo Háruka.

\- ¡tiara de urano!¡acción!. lanzó hacia la mujer, KimeKime esquivó.

-lo curioso y lo cómico, si lo quieres ver así, es que ella está en su propia pelea y no puede ayudarte. Dijo la sailor del viento, la amazona se enojó y siguió su pelea, mientras Michiru, continuaba enfrentando a la bola de billar.

Setsuna y Hotaru, hacían lo mismo que Háruka y Michiru, Setsuna contra LunLún y Hotaru contra su bola de billar, la cual, hizo una espiral paara lastimarla.

-eres una. Dijo la niña tratando de lastimarla con la guadaña, a pesar de que esta se reía, haciendo espirales.

-eso no es divertido ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru hacia la bola de billar.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna hacia LunLún, la cual, tubo dificultades para esquivar.

-esa me la vas a pagar. Dijo la amazona.

\- ¡destello del trapecio!. Lanzó con el palo de billar, Setsuna saltó para esquivar el golpe.

-tiara de Plutón, acción. Lanzó hacia LunLún, la cual saltó para esuivar, haciendo mas y mas encarnizada la pelea.

Las sailors seguían peleando contra sus clones, de manera encarnizada, habían usado rayos sencillos, las tiaras para atraparlas y golpes físicos, se daban con gusto, puños, patadas, patadas voltereta, patadas voladoras y kombos, tanto de puños como de patadas y combinados, era como pelear con un espejo y ellas, debían salir vencedoras, Serena en un momento dado, cayó al suelo.

¡Serena!. gRitaron las otras 4.

-chicas, ya no puedo mas. Dijo Serena de manera débil, su clon rió.

-yo gané ¡muere!. Exclamó el clon de sailor moon, cuando la rubia dio una vuelta en el suelo y se puso de pie.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia el clon.

-estás atrapada. Dijo al tiempo que la tiara la apresaba.

\- ¡suéltame!¡maldita zorra!. Exclamaba el clon.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. lanzó hacia el clon volviéndolo a ñicos, Serena llamó su tiara y se la colocó, las chicas sonrieron, los clones se enojaron.

-las mataremos, por su amiga haber matado a nuestra hermana. Dijeron las 4, Amy se dejó caer al suelo, tras haber dejado que las burbujas congelantes la alcanzaran, su clon la miró con triunfo, regocijado en su aparente derrota.

¡muereeeee!¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Exclamó.

\- ¡escudo de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy, que a continuación se atravesó, en la técnica recubierta con el escudo y las burbujas, las cuales, brillaron de azul incandescente, al reflejar el fulgor del agua de mercurio del clon contra su emisor, Amy sonrió.

-lo logré. Dijo con triunfo acercándose a Serena, para abrazarla.

-me asustaste. Le dijo Amy, Serena sonrió.

-esa era la idea, si ustedes se asustaban, los clones se lo creerían. Dijo con suma calma, Rey peleaba con su clon, un par de veces, la una a la otra, se habían acorralado en el vacío.

-se terminó. Dijo Rey, su clon rió.

\- ¿ah si? inténtalo. Dijo el clon, Rey sonrió.

¡escudo de marte!. Lanzó hacia el lado contrario del camino, el escudo fue cerrando al clon poco a poco, este, comenzó a intentar salirse de allí, pero era imposible.

\- ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó hacia el hueco que dejaba abierta la cúpula del escudo, el fuego, cerró el boquete reinante, el fuego se expandió desde el exterior al interior del escudo de marte, el cual, se cerró, el clon comenzó a gritar, Rey sonrió.

-ban. Dijo, el escudo rojo explotó volviendo a ñicos la prisión donde se encontraba el clon, Rey hizo un gesto de triunfo, se acercó a Serena y Amy y las 3 se abrazaron.

-que bueno que las 2 están bien. Dijo Rey, Serena y Amy, asintieron y sonrieron.

¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó hacia su clon, el cual, rió.

\- ¡no vas a poder acabar conmigo!. Exclamó el clon, Lita pensó y pensó.

Ya se, que debo hacer. dijo, el clon rió.

\- ¡muereeee sailor júpiter!. lanzó el clon hacia la sailor un trueno.

\- ¡dragón de trueno de júpiter!. lanzó Lita hacia el clon, el cual, murió al ser reflejado tanto su poder como el del clon, Mina sonrió.

-ya todas tus hermannas están muertas. Dijo la sailor del amor, el clon miró a las 4 restantes, tembló un poco, Mina sonrió.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó hacia el clon atrapándolo, el clon, comenzó a intentar liberarse, pero Mina fue mas rápida.

\- ¡rayo creciente de venus!¡fulmina!. lanzó al clon, por medio de las cadenas, las cuales, brillaron de manera incandescente, el clon se destruyó, las 5 sailors se abrazaron y sonrieron.

-lo logramos. Dijo Rey, Serena asintió, corrió hacia donde Diamante seguía intentando romper el escudo de Rini, Zafiro seguía peleando contra el Gran Sabio, Serena tomó a Lunita en brazos, la niña le hechó los brazos al cuello, las 4 sailors se pusieron en guardia.

\- ¡tiara de mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡tiara de marte!. Invocó Rey.

\- ¡tiara de júpiter!. invocó Lita.

\- ¡tiara de venus!. Invocó Mina.

\- ¡acción!. Concluyeron las 4, abriendo un boquete en el escudo, Serena pasó por el, seguida de Darien, cuando Diamante se disponía a seguirlos, Mina se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó hacia el príncipe, atrapándolo, Rey abrió las puertas y los 6 saltaron hacia el pasado.

Las mellizas cayeron al suelo, estaban contrariadas, en un movimiento sorprendente, las bolas de billar, habían sido aniquiladas por las sailors scouts.

¡nos las pagarán!¡mocosas impertinentes!. Exclamaron mientras se abrían 2 agujeros negros, con fuego, uno morado y el otro fuxia, por este, las mellizas desaparecieron.

-lo logramos, las debilitamos. Dijo Michiru satisfecha aunque agotada.

-por ahora, está hecho, todos van hacia el pasado, mira al príncipe Diamante. Dijo Háruka que arrastrándose se dirigía hacia la puerta abierta, Rini lo alcanzó.

\- ¡cortadoras negras!. Lanzó hacia las cadenas para romperlas, el mayor no dijo nada, la miró de manera fría y siguió su camino, Zafiro dejó de pelear con el Gran Sabio y se puso a la par de su hermana, mientras el adivino, seguía en post del príncipe.

-se le pasará. Dijo el mayor cargando a la menor, la niña se apoyó en su hombro, dejando caer sus lágrimas.

-no lo creo. Murmuró en un sollozo, las otras 4 se miraron y los siguieron hacia el pasado, la puerta se cerró detrás de sailor plut, pues, ya todos estaban donde debían.


	12. Chapter 12

la

Lo único que se ve, al enfocar la cámara es un túnel negro, sin ninguna iluminación, de repente, un destello naranja se ve como un punto de luz, la cámara lo sigue, como seguir´ía un perro un rastro, se ve un fulgor naranja, la siguiente cámara, es una piscina de lava, donde cuelga una autora indefensa e histérica, del otro lado, una peli rosa, totalmente crecida, que poco a poco, va bajando una cuerda hacia el interior de la piscina.

Andrómeda: ¡RINI POR FAVOR!¡NO ME LANCES A LA PISCINA!.

Black Lady: todo lo que me haces sufrir, mereces esto y mas.

-andrómeda: ¡NOOOOOOO!.

En ese momento, es rescatada por Diamante, el cual, comienza una batalla verbal con su hermana, pues, sin autora, no hay fic.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero les guste, se me adelantó alguna idea (cosas de comerse la planeación original) pero creo, que quedó muy bien.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos mas aventuras con la mejor temporada y los mejores villanos.

La explosión del cielo.

Las 4 hermanas de la persecución y Phanton, se hallaban peleando con sus guerreros, en un momento dado, las chicas, justo antes de darles el golpe de gracia, notaron una anomalía en las guerreras, brillaban y se desintegraban, sin mas, el demonio se detuvo.

-mis señoras. Dijo con 2 voces, desapareciendo, Phanton, dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Karmesite.

-no lo se. Dijo Vergerite.

\- ¿Qué pasó Phanton?. Preguntó Vetsite, el se acercó, al polvo incandescente, que quedaba en el suelo, muestra de las guerreras caídas, tomó un poco, lo estrujó entre las manos, el polvo de sólido pasó a líquido, como si fuera sangre, las chicas, abrieron los ojos, anonadadas.

-neutralizadas. Dijo Phanton suavemente, las 4 chicas, alaron las cejas sin comprender nada.

-no entiendo nada. Dijo Calaverite, el sonrió, hizo un círculo con la muñeca, dejando ver una pantalla, en esta, se veían 5 adolescentes peleando contra 2 muchachas, las 5 de trajes negros, con lazos de distintos colores, al igual que las gemas de las tiaras, en un momento dado, la peli rosa y la pelinegra corto, apuntaron una su báculo y la otra su alabarda, hacia las 2 esferas de cristal, que en un destello negro y gris, desaparecieron, el grito mudo de sus guerreras y cuando iban a huír, se vieron 2 tornados que las apresaron, 5 destellos de colores y se vieron 2 estrellas de cristal, una morada y una fuxia, las hermanas de la persecución, tenían la boca abierta, la imagen pasaba a otro quinteto, que ellas conocían muy bien, las 5 chicas, con un poco mas de dificultad, hicieron el mismo proceso de las otras, encerrando a 4 amazonas, el tiempo pasó, se notaba, por los días y las noches, las 6 estrellas habían quedado ocultas, brillaron de repente, lo primero que se vio, fueron las bolas de billar, que se movieron como si hubieran vuelto a nacer, a continuación, las chicas aparecieron tras las estrellas desintegrarse, el poder de Phanton se difuminó, las chicas lo miraron.

\- ¿entendieron algo?. Preguntó el mayor.

-no nos gustan las películas mudas?. Preguntó Vergerite.

-no mis niñas, vamos otra vez. Dijo el, haciendo otro movimiento de muñeca, se vio otro espejo de energía, en este, estaban 2 amazonas peli plateados, chico y chica, peleando contra otras 5 sailors, todas distintas a las que habían visto de trajes negros, la reina y su cuñada, junto a una peli turquesa, ojos turquesa, fueron las encargadas de hacer el movimiento, la primera las paralizó y las otras 2, las acabaron, en cuanto los cuerpos de los amazonas peli plateados cayeron, las bolas de billar, comenzaron a brillar de plateado mientras vibraban y se resquebrajaban, para explotar dejando una neblina plateada, como polvo de construcción, que al tocar la tierra, parecía sangre, el hizo desaparecer una vez mas el espejo de energía.

\- ¿y?. preguntó Phanton por fin.

-una amazona puede vivir sin su bola de billar, pero una bola de billar no puede vivir sin su amazona. Dijo Karmesite, Phanton asintió.

-así es, como pudieron ver, las bolas de billar fueron destruídas, por eso, quedó sangre sin polvo, prueba de que las bolas de billar fueron destruídas. Dijo Calaverite.

\- ¿Cuánto se tardan las bolas de billar en re construirse?. Preguntó Vetsite.

-por el nivel de poder, entre mas bajo, mas tiempo, el mínimo 7 días, el máximo 1. Dijo Phanton.

-bueno, no queda mas que esperar. Dijo Vergerite, las demás sonrieron, Phanton asintió tranquilo.

-vamos a descansar dijo el peli morado, las chicas asintieron y se fueron los 5 a descansar.

Al llegar a la noche tokiana, la familia de la luna negra, apareció levitada en el cielo, Rini se acercó a su hermano, quien, se había desprendido un arete, ese tipo, era raro, solo un nemesiano sabía identificarlo, el príncipe Diamante, atravesó la mano.

-tu no Black Lady. Dijo el, ella le tomó el brazo.

-para que funcione, debe estar hecho por 2 personas del mismo nivel de poder, lo sabes hermano, lo sabes. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-no te creas tan indispensable. Le dijo, Black Lady ttembló.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó la niña.

-Esmeralda tiene mi mismo poder. dijo el príncipe, la peli verde sonrió mientras asentía y se acercaba a Diamante, la peli rosa por su parte, temblaba de rabia.

\- ¡quieres que la mate!¡tu quieres que la mate!¡imbécil!¡idiota!¡estúpido!¡el que tratas de matar es tu mejor amigo!¡mi novio!. Exclamaba la niña.

\- ¡cállate Black Lady!¡Endimiun no es!. Pero Diamante nunca terminó la frase, Rini se puso a su altura y le propinó un bofetón que hizo eco en el cielo.

-te pasaste…te pasaste. Diamante le iba a lanzar un puñetazo, pero Zafiro lo detuvo.

\- ¡tu no eres quien para discinplinar a tu hermana!¡hermano!¡eso solo ha sido una expresión de ira!. Exclamó el peli azul obscuro.

-apártala de mi Zafiro ¡llévate a esa mocosa insolente!. Exclamó Diamante.

\- ¡quieres guerra!¡tendrás guerra!¡así como tu tratas a Endimiun!¡yo trataré a Serena y a la mocosa que llamarás hija!¡que te ha hecho este maldito!¡no te reconozco!. exclamó la niña señalando al fantasma, que flotaba sin decir una palabra.

\- ¡que te ha hecho!¡no te reconozco!. Exclamó la niña, yendo hacia Zafiro, este, la abrazó y los 2 se alejaron de Diamante y Esmeralda, el dejó suspendido el arete en el cielo y ella, le inyectó poder, creando así: la fortaleza obscura.

\- hace 6 días,la aparición en el distrito central, de un Objeto Volador no Identificado, ha conmocionado a las autoridades, el primer ministro, Kecnhin Higurashi, ha pedido encarecidamente, que los ciudadanos se mantengan alejados del objeto, el ministro de defensa… el discurso del narrador fue interrumpido, al ser apagado el televisor, Rey suspiró, junto a los demás.

-no cabe duda de que ese, es el obelisco del enemigo. Dijo Amy, los demás asintieron. Darien abrazó a Serena, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, el le acarició el cabello, Lunita los miraba, Mina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?. Le preguntó Lita en un susurro, la rubia negó.

-Mina, dilo, vamos. Dijo la pelinegra, Mina se aclaró.

-no se ve bien. dijo por fin.

\- ¿Qué qieres decir?. Preguntó Amy.

-ellos, ellos no se ven bien. Dijo la rubia señalando a la otra, que alzaba el rostro para ser besada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Mina?. Preguntó Amy.

-no se ve natural. Dijo la rubia, las demás menaron la cabeza.

\- ¡no lo entienden!¡no se ven natural!¡no parecen pareja!. Exclamó Mina, las 3 se miraron y los miraron.

-es verdad. Dijo Rey.

-no, no se ven bien. Dijo Amy, Lita asintió.

-es verdad, no es natural, es como si Serena y Sammy se besaran. Dijo Amy, las demás hicieron gestos de asco.

-tenemos que ir a investigar. Dijo Luna llegando por fin.

-debemos saber que intenciones tiene el enemigo, como funciona el sitio y que puede hacerse. Dijo Artemis, los demás asintieron, se pusieron de pie y se fueron al obelisco obscuro.

Para animar a su hermana, al día siguiente de su llegada, el príncipe Zafiro se había ido con ella de compras, a buscar atuendos, mientras Esmeralda con unos cuantos droidos, comenzaba a reanudar los ataques en la ciudad, por cosas de la vida, no tenían ropas para chicas de su edad, Rini contaba solo con 2 vestidos, el de la purificación y el traje negro con los lazos rojos, y las ropas que habían sido de ella, en el Tokio de Cristal habían pasado a ser de la otra pequeña, del otro conejo, Zafiro entendió que no podía seguir así y decidió subsanar ese inconveniente, se hallaban pues, en el centro comercial, comprando ropa.

-me parece que el negro, no es un color adecuado para su hija señor. Le dijo una vendedora mientras veía como la niña, buscaba varios pantalones negros, variando luego, a un gris mas obscuro, hasta llegar a uno pastel.

-eso no es de su incumbencia y no es mi hija, es mi hermana, ella usará los colores que desee. La mujer se ruborizó, el la miró impacible.

-le ruego me disculpe, fui atrevida. Dijo, el asintió, la mujer, se dedicó a su trabajo, cuando se escucharon risas.

-vamos Serena, un baile de máscaras, no podemos dejar de ir. Dijo Rey.

-los vestidos son muy caros. Dijo Mina.

-no importa, nos dieron un bono. Dijo Lita, Amy sonrió.

-es verdad, hay que aprovecharlo. Dijo, fue cuando sus ojos, chocaron con los de Zafiro, ella se quedó paralizada, mientras las otras 4, con su parloteo incesante, seguían adelante en la tienda.

\- ¿quieres irte hermano?. Le preguntó Black Lady llegando hasta el.

\- ¿tu estás lista Rini?. Preguntó Zafiro, la niña negó.

-me faltan algunas camisas. Dijo señalando el carrito lleno de faldas, pantalones y shores.

-y me gustaría, mas modelos del mismo vestido que tengo pero creo, que me los puedo hacer con magia. Dijo.

-si lo prefieres, pero si no, podemos mandarlos a hacer. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-como te venga mejor el, ella asintió y se perdió por la tienda, el suspiró y miró a la muchacha, sonrió.

-siento como si mi corazón, la conociera desde siempre. Dijo Zafiro en un tono enamorado.

Las amazonas, se hallaban en una habitación morado con fuxia, en su mismo planeta.

-dios, como extraño a Lun. Dijo LunLún, KimeKime no decía nada, de la rabia que tenía.

-esas malditas sailors, me las pagarán. Dijo en una declaración enojada.

-no es por nada hermana, pero es la segunda vez que nos lo hacen. Dijo LunLún.

-a la tercera, va la vencida. Sentenció KimeKime cerrando los ojos, un brillo morado la rodeó, a su lado, se materializó de la misma luz, su bola de billar, brillaba como cristal nuevo.

-Kim, te extrañé muchísimo. Dijo la amazona al mazona que vivía en la bola, el hada sonrió en el interior de su cuerpo y se pegó a la mejilla de su protegida, para atajar la lágrima que se deslizaba, LunLún sonrió y siguió el ejemplo de su hermana.

-bueno, en este momento agradezco que seamos la mano derecha de nuestra amada reina. Dijo mientras sonreía, dejando salir, el brillo fuxia, que le regresó a su bola de billar.

El área personal del equipo, era un magnífico establecimiento, bien disimulado en las salas de batalla, Rini desde que había llegado no había querido salir de su habitación,después de las compras, cayó en un estado depresivo, al ver como su hermano mayor, su querido hermano, la había hecho a un lado, sin pena ni dolor de olvido, Zafiro le llevaba comida, en principio, un menú completo, que se quedaba intacto en la peinadora, Zafiro se molestó.

¡esto ya es suficiente!. Exclamó, haciendo temblar a la niña, que había quedado acostada en la cama.

\- ¿el que?. Preguntó Black Lady aturdida.

\- ¡que quieras matarte!¡en el nombre de Nix!¡basta!. la niña tembló.

-te vas a levantar, te vas a asear y vas a tomar una comida fuerte, así los 2, comamos en la cocina, no soporto ver a Esmeralda ni a las mellizas, que están organizando un baile para matar a las sailors. Ella lo miraba.

-tampoco soporto ver al ingreído de nuestro hermano, así que: vamos, ya fue suficiente de autocompasión. Ella lo miraba, el le quitó las cobijas.

-andando, ese cretino pretende que no nos necesita, pero le somos mas indispensables ahora que nunca y Rini, sin ti, yo no puedo. Ella sonrió, dejando caer lágrimas, lo abrazó y se fue hacia el baño, se arregló y vistió con su vestido de siempre, la versión pequeña de su vestido de adulta.

-vamos Zafiro, eso es verdad. Dijo la niña, el asintió, sonrió, tomó la bandeja y se fueron a la cocina.

En las habitaciones del Gran Sabio, se hallaba el dueto amazonas y Esmeralda.

¿Cómo va la búsqueda?. Preguntó el adivino, las mellizas se miraron.

-las encontramos nemes White y nemes black. Dijo KimeKime mostrando 2 piedras negras en sus manos.

-la distracción de las sailors scouts, fue todo un éxito. Dijo LunLún mostrando las suyas.

-eso es excelente, el conejo debe tener el cristal de plata, si no lo exterioriza, todo perecerá, esto dejará a los cristales agotados, si acaso no tienen los 3 que necesitan. Las mellizas asintieron, KimeKime sonrió.

-bueno Gran Sabio, no esperáramos que quisieras volar el planeta. Dijo la de los ojos morados.

-todo debe ser cubierto por la obscuridad, eso demanda el fantasma de la muerte. Dijo el adivino, las 2 asintieron.

-así será, Gran Sabio. Dijeron las 3 a coro.

Las amazonas, fueron hacia su propia habitación, se sentaron delante del espejo.

-mi amada reina Neherenia. Dijeron las 2 muchachas a coro, el hermoso espejo de marco dorado, con amatistas brilló.

-decime mis guerreras ¿Qué ha pasado?. Preguntó.

-mi reina, el adivino planea adelantar la destrucción del planeta. Dijo KimeKime.

-no es posible. Dijo la mujer del espejo, LunLún asintió.

-me temo que así es, planea destrozar el cielo del lugar. Añadió.

-con lo cual, perderíamos la joya que tenemos. Dijo KimeKime mostrando un cetro blanco, la punta era en forma de lámpara de gas, en cuyo interior se vislumbraba una joya ovoide de color rojo anaranjado.

-el corazón de lava. Dijo la reina, las amazonas sonrieron.

-le dijimos que habíamos tomado un premio, cuando acabamos con todos los Gaya. Dijo LunLún triunfante, KimeKime asintió.

-así es, mi amada reina Neherenia. Dijo la muchacha de los ojos y las mechas moradas.

\- ¿Cómo podeis detener el influjo de las piedras que habéis obtenido?. Preguntó la reina.

-solo lo pueden hacer 3 cristales y el Gran Sabio, cree que así, se liberará el cristal de plata del futuro. Dijo LunLún.

-mi reina: la razón por la que el Gran Sabio quería al conejo, es que el detectó la energía del cristal de plata en el primer conejo, pero en el segundo, no está seguro si esté. Dijo la mayor.

-lo mas probable, es que el cristal haya cambiado de portador. Dijo la reina.

-no lo sabemos, el segundo conejo, no se ha manifestado con el poder, de ninguna manera. Dijo la menor, la reina asintió.

-con Phanton rondando, será difícil asegurarlo, haced lo necesario, pero no dejéis que mueran ni la princesa Serena ni el príncipe Diamante, si es necesario, atrapadlos a los 2. Las amazonas asintieron.

-entendido, mi amada reina. Dijeron las muchachas a coro con maldad.

-una vez que el, haya hecho todo el trabajo de acabar con los enemigos, yo tomaré junto a vosotras, todo lo que me pertenece. Las muchachas asintieron mientras el espejo, volvía a reflejar la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo haremos para accionar las piedras hermana?. Preguntó LunLún desapareciendo el cetro.

-sencillo, solo bastará que algún tipo de poder, las accione. Dijo KimeKime complacida, las bolas de billar, volaron alrededor de las amazonas.

-y ya se, como lo vamos a hacer. Dijo la mayor divertida, prorrumpiendo en una carcajada suave, seguida de la menor.

Los 6 guerreros y la niña, llegaron al frente del obelisco, comenzaron a analizar el lugar.

-tiene un campo de fuerza, no veo puertas. Dijo Amy con su computadora.

-entonces, deberemos teletransportarnos chicas. Dijo Mina, las demás asintieron.

-vamos a...¡espera!. exclamó Serena.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó hacia la sombra.

\- ¡espera Serena!. Exclamó Amy, con el presentimiento de una catástrofe por el aire.

\- ¡detente!¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey hacia la sombra que Serena no había logrado abatir.

\- ¡chicas alto!. Exclamó Darien, tan pálido como Amy, los cristales de su máscara, no eran solo para cubrir sus ojos.

\- ¡ventella relampagueante de júpiter!. lanzó Lita hacia la sombra.

-voy a atraparla ¡cadena de amor y belleza de venus!. Lanzó Mina.

\- ¡no!¡chicas no!. Exclamó Lunita, cuando vio, 4 rayos emerger de 4 lugares equidistantes, 2 blancos y 2 negros, que oradaron el cielo produciendo una poderosa y sonora explosión, que dejó ver el firmamento espacial, Serena alzó los brazos.

\- ¡no puedo permitirlo!¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó.

\- ¡no Serena!. Exclamaron los 5 mirando como las ropas de la princesa de la luna, se le colocaban a sailor moon.

Black Lady jadeó, por un dolor de pecho, se miró, un destello plateado estaba dibujándose cerca de su corazón.

-entiendo, aquella vez, el cristal se escondió en mi, alguien que no podría usarlo, una vez, su verdadero poder estuviera activo y alguien en el cual, nunca lo buscarían. La niña miró por una de las ventanas disimuladas, su corazón se saltó un par de latidos, al ver, como Serena se alzaba en majestad con el cristal de plata, sostenido entre sus manos, la peli rosa tembló, al ver los destellos blancos y negros, que hacían pilares de luz.

-no, no puede ser. Dijo corriendo a toda carrera hacia afuera, en el camino, se le unieron los demás, Zafiro y Diamante, seguidos de las mellizas, Esmeralda y el Gran Sabio, todos salieron en desbandada,el corazón de Diamante apretó en el pecho, Serena se veía pálida, resistía como podía.

-si esto persiste, la tierra se destruirá y todos con ellos. Dijo Diamante.

\- ¡hermano!¡esto no era lo que queríamos!¡nunca fue lo que quisimos!. Exclamó Zafiro, Rini, abandonó las filas de su familia, puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho, haciendo aparecer al cristal de plata, la niña sonrió al ver el rostro de la otra lleno de conmoción.

\- ¡conejo!¡recíbelo y ayuda a tu madre!. Exclamó lanzándolo, la rubia lo tomó y corrió a ponerse al lado de Serena, en diagonal a ella.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó la niña, adquiriendo ropas de princesa, muy parecidas a las de Serena .

\- ¡hermano!¡esto no era lo que queríamos!¡si no la ayudas morirá!¡la amas de verdad!¡no estoy tan seguro si la dejas morir!. Exclamó Zafiro, Diamante corrió detrás de la niña, las sailors scouts, fueron a detenerlo, pero antes de que Esmeralda, las mellizas, Zafiro o Rini pudieran moverse, aparecieron las 4 sailors scouts del sistema solar exterior.

-no va a hacerle daño. Le dijo Háruka a Mina.

-no lo creo. Dijo ella.

-escucha bien, niña cursi y desconfiada, para derrotar, esos 4 puntos de luz. Explicó la sailor del viento, señalando los aludidos

-deben hacerlo 3 cristales ¿cuantos tienen hasta ahora?¿sabes contar?. Preguntó Háruka con aspereza, Mina asintió.

-2 cristales. Dijo sin mas.

-necesitan 3 y ese. Dijo la sailor señalando al príncipe, que ya se ponía del otro lado de Serena en diagonal.

-es el tercero. Dijo la rubia de negro, la de naranja asintió, mirando a Darien, el cual, era retenido por Zafiro, Black Lady había hecho una barrera, no bien su hermano se ubicó en su puesto, la que trataban de romper las mellizas y Esmeralda a toda costa.

\- ¡cristal obscuro!. Invocó el joven, el cristal, salió del broche y quedó suspendido entre sus manos, esférico, de líneas idénticas al cristal de plata, tallado en caras, como el otro, de color negro intenso, los 3 cristales, hicieron un arco de luz, el cual, implosionó los 4 pilares de luz, regresando el cielo a la normalidad, a la vez, los 3 portadores dejaron escapar un jadeo y cayeron inconscientes, Zafiro, Darien, Lita y Mina, fueron cada quien por uno, Zafiro por Diamante, lo tomó en brazos, Darien por Lunita y Mina y Lita, por Serena.

-se salvaron. Dijeron las mellizas.

-pero eso no será por siempre así. Dijo Esmeralda.

-acabaremos con ustedes, sailors scouts. Dijo el Gran Sabio, todos desapareciendo a la vez, las sailors del sistema solar exterior, hicieron una reverencia, a continuación, desaparecieron.

-vamos a casa chicos. Dijo Rey, los demás asintieron y se fueron de regreso al templo Ikagua, Zafiro y Black Lady se miraron.

-ni siquiera me miró ¿Cómo lo voy a lograr yo?. Preguntó la pequeña llorando, el mayor suspiró.

-creo que vas a tener que hacer de una vez, la prueba mas grande de amor, mi querida Rini, salvarle la vida. La niña asintió y tomando el codo de su hermano, desaparecieron al interior de la base sintiendo, que algo volvía a su interior, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Andrómeda está contenta, dando brinquitos de contento, por lo bien, que ha quedado todo, feliz lanza el resultado de su cabeza a la concurrencia y corre a buscar a Diamante.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas hayan pasado un día entretenido, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Hay, quedó de lo mejor, espero les guste, tanto como me gustó a mi, jejejeje ¡lo adoro!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que nos enamoremos mas de iamante y compañía.

Un baile de máscaras.

La trampa por fin, ya estaba montada, había costado un poco, pero hya estaba lista, para el accionar, solo faltaban un par de cosillas, LunLún suspiró.

-solo nos falta, un fragmento de pluma transformadora y un cabello. Dijo por fin la menor de las trapecistas, KimeKime asintió.

-bien, son 5 y 5, yo me encargo de las primeras 5. Dijo al tiempo que las imágenes de las sailors se mostraban.

-y yo, de los otros 5. Dijo LunLún al tiempo que se veía la imagen de Darien y las otras 4 sailors.

-que extraño que el conejo aún no ha portado su traje. Dijo KimeKime, LunLún batió su cabello, haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

-lo mas probable es que no haya activado aún el poder por falta, de poder, pero eso puede que no siempre sea así. Dijo, KimeKime asintió.

-lo mas probable, sailor némesis no permanecerá demasiado tiempo dormida. Dijo con calma profunda, LunLún asintió y miró a su hermana.

-bueno, manos a la obra. Dijo desapareciendo en su bola de billar, KimeKime asintió y siguió a su hermana hacia el destino que le tocaba.

KimeKime llegó a casa de Rey, mientras su bola de billar permanecía sobre la sailor, manteniéndola atrapada en el mundo de los sueños, la pelinegra mechas moradas tomó la pluma y partió una punta de la estrella, luego se acercó a la sailor y sin delicadeza, arrancó un mechón de cabello de la sailor, sonrió.

-ya todo está. Dijo con calma, el mismo procedimiento repitió en casa de Mina, Amy y Lita, pero cuando llegó a casa de Serena, la cosa fue distinta, al deslizarse por la escalera, una sombra se pegó a ella, la amazona se dio la vuelta.

-maldita esfera, hazte cargo de ella bola de billar. Ordenó la mujer, la bola de billar, se lanzó contra la pelota, que a pesar de ser fuerte, no lo era comparada a una poderosa herramienta viva, la amazona se deslizó hacia el cuarto de Serena, abrió el broche y tomó un fragmento del cristal de plata, mas unas hebras de cabello de la guardiana, sonrió.

-estúpida bola de energía, no puedes hacerle frente a una bola de billar, necesitas a tu dueño para eso. Dijo con calma, desapareciendo de la casa Tsukino de manera triunfal.

LunLún, hizo exactamente lo mismo, con los 5 transformadores, al día siguiente, los grupos se reunieron cada cual donde solía, las primeras en el templo Ikagua junto a Darien y las segundas, en la mansión Tenou.

-algo extraño pasó. Dijo Mina mirando la quinta punta de su estrella rota.

-es verdad, esto no estaba así. Dijo Rey.

-es preocupante. Dijo Amy, Lita asintió.

-tengo miedo, por lo que haya podido hacer el enemigo. Serena suspiró.

-no queda de otra que esperar, no podemos hacer otra cosa. las demás asintieron, Lunita estaba abrazada a su pelota, la cual, le había narrado lo ocurrido.

-pero ¿Dónde atacarán?. Preguntó la niña a la pelota, que hizo un gesto de encogerse de hombros, si las pelotas pudieran hacer tal gesto, Darien miró su rosa transformadora, notó lo mismo que las demás, un pétalo faltante, el joven suspiró.

-no tengo idea de lo que pasará. Dijo, las chicas menearon la cabeza y siguieron mirando sus objetos de transformación preocupadas.

Háruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, se hallaban sentadas en su habitación secreta en la base, cada una mirando su pluma.

-las malditas amazonas tienen algo que ver con esto. Dijo la rubia.

-no sabemos por donde atacarán. Dijo la peli azul, la peli verde negó.

-pero en algún momento hemos de poder acabar con ellas. Dijo.

-esto me preocupa. Dijo la pequeña pelinegra mirando su pluma.

-no se donde nos puedan atacar, pero será mortal. Las otras 3 dirigieron miradas asustadas hacia la cuarta que negó.

-en estos momentos, me alegra tener la reserva de la reserva, de verdad. Dijo Háruka.

\- ¿vamos a hablar con Phanton?. Preguntó Michiru.

-no, deja que Rini lo haga, ha estado tan abatida, hay que darle algo que hacer. Dijo Setsuna, las demás asintieron y se dedicaron a seguir elucubrano lo que había pasado.

La niña, vestida con su traje negro con lazos rojos, llegó a la casa done las hermanas de la persecución y Phanton, se hallaban, Vergerite y Vetsite estaban pintándose las uñas de su hermoso rojo carmín, Calaverite y Karmesite estaban bailando en una alfombra de baile y Phanton, estaba repatingado en el sofá, leyendo una novela, cuando Black Lady apareció, en el centro del salón, todo se interrumpió.

-hola. Dijo la niña.

-Rini. Dijeron los 5, la niña sin pedir permiso se sentó sobre la panza de Phanton, se acomodó mejor y quedó acurrucada en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué te hizo el cretino de mi ahijado?. Preguntó.

-ignorarme por entero, pero me temo, que esto es algo mas grave que el que el cretino mi hermano me ignore. dijo ella de con calma forzada.

\- ¿Qué pasó Rini?. Preguntó Karmesite.

-a mi equipo le extrajeron un trozo de transformador, concretamente un fragmento de la luna, creo que al otro igual. Dijo, las chicas se pusieron pálidas.

-oh no. Dijo Phanton quien había sido el único capaz de contener su expresión, todas lo miraron.

\- ¿hay algún evento trampa?. Preguntó.

-así es, un baile de máscaras. Dijo Rini.

-me temo, que tendremos que asistir sin invitación, si es lo que sospecho, las sailors estarán muertas antes de que el baile culmine. Dijo, las 5 chicas se pusieron las manos en la boca.

-así fue que sus tatarabuelas fueron diezmadas por los tatarabuelos del cuarteto amazonas, el cual, sigue dormido. Dijo el, ellas asintieron.

-buscaré los vestidos. Dijo Karmesite.

-haré las invitaciones. Dijo Vergerite.

-buscaré los complementos. Dijo Vetsite.

-me encargaré de revisar el lugar. Dijo Vergerite, Phanton asintió.

-yo me encargaré de buscar planes alternos. Dijo mirando a Rini.

-y tu, vas a ayudarme. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-de acuerdo Phanton. Dijo con calma abrazándose a el, como una hija a un padre.

Diamante y Zafiro, examinaban sus trajes para la gran noche, los 2 irían, a los 2 les encantaban los bailes.

¿estás seguro hermano de que todo va a salir bien?. preguntó Zafiro.

-desde luego, esta noche sailor moon será mía. Dijo Diamante con calma.

-acabaré con el ser que me estorba. Añadió para si, Zafiro negó.

-eso no es buena idea hermano, Black Lady lo ama y es tu mejor amigo según ella, deberías hacerle caso. Diamante taladró con sus ojos vino a Zafiro, el cual, acostumbrado a eso, no se intimidó.

¿tu vas a creerle al conejo?. Preguntó el mayor con calma y veneno.

-resulta que "el conejo" como lo llamas, recuera cosas que tu y yo no, se humilde, admite que no tienes todas las respuestas y protege lo que tu hermana quiere, así como, ella protege lo que tu quieres. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante meneó la cabeza, Zafiro suspiró y se alejó de su hermano.

-no eres tu mismo. Dijo mientras salía, Diamante se miró en el espejo y comenzó a estudiarse como si analizara su rostro, para ver algún cambio, lo encontró de hecho, su mirada penetrante aunque cálida se había vuelto fría, de hielo.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando?. Preguntó el joven anonadado al contemplar ese hecho con espanto.

Las amazonas habían erigido un hermoso palacio, del modelo de aquella película, la sirenita de disney, todo mundo llegaba al mismo, con sus mejores galas, caballeros con frag y máscaras y damas con hermosos vestidos, las 5 sailors estaban allí, Rey con un vestido morado medianoche, con las mangas por los hombros y falda en corte de sirena, Mina con uno verde obscuro, de una sola manga, Lita con uno azul cielo de tiras y de mangas por los hombros, con falda estilo sirena, Amy con uno plateado sostenido solo por su busto, Serena con un modelo muy parecido, en rosado, con una rosa en su cadera izquierda, mostraba su espalda, su falda era tipo sirena, pero con un pliegue cosido hacia la rosa que lo sotenía, dándole vuelo, con guantes blancos, una hermosa máscara de sharoski rosado, con plumas de garza, un collar de diamante rosados, que había sido enviado de forma anónima por el príncipe Diamante, su cabello en un hermoso moño, sostenido por orquillas de cristal.

-esto parece un sueño. dijo Rey, las demás asintieron colocándose sus máscaras, Lita llevaba el cabello suelto, engañanado con broches de sharoski azul cielo, Mina, en una hermosa trenza de pescado, con esmeralas verdes, venían con el vestido, Rey, lo llevaba en una cola alta, la misma, que sujetaba su impresionante cola, estaba hecha de sus mismo cabello, sujetaba por orquillas negras, Amy, se había hecho un cintillo con su cabello, adornado por rosas plateadas de fantasía, las 5 estaban complacidas, Lunita llegó con un vestido marfil, con su cabello suelto, engalanado por unos ganchos en forma de rosa, las 5 la miraron boquiabiertas.

-se supone que te quedarías en casa Lunita. Dijo Serena confundida.

\- ¿y perderme el evento del siglo? Ni loca. Dijo la niña, la mayor sonrió.

-tenemos las invitaciones Serena, puede pasar con cualquiera. Dijo Amy, la rubia mayor asintió.

-dudo que encuentres niñas con las que jugar, pero bueno. Dijo la princesa, las chicas se encogieron de hombros, Lunita sacó la lengua.

-igual quería venir. Dijo, Serena asintió.

-ya dejemos de discutir, adentro. Dijo Amy, las demás asintieron y siguieron hacia el interior.

El segundo grupo de sailors llegó, Michiru llevaba un vestido negro, Háruka uno azul turquesa, Setsuna, uno vino tinto y Hotaru, uno amarillo.

-aún no se como me dejaron convencer de esta idea. dijo Háruka.

-había que venir. Dijo Michiru.

-además, no sabemos como funcione el mecanismo. Dijo Setsuna, Hotaru asintió.

-ya dejemos de discutir y entremos por favor. Las demás asintieron y entraron.

Phanton y las hermanas de la persecución llegaron, todos miraron el lugar anonadados por la elegancia del mismo.

-odio reconocerlo. Dijo Karmesite con su vestido azul imperial.

-pero las amazonas tienen buen gusto. Vergerite asintió con su vestido verde agua acompañado por el abanico.

-demasiado buen gusto, nada que objetar. Dijo mientras pasaba las manos por la maya hecha de sus cabellos, mirando el moño de Karmesite, Vetsite, que llevaba el cabello suelto sonrió con su imponente vestido dorado.

-no hay duda, de que será un baile interesante. Calaverite, que llevaba un vestido marrón chocolate asintió.

-lo será. Dijo sin mas, Phanton sonrió ajustándose su máscara,se había dejado el cabello suelto, solo engalanado por un par de amatistas discretas, las demás ajustaron sus máscaras y entraron.

Diamante, Zafiro, Blak Lady, Esmeralda y las mellizas, estaban dentro del salón, mirando a los asistentes al baile que comenzaron a desplegarse, al comenzar la música.

-hora de la función. Dijo Diamante mirando a Serena y reconociéndola por el ollar, Rini sonrió.

-así es hermano, hora de la función. Dijo, Zafiro sonrió.

-tal para cual. Dijo sin mas, las mellizas vestían de su color, LunLún se había hecho un moño trenzado y KimeKime, se había dejado el cabello suelto, Rini, se había hecho un moño con maya, Esmeralda, llevaba un vesitdo rojo, de corte imperial, parecía querer gritar "soy la reina ycompañera del príncipe", por su parte, Diamante y Zafiro, llevaban frag, uno azul cielo y el otro, blanco, se regaron, los chicos, fueron a conseguir compañeras de baile, las mellizas a revisar sus puntos de poder, 10 esferas de los colores de los guerreros, distribuídas por el salón, cuando KimeKime vio a Phanton, palideció.

-maldito seas. Dijo enojada, el sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, al tiempo que comenzaba a con Rey.

-buenas noches sailor moon. Le dijo Diamante a Serena, la rubia palideció.

\- ¿Cómo me reconociste?. Le preguntó aterrorizada.

-hay cosas que simplemente bailar te hacen destacar. Dijo el tocando con suavidad el collar, Serena puso una mano sobre este.

-te he extrañado. dijo la rubia en una desconección de su boca y su cerebro, el sonrió.

-yo igual hermosa, mucho. Dijo sin mas, se acercó y unió sus labios, antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, Serena se anonadó pero se entregó a ese beso con pasión y dulzura.

-esto no es correcto. Dijo ella, el sonrió.

-si supieras que si lo es, mi hermosa sailor moon. Dijo dándole una vuelta ejemplar, Rini había bailado con adultos y mas adultos, buscando a Darien, había logrado taclear a una peli morado, para bailar con Darien, el cual, al ver ese beso y los que subsiguieron al primero, estaba decidido a separarlos, la pequeña sonrió.

-no vale la pena, crees que la mas, pero en realidad, no es así. Dijo la niña, el negó.

-no se porque dices esas cosas Rini. Dijo el, ella sonrió.

-porque son verdad, mi querido Endimiun. Dijo la pequeña abrazándolo de repente, fue cuando miró, las esferas, de cada color, la niña palideció.

-ellas no van a salir vivas... ni el tampoco. Dijo mirando a su amado con preocupación.

Las 4 hermanas de la persecución y Phanton, se reunieron en un rincón del salón, tras haber visto los objetos.

-bien ¿Cómo los desactivamos?. Preguntó Vergerite.

-no lo se, debemos seguir viendo, mas allá. Dijo Karmesite.

-2 de nosotras, deben pegarse a las amazonas. Dijo Vetsite, Calaverite asintió y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Las bolas de billar, sin que nadie las notara, se pusieron a activar las esferas dándoles golpes, cuando las 10 hubieron brillado del color correspondiente, las bolas de billar, regresaron al interior de sus amazonas, Serena trastabilló.

¿hermosa?. Preguntó Diamante sosteniéndola, contra su costumbre y aparentemente, también en contra de su sentido común, la rubia había evitado bailar con los demás chicos, para quedarse solo con el.

-no, no me siento bien. Dijo Serena con debilidad, Diamante la aferró, la llevó a un rincón, su corazón apretaba.

-estás muriendo. Dijo el, mirando hacia todos lados, sin encontrar nada, vio a las sailors caer una a una, Phanton había sostenido a Rey.

-no te mueras sailor mars, por Nix, no te mueras. dijo el hombre, la muchacha no podía respirar.

-no puedo…respirar. Dijo.

-debemos hallar la manera de romperlas ya. Dijo asustado, colocó a las chicas en los rincones, todas estaban pálidas.

\- ¿cuanto tiempo les quedará?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-no lo se príncipe. Respondió Karmesite.

Debemos impedir que mueran. Dijo Calaverite.

-encontré el emisor, pero no se si así se romperán. Dijo Rini, que tenía sujeta la mano de Darien, Diamante estaba ensimismado, tratando de salvar a Serena, dándole respiración boca a boca, haciéndole mas fácil un acto que se le volvía a cada minuto mas difícil, de pronto, Serena, comenzó a toser, toser y toser, el príncipe se asustó, al ver las manchas carmesí que salían de los labios de la sailor, su corazón se saltó 1000 latidos.

-no hermosa, se está desgarrando por dentro. Dijo, Zafiro miró a Amy, Rini a Darien, sin pensarlo mas, se lanzó hacia la esfera negra, los demás asistentes del baile, habían huído presas del pánico, en cuanto la niña impactó con su poder la esfera, salió una mujer de cristal negro, la pequeña no perdió tiempo y se puso manos a la obra.

\- ¿la vas a dejar morir hijo?. Le preguntó Phanton a Diamante, el cual lo miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-se está desgarrando por dentro, o actúas, o la perderás. El príncipe no hizo ningún gesto de cabeza, mas sin embargo, lanzó hacia la esfera un rayo negro tras ponerse de pie, el cual, hizo aparecer a la mujer de cristal, Zafiro, Phanton y las hermanas de la persecución hicieron lo mismo, todos lanzaron rayos, Esmeralda y las mellizas, se lanzaron a ayudar a las mujeres de cristal y la pelea, era muy pareja, las sailors tosían mas y mas sangre, esta comenzó a salir por todos sus orificios, nariz, boca, oídos, 2 sombras mas aparecieron, con 4 alas de ángel, las 2, se encararon con las amazonas, que palidecieron, Esmeralda desapareció, con las mellizas ocupadas, Phanton, Diamante, Zafiro, Black Lady y las chicas, pudieron dedicarse a destruír a las damas de cristal, en el momento, que cada uno logró

-Dariee. Dijo la niña corriendo hacia el, el joven se sentó.

-Rini, muchas gracias. dijo abrazándola, ella se sintió reconfortada.

-mientras moría, no veía el rostro de Serena, es algo extraño, veía el tuyo. Ella sonrió.

-mi querido Darien. Dijo con calma y alegría.

-Diamante. Dijo Serena tras abrir los ojos, el la ayudó a sentarse, la abrazó.

-hermosa, tuve tanto miedo. Dijo mientras le alzaba el rostro para mirarla, asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-estoy bien. Dijo, el sonrió.

-cuanto me alegra escucharlo mi hermosa sailor moon. Dijo dándole un beso, que ella aceptó y respondió enredando los brazos en su cuello, Lita, Amy, Rey y Mina, miraron eso, sentadas desde la distancia.

-no se porqué, pero esa ecena me da paz. Dijo Rey, Mina asintió.

-lo mismo digo. Aseguró.

-ahora si, es como debe ser. Dijo Lita, Amy sonrió.

-así es. Dijo mientras miraba a Zafiro que la miraba, le sonrió, ella aceptó su mano y la abrazó, Rini sonrió al ser besada por Darien en su cabello, ella se atrevió a darle un beso en la boca,el se ruborizó.

-eres una niña, no hagas eso. Dijo.

-es mi tamaño, no mi edad, no es pedofilia, porque no hay morbo. Dijo la niña feliz con los ojos cerrados, las otras se pusieron de pie, con la ayuda de las 4 hermanas de la persecución.

-venimos a ser el apoyo y hasta salimos salvadas. Dijo Háruka con disgusto.

-a veces toca. Dijo Michiru mirando la pelea de las 2 sombras contra las 2 amazonas.

-a esas sombras, yo las conozco. Dijo Hotaru con los ojos abiertos, al tiempo que un arco con flecha y una espada se veían, las 2 amazonas, dieron una vuelta y desaparecieron.

-no puede ser. Dijo Setsuna, Phanton sonrió, al ver 2 plumas, una negra con bordes y otra fuxia rosados con bordes rosados.

-me parece que si, si es lo que piensan. Dijo mientras se guardaba las 2 plumas, Rini se acercó a sus chicas, mientras el equipo de las sailors del sistema solar interior se comprobaban, Diamante y Zafiro, habían desaparecido.

-parece que recibimos ayuda extra. Dijo, las chicas asintieron, las hermanas de la persecución asintieron de igual forma.

-menos mal, porque si no, con ese plan de las mellizas, creo que no íbamos a salir vivas. Dijo Karmesite.

-la defensa de la defensa. Dijo Vergerite, mirando a Serena,que solo se comprobaba con Darien la salud, algo se difuminaba, las 4 chicas, entendieron que esos actos de amor y salvamento, poco a poco iban rompiendo el sello y sin quererlo, sonrieron, porque poco a poco, se formaban capullos de amor, que a pesar de las espinas, intentaban florecer, esperaban que en efecto, lograran el florecimiento.


	14. Chapter 14

Se ven lunas y estrellitas en la distancia, tras estas, aparece una feliz autora, con el traje de Black Lady, lanza la carpeta rosa y se dedica a buscar fotos del príncipe con 4 años.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Creo que quedó bien y por fin, vemos el uso de un arma infravalorada, después de todo, si con la pelota Rini fue capaz de hipnotizar, díganme ¿Qué mas podríamos esperar que no fueran si no prodigios?.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un espectacular REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que nos divirtamos y disfrutemos de Diamante y compañía.

Pelea de pelotas.

Las sailors se habían ido a un club, al que la familia Tsukino estaba afiliada, las 5 y la niña, estaban disfrutando de un hermoso día, las primeras 4, de hecho, habían desconectado, sailors pero Serena, no podía hacerlo, pensaba y pensaba en el príncipe de la luna negra, llegó a la conclusión de que los quería a los 2, pero eso no debía ser posible, pero si cerraba los ojos, para pensar en Darien, su rostro se transformaba en el de Diamante y el de Diamante, en el de Darien, eso la confunía, porque no lo entendía, además, estaban esos sueños, desde que lo vio, había dejado de soñar con Darien, en sus sueños, estaba Diamante, había vivido su historia con Veril pero con Diamante en el lugar de Darien, eso la había dejado confundida, el nunca la había llamado "cabeza de chorlito" siempre la había tratado con deferencia y delicadeza, procurando ser su amihgo, en conducta contraria a Darien, que le encantaba incomodarla y molestarla, eso la tenía confundida, de verdad y debía ir al Milenio de Plata de la Luna a buscar respuestas que imaginaba que si Diamante se las daba, tergiversaría eso, era capaz de después de todo: el decía que en la guerra y en el amor, todo se valía; Lunita por su parte la miraba hacerlo, de ito en ito, alzó sus lentes de sol para mirarla bien, negó con la cabeza.

-ella está pensando en el, seguro le está lavando el cerebro poco a poco, cuando estuvo en el palacio negro la hipnotizó y cada día, un poco mas, se va transformando en la princesa de la luna negra, es capaz, es muy capaz de hacerlo, el es capaz de hacer lo necesario para tenerla, así el amor sea falso, existiría y para el, sería suficiente. Dijo la niña, se levantó de la reposera, dejó los lentes y se lanzó a la piscina, nadó y nadó.

-esto lo tenemos que acabar, seguro que el catalizador es esa niña demonio que dice ser la hija de mis padres, si acabo con ella, todo se arreglará, el enemigo será derrotado y papá y mamá estarán a salvo. Lunita se hundió.

-exactamente, eso es lo que haré. Dijo feliz mientras continuaba su esparcimiento.

Los hermanos Li, estaban en el obelisco obscuro, cada uno en lo suyo, Diamante aplicaba sus conocimientos de artes marciales con un saco de prácticas, Zafiro, planificaba estrategia jugando ajedrez y Rini, la pequeña Rini mataba el tiempo vieno televisión, estaba acurrucada en el sofá, mirando una serie de sus favoritas, suspiró.

-Darien por fin me está tomando en cuenta, me siento tan feliz, puedo conseguir que logre recordarme, me da tanto gusto. Dijo la niña con una rgan sonrisa, se concentró en su serie, disfrutando del momento de paz y tranquilidad.

El dueto amazonas, estaba con Esmeralda en un punto de la ciudad, las 3 miraban el desenvolvimiento cotidiano de Tokio, ppor fin, KimeKime sonrió.

-vas a encargarte de atraer a las sailors hacia acá, la trampa deberá dejarlas sin poderes y a nuestra merced, después de todo, los lunenses no tienen sus poderes civiles. Dijo LunLún, Esmeralda sonrió.

-haré lo que me indiquen. Dijo por fin, las amazonas sonrieron.

-exactamente, colócate tu túnica y vincúlate a este conjuro. Dijeron las amazonas, Esmeralda asintió, se le puso su túnica, tras haberse pasado el abanico, era negra como la noche, con un cordón azul zafiro, entre sus pechos, colgaba un collar con la forma del ojo hipnótico en azul, las amazonas asintieron.

-necesitamos tu abanico. Dijo LunLún, la peli verde se lo dio, KimeKime lo tomó y lo partió en 6 pedasos, los cuales, se volvieron hermosas negras con penachos de plumas rojas, las amazonas sonrieron.

-bien, acabarán con ellas y luego, tu, vas a encargarte de llevarnos al conejo. Ella asintió.

-haré todo lo que me digan. Dijo Esmeralda inclinando la cabeza, las amazonas sonrieron y desaparecieron.

Lunita corrió por las calles de Tokio, llegó al sitio donde estaban las cintas precintadas con la palabra "peligroso" la niña no miró a nadie por los alrededores y entró sin mas, miró a su pelota.

¡Luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. ordenó la niña, la pelota se transformó en un señalador laser, de color rosado, la luz titilaba, la niña la accionó y acto seguido, comenzó a hacer un círculo en el escudo, se vio el negro obelisco mas claro, la niña sonrió y entró.

-ya estoy dentro. Dijo mirando los pies del obelisco obscuro y comenzando a buscar la puerta, la niña bufó.

\- ¡Luna pelota!¿transfórmate!. ordenó, esta, se transformó en un juego de ganzúas, con las cuales, comenzó a tantear el lugar, hasta encontrar la hendidura.

-esto es muy fácil, muchas gracias sailor venus. Dijo la niña contenta, abrió la puerta que se deslizó suavemente haciendo un "sshiiish", la niña entró y comenzó a buscar en el pasillo, se detuvo por un momento.

-esto debe ser igual que las fortalezas e las cuales he leído, debo investigar ¡luna pelota!¡transfórmate!. ordenó, la pelota se transformó en una computadora pequeña rosada, muy parecida a la de Amy, la niña sonrió y comenzó a buscar con ella los planos del lugar, los hizo tras 45 minutos de terror, encontró la puerta y pasó al área personal.

\- ¡que hermoso!. Exclamó la niña admirando la construccción en tonos de blanco, los cuadros, tenían paisajes hermosos y personajes, como los príncipes y otros, incluídos unos de su madre con el príncipe Diamante y de su pare, con ese demonio de la niña Black Lady,, la niña siguió su caminoy finaomente, llegó a un jardín, donde la otra, jugaba con la pelota, esta volaba por allí y la peli rosa, la perseguía.

-demonio maldito. Dijo la rubia llenándose de valor, la otra interrumpió sus juegos.

-niña cursi, eres tu, dime ¿Cómo entraste?. Preguntó.

-no es tu problema, vine a acabar contigo, para que dejes de intentar separar a mi madre de mi padre. Dijo con calma.

-conejo tonto, idiota y estúpido, Serena no es tu madre, es mi cuñada y Endimiun es mi novio ¿entendiste? O ¿necesitas que lo escriba?. Preguntó Rini con las manos en las caderas, su Luna pelota o lo que Lunita creía que era tal, flotaba a su alrededor como si de una auténtica luna se tratara, pero era distinta, era rubia, de ojos violetas y con una luna invertida, Lunita aferró su pelota.

-voy a acabar contigo. Dijo mientras la lanzaba hacia el suelo, Black Lady rió.

-eres una pequeña irrespetuosa y malcriada, ten deferencia con tus mayores, conejo tonto ¡Shekina pelota!¡transfórmate!. lanzó la niña, haciendo aparecer un paraguas negro, con una luna invertida plateada, Lunita rebotó su pelota.

\- ¡Luna pelota!¡transfórmate! ordenó haciendo aparecer un paraguas rosado con una luna dorada, las niñas, comenzaron a lanzarse rayos y mas rayos, Black Lady, en un momento dado, lanzó su paraguas al suelo.

\- ¡transfórmate!. Ordenó al tiempo que aparecía una pistola laser, Lunita la imitó y comenzaron a lanzarse rayos con las pistolas, negros y rosados respectivamente quemando flores, arbustos y otros, Zafiro escuchó la conmoción.

\- ¿Rini?. Preguntó al comienzo del pasillo, cuando vio lo que ocurría, corrió hacia la puerta.

¡Rini!. Exclamó el peli azul.

\- ¡hermano!¡sal de aquí!¡esto es entre el conejo y yo!¡quiere acabarme y no lo dejaré!. Exclamó la peli rosa oji rubí.

\- ¡es tu futura sobrina!. Exclamó Zafiro.

-aún no. Dijo Black Lady soltando la pistola, la pelota se transformó en un paraguas amarillo con rojo, Rini lo empuñó y comenzó a girarlo, Lunita lanzó su pelota mientras Rini lo empuñaba, apareciendo el mismo tipo de paraguas, con el cual se protegió.

\- ¡deténganse!¡van a matarse!. Exclamó Zafiro.

\- ¡no!. Exclamaron a coro las niñas, Black Lady lanzó hacia la puerta un escudo negro, el peli azul no lo pensó mas y corrió hacia el trono de su hermano.

\- ¡Black Lady está peleando con el conejo!. Informó, Diamante se puso de pie.

¡que!. Exclamó horrorizado, Zafiro asintió con vehemencia.

-debes decirme las identidades de las sailors scouts, ya hermano ¡las niñas van a matarse!. Exclamó Zafiro, Diamante asintió y corrió a la biblioteca, seguido de Zafiro, abrió un cuadro, donde se hallaba una caja fuerte y la abrió, dentro, habían 5 fotografías de las 5 chicas, con nombre, apelido y demás, Zafiro las tomó, en una de ellas, se veía a Serena con Lunita en brazos.

-muchas gracias hermano. Dijo mientras salía corriendo, Diamante corrió hacia el jardín, donde Zafiro le había indicao que estaba la pelea en su apogeo, miró con fascinado horror como las niñas se peleaban utilizando las pelotas como armas, parecía que iban a acabar una con la otra.

\- ¡Black Lady!. Exclamó el príncipe Diamante.

\- ¡vas a acabar con el conejo!. Exclamó el joven aterrorizado, la mirada de Rini fue idéntica a la suya y lo hizo temblar de cabeza a pies.

-así como tu quieres acabar con mi novio, yo voy a acabar con tu futura hija hermano, ella vino sola a buscarme, le regresaré el favor, ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Dijo la niña mientras hacía que la pelota se transformara en una espada, Lunita le siguió la saga y la pelea se volvió mas encarnizada mientras el príncipe Diamante, no sabía si intervenir o dejarlas a su suerte, pero la decisión fue fácil, al sentír el terror y la adrenalina correr por otro cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Hermosa. Susurró el príncipe y desapareció rogando a Nix, que Zafiro si tuviera mas suerte que el en detener a Rini y al conejo.

El Gran Sabio, estaba en su cuarto, con el dueto amazonas.

-sailor moon irá al Milenio de Plata de la Luna, deben detenerla, no debe contrastar las evidencias de lo que hay allí con sus sueños. LunLún frunció el ceño.

-pensé que las habías eliminado, fue un gran descuido. Dijo la ojifuxia con calma, el Gran Sabio lanzó un rayo hacia ella, haciéndola rodar hacia la pared, KimeKime lanzó su bola de billar hacia el adivino y tuvo el mismo resultado de su hermana, en el suelo.

-amazonas tontas, díganme algo ¿creen ustedes que no lo intenté? La respuesta es: si; pero la reina impidió que mi poder tocara las ruinas y de hecho, yo no puedo destruir nada allí, nadie con sangre phantonience puede entrar. LunLún asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Por qué no enviaste a Esmeralda?. Preguntó.

-porque para todos aquellos que no sean el príncipe Zafiro, el príncipe Diamante, la princesa Black Lady y el propio Phanton, la cuestión está sellada, ustedes pueden ir, por no ser nemesianas, necesito que encuentren a sailor moon y la maten. El dueto amazonas asintió.

-así lo haremos, Gran Sabio. Dijeron a coro, el adivino asintió y las chicas, desaparecieron en sus bolas de billar.

Phanton, estaba con las 4 hermanas de la persecución, los 5 en la casa, cuando el general de los ejércitos de Némesis sintió un escalofrío.

-alguien está en peligro, creo que son 2 personas. Dijo, Karmesite lo miró preocupada.

-hagan las comprobaciones corresponientes. Dijo, las chicas asintieron, se cambiaron y desaparecieron, Phanton, siguiendo su corazonada, apareció en el Milenio de Plata de la Luna, al tiempo, que Serena colocaba los pies en el suelo de las ruinas.

Serena había salido de su casa, había ido al parque número 1, alzó el broche y con majestad ordenó:

¡cristal de plata!¡llévame hacia el Milenio de Plata de la Luna!. Una luz rosada la envolvió y cuando finalizó, estaba de pie delante de las ruinas, Phanton apareció detrás de ella, matándola del susto.

\- ¿sabes donde está el conejo hermosa?. Preguntó el peli morao ojos azules, la rubia de ojos azules, tembló, lo miró confundida.

-no, ella iba a ir al mercado. Dijo, el asintió.

-creo que no está en el mercado ¿tu que vienes a hacer aquí?. Preguntó Phanton, Serena miró las ruinas.

-a buscar respuestas. Dijo, Phanton asintió y la siguió a 2 pasos detrás de ella, Serena entró al palacio y comenzó a buscar la biblioteca.

-es por aquí. Dijo el peli morado, la rubia asintió y caminó ahora al lado de el, los 2 llegaron a la biblioteca y la muchacha encontró lo que buscaba, los árboles familiares y detrás de ellos, los álbunes, recuerdos de otros tiempos, Serena se sorprendió al ver a un hombre parecido al príncipe Diamante, una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos azules, Phanton sonrió al ver las fotografías.

-no, no es posible. Dijo Serena.

-es Diamante, Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady, no, no es posible. Dijo la muchacha, el hombre asintió.

-me temo que si lo es hermosa, todo ha sido siempre verdad. Serena asintió, miró detrás de ella, una sombra, Phanton y ella, se dieron la vuelta al tiempo, delante de ellos, se hallaba el dueto amazonas.

-ya veo. Dijo KimeKime con calma.

-así que: encontraste las evidencias. Agregó LunLún como si nada, su bola de billar dando vueltas a su alrededor, Serena asintió.

-he visto todo ¡no dejaré que nos hagan olvidar! Exclamó, las amazonas asintieron.

-bien, entonces, deberemos acabar contigo. Dijo LunLún, Serena alzó su broche.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!¡transformación!. invocó, Phanton hizo un escudo negro para separarlas y darle tiempo a transformarse, las amazonas se lanzaron por el y comenzaron a luchar encarnizadamente

Zafiro llegó a la casa de Amy y tocó el timbre, la peli azul se sorprenió al verlo, el estaba vestido con sus ropas de siempre, dejando en evidencia su identidad.

-me temo que necesito tu ayuda sailor mercury. Dijo el peli azul, la peli azul abrió mucho sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo diste conmigo?. Preguntó.

-larga historia, que no tengo tiempo de contarte, pero te necesito: el conejo fue a nuestro obelisco a intentar acabar con mi hermana, de no detenerlas, las 2 van a asesinarse y eso, no nos conviene. Amy entrecerró los ojos.

-pero ustedes qieren acabar con ella. dijo confundida.

-te equivocas, nosotros queremos que el no de su poder y nos sirva, es la prenda para tener en control a su madre, si hacemos eso, perdemos pieza de interés y la posibilidad denegociar con la neo reina, la entrega del cristal de plata y su exilio. Dijo el peli azul, la peli azul asintió con sequedad.

-lo importante es que si ella mata a mi hermana, nosotros acabaremos con el conejo y todo se perderá para todos, podemos impedir esto. Amy asintió, miró a Zafiro intensamente.

-dame un minuto. Dijo, Zafiro asintió, Amy alzó la pluma.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de mercurio! ¡transformación!. Hizo sus movimientos y quedó transformada, Zafiro asintió y le tomó la mano.

Lita y Mina estaban de compras en una tienda de dulces, cuando vieron las imágenes transmitidas por el noticiero.

-el brutal ataque de 5 mujeres aparentemente hechas de cristal, está desolando la torre de Tokio, se les ruega mantenerse alejados mientras las autoridades se encargan del asunto. El televisor mostró la llegada de los guardias nacionales y su consiguiente pulverizació miró a Lita y ambas salieron hacia un callejón.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de júpiter!¡transformación!. invocó comenzando a hacer sus movimientos.

\- ¡por el poder estelar de venus!¡transformación!. invocó haciende sus movimientos, cuando las 2 estubieron listas, corrieron hacia la torre de Tokio para encontrar a las guerreras y caer inmediatamente de boca hacia el suelo.

Las hermanas de la persecución regresaron a la casa, pero no encontraron a nadie, las 4 chicas se miraron.

-no queda mas,que ir a la torre de Tokio. Dijo Vergerite, las otras 3 asintieron y desaparecieron hacia la torre de Tokio, encontraron a las guerreras de cristal y sin mas, se pusieron a pelear, Lita y Mina, estaban como paralizadas, mirando el espectáculo, cuando la rubia, miró un destello verde en la cima.

-Vergerite ¡mira!¡mira arriba!. Exclamó, la peli azul miró.

-estas guerreras nunca van a destruírse. Dijo Calaverite.

-debemos ver loque hay arriba. Dijo Calaverite, Karmesite asintió.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka hacia una de las guerreras de cristal.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru, las 4 hermanas de la persecusión, corrieron escaleras arriba.

\- ¡Esmeralda!. Exclamaron a coro las 4, analizaron la situación.

-está usando sus poderes sicay, mas fuertes 100 veces que los que tiene ahora. Dijo Vergerite.

-bien, entonces, hay que ponernos manos a la obra. Dijo Karmesite cambiando de atuendo, como el resto y poniéndose manos a la obra, luchando mano a mano con Esmeralda de manera encarnizada y espectacular.

Zafiro y Amy, aparecieron en la puerta sellada por Black Lady, la batalla seguía y seguía, las niñas habían demostrado que las pelotas, no solo eran un juguete, si no, que podían ser armas mortales y peligrosas.

¡deténgannse!¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Exclamó Amy comenzando a intentar romper el escudo.

\- ¡hielo obscuro!. Lanzó Zafiro ayudándola en su cometido.

\- ¡burbujas congelantes de mercurio!¡estallen!. lanzó Amy congelando un poco mas el cristal de energía.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Zafiro, por fin, el cristal fue destruido, los 2 jóvenes se adelantaron al tiempo y cada uno, tomó a la niña que le tocaba, cargándola y separándola de la otra, las 2 infantes, estaban enojadas.

\- ¡Zafiro no tienes derecho!. Exclamó Rini enojada.

\- ¡no puedes matarla Black Lady!¡va a ser tu sobrina!. Exclamó el peli azul.

\- ¡aún no lo es!¡y vino a matarme!. Exclamó Rini enojada.

\- ¡no debiste venir Lunita!. exclamó Amy, la niña estaba rabiosa como la otra.

\- ¡debía hacerlo!¡ella quiere acabar con mi casa y es un demonio maldito!. Dijo la niña, estalló en llanto.

\- ¡por su culpa mis padres están en peligro y no pueo hacer nada para ayudarlos. Rini miraba como la otra niña lloraba.

-si me matas, se acabó maldito conejo, se acabó. Dijo de repente, se aferró al cuello de su hermano, cuando ambos, vieron palidecer a Amy, todos se miraron.

-son las chicas y Serena. Explicó la peli azul, Zafiro asintió.

-déjame llevarte a la torre de Tokio. Dijo el con calma, la peli azul asintió y se dejó ser transportada, en cuanto cruzó el humbral, Amy cayó de boca al suelo mirando conhorror el estado de Lita, Rey y Mina, mientras a lo lejos, se escuchaban las pisadas de Darien escaleras arriba.


	15. Chapter 15

A lo lejos, se bislumbra a la autora, sentada al lado del príncipe, en un momento acaramelado, cuando la misma, siente un toquecito en el hombro y ve a la princesa, avergonzada, se aleja del príncipe y los deja abrazados mientras planea como suplantarla.

¡hola! Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡espero todas anden de lo mejor y no se hayan desangrado de dolor por mi ausencia! Naaa, que va, en fin ¡disfruten!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que adoremos mas a Diamante.

La torre de Tokio, luces destellantes de sicay.

Zafiro miró a Amy y a las chicas, estaba desolado, esa trampa había sido magistralmente ejecutada, el joven corrió hacia arriba, siguiendo la estela de las 4 hermanas de la persecusión.

¡Esmeralda!¡no tienes derecho a matarlas!. Exclamó el joven.

-a ellas no, pero a ti si ¡muere!. Exclamó la peli verde, lanzando al peli azul obscuro al vacío, las niñas, que habían sido llevadas por cada uno de los jóvenes, esperaban afuera en la torre de Tokio.

\- ¡no hermano!. Exclamó Rini, lanzó la pelota hacia las alturas, pero no fue suficiente, la niña conjuró entonces, una brisa nemesiana que atajó a su hermano.

\- ¿estará bien?. Preguntó Lunita, Rini la miró.

-creo que si. dijo por fin la niña, el príncipe abrió los ojos.

-Ri, Rini. Dijo de forma ahogada sentándose.

-hermano, que bueno que estás bien. Dijo la pequeña muchacha abrazándolo, el la abrazó.

-Esmeralda está usando el poder creador, aquel que la hace llamarse sicay, ha logrado, que toda la torre dependa de ella. dijo Zafiro.

-las chicas tienen que hacer algo. Dijo Lunita.

-no creo que puedan hacer nada. Dijo el peli azul.

-están paralizaas. Añadió al ver los gestos de las niñas, las cuales, miraron detrás de el.

\- ¡cuidado!. Exclamaron al tiempo, Zafiro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pelear con las doncellas de cristal, que trataron de cortarles la cabeza a los 3 sin disimulo.

Las 4 hermanas de la persecución, peleaban en contra de Esmeralda, la cual, estaba un poco sofocada pero no abrumada.

-no son nada, ustedes no son nada si necesitan pelear 4 contra 1 ¡niebla obscura!. Lanzó la peli verde hacia el cuarteto, que se retiró para esquivar.

\- ¡tornado de fuego obscuro!. Lanzó Vetsite.

\- ¿centella obscura!. Lanzó Calaverite.

\- ¡enredaderas negras!. Lanzó Karmesite atrapánola pero Esmeralda se liberó.

-vamos a probar, algo fuerte de verdad ¡nija iley sicay!. Exclamó la peli verde, un destello verde salió de sus manos, tomó forma de rombo, se transformó en un en un tornado y las impactó de vuelta hacia las 4 esquinas de la torre.

-eso es lo que merecen, por desafiar al fantasma de la muerte. Dijo la peli verde de gutural.

\- ¡dama dameneo forma sicay!. Lanzó Vetsite, se vio una llama tras el consabido rombo verde obscuro, la llama se abrió como una flor, cuyos pétalos acuchillados fueron hacia Esmeralda.

\- ¡damanae es sicay!. Lanzó Vergerite, tras el rombo, se hicieron unas bolas de fuego congelante, como si fueran un collar de perlas, las cuentas, se lanzaron hacia Esmeralda, la cual, fue primeramente quemada y luego, congelada.

-se acabó. Dijo Calaverite paseando un rombo entre sus manos.

-no lo creo. Dijo Vergerite, Vetsite asintió.

-esto es solo el medio tiempo. Aseguró la peli verde.

-Esmeralda a nivel sicay, es mas fuerte que nosotras, debemos vincularnos para poder derrotarla. Calaverite asintió, movió las manos como si tejiera algo, de sus manos, emergió una cadena naranja, de las de Vetsite, emergió una cadena verde obscuro, de Vergerite, las de emergieron unas cadenas azul cielo, de las de Karmesite, unas cadenas azul obscuro, las 4 se ataron.

-con estas cadenas, te ato a mi, me ato a ti, para multiplicar los poderes de la obscuridad, venidos del cosmos y afirmados en el firmamento. Recitaron las 4, sus distintos poderes se vieron y de inmediato, cambiaron a un brillo tornasolado, Esmeralda comenzó a descongelarse, las 4 chicas, se pusieron manos a la obra, continuando con la pelea en contra de una de los sicays, mas fuertes de su generación.

Serena y Phanton miraron al dueto amazonas que sonreía con socarronería.

-lamento decirte esto: pero tendrás que olvidar. Dijo KimeKime Serena bufó.

-por sobre mi cadáver, me costó mucho recordar para que me hagas olvidar, sailor moon te castigará , en el nombre de la luna. dijo prestándose a luchar.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. lanzó hacia la amazona que esquivó.

\- ¡vola de villar!. Lanzó la imponente amazona hacia la sailor, la cual, tuvo que esquivar el movimiento en espiral que hizo la bola, su intuisión le dijo que ese golpe, dolería tanto como si le hubieran lanzado un rayo, a continuación, tuvieron un enfrentamiento de puños y patadas, muy, muy parejo, la amazona se sentía cómoda luchado solo con sus poderes, pero una gran guerrera, podría obligarla a pelear físicamente.

\- ¡caída de la noche!. Lanzó Phanton hacia la otra amazona, LunLún saltó para esquivar con presteza.

\- ¡bola de billar!. Lanzó la amazona hacia el hombre, que esquivó con presteza.

\- ¡apertura de la tumba!. Lanzó Phanton hacia LunLún, a los pies de la amazona, se abrió una tumba morada, que comenzó a absorber a la muchacha, LunLún se aferró a los bordes del ataúd, con desesperación, la fuerza de succión era demasiado grande.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡ayúdame!¡ayúdame!. exclamó la muchacha, KimeKime miró hacia el lado de su hermana.

\- ¡no!¡LunLún no!. Exclamó la muchacha.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡atrapa!. lanzó Serena hacia la amazona, la cual, quedó atrapada.

\- ¡rayo sónico lunar!. Lanzó la sailor hacia la amazona, la cual, rodó hacia su hermana y fue halada por la fuerza de la succión, Serena invirtió el movimiento de su mano y la tiara soltó a la amazona.

-las chicas están en peligro. Dijo Serena.

-las tomamos por sorpresa, pero esto, no siempre será así. dijo Phanton, las amazonas trataban de salir del agujero.

-andando, hay cosas que hacer en la torre de Tokio. Dijo el mayor, la sailor asintió y ambos, desaparecieron.

Darien llegó hacia la parte superior de la torre de Tokio, donde vio la pelea.

¿Cómo puedo ayudar?. Preguntó el pelinegro.

-no puedes acceder al poder elemental. Dijo Karmesite, el negó un poco enrrojecido.

-entonces, anda e intenta ayudar a las chicas. Dijo Calaverite, el asintió y bajó por donde había subido, las sailors por su parte, enfrentaban mas y mas guerreros de cristal, por mas que las pulverizaban, las guerreras volvían a hacerse.

-no puede ser. Dijo Háruka.

-se vuelven a armar, maldita sea. Dijo Michiru, Setsuna suspiró.

-tengo una idea, pero puede que sea lo mismo que nada. Dijo por fin.

\- ¿lo crees?. Preguntó Hotaru.

-probablemente si. dijo la sailor peli verde, la pelinegra asintió.

-bien, andando. dijo extendiendo los brazos.

\- ¡por el poder de urano!. Invocó Háruka, un alo amarillo comenzó a rodearla.

\- ¡por el poder de Neptuno!. Invocó Michiru siendo rodeada por su alo azul.

\- ¡por el poder de Plutón!. Invocó Setsuna siendo rodeada por su alo morado.

\- ¡por el poder de Saturno!. Invocó Hotaru haciendo aparecer su alo gris.

\- ¡escudo protector!. Lanzaron las 4, los escudos se fusionaron en uno y comenzaron a frenar a las guerreras de cristal.

-tenemos que descubrir porqué las sailors iners no pueden ponerse de pie. Dijo Háruka.

-sospecho que tiene que ver con Esmeralda. Dijo Michiru.

-no perdamos tiempo, vamos hacia arriba. Dijo Setsuna, Hotaru asintió y siguió a sus amigas hacia la parte mas alta de la torre de Tokio, en el camino, se encontraron con Darien.

-las chicas están peleando con Esmeralda y me indicaron que viniera a ver, que puedo hacer para ayudarlas. Dijo el enmascarado.

-no creo que haya mucho que se pueda hacer. Dijo Michiru.

-sospechamos que las guerreras están ligadas a la vida de Esmerala. Dijo Setsuna.

-las chicas, no son lo suficientemente fuertes en el poder elemental. Dijo Hotaru con tristeza.

\- ¿como sabes cuando alguien?. Comenzó a preguntar Darien.

-por su capacidad de mantener abierto el ojo hipnótico azul. Respondió Setsuna.

¿Cómo las podemos ayudar?. Preguntó el.

-dándoles energía. Dijo Hotaru.

-pero si lo hacemos, romperemos la barrera, no podemos sujetarla y hacer eso a la vez. Dijo Michiru, Darien asintió.

-tenemos que hacer algo, de verdad, tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo el hombre, un brillo negro lo rodeó, delante de el, apareció un cetro con un cristal rojoanaranjado romboide en su interior, las chicas, se quedaron anonadadas.

-no, no es posible. Dijo Michiru.

-es el corazón de lava. Dijo Háruka, Darien lo miró anonadado, vieron una calavera, en el dorso de la mano del joven, el guante no lo cubría, pero la calavera se deshizo, dejando libre una energía negra, rodeado por rosas, tuxido mask se quedó anonadado, al tiempo que mil recuerdos se hacían, las rosas que lo rodeaban, se transformaron en una y el joven la tomó, las chicas sonrieron.

-su sello se rompió, su sello no está. Dijo Michiru.

-eso tiene que ser bueno. Dijo Setsuna.

No pierdas tiempo y corre hacia las chicas y sírveles de pilar. Dijo Hotaru, Darien asintió y las 4 chicas, lo siguieron para ponerse en las 4 esquinas para reforzar el escudo, las 4 hermanas de la persecución, se sentían a morir, cuando lo vieron, Darien alzó el cetro.

\- ¡corazón de lava!¡reenergetízalas!. ordenó, el cristal brilló de rojoanaranjado y las chicas, se sintieron revitalizadas, al instante.

Diamante, se hallaba aliviado, de que por fin el conflicto se hubiera dirimido entre las 2 niñas, cuando el Gran Sabio apareció en el trono, donde el joven, observaba la pelea.

-príncipe Diamante, debemos ir a impedir que las sailors acaben con Esmeralda. Dijo el Gran Sabio.

-si no puede defenderse por si misma. Dijo el joven, quien se hallaba todavía, un poco molesto por la intromisión de Esmeralda en sus asuntos.

-es su líder, no puede dejar que la derroten. Dijo el adivino, Diamante golpeó el apoyabrazos.

-maldita sea. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-príncipe Diamante, debería poseer a sailor moon y de una vez su cristal. Dijo el adivino.

-debo enamorarla. Dijo el, el fantasma negó.

-no creo que eso sirva, si no la controla, se perderá todo. ijo mostrando la imagen de Serena matando a Diamante con su poder y sonriendo satisfecha ante la escena, el príncipe asintió y sonrió al tiempo que desaparecía junto al adivino.

Cuando Diamante llegó a la entrada de la torre de Tokio, lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Serena y Phanton.

-el quiere impedir que ganes hermosa. Dijo Phanton.

-apártate, maldito traidor. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-Diamante, por favor, no sigamos con esto. Dijo Serena.

\- ¿vendrás conmigo hermosa?. Preguntó, ella negó.

-ya sabes que no puedo mientras seas malvado, aunque lo desee, sabes que no puedo. Dijo, el sonrió.

-entonces, nos enfrentaremos ¡caída de la noche!. Lanzó el.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. ordenó la muchacha, pero el gracia.

\- ¡lágrima negra!. Lanzó Diamante hacia Serena.

\- ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó Serena en respuesta.

\- ¿ese es esquivó con todo tu poder princesa? Yo tengo al menos 100 ataque y tu, solo tendrá como mucho. Dijo el príncipe Diamante ufano.

-tendré menos en este momento, pero como tu, mi habilidad se incrementa ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. Diamante la paró con la punta del dedo y la rompió en 2 pedazos sin miramientos.

-sin tu tiara, no eres nada princesa, no es personal, somo negocios. Dijo sin mas, Serena estaba horrorizada, se puso su tiara, la cual, tenía el cristal fragmentado y comenzó a pelear con el con movimientos físicos, pero Diamante la controlaba, como un gato, jugaba con su comida, le hizo una finta, en el momento justo, la tomó por detrás y se la llevó, Phanton, quien había estado peleando en contra del Gran Sabio, se horrorizó al ver eso.

\- ¿Qué pensará hacer mi ahijado?. Se preguntó al tiempo que el fantasma desaparecía y el se introducía en el interior de la torre de Tokio.

Las hermanas, habían hecho una formidable pelea, Esmeralda por fin, cayó en un destello de fuego naranja y azul, drenando a las 4 de un solo movimiento, las cuales, cayeron de rodillas.

-lo, lo logramos, diosa, lo logramos. Dijo Vetsite.

-así es. Dijo Calaverite, Karmesite y Vergerite sonrieron antes de desmayarse, Phanton al igual que las chicas, corrieron a socorrerlas, el general miró a sus sailors.

-debemos ir por sailor moon. Dijo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Háruka.

-se supone que debe ganarla. Dijo Michiru.

-tengo el presentimiento de que la quiere obligar a rendirse. Dijo Phanton.

-no puede, si no lo hace bien, logrará que lo odie y nunca se recobrará el amor. Dijo Hotaru.

-dícelo a el. Dijo Setsuna, Michiru asintió.

-estamos muy cansadas para tal movimiento. Dijo por fin, Phanton miró a las sailors que salían del fondo del pasillo.

\- ¿Serena está en peligro?. Preguntó Amy, el asintió en silencio.

-debemos irnos. Dijo Rey, Phanton dijo que si.

-me temo, que no sea bueno lo que mi ahijado intente. Dijo.

-no perdamos tiempo. Dijeron a coro Lita y Mina, Phanton asintió y los 5 se fueron a toda carrera, cuando Zafiro y Rini, vieron junto a Lunita, como las guerreras de cristal que no habían dado tregua se destruían de repente, todos dieron un suspiro.

-se acabó. Dijo Zafiro.

-volvamos a casa, estoy cansada. Dijo Rini, el asintió y amos desaparecieron, Lunita se acercó a la entrada de la torre de Tokio, cuando escuchó lo que había acontencido, suspiró.

-debo ir a ayudarla. Dijo sin mas.

-me parece que deberías estar pendiente de tu padre pequeño conejo. Dijo Michiru sin mas, la niña asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Dónde está?. Preguntó.

-en el piso mas alto de la torre de Tokio. Dijo Hotaru, Lunita asintió y corrió hacia allá, muerta de preocupación.


	16. Chapter 16

Desde la lejanía, se ve la luz de luna rodeando el lugar de la entrega del capítulo, la autora sale vestida con el traje de la princesa Serena, muestr el manuscrito y se hecha aire con el, orgullosa de su acto que aunque duró el proceso creativo, la musa regresó y la dejó escribir.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén todas genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Hay, el obelisco me dio dolores de cabeza, como entender una estructura tan compleja, pero me puse de acuerdo con mi musa, acá está el resultado, espero guste.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que mas chicas vean a Diamante y Black Lady como los veo yo.

Sailor némesis, la protectora de Zafiro.

Cuando Zafiro y Rini aparecieron, rozaba el amanecer, los 2 retubieron un bostezo.

-no, no puede ser. Dijo Zafiro.

-es la energía de Serena. Dijo Rini, los 2 se miraron y salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto hipnótico.

Al aparecer, Serena se soltó de Diamante.

-no puedes hacerme esto. Dijo la rubia, el peli celeste aa miraba.

-te dije que serías mía, costara lo que costara. Dijo el príncipe de la luna negra, la princesa de la luna, lo taladró con la mirada.

-no lo entiendes, Rini dijo la verdad, tu y yo no somos enemigos. Dijo Serena.

-entonces, ya que viste las pruebas, déjate de tonterías y quédate conmigo. Dijo el.-

No puedo, no quiero hacerlo así, tu no eres el Diamante que amaría, eres un ser frío y cruel. El rió suavemente.

¿te parezco frío y cruel hermosa?. Preguntó con calma.

-en este momento si, me das miedo. Dijo ella, el le sujetó el rostro y sacó el ojo hipnótico.

-ya serás mía por fin. Dijo el príncipe.

\- ¡hermano!. Exclamaron Zafiro y Black Lady lanzando un par de rayos, el de Zafiro, cerró el ojo hipnótico de Diamante y el de Black Lady, lo separó de Serena.

\- ¡maldición Zafiro!¡maldición Black Lady!¡estoy siguiendo el consejo del Gran Sabio!. Exclamó el príncipe.

\- ¿el consejo de alguien que engañó a varios de tus lugar tenientes?. Preguntó Rini de forma venenoza, el la miró.

-no lo entiendes, si no lo hago, ella acabará con todos nosotros. Dijo el príncipe.

-si te arrepientes, no tengo porqué hacerlo. Dijo Serena.

-hermano, ella no lo hará, si tu lo haces bien, debes hacer un sacrificio, no someterla a tu voluntad. Dijo Black Lady.

-la amo, la amo y quiero que esté conmigo. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.

-eso lo entiendo hermano, pero ¿seguro que la quieres a cualquier precio? O ¿no quieres que ella te quiera?. Preguntó Zafiro, como todos los seres de honor, al príncipe Diamante le gustaba ganarse las cosas por sus propios méritos, pero en el caso del amor, de no poder lograrlo, el prefería arrebatarlo, ya que: si su amor era verdadero, el del otro lo sería para el, aunque en realidad no lo fuera, pero el prefería disfrutar de ese amor, a no tener ninguno.

–quiero que me quiera. Dijo por fin el príncipe.

-con el ojo hipnótico, no lo vas a lograr hermano. Dijo Rini, el asintió, Serena lo miró.

-debemos ir a descansar. Le dijo el príncipe a sus hermanos.

-hazla dormir. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante asintió, desplegó el ojo hipnótico amarillo.

Duerme hasta las 10 de la mañana. Dijo el príncipe Diamante.-

Hasta las 10 de la mañana. Repitió Serena cayendo dormida, el asintió, la tomó en brazos y guardó el ojo hipnótico.

\- ¿Qué haría sin ustedes?. les preguntó a Zafiro y a Black Lady.-

Harías mas tonterías que las de costumbre. Dijeron los otros 2 a coro, Diamante meneó la cabeza en gesto de disconformidad y salió de la sala, tras haber arropado a Serena con la capa y cerrado, tras haber salido junto a sus hermanos.

Las chicas y Phanton, llegaron al sector donde sehallaba el obelisco obscuro, las sailors miraron al hombre mayor.

¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó Rey, Phanton examinó el lugar.

\- ¿Cuánto poder tienen?. Preguntó, Amy miró a las chicas, pero fue Mina la que respondió.

-el suficiente para entrar. Dijo la rubia, Phanton asintió, las chicas comenzaron a tomarse de las manos, el se puso en el centro.

¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Invocó Amy dejando ver su poder azul.

\- ¡por el poder del planera marte!. Invocó Rey dejando ver su energía roja.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta júpiter!. Invocó Lita dejando ver su energía verde.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta venus!. Invocó Mina dejando ver su energía naranja.

\- ¡teletransportación!. Invocaron las 4 desapareciendo hacia el interior del obelisco obscuro junto a Phanton.

Las amazonas se hallaban durmiendo, la lucha que tubo lugar a lo largo de toda la noche, había sido agotadora, como el resto de guerreros cuya participación había sido activa, se encontraban cansadas y recuperaban fuerzas, de una de las maneras mas apetecibles, las bolas de billar, que se alimentaban del poder de sus dueñas, por eso, las amazonas comían por 2 individuos, se hallaban inquietas y patrullando, puesto que: podrían soportar hasta una semana sin dormir, siempre y cuando, sus amazonas, cumplieran estrictamente con las 8 horas de sueño o mas requeridas, las bolas de billar, a diferencia de sus dueñas, tenían un instinto agudo para todo y estas, sentían que se aproximaban problemas, las bolas de billar, no solo tenían todo el conocimiento cósmico, si no, que podían estar al corriente de multitud de hechos de forma simultánea, por lo tanto, las bolas, mas no las amazonas, sabían que sailor moon se hallaba en la base, en estado básico de trance y nada podían decir, si las amazonas no hacían la pregunta directamente hacia ellas, con sus nombres y todo, solo podían alertarlas de los hechos del momento presente, que ocurrieran alrededor o cerca de sus protegidas, por lo tanto, las bolas se hallaban volando por toda la fortaleza, fueron las únicas que vieron a los 5 individuos aparecer, 1 nemesiano y 4 lunences, los cuales, miraron todo a su alrededor con suma cautela.

¿por donde deberíamos ir?. Preguntó Mina desplegando su visor naranja, al igual que lo hizo Amy, al igual que lo hicieron las demás, Phanton las miraba mordiéndose la lengua, no podía decir nada, puesto que: el diseño había sido suyo y sería traición decirles algo a las enemigas, ya suficiente con la ayuda que iba a darles.

-no lo se, el laberinto tiene la misma forma que el obelisco, una estrella de 8 puntas, hay una zona que no logro dilucidar. Dijo Amy tocando el botón para tratar de agrandar la imagen pero consiguiendo solo una rotación, Rey y las demás, conseguían lo mismo.

-los pasillos principales están en morado obscuro, pero hay pasillos secretos que se conectan como redes de los pasillos a otras salas que deben ser subterráneas ¿Qué serán?. Preguntó Lita, las 4 miraron a Phanton.-salas tramPa, que pueden ser desde maszmorras hasta salones hipnóticos. Dijo el peli morado.

\- ¿Cómo se mueve?. Preguntó Rey, Phanton meneó la cabeza.

-lo lamento, pero no puedo decirles mas. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¡viniste a ayudarnos!. Exclamó Mina enojada.

-y eso haré, pero no puedo ser desleal con mi ahijado, las voy a ayudar a llegar a las salas donde puede estar sailor moon, no mas, no les desvelaré mi mapas ni planos, lo único que diré es que todas las salas están conectadas con los 2 pasillos principales que es esta entrada donde está la puerta y la zona principal, que deriva en el centro del conjunto y los jardines, que se encuentran en las puntas. Dijo Phanton.

-ya veo, así que el mapa solo señala las salas trampa, las salas de batalla y la parte personal, así como este vestíbulo,

que es considerado la entrada, el edificio puede rotar 360 grados. Dijo Amy, Phanton asintió secamente, las chicas lo miraron.

\- ¿sabes cual configuración tiene?. Preguntó Lita, Phanton asintió secamente, las chicas no dijeron mas, desaparecieron sus visores, Phanton comenzó a caminar hacia una de las paredes, un fragmento de la misma se deslizó para dejar ver, una rampla obscura, en cuyos extremos se hallaban lámparas en forma de antorchas.

Guau, es un diseño hermoso. Dijo Rey, Lita miró algo extraño, con un movimiento, detuvo a las chicas, 2 antorchas se despegaron, dejando ver a 2 guerreras de cristal negro que con los ojos naranjas, se despegaron de la pared.

-adelante chicas. Dijo Mina.

-si. Dijeron las otras 3 y se prestaron para la batalla.

Las bolas de billar, volaron a toda velocidad, tras ver el camino que habían tomado, entraron a la parte privada y de allí, al ala del Gran Sabio, entraron al cuarto de sus dueñas y cada una, se afanó a despertar a su amazona.

¿Qué pasa Lun?. Preguntó LunLún abriendo los ojos.

-dejen dormir, maldita quejó KimeKime, los ojos fuxia de LunLún miraban con reproche a su bola de billar, pero el sueño se despejó de ellos, al escuchar la noticia.

\- ¡no puede ser!. Exclamó LunLún, KimeKime la miró.

-están adentro. Dijeron las amazonas a coro, ambas tomaron sus bolas de billar y se invistieron, salieron dentro de sus bolas, hacia el lugar donde las sailors se encontraban.

Las chicas habían pasado del pasillo que unía uno de los caminos y habían llegado a las salas de trampa, o mas específicamente a la primera de ellas, Phanton estaba nervioso, con mucha destreza, Amy había logrado descifrar el mapa de esa configuración que Phanton conocía, pero esta, podía cambiar de un momento a otro, dejando a las sailors ciegas y el se conocía, las 20 combinaciones que podía tomar el edificio, sabía como era natural, que los pasillos tenían túneles que conectaban a salas trampa o de batalla y que como un inmenso cubo de rucbi, podían cambiar de configuración, además, del hecho de que solo se podían detectar esos agujeros con un arete de laverdad, que bivraba cuando hay algún objeto falso, como un pasadizo disimulado en el piso, armas, aretes, metales, entre otros, Phanton no se sentía demasiado convencido del asunto y con las amazonas en la ecuación, menos que menos, la sala era morada y habían aparecido 5 droidos, los cuales, portaban cada uno, un fragmento de la llave para abrir la puerta.

¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!- lanzó Lita hacia su droido haciéndolo añicos por fin.

-lo logramos. Dijo Rey complacida.

-adelante chicas, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Dijo Mina.

\- ¡espera sailor venus!. Exclamó Amy, pero ya era tarde, algo sujetó a Mina por los brazos y la elevó

\- ¡sailor venus!. Exclamaron las demás.

-lo saben. Susurró Phanton para si.

-maldita sea, alguien está en la salade control. Dijo en una voz un poco mas alta.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó Rey.

Encontrar a sailor moon a toda costa, sailor venus, tendrá que resistir por su cuenta. Dijo el general de los ejércitos.

\- ¡no podemos dejarla!. Exclamó Rey.

-lo lamento, pero hay cosas que son vitales, decidan que es mas importante ¿la portadora del cristal de plata? O ¿una sailor que debe morir por su princesa de ser necesario?. Las chicas se miraron.

-Serena. Dijo Amy con los ojos cristalizados.

-Serena. Dijo Rey con los puños apretados de rabia.

-Serena. Dijo Lita con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, Phanton asintió y tomó la llave con cautela, la puso en la siguiente puerta y siguió con las chicas en bajada, cuando llegaron al siguiente pasillo, el piso se abrió y Phanton desapareció.

\- ¡nooooooo!¡Phantooooon!. gritaron las sailors horrorizadas y aterrorizadas.

En la sala de control, se hallaban las 2 amazonas sentadas, sus bolas de billar, orbitando a su alrededor.

-todos duermen y hacemos nosotras el trabajo sucio. Dijo LunLún, KimeKime bostezó.

-alguien debe hacerlo hermana, mejor que seamos nosotras. Dijo la ojimorado, con calma, sonrió.

-aunque ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos encargarnos de una misión que hemos dejado pasar. Dijo KimeKime con la mano en la barbilla, LunLún la miró con suma curiosidad.

-ya se ha visto, que ante cada error que ha podido matarlo o acabar con el, el príncipe Diamante ha estado resguardado por el príncipe Zafiro y la princesa Black Lady. Dijo la amazona mayor, la menor asintió.

-hemos intentado acabar con la mocosa, pero a ella la protege Phanton. Dijo LunLún.

-no es el único. Dijo KimeKime con calma, una de las pantallas holográficas, dejó ver unas ciluetas, evidentemente femeninas, con 4 alas, una con una espada y otra, con un arco, la imagen se desvaneció en un suave destello.

-bien, gracias a esas entrometidas, no nos podemos encargar de la mocosa. Dijo LunLún.

-así es, pero el punto de quievre de su hermano, es el príncipe Zafiro, si lo quitamos de la ecuación, el príncipe Diamante enterrará sus emociones y será mas fácilmente maleable y manejable para impedir que rompa ese estúpido hechizo. LunLún asintió.

-yo lo haré. Dijo saliendo de la sala, en el centro de la misma, se hallaba la versión del obelisco obscuro, en morado, mostrando todas las salas, de la configuración 1 a la 20 que era la que tenía, sailor venus, en un capullo de enredaderas, custodiado por un droido hada y Phanton, en una habitación con gas adormecedor.

-adoro el poder, que nos permite reconfigurar esta base. Dijo la muchacha con un trozo de cristal que había sido colocado allí por el príncipe Diamante, el cual, permitía hacer las configuraciones diseñadas por Phanton hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Rini dormía con su hermano Zaffiro, estaba teniendo un sueño apacible, cuando, al escuchar su nombre se puso de pie, su pelota hizo otro tanto.

-tranquila Shekina pelota, todo está bien. Dijo la niña asomándose al balcón, del otro lado, el perfil de la ciudad y las luces incandescentes que lo alumbraban todo.

-Black Lady. Dijo una voz femenina susurrante.

\- ¡quien eres!. Exclamó la niña en desafío.

-no te preocupes princesa Black Lady, somos amigas. Dijo la dueña de la voz, que solo dejó ver su silueta, la de una chica, con un traje que parecía de sailor por la falda, 4 alas y un arco en su izquierda, a su Lado, un paso mas atrás,estaba otra chica, con el mismo modelo, pero en vez de arco, tenía una espada en su derecha, la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-princesa Black Lady, nos estamos comunicando contigo porque si tu eres la llave del hechizo, tu hermano Zafiro engloba el corazón y el amor de tu hermano mayor y si lo perdiera, estaría solo, vulnerable y totalmente perdido, debes protegerlo, debes asumir tu papel como sailor némesis, la protectora de Zafiro. Dijo la de la espada, un brillo negro rodeó a la niña, al frente de ella, estaba una pluma.

-tómala y transfórmate en cadenas de justicia. Dijo la sailor del arco.

-se las alas defensoras del príncipe Zafiro. dijo la de la espada.

-y preserva el corazón de némesis. Dijeron las 2 a coro, justo antes de desaparecer.

\- ¡esperen!¡love!¡angelus!. exclamó la niña, pero ninguna de ellas le hizo caso, Rini tomó la pluma que se hallaba flotando aún a su frente.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta némesis!¡transformación!. hizo una serie de movimientos gimnásticos y quedó transformada justo a tiempo, cuando la bola de billar morada se presentó, Rini inbicó su báculo.

-no tienes tamaño ni para el traje ni para el báculo niñita. Dijo KimeKime, Rini rió.

-curioso, yo no tendré tamaño pero aunque tu seas crecida, tu cerebro no ha hecho el mismo trayecto que tu cuerpo. La bola de billar hizo una espiral como riéndose, la amazona entrecerró los ojos.

-tu boca es mas grande que tu cuerpo niñita. Dijo KimeKime, Rini se desprendió su tiara.

-y tu inteligencia mas pequeña que tu cerebro ¡tiara de némesis!¡acción!. lanzó hacia la amazona.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡zic zac de trapecio!. Exclamó KimeKime lanzando la bola de billar que rebotó en las paredes haciendo zic zac.

\- ¿Rini?. Preguntó Zafiro adormecido.

\- ¡hermano!¡no te muevas!. Exclamó Rini.

\- ¡espiral de némesis!. Lanzó Rini desde su báculo, KimweKime saltó para esquivar.

\- ¡bola de billar!. Lanzó la amazona con su palo, la niña saltó, Zafiro se puso de pie, la bola fuxia se dedicó a rodear al príncipe Zafiro.

-no vas a escapar niño bonito. Dijo LunLún riendo.

-acabaré contigo. Añadió la amazona ttrapecista.

\- ¡no lo permitiré!. Exclamó Rini una vez mas, sujetando la tirra como arma.

\- ¡acción!. Lanzó hacia las 2 amazonas, las cuales, fueron despedidas hacia las paredes.

-niñita, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte. Dijo KimeKime apuntando con su báculo.

-acabaremos contigo y luego con el. Dijo LunLun apuntando igual.

\- ¡Rini!¡no!¡Rini!. exclamó Zafiro horrorizado.

-no te preocupes hermano, podré hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. dijo la niña y acto seguido, ante la incredulidad de todo mundo, la pequeña sailor cerró los ojos.

-bien, ya que quieres jugar. Dijo LunLún con gracia, riendo con diversión.

-vamos a ver la degradación de la chica que colocó el sello en nuestra prisión. Dijo KimeKime, las 2 bolas de billar se lanzaron por Rini, pero esta, utilizó su báculo como una raqueta y comenzó a rechazarlas y a regreaarlas, haciéndole daño a las amazonas.

-soy la protector del príncipe Zafiro, sailor némesis, la justicia y el equilibrio de la obscuridad y las castigaré, en el nombre de némesis. Dijo la niña con voluntad, las amazonas, no lo podían creer, la pequeña sailor les regresaba los ataques con los ojos cerrados y eso solamente, era prueba de la habilidad de la guerrera, Zafiro se sentía asombrado por los talentos de Rini.

\- ¡resplandor de némesis!. Lanzó la niña una vez, hubo soltado el báculo, el rayo negro a las amazonas, que atravesaron la puerta de cristal dio cayendo al vacío al lado de sus bolas de billar.

-Rini ¿estás bien?. La niña asintió sonriendo.

-si hermano, estoy bien, de ahora en adelante, estaré siempre con el traje de sailor. Dijo la pequeña.

-pe, pero Rini. Dijo Zafiro, la peli rosa sonrió.

-así tendré mas poderes hermano, podré protegerte mejor y recordarle a todo mundo, quienes somos. El sonrió, la pequeña lo hizo a su vez.

-vuelve a dormir, Shekina pelota te cuidará, tengo algo que hacer. El la miró.

\- ¿Qué es?. Preguntó curioso el peli azul obscuro.

-no lo se, solo se que debo ir a la fortaleza. Dijo Rini y acto seguido, salió del dormitorio, Zafiro miró a la pelota, suspiró y con magia se cambió.

-no puedo dejarla ir sola. Dijo sin mas, siguió a su pequeña hermana.

Lunita se hallaba en la torre de Tokio, cuidando a Darien junto a Luna y a Artemis, el joven se movió.

-Se, Serena. Dijo, la niña sonrió.

-papá, ya despertaste, me da gusto, dime ¿te siemtes bien?. Preguntó,el le sonrió.

-como nuevo, querida Lunita. Dijo con calma, miró su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde están las hermanas de la persecusión?. Preguntó Darien, Lunita las vio bajar.-

Que bueno que están bien chicas. Dijo el, las 4 se detuvieron.

-muchas gracias, por brindarnos su poder príncipe Zafiro. Dijo Karmesite.

-no fue nada, ustedes pelean por la justicia al igual que yo, estamos en el mismo bando. Lunita asintió.

-el príncipe Diamante se llevó a mamá. Dijo la niña, Darien se puso pálido.

-debemos ir por ella. Dijo el pelinegro.-

¿Dónde están Lunita?. Preguntó Vetsite.

-en el obelisco. Dijo Luna, tuxido mask asintió, se puso de pie, las chicas lo miraron.

-vámonos. Dijo Calaverite, los demás asintieron y se fueron, las sailors del sistema solar exterior, miraron el asunto.

-bien, nos podemos ir. Dijo Háruka.

-dejémoslas que lo hagan ellas. Dijo Michiru.

-nosotras debemos asegurarnos de que Phanton, el príncipe Zafiro y Rini estén bien. Dijo Hotaru, Setsuna asintió y las 4 regresaron al obelisco obscuro.

Amy, miró a las chicas, estaba pálida.

-tenemos que encontrar a Phanton. Dijo finalmente.

-no podemos seguir, nos perderemos y quien sabe cuando hallaremos la salída. Dijo Lita.

-no, debemos encontrar a Serena. Dijo Rey, las chicas se miraron y asintieron.

-entonces, nos veremos en el vestíbulo de entrada. Dijo Amy al frente de 4 caminos.

-así es. Dijo Rey.

-sacaremos a Serena, así sea la única que salga con vida. Dijo Lita, las 3 se separaron y con desición fueron a recorrer el obelisco para rescatar a sailor moon.


	17. Chapter 17

En el obelisco obscuro, se ve una sombra corriendo de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, perseguida por Diamante, Serena, Black Lady, Darien y las sailors.

Andrómeda: chicos no ¡piedad!.

Serena: ¡quieres que me transformen para ser malvada!.

Andrómeda: ¡en este no mi amorcito corazón!.

Diamante: ¡quieres que me odie mi amada princesa!.

Andrómeda: ¡nooooooooooo!.

Las sailors gritaban cosas como: apedreada, modifica, etc, la autora corre despavorida dejando caer la carpeta rosa para que la atrape alguna de sus fans. .

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y no me hechen tomates por la ausencia, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Se que me he tardado, pero no lograba hilar o construir como quería, pero ya por fin, la musa se puso de acuerdo y tengo la madeja para tejer y estoy tejiendo.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que quieran a mi hermoso príncipe.

Otro sueño mas.

Rini y Zafiro, caminaban por la base, la mas pequeña al igual que el mediano, estaban asombrados, las sailors habían penetrado el obelisco, los chicos llegaron a la sala de control.

-pensamos que éramos las únicas despiertas. Dijo LunLún, Rini rió.

-ya pueden irse, nos encargamos nosotros. Dijo Zafiro, KimeKime bufó.

-como quieras principito, pero luego si los derrotan, no nos achaquen la pérdida, andando LunLún. La menor sonrió, dio una vuelta con gracia y ambas se fueron en sus bolas de billar, Zafiro y Rini se miraron y se acercaron al holoreproductor, miraron la configuración.

-la 18 ¿Qué quieres hacer Rini?. Preguntó Zafiro con calma, la peli rosa entrecerró los ojos.

-tenemos que sacar a Phanton y a las chicas. Dijo la niña por fin, el peli azul sonrió.-

Tenemos que hacerlo porque mi hermano no puede ganar, si el gana, perdememos el amor. Dijo el peli azul, pensando en la sailor del poder azul.

-es verdad, si las dejamos morir, todos vamos a perder. Dijo Rini por fin.-

Hermano ¿sabes cual es la verdadera función del Gran Sabio?. Preguntó la niña, el la miró, la pequeña Black Lady sonrió con misterio.

-el otro día, mientras estaba deprimida, pasé por el dormitorio del adivino y lo escuché hablar. Zafiro abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a experimentar un leve temblor.

\- ¿con quien hablaba Rini?. Preguntó el príncipe, la princesa se pasó las manos por las chunguitas, la pelota llegó como si no hubiera sabido nada del traje de sailor.

-me parece que hacía reflexiones en voz alta. Dijo la pequeña, el mayor asintió.

-no se si lo recuerdas Zafiro, pero el planeta Phanton es como wl infierno de demonios en la tierra, tiene lagos de ácido, lava y algunos de agua subterránea, es un lugar horroroso. Zafiro asintió mientras recuadros de 5 segundos de un documental que había visto en su vida pasada, pasaban por sus retinas.

-el líder de todos ellos, pierde su identidad, para volverse el Gran Sabio, el portador del fantasma de la muerte, que es un espíritu obscuro, su única misión, es llenar todo el mundo de obscuridad, destruírlo y regresar todo al caos. Dijo la niña, el mayor asintió.

-por eso fuimos cambiando el propósito de nuestro plan, nuestro objetivo era cambiar el eco sistema de Némesis con el de la tierra y darle a nuestro pueblo un lugar hermoso donde vivir, no donde sobrevivir. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-Rini, tenemos que hacer algo, el Gran Sabio está empujando a mi hermano a cometer el peor error de su vida. La niña saintió.

-tenemos que para estor Zafiro. Dijo la pequeña sailor decidida, el repitió el gesto de su hermana.

-voy a desactivar el horno de fusión, es lo que le da sus poderes al obelisco. Dijo el chico, la chica asintió.

-yo iré con Shekina pelota por Phanton, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda por la sala donde está. Dijo la niña señalando el punto luminoso que era Phanton.

-nos vemos en 3 horas pequeña Rini. Dijo Zafiro, Rini asintió.

-si hermano, ve con cuidado, si las bolas de billar nos escuchan o se enteran, vamos a tener a las amazonas acá, dándonos guerra. El asintió.

-no creo que las amazonas quieran la aniquilación del universo. Dijo la pequeña.

-deben estar con el para luego, arrebatarle el triunfo, pero ¿Para quién?. Preguntó Zafiro, Rini negó.

-no lo se hermano, no se si será ella…pero probablemente lo sea. Dijo la niña, el menó la cabeza.

-pues, andando, tenemos mucho que hacer. Dijo mientras ambos asentían y se separaban.

Amy, Rey y Lita seguían buscando a Phanton y Mina, las chicas seguían buscando con desesperación, habían perdido el mapa y caminaban a ciegas.

-tenemos que hacerlo. Dijo Lita, al cruzar la siguiente puerta, viron la sala, cicular aunque con los bordes cuadrados, las 3 sailors la miraron conmocionadas, no entendían el porqué de esa forma tan peculiar.

\- ¿Qué será?. Preguntó Rey, Lita y Amy negaron.

-no entiendo porque esta sala es tan particular, pero debemos llegar al otro lado, Phanton está en los niveles inferiores, debemos encontrarlo. Las otras 2 asintieron con calma, dieron un paso hacia adelante y de inmediato, comenzaron a ser tragadas por unas arenas novedizas.

\- ¡no!¡tenemos que salir de aquí!. Exclamó Lita.

\- ¡no podemos!¡Mina no está!. Exclamó Rey, Amy miró a su alrededor.-

\- ¡burbujas congelantes de mercurio!¡estallen!. exclamó Amy congelando las arenas movedizas, las chicas se soltaron y corrieron hacia el otro lado.

\- ¡la puerta no se abre!. Exclamó Amy probando.

\- ¡déjamelo a mi!¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó Lita, pero el trueno rebotó no solo por la puerta, si no, por las paredes.

-lo haré yo ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey.

\- ¡no!. Exclamaron Amy y Lita al ver como la arena se derretía, la puerta se abrió, con un efecto de succión tragándose a sailor mercury y a sailor júpiter mientras sailor mars, se quedaba hundida en la arena movediza.

Mina estaba atrapada en esas plantas, en esas horribles plantas que la tenían prenzada, debía soltarse a como diera lugar.

-debo salir de aquí. Decía la sailor del amor mientras su voz se reflejaba en las paredes de su cárcel.

-debo sacar a Serena a toda costa, debo ponerla a salvo, así pierda la vida. Mina dio un grito de dolor, las plantas la persaban mas y mas, una de ellas, le rodeó el cuello, Mina abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta venus!¡rayo de venus!. El rayo naranja emergió de el como una llama, quemando las plantas que la superaban, las enredaderas quedaron carbonizadas, Mina miró el capullo del nido, a las droidos que eran unas plantas humanoides, las cuales, bajaron hacia el suelo, la sailor se puso manos a la obra y comenzó la batalla para salir, procurando no dejar que la atraparan una vez mas.

Phanton estaba dormido, inmediatamente después de caer, había caído en el sopor, no podía despertarse por mas que lo quisiera, mientras siguiera inalando el gas y lo sabía, la puerta se abrió y unas manos pequeñas lo arrastraron hacia afuera, Phanton por fin abrió los ojos.

-pequeña Rini. Dijo el ahogadamente, ella sonrió, el la miró bien.

-tienes tu traje de sailor. Dijo por fin, Rini asintió con calma.

-así es, he decidido mantenerme transformada, creo que van a ser los momentos finales. Dijo la muchacha, el asintió.

\- ¿Dónde está el pequeño Zafiro? No podemos dejar que lo maten ¿donde están las chicas? Tampoco podemos dejar que las maten. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-me preocupa mas proteger a Zafiro y a Serena Phanton. El asintió.

-bamos a buscar a tu hermano entonces Rini. La niña asintió y ambos corrieron por los pasillos hacia la sala del horno de fusión.

Las mellizas trapecistas habían seguido al príncipe Zafiro, lo habían visto retirar la arjeta del horno de fusión.

-sospechábamos que podían hacer algo así. Dijo KimeKime en un murmurllo en su bola de billar, la bola de LunLún se movió inquieta.

-es hora de hacerlo. Dijo KimeKime, Zafiro se dio la vuelta, con la tarjeta del horno de fusión en la mano.

-con que son ustedes. Dijo el peli azul desafiante.

-venimos a ccabar contigo. Dijo KimeKime, Zafiro rió.

-no voy a dejarme vencer. Dijo con suma calma, se puso en posición de ataque.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó el chico hacia las amazonas.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡estrella del trapecio!. Lanzó LunLún, KimeKime se le puso por detrás.

\- ¡terminemos esto!¡remolino obscuro!. Lanzó Zafiro hacia la chica atrapándola.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡exágono trapecista!. Lanzó la amazona de la bola de billar morada, Zafiro sonrió.

\- ¡apertura de la tumba!. Lanzó hacia la melliza mayor, esquivando a la menor, las amazonas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a pelear con el cuerpo a cuerpo, los 3 eran diestros.

-se acabó ¡sueño de las sombras!. Lanzó Zafiro hacia las chicas, las cuals, cayeron profundamente dormidas, el sonrió.

-con esto, Serena podrá defenderse y con suerte, hasta romper el trance de mi hermano. Dijo Zafiro saliendo de la sala del horno de fusión.

Amy y Lita estaban agarradas a la orilla del vacío que insistía en succionarlas como una turbina, la peli azul, sospechaba que así era.

¡puedes lanzar tu trueno Lita!. Exclamó la pregunta Amy.

\- ¡lo intentaré!. Dijo la sailor de verdes ropas.

\- ¡trueno de júpiter!¡resuena!. lanzó hacia la turbina averiándola, Amy suspiró al sentirse libre, Lita y ella subieron a la plataforma, miraron el camino y se dieron cuenta que no iban a poder cruzar de ninguna manera.

-esto está diseñado para gente que vuele. Dijo Amy, Lita la miró.

\- ¿crees que podemos volar?. Preguntó Lita, Amy sonrió.

-teletransportarnos es posible, volvar igual, vamos a tomarnos de las manos. Dijo, Lita asintió, lo hicieron.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Invocó Amy.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta júpiter!. Invocó Lita, las energías azul y verde llenaron toda la sala y las chicas se vieron volando, cuando comenzaron a cruzar el vacío, comenzaron a aparecer veloces cuchillas, que en un momento dado, las separaron y las dejaron colgando de la sala, por muñequeras y tobilleras en el techo hechas de si mismas, a la espera de que algún nemesiano pudiera atenderlas.

Rini y Phanton llegaron justo cuando Zafiro salía, la pequeña se abrazó a las piernas de su hermano, el la cargó.

-pequeña Rini, me alegro de verte. Dijo el, ella sonrió.

-hermano, que bueno que estás bien. El asintió.

-es hora dedormir, debemos descansar un poco. Dijo Zafiro, Phanton y Rini asintieron.

-andando chicos, es hora de dormir. Dijo Phanton, los 2 asintieron.

-con lo que se nos viene mañana, mejor es estar descansados. Dijo Zafiro, Rini asintió.

-espero que las chicas puedan sobrevivir. Dijo Rini, Zafiro y Phanton asintieron.

-lo harán, eso seguro, ya la ayuda debe venir en camino. Dijo sailor némesis, los otros 2 asintieron y los 3, se retiraron a dormir a la misma habitación.

Serena estaba dormida, las fotos pasaban por su cabeza y se transformaban en recuerdos, que se volvían fotos confusas, solo escuchaba una palabra: "el sacrificio…el beso de la muerte…el sacrificio…el beso de la muerte", la rrubia estaba soñando y escuchaba esas palabras, mientras un recuerdo, se hacía presente en su mente.

RECUERDO DE SERENA.

Serena se hallaba sentada en el jardín del palacio de la luna, debajo de un árbol de cerezos, a su lado, estaba sentada Black Lady,ambas se pintaban las uñas, de un hermoso carmesí.-

Hay Serena, estoy tan feliz por el baile. Dijo Black Lady, Serena sonrió como su amiga, mirando el color de sus uñas.

-yo igual Rini, ojalá tu hermano me diga para bailar con el, aunque como viene Esmeralda, probablemente baile con ella, son tal para cual. Dijo la rubia, la peli rosa negó.

-solo son amigos. Dijo con confianza la princesa de Npemesis, la de la luna sonrió.

\- ¿de verdad?. Preguntó esperanzada Serena, Rini sonrió.

-desde luego, el no tiene novia, se que le gusta a alguien. Dijo la muchacha, Serena se coloró recordando aquellos momentos en los que Diamante la había abordado.

-espero tengas razón. Dijo, una risa las distrajo, las 2 chicas alzaron la mirada, en un árbol cercano, se encontraba sentado, el príncipe Diamante.

\- ¿no les parece que ese carmesí es escandaloso?. Preguntó el peli celeste como si nada.-

Al contrario hermano, combinará bien con el maquillaje clásico. Dijo Rini con una hermosa sornrisa, Serena se coloró un poco.

-ciertamente me gusta el rojo porque es llamativo y seductor. El príncipe Diamante le lanzó un beso.

-no necesitas seducir así hermosa, es decir: no me mal entiendas, eres hermosa tal cual eres, el maquillaje no puede reflejar lo que no se tiene, pero si lo quieres lucir para destacar aún mas, pues, adelante. Serena sonrió mientras Black Lady hacía ruiditos de felicidad.

-hay hermano, me encanta cuando alagas el maquillaje y como yo seré esteticista _y estilista_ ¡tu juicio me encanta aún mas!. Exclamó contenta, Diamante sonrió, dio un ágil salto y bajó del árbol.

-Rini ¿te importaría ir a buscar unos panecillos?. eEle preguntó elpríncipe Diamante al la princesa Black Lady, que asintió y salió despedida hacia el palacio,el príncipe Diamante sonrió con travesura, se sentó al lado de la princesa Serena.

-acabas de hacerle una jugarreta a tu hermana ¿me eqivoco Díam?. Preguntó Serena.

-en lo absoluto princesa ¿sabes lo mejor? Que como es terca y le gusta hacer las cosas al pie de la letra, va a hornear los panecillos y he ganado tiempo. Serena rió con suavidad, el le quitó el barniz de las mano y se lo comenzó a aplicar.

\- ¿como lo sabes?. Preguntó la princesa de la luna, el príncipe de Némesis sonrió.

-con una madre y una hermana, si no aprendo esto, soy un idiota. Dijo con aquella hermosa sonrisa, Serena sonrió.

-eres tan apuesto y hermoso. Dijo la rubia, el peli celeste sonrió.

-gracias, terminé la mano de pintura, deja que se te sequen las uñas. Serena las colocó en su regazo, el le pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello.

-nos ha costado un poco hablar. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, la princesa Serena sonrió.

-me parece que Rini busca excusas para mantenernos separados. Diamante rió y le besó la mejilla.

-creo que es para que nadie se le adelante. Dijo el con calma, ambos rieron, el se aclaró.

-bueno princesa, mi intención de quedarme solo contigo era preguntarte si ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?. Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

-yo pensé que irías con Esmeralda. Dijo Serena entristecida.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso hermosa?. Serena se coloró, el le tomó el rostro con suavidad, ella lo miró de forma enamorada, el sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz.

-porque Esmeralda es tu tipo, es buena en todo, segura de si misma, fuerte, sexy y, bueno, todo lo que es una gran chica. El le acarició el rostro.

-tu eres todo eso. Dijo el, ella negó con ímpetu.

-hay cosas que me cuestan. Dijo ella apenada, el le besó la mejilla.

-como a todos, al principio, a mi me cuestan las cosas, las entiendo a la segunda si estoy distraído, cuando no estoy interesado en ellas, soy malísimo, pero una vez que lo entiendo, ha pasado todo, me queda solo pulirme, pero siempre hay algo queaprenderé y que no dominaré, parte de ser un ser humano. Serena sonrió.

-para mi eres perfecto. Dijo, el rió con suavidad, besó la comisura de su boca, la muchacha tembló.

-solo porque conoces y toleras mis defectos. Dijo el, ella sonrió.

-si, si quiero ir. Dijo por fin abrazándolo, el le acarició el rostro.

-me da mucho gusto. Dijo acariciándole la mejilla y besándola.

-Díam, me besaste. Dijo Serena cuando se soltaron.

-he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, princesa Serena, te amo. En ese momento, escucharon el canturreo de Black Lady.

-hermano ¿a que no adivinas? No habían panecillos en la cocina del castillo. Dijo la peli rosa, Diamante sonrió con inocencia.

\- ¿segura Rini?. Preguntó Diamante como quien no quiere la cosa.

-así es, tuve que esperar que me lo hicieran. Dijo ella con calma dejando la bandeja al lado de Serena.

-lo lamento mucho Rini…yoooo…haaaaaayyyyyyyy. Dijo el cuando le cayó el vol lleno de un poco de la mezcla de los panecillos.

\- ¡para que no te desagas de mi Diamante tonto!. Exclamó la muchacha iracunda.

\- ¡esa me la vas a pagar Black Lady!. Exclamó Diamante tomando el vol y poniéndoselo en la cabeza, Rini gritó con la fuerza suficiente para romper tímpanos.

-miiiiiiii caaaaabeeeeeelloooooooo ¡Diamante idiota! Me llenaste el cabello de masa!. Exclamó la peli rosa, el peli celeste bufó.-

¡lo mismo que hiciste tu conmigo!. Los hermanos comenzaron a arrastrarse por la grama, Zafiro llegó.-

Ah, que cosas, otra vez se están peleando. Dijo el peli azul obscuro, Serena lo miró, el chicos sonreía con calidés.

-tranquila, se les pasará… dijo la voz de Zafiro con calma, otro lado, en el balcón, en la noche, Serena y Diamante comiéndose a besos.

-te amo hermosa, cuanto te amo. Decía el entre besos y besos, ella apretaba sus brazos en su cintura mientras, pasaba las manos por su espalda, paladeando sus músculos, acariciando con fuerza dichos músculos.

-yo también mi príncipe, teamo, te amo, te amo… su voz se desvaneció al tiempo que la imagen se borraba.

FIN RECUERDO DE SERENA.

Serena abrió los ojos, miró el resplandor que bañaba el cuarto, se sentó, tocó el terciopelo de la capa del príncipe mientras, se quedaba anonadada y agradada por el forro de seda de la capa.

-es hermosa. o la princesa, se pasó la capa por el rostro, Serena sonrió, mientras el recuerdo de ella en esa noche, en la noche del baile, estaba arropada con la capa de el, envuelta en la capa, ese recuerdo dio paso a otro, donde ambos estaban sentados con sus ropas de príncipes en la orilla del lago, el la envolvió en su capa al sentirla temblar, Serena se levantó y comenzó a escuchar el ruido de fuera, como no oyó nada, comenzó a registrar el cuarto, encontró un baño, con una puerta espejo, disimulada, la muchacha se quitó el traje y comenzó a bañarse, se asicaló y demás, cuando estuvo lista, salió del cuarto de baño, se encontró a Diamante en el cuarto, tenía una bandeja en las manos de el, apareció una mesa donde dejó lavandeja, aparecieron 2 sillas, el se sentó con elegancia, ella lo imitó.

-buenos días princesa. Dijo el príncipe mientras le sonreía, ella comenzó a comer.

\- ¿vas a dejarme ir?. Le preguntó Serena, Diamante la miró fijamente con sus ojos vino tinto.

-espero que hayas dormido bien hermosa. Dijo el mientras la miraba, ella entrecerró los ojos.

-no puedes mantenerme aquí. Dijo cruzándose de brazos enfurecida.-

Desde luego que puedo y lo haré, contpínua desayunando por favor. dijo el con calma, ella siguió comiendo, al terminar se puso de pie, la mesa desapareció, el se puso de pie igual.

-tienes que dejarme ir Diamante. Dijo Serena, el le tomó la cara, ella se soltó.

\- ¿vas a intentar escapar princesa?. Preguntó el divertido, ella asintió, llamó a su cetro y comenzó a hacer sus movimientos.

\- ¡por el poder del alo!. Pero Diamante la frenó, sonriendo con diversión.

-hermosa, ya pasamos por esto, te vencí por si no lo recuerdas. Dijo el, ella lo miró decidida.

-no me rendiré, soy la defensora de la tierra y no me rendiré ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!. Exclamó Serena lanzando su poder hacia Diamante, lo impactó contra la pared, la chica corrió hacia la puerta, pero una barrera negra la detuvo haciéndola tropezar.

-lo lamento hermosa pero no vas a poder escapar, no te lo permitiré. Dijo el con calma.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia ella, Serena rodó.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡acción!. exclamó.

\- ¡ese truco no funcionará conmigo sailor moon!¡centella obscura!. Lanzó el príncipe hacia la princesa, impactándola con la pared.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡atrapa!. lanzó Serena atrapándolo, Diamante rió y se soltó.

\- ¡espiral de la luna de las tinieblas!. Exclamó Diamante lanzándole el poder, Serena gritó por el dolor.

-se acabó princesa. Dijo el sacando el ojo hipnótico amarillo que ella se quedó viendo fijamente.

-por fin, me pertenecerás, se acabaron los juegos princesa Serena, futura neo reina. Dijo el mientras le sujetaba el rostro con intención de por fin, darle ese ansiado beso que la haría parte de su familia.

Las sailors del sistema solar exterior estaban preocupadas, no se había visto salir al quinteto de sailors, estaban las 4 mirando las puertas.

-no queda de otra que entrar. Dijo Háruka por fin.

-a pesar de tener nuestra ala, con las amazonas allí no podemos quedarnos, necesitamos entrar y ver que le pasó a Serena. Dijo Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna asintieron y entraron, las 4 se dividieron y comenzaron a recorrer la base palmo a palmo.

Darien, Lunita, Luna y Artemis junto a las 4 hermanas de la persecución entraron a la base, miraron su alrededor.

-andando, tenemos que encontrar a las chicas, Darien, Lunita: ustedes busquen a Serena. Dijo Karmesite.

-nosotras ubicaremos a las chicas. Dijo Vetsite.

-no perdamos tiempo, si nos tardamos mas, las chicas pueden morir. Dijo Vergerite, las demás asintieron y se perdieron por los pasillos de la fortaleza ecitando las trampas, gracias a Lunita, Darien logró llegar junto a ella a la parte personal, el pelinegro sintió terror al persibir esa fuerza, Lunita se puso pálida.

-mamá, mamá están en peligro. Dijo la niña, Darien corrió hacia donde sentía el poder de Serena, experimentando un horrible dejabu.

Diamante se encontraba viendo los ojos completamente relajados de Serena, con la pupila crecida, los párpados un poco caídos, el la miraba y se recreaba en su belleza.

-por fin, por fin me perteneces. Dijo el príncipe con triunfo. –

Diamante, te amo, no hagas esto, por gfavor. Dijo la chica en trance, el cristal de plata brilló levemente y Serena recuperó la expresión en la mirada, Diamante fue obligado por la gema a cerrar el ojo hipnótico, la miró anonadado.

¿no quieres?. Preguntó.

-no, no quiero. Dijo Serena.

\- ¿como es esto posible? No deberías haber podido liberarte del trance, tu cristal no debió haber funcionado…a menos que, el horno de fusión está apagado. Dijo el al tiempo que Darien entraba seguido de Lunita.


	18. Chapter 18

A lo lejos, se ve el obelisco obscuro brillando de negro incandescente, la autora sale del mismo, perseguida por las sailors y las amazonas, en el apuro, deja caer la carpetita rosa, la cual, es recogida por Black Lady y entregada a la lectora del turno de recepción de carpeta.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y no hayan languidecido, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Llegando al desenlace, espero este proyecto y mi esfuerzo las hayan satisfecho.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡nienvenidas las nuevas lectoras!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que nos enamoremos mas de Diamante y de todas sus posibilidades.

Descifrando rompecabezas.

Darien corría nuevamente hacia Serena, recordando como un dejavu la primera vez que eso ocurrió y recordando igualmente, los sueños que había tenido pero que no había querido admitir que había visto algo mas que lo que el conocía como su historia ¿Black Lady tendría razón en sus afirmaciones?en que ellos eran novios, en que Serena y Diamante eran pareja, pultimamente, a pesar de sentir amor por Serena, el besarla, comenzaba a parecerle extraño poco a poco, como si besara a una hermana, recordaba todas las palabras de la peli rosa.

¡Serena!. Exclamó Darien una vez mas.

\- ¡mamá!. Exclamó Lunita, Darien abrió las puertas de par en par, Diamante y Serena habían terminado de conversar, el dio un paso hacia atrás.

-no lo puedo creer, mis hermanos, mis propios hermanos, desactivaron el horno de fusión, pero ¿Por qué?. Preguntó el príncipe en voz alta.

-porque no podemos hacerlo así Díam, se la verdad, todo lo que dijo Rini es cierto, encontré las fotografías en la luna y… las puertas se abrieron.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamó Darien.-

¡mamá!. Exclamó Lunita, Diamante y Serena se dieron la vuelta.

-Endimiun. Dijo Diamante con malicia.

-Darien. Dijo Serena con sorpresa, la niña los miró.

-mamá, debemos salir de aquí, las chicas están en peligro. Dijo la niña, la mayor asintió.

-si, lo se. Dijo la mayor, miró a Diamante.

-debo salir. Dijo Serena.

-me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso princesa. Dijo Diamante con calma, Serena se obstinó y sin mas dilación, le dio una bofetdada.

-excelente Serena, andando. Dijo Darien haciendo el gesto de tomarle la mano, pero Serena le dio un manotón.

-tu tampoco sueñes con eso Darien, no me voy a ir contigo, tienen que entenderlo, nosotros 2 estábamos enamorados, lo se, lo vi todo, en la Luna, en las ruinas de mi palacio habían fotos físicas, holofotos, videos y demás, estábamos los 4 Rini, grande, a tu lado, Darien y Diamante y yo. Dijo la rubia.

-puedo probarlo, creo en Rini, ya sin dudar, además sentí raro, los últimos besos que nos dimos, como si besara a Sammy, lo lamento Darien, lo lamento Lunita, pero no quiero ir con ustedes, tengo que romper el hechizo de los 4 y tu también. Dijo la sailor de la luna.

-quiero ver las pruebas. Dijo Darien, Serena sacó el cristal de plata del broche.

\- ¡cristal de plata!¡muestra el total de las evidencias de lo ocurrido!. El resplandor rosado bañó todo, cuando cesó había una pantalla rosada de luz, donde se vio el contenido de la sala, Serena tomó uno de los álbunes en la fisura del tiempo y el espacio, lo abrió y le mostró la fotografía, Darien salía abrazando a Black Lady, la cual, estaba del tamaño de Serena, Diamante llevaba a la rubia de caballito, al fondo, se veían a todas las chicas.

\- ¿Quién tomó la?. Comenzó a preguntar Darien.

-Zafiro. Dijo Serena, la rubia los miró.

-anoche mientras soñaba, escuché una frase, el beso de la muerte y el sacrificio, imagino que eso romperá el hechizo. Diamante asintió. Dijo Serena.

-si, podemos probarlo, sacrificándolo a el y al conejo. Dijo Diamante, Serena lo miró.

\- ¡tiara lunar!¡atrapa!. exclamó lanzándole la tiara a Diamante apresándolo.

-me temo que eso no funcionaría, pero tenemos que lograr pensar en algo. Dijo Serena mirándolosa los 3, Kunita los miraba a los 3 negándose a creer lo que estaba pasando.

-te labaron el cerebro. Dijo la pequeña por fin.

-no, por primera vez, lo tengo todo mas que claro. Dijo la sailor lunar, miró a Diamante que trataba de soltarse, Serena sonrió.

\- ¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!. exclamó la sailor lanzando su ataque.-

¡espera hermosa!¡no!. exclamó Diamante, pero la barrera obscura, que solo permitía entrar mas no salir, se deshizo, Serena llamó su tiara y salió corriendo.

¡no escaparás!. Exclamó Diamante, Darien lo detuvo y los 2 comenzaron a pelear, Lunita miró a Serena.

-ayúdalo por favor, debo ir a buscar a las chicas y a Rini. Dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Zafiro y Rini junto a Phanton, se hallaban en la sala de control, mirando a las sailors, que peleaban unas, como Mina y Rey, otras estaban suspendidas esperando a que algo pasara como Amy y Lita, Zafiro y Black Lady, prescenciaron todo lo ocurrido con Diamante, Serena, Darien y Lunita, la peli rosa aplaudió empcionada.

-debo ir a reunirme con Serena. Dijo por fin, Zafiro y Phanton, asintieron.

–ve con cuidado pequeña Rini, no creo que el Gran Sabio ni las amazonas estén demasiado contentos con estos movimientos. Dijo Zafiro.

-entonces, quédate tu acá pequeño Zafiro, yo iré con Rini. Dijo Phanton.

-ve con cuidado por favor. Dijo el peli azul, Phanton y Rini asintieron y fueron hacia Serena, la cual, se alegró de verlos a los 2 y se sorprendió al ver el traje de sailor de la pequeña.

Rey estaba atrapada, cuando de improviso, la arena se congeló, la sailor del fuego se asombró, las pasadas horas habían sido cruciales, luchando por cada respiración, luchando por vivir, cuando sintió aquello y se sintió libre, la sailor miró agradecida a su salvadora.

-Vergerite. Dijo la pelinegra, la peli azul sonrió.

-me alegro de verte bien Rey ¿Dónde están las chicas?. Preguntó Karmesite, que se hallaba detrás de su hermana.

-no lo se, la sala contigua las succionó. Dijo la sailor aflijida.

-después de todo, su falta de conocimieneo les ha jugado en ontra. Dijo Calaverite.

-debemos movernos, los soldados del obllisco nos persiguen. Dijo Vetsite, Rey asintió.

-andando. Dijo las chicas se acercaron y encontraron el control, Rey abrió la boca anonadada.

-basta con tener ADN nemesiano para seguir. Dijo Karlesite, Rey asintió, cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron a Lita y Amy atrapadas.

\- ¡chicas!. Exclamaron Amy y Lita.

-me parece genial que estén aquí, falta Mina. Dijo Karmesite.

-me temo que hasta aquí llegaron. Dijo la voz de LunLún.

-no las dejaremos pasar, las acabaremos. Dijo KimeKime mientras sonreía con maldad.

Las 4 sailors estaban llegando hacia el área personal, cuando fueron detenidas por una barrera obscura, delante de ellas, se materializó el causante de todo ese mal, el emisario del fantasma de la muerte.

-nos volvemos a ver. Dijo el fantasma.

-Gran Sabio. Dijo Háruka.

\- ¿Qué no te cansas de perder?. Preguntó Michiru.

-creo que no. Dijo Setsuna.

-de Sabio tienes solo el nombre, porque ni la actitud ni nada es de sabio. Dijo Hotaru, el rió.

-ustedes no dejarán que me salga con la mía, los acabaré, Darien. Dijo el fantasma mientras su bola de cristal brillaba, mostrando la imagen del pelinegro que peleaba con Diamante y los 2, planeaban acabar el uno con el otro.

-Darien: el quiere acabar contigo y separarte del amor de tu vida, debes detenerlo, debe acabarlo, usa tu corazón de lava. Darien perdió la expresión en la mirada, al tiempo que cristal rojo anaranjado obscurecido aparecía en sus manos.

-acábalo corazón de lava. Dijo Darien en tono monocorde.

\- ¡cristal obscuro!. Invocó Diamante, haciendo mas encarnizada la pelea, sas sailors abrieron mucho los ojos.

-ahora si, podremos seguir con lo nuestro. Dijo el Gran Sabio con malicia.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru.

-no te vamos a dejar que los acabes. Dijo Háruka, el Gran Sabio rió.

-Diamante y Endimiun se matarán el uno al otro y mis amazonas y yo, podremos cumplir nuestro objetivo y acabar con todas ustedes, malditas sailors scouts. Dijo el fantasma con triunfo.

-no lo permitiremos. Dijeron las 4 a coro.

-somos las sailors scouts y te castigaremos en el nombre de némesis. Dijeron mientras la pelea arreciaba.

Serena, se encontró con Black Lady y Phanton, los cuales, sonrieron, los 3 se abrazaron en muestra de amistad.

-es hora de irnos hacia el trono. Dijo Phanton.

-allí podremos hablar. Dijo Rini.

-te creo Rini, pero necesito descifrar algo. Dijo la rubia sailor, el peli morado asintió.

-yo te lo contaré todo. Dijo, al tiempo que un demonio aparecía, morado de 4 brazos, todo cubierto con sus cabellos negros y una guadaña roja que resumaba gotitas.

-no te dejaré, te mataré. Dijo el demonio con 2 voces.

-no dejaré que me mates. Dijo Phanton comenzando la pelea, Rini llegó hacia Serena y la haló, las 2 corrieron lado a lado.

\- ¡a donde vamos!. Exclamó la rubia en la carrera.

\- ¡al trono!¡es el único sitio donde podremos hablar!. Exclamó Rini a su vez continuando la carrera, de repente, se detuvo, Serena lo hizo igual.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shekina pelota?. Preguntó la niña, los ojos violetas de la pelota brillaron, haciendo una pantalla, donde se veía la pelea de Diamante y Darien.

\- ¡hermano!. Exclamó Black Lady.

\- ¡Darien!. Exclamó Serena, las chicas se vieron las caras y salieron corriendo en dirección contraria, para regresar al salón hipnótico donde Diamante y Darien seguían peleando a muerte.

Las chicas, habían logrado poner en apuros al dueto amazonas, no sin esfuerzo, pero no por nada, las 4 hermanas de la persecución habían sido las guerreras encargadas de la toma del siglo XXX y luego, de la pelea en el siglo XX.

-no lo hacen nada mal. Dijo KimeKime con una sonrisa.

-ya nos veremos. Dijo LunLún, las 4 nemesianas sonríeron y desaparecieron.

-lo logramos. Dijo Calaverite, Rey meneó la cabeza.

\- ¡tiara de marte!¡acción!. lanzó para liberar a Amy y Lita, Karmesite las atajó con la brisa negra y las bajó con cuidado.

-muchas gracias chicas. Dijo Lita, las demás sonrieron.

-ni lo menciones. Dijo Calaverite, Amy abrió la boca.

-es en serio, ni lo menciones. Dijo Vetsite, Rey miró a las chicas.

\- ¿pasaron toda la noche aquí?. Lita y Amy asintieron.

-hay que encontrar a Mina. Dijo Karmesite, las demás comenzaron a moverse, al llegar a la parte de arriba, vieron otra sala, donde estaba un laberinto de llamas verde amarillentas.-

¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Amy.

-es fuego vampiro, si no lo logran apagar, nos matará a todas. Dijo Vergerite.-

¿Cómo podemos detenerlo?. Preguntó Amy, la peli azul se puso al lado.

-creo que tu y yo debemos intentarlo. Dijo la guerrera nemesiana, la sailor asintió.

\- ¡fulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy.

\- ¡agua obscura!. Lanzó Vergerite, las llamas se apagaron.

\- ¡corran!. Exclamó Karmesite, las demás asintieron y siguieron corriendo, llegaron al siguiente lado.

\- ¿Qué es eso?¿un lago?. Preguntó Lita.

-de ácido si. Dijo Vetsite, dio un paso hacia adelante.

\- ¡red obscura!. Lanzó tejiéndola en todo el lago, las chicas cruzaron.

\- ¿Por qué las amazonas nos habrán dejado ir?. Preguntó Calaverite.

-lo mas probable es que nos espere una trampa. Dijo Rey, las nemesianas asintieron, abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Mina, la rubia se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡chicas!. Exclamó Mina, las otras sonrieron.

\- ¡Mina!. Exclamaron Lita, Amy y Rey, todas se fundieron en un abrazo.

-gracias por venir chicas. Dijo Mina.

-estamos para eso. Dijo Amy.

-además, hay que encontrar a Serena. Dijo Lita, las nemesianas asintieron, todas siguieron camino hacia donde las sailors del sistema solar exterior peleaban, la bola de cristal del Gran Sabio brilló de blanco lechozo, las nemesianas gritaron mientras se cubrían de una energía negra, las sailors igual, pero estas a diferencia de las primeras, las 8 chicas estaban atrapadas en esferas de cristal.

-aquí morirán y la única manera, es que el hechizo sea roto por los 4 príncipes, cosa que nunca pasará, porque Diamante y Endimiun se matarán en uno al otro. Dijo el fantasma mientras reía y desaparecía, al las hermanas de la persecución ir a ayudarlas, fueron encerradas en esferas de cristal, del color de las bolas de billar de las 2 amazonas, las cuales rieron.

-hoy todo terminará. Dijo KimeKime riendo.-

Ahora si, morirán. Dijo LunLún sentada en el aire junto a su hermana.

Serena y Black Lady llegaron a la sala donde Diamante y Endimiun, seguían lanzándose rayos desde los cristales, negros y naranjas, los 2 buscaban acabar el uno con el otro y la pobre Lunita, solo podía mirar horrorizada la situación.

¡espiral de némesis!. Lanzó la pequeña sailor de traje negro con lazos rojos hacia los 2 contendientes, Serena miró a Darien, el cual, era señalado por una pálida niña.

-no es posible ¡está hipnotizado Diamante!. Exclamó Serena.

\- ¡eso no me importa!. Exclamó el peli celeste.

\- ¡no hermano!¡cristal obscuro!.Invocó Rini, Diamante miró como su broche brillaba.

\- ¡no!. Exclamó el príncipe, Serena alzó el broche-

\- ¡aíslalo cristal de plata!. Ordenó la rubia, el cristal de plata brilló de rosado atando al príncipe de la luna negra con una cuerda de energía, la pequeña sailor tomó el broche y lo alzó entre sus manos enguantadas provocando el resplandor negro, al el cristal iluminarse de violeta, Diamante intentaba inútilmente liberarse del lazo energético hecho por el cristll de plata.

\- ¡purificación de némesis!¡acción!. Lanzó Black Lady, tras un rato de gritos y expulsión de energía maligna, Darien parpadeó sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron mucho mas, al ver el cristal rojo anaranjado obscurecido en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es?. Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- ¡ese es tu cristal!¡Serena!¡debemos purificarlo!. Exclamó la peli rosa, la rubia asintió, alzó su broche.

\- ¡curación lunar!¡acción!. lanzó Serena hacia el cristal, el cual, comenzó a brillar de rosado con naranja, finalmente, el corazón de lava, resplandeció de naranja y el cristal de plata se apagó, Serena cayó de rodillas, agotada.-

No, no puedo mas. Dijo sailor moon.

-muchas gracias Serena. Dijo sailor némesis corriendo hacia el, lo abrazó.

-Endimiun, basta, no debes matar a mi hermano, si lo haces se acabó, debo responder todo y lo haré, este hechizo, que borra las memorias y que si alguno de nosotros muere, sellarán los corazones para siempre, se deshace, se deshace con el beso de la muerte, el sacrificio mas poderoso de todos, dar la vida por el ser amado y nosotros, debemos darla por ustedes ¡porque el sello fue hecho con nuestras muertes!. Exclamó la niña.

-Black Lady. Dijo Darien.

\- ¡di que no lo viste!¡di que no lo viste Endimiun!¡di que no tuviste los sueños que Serena tubo!. El pelinegro clavó los ojos en los rojos orbes de la niña, el asintió de repente, dejando a Diamante mudo.

-el beso de la muerte. Dijo Serena mirando a Diamante.

¿serías capaz de hacerlo?. Le preguntó la rubia al peli celeste.

-por ti si. Dijo el con firmeza, Luna y Artemis llegaron.

\- ¡las chicas están atrapadas!. Exclamó la gata negra, el gato vlanco asintió.

\- ¡morirán si no las ayudan!. Exclamó el gato blanco, la sailor rubia asintió, la peli rosa la imitó y ambas corrieron hacia donde se sentían las energías seguidas de los 2 gatos, Diamante y Darien se miraron, vino oontra azul.

-no podemos dejarlas ir solas. Dijo el joven recuperando su brocle.

Es verdad, vamos Lunita, tenemos que ir a ayudar. Dijo Darien, la niña, que había estado viendo todo, asintió, Diamante miró su marca, se frotó los ojos, era idea suya o el dorado se decoloraba, el príncipe de Némesis, notó que el príncipe de la tierra se percataba de lo mismo, ambos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a las 2 sailors, que los iban a necesitar.


	19. Chapter 19

Desde el fondo del obelisco se ve a Andrómeda corriendo hacia la salida, seguida de Diamante, Black Lady, Serena y Darien, los cuales, con rayos en mano, tratan de fulminar a la pobre autora.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero que todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si, preparando motores para lo de la semi final, espero les guste, a mi me gustó mucho este capi.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero llenar el phandon de este bello y monumental galán.

El beso de la muerte.

Phanton seguía peleando con su demonio, la criatura reía de forma triunfal, pues, sabía del plan del adivino y las amazonas.

-con esto acabará todo Phanton, despídetede la vida y muere de una vez sin tanto escándalo. Phanton rió.

-el que morirá serás tu demonio maldito, acabaré contigo ¡flecha de la obscuridad!. Lanzó invocando un arco de energía, del cual, disparó una flecha morada con punta y plumas negras hechas de energía, que dio al demonio en el abdomen.

-maldito viejo, me las pagarás. Dijo el demonio, Phanton rió.

-yo no creo que puedas ¡tornado obscuro!. Lanzó Phanton hacia el demonio, el cual, quedó atrapado, Phanton lanzó un rayo morado el cual, convirtió el tornado en un vórtice luminiscente, el demonio explotó en un grito aterrador, haciendo temblar los cimientos del obelisco obscuro, Phanton sonripó y corrió hacia donde se sentían las energías de todas las sailors scouts y de las 4 hermanas de la persecución.

Serena y Rini llegaron al sitio, las chicas ahogaron un grito al ver las 8 esferas blancas, en el centro de ellas, se encontraba flotando el Gran Sabio.

-sailor moon, sailor némesis, me alegro que hayan llegado. Serena apareció el cetro.-

¡deja a mis sailors Gran Sabio!¡por el poder del alo de la princesa!¡transfórmate!.lanzó la rubia hacia el adivino, pero este, hizo un campo de fuerza morado y regresó el poder de Serea, la cual se lanzó al suelo para esquivarlo.

¡déjamelo a mi!¡espiral de némesis!. Lanzó Rini hacia el fantasma, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-es inútil, ustedes no podrán acabar conmigo, necesitarán algo mas grande para vencerme y no lo tienen. Dijo el lanzándoles rayos negros, las chicas comenzaron a saltar y a hacer piruetas para esquivar.

-si no se apuran, todas sus amigas morirán asficciadas. Dijo el Gran Sabio en un paroxismo de carcajadas maléficas, lanzó una corriente obscura, pero Serena la regresó con un giro del cetro, Phanton llegó junto a Zafiro, los 2, miraron anonadados las esferas de energía blanca, que se habían vuelto cristal al igual que las otras, de colores fucia y morado, las bolas de billar se vieron y a continuación, las amazonas.

-lo siento chicos, pero no los vamos a dejar que las ayuden. Dijo KimeKime.

-hazte a un lado mocosa. Dijo Phanton, la pelinegra de mechas moradas rió.

\- ¿vas a quitarme tu anciano?. Preguntó ella divertida.

-exacto, voy a enviarte al herebo. Dijo el comenzando la pelea, LunLún rió.

-Zafiro, pequeño Zafiro, no creo que puedas acabar conmigo. Señaló la amazona de fuxias ojos, mechas y bola de billar.

-ya veremos que tan mal te va ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Zafiro, la muchacha esquivó levitándose y el, imitó el gesto haciendo un salto ejemplar.

-vamos a pelear, en igualdad de condiciones. Dijo Zafiro.

-como quieras príncipe, solo retrasarás tu muerte. Dijo LunLún mientras la pelea de ellos arreciaba.

Diamante, Lunita y Darien, llegaron a donde Serena y Rini seguían en la lucha contra el Gran Sabio, el cual, se reía estrepitosamente.

-no podrán acabar conmigo. Dijo el ufano.

-creo que si. Dijo Rini mientras se desprenndía su tiara.

\- ¡tiara de némesis!¡acción!. lanzó hacia el fantasma, el cual, no pudo esquivar, pero no le hizo gran daño, Serena sonrió.-

Es mi turno ¡rayo lunar!. Lanzó hacia el adviino, impactándolo de hecho, pero no haciéndole mayor daño, Diamante se dio la vuelta al ver los destellos morados y azules de Phanton y Zafiro, mientras Darien se acercaba a ayudar a las chicas, el se dio cuenta que se había equivocado, con todo, con absolutamente todo, eso incluía su seguro.

-desactiva el hechizo de sailor moon cristal obscuro. El broche brilló mientras un aura violacia que se deó ver de repente, alrededor de Serena desaparecía, el sintió un alivio y corrió a ayudar, al igual que Darien, lanzaban rays negros, el Gran Sabio reía.

-si no se apresuran, sus amigas morirá, será todo tu culpa sailor moon y en ese momento, serás mía. Dijo el adivino.

-no lo haré, nunca te perteneceré. Dijo Serena, el fantasma rió suavemente.

\- sino es por la buena, será por la mala. Dijo el lanzando un rayo hacia Serena.

-todo es tu culpa, si el no te hubiera conocido, no se habría alejado de mi influencia. Diamante estaba horrorizado al verse traicionado.

-maldito, te atreviste a utilizarme. Dijo el príncipe enojado.

-sin mi, no habrías hecho nada, en realidad to no perteneces al siglo XXX, en realidad perteneces a su tiempo, solo has sido un buen instrumento, pero gracias a sailor moon ya no lo eres, pero descuida, arreglaré eso inmediatamente, esa maldita mujer, no volverá a hacer latir tu frío corazón ¡muere sailor moon!. Lanzó el Gran Sabio hacia Serena.

\- ¡no!¡no te dejaré!. Exclamó Diamante dando un paso hacia adelante, con las manos alzadas, en el centro, su broche, el cual se abrió y del interior, que dejó ver el hermoso cristal circular de negras caras, escapó un rayo violeta que reventó la esfera de la bola de cristal, el Gran Sabio desapareció y el rayo violacio lo siguió como si fuera un misil rastreador.

\- ¡acabaré contigo Endimiun!. Exclamó el adivino atravesando al pelinegro por detrás, Darien y Rini gritaron a la vez, uno de dolor y otra de horror.

\- ¡no Endimiun no!¡sacrificio de black moon!. Lanzó la niña, las heridas de Darien desaparecieron del cuerpo de tuxido mask y aparecieron en el cuerpo de sailor némesis, Serena gritó, al ver el pecho traspasado de Diamante y la sangre, que comenzaba a manar de la herida, manchando la hermosa camisa blanca.

-no Diamante, no, no. Decía Serena llorando desconsolada.

-no te preocupes hermosa, esto tenía que pasar y estoy orgulloso de haberte salvado la vida. Serena lloraba.

-Díam, Díam no me dejes. Suplicó la sailor abrazándose al príncipe, que jadeó un poco por el dolor, estaba austado por como se le escapaba la vida, pero no quería demostrar temor, por mantener tranquila a la hermosa rubia que lo miraba con los ojos anegados y rebozantes de lágrimas.

-que mas quisiera, pero si tu eres feliz y estás bien, me doy por bien servido ¿puedo pedirte algo?. Preguntó el, ella asintió audiblemente, tratando de ahogar los sollozos.

-regálame un beso. Dijo, ella asintió acercándose a el de manera suave, procurando no hacerle sentir mas dolor.

-este y todos los que quieras. Aseguró mientras lo besaba, el resplandor rosado los iluminó por un instante.

-cuanto me habría gustado, que me lo dijeras antes. Dijo Diamante débilmente tratando de respirar para no irse, aferrándose a la vida con desespero.

-no, no espera por favor, no me abandones, te amo. Le dijo Serena llorando, el sonrió.

\- ¿estás llorando por mi sailor moon? Me da gusto ser correspondido, yo también te amo…mi hermosa…sailor moon. Dijo Diamante finalmente cerrando los ojos, Serena lo miró.

\- ¿Díam? Díam por favor háblame, Díam, Díam, no. Dijo Serena estallando en llanto histérico y desconsolado.

Darien había sujetado a la pequeña Black Lady entre sus brazos, llorando de pena por la pequeña niña que se moría en ellos y el, sin poder hacer nada.

-no debiste hacerlo Black Lady, de verdad, no lo debiste hacer. Dijo el pelinegro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, te amo y no podía dejar que murieras. Dijo la pequeña sailor con debilidad.

-pero, eres tan pequeña. Dijo Darien, Rini sonrió.

-no importa, porque si el hechizo no se rompe, yo desapareceré como Black Lady, prefiero desaparecer, antes de vivir como alguien que no soy. Dijo la pequeña, ella sonrió.

-te amo, mi querido Endimiun, te amo muchísimo. Dijo la sailor.

-yo igual, mi querida Black Lady, te amo. Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, ella le dio una cálida sonrisa y cerró los ojos, el la sujetó mas fuerte.

-Black Lady, por favor, respóndéme. Pero la niña no lo hizo, Serena se aferró al pecho del cadáver de Diamante, mientras Darien aferraba a la niña en su tormento, una suave lluvia de luces rosadas los bañó a los 4, mientras la niña pequeña se elevaba, la marca dorada se desvaneció para dar paso a la obscura, a su lado, una cilueta masculina se dejaba ver, en negro profundo su energía, la figura se dejó ver, revelando a un niño de cabellos rosados como los de su madre, pero con el estilo de corte y pollina de su padre,como su padre no poseía marca, el tenía la marca de su madre, pues, ella era la que poseía la habilidad de tener un hijo con marca , Lunita lo miró y le sonrió, la marca de la niña había cambiado y ahora, tenía la hermosa luna invertida..

-no, no puede ser. Dijo el Gran Sabio apareciendo conmocionado viendo a los niños, que se tomaron de las manos en un acto reflejo, el cristal de plata, escapó del cadáver de Black Lady que Darien seguía sosteniendo en brazos, la niña lo tomó sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Sailor moon, tuxido mask, ellos fueron los causantes de todo, deben acabar con el mundo, en el nombre del fantasma de la muerte. Serena y Darien perdieron la expresión en la mirada mientras cada quien, se alejaba del cadáver de su amado, el la dejó en el suelo, alzaron los cristales, envueltos en un brillo rosado la chica y naranja el chico.

-debemos acabar con todo. Dijeron los 2 a coro, 2 resplandores, uno rosado y otro fuxia aparecieron, rompiendo las 8 esferas de cristal.

\- ¡flecha del amor nemesiano!. Lanzó sailor love némesis hacia los 2 hipnotizados rompiendo la corriente obscura que rodeaba a la princesa de la luna y al príncipe de la tierra.

\- ¡destello del sable angelical de némesis!. Lanzó sailor ángelus némesis hacia las 12 esferas liberándolos a todos, las sailors y las hermnnas de la persecución cayeron de pie.-

Chicas, hay que dejarlos estar, reúnan a los 4 y hagan un campo de energía. Dijo sailor love némesis encarándose con el Gran Sabio.

-no discutan, hagan lo que se les dice. Dijo sailor ángelus némesis, las 8 chicas asintieron.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta mercurio!. Exclamó Amy mientras la energía azul escapaba de ella.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta urano!. Exclamó Háruka, la enrgía amarilla escapando de su cuerpo.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta marte!. Exclamó Rey mientras la energía roja se hacía presente.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno!. Exclamó Michiru mientras su energía azul obscuro iluminaba todo el lugar.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta júpiter!. Exclamó Lita mientras el poder verde se hacía presente.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta Plutón!. Exclamó Setsuna dejando escapar su energía morada.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta venus!. Exclamó Mina, con su destello naranja uniéndose al de las demás.

\- ¡por el poder del planeta saturno!. Exclamó Hotaru mientras su energía gris se unía a las demás formando el hermoso escudo, Zafiro y Phanton corrieron hacia allí.

\- ¡no escaparán!. Exclamaron KimeKime y LunLún a coro.

\- ¡su pelea es con nosotras!¡déjenlos a ellos en paz!. Exclamaron sailor love némesis y sailor ángelus némesis, la primera lanzó una flecha y la segunda atravesó su espada.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Preguntó Phanton a los 2 niños tomados de las manos.-

Yo soy Serena Li. Dijo Lunita con calma.-

Yo soy Barien Chiva. Dijo el niño peli rosa dejando a los 2 hombres boquiabiertos.

-por favor, no dejen que nos lastimen, los 4 deben estar exactamente donde están. Dijeron los niños a coro, Phanton y Zafiro asintieron mientras se ponían en posición de defensa.


	20. Chapter 20

Andrómeda está contenta por haber desecho aquel nudo gordiano que ella solita hizo, feliz por el resultado de su sudado cerebro, lleva el capítulo a sus lectoras.

¡hola!¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y no hayan suspirado a mares por mi ausencia, acá está ¡el otro capi de la historia!.

Espero que esto hayan sido suficiente para aclarar la idea que había tenido, me alegra que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen y educado REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo quiero que el phandon de Diamante crezca hasta el infinito y latinoamérica.

Flash de verdad.

Zafiro miró el cadáver de sus 2 hermanos, miró a los niños, en ese momento, no podía derrumbarse, extenddió la mano, con la palma abierta, el broche del príncipe Diamante brilló de violeta, salió despedido de la camisa del príncipe, hacia el portador que lo llamaba.-

No lo permitiré. Dijo el Gran Sabio apareciendo delante del último príncipe vivo de la luna negra.

-no te dejaremos que acabes con los niños ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó Phanton.

¡ataca cristal obscuro!. Ordenó Zafiro, la tapa del broche se abrió, en el interior, en el descanso crema, se hallaba el cristal negro, de forma esférica y múltiples caras, este, brilló de fulgurante vileta, dejado ver un resplandor negro, el cual, se convirtió en un grueso rayo energético, se vio un cristal morado intenso salir de la bola de cristal, esta brilló y se transformó en un rayo esférico, el rayo negro, se abrió como un abanico, envolviendo al morado y cambiando de forma, en una esfera morada y negra, en la cual, se disputaban los poderes, Zafiro comenzó a sudar.

-con calma hijo. Dijo Phanton, Zafiro asintió, clavando toda su fuerza en intención en dominar la esfera, Phanton comenzó a transferirle el poder a Zafiro, las sailors, siguieron con el escudo, las hermanas de la persecusión se preguntaban en que podrían ayudar y al ver lo que hacía el último príncipe de la luna negra, corrieron a darle apoyo, ánimo y soporte, para que pudiera resistir, todo lo que hiciera falta, contra ese cristal.-

Ese es el cristal phanton. Dijo Karmesite, Veergerite asintió.-azul cielo.

-pero poderoso, no se dejen engañar. Dijo Vetsite, Calaverite asintió.

-hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ayudar al príncipe Zafiro. Dijo la pelimarrón con desición mientras los demás asentían.

Serena y Darien flotaban en un espacio negro, la rubia abrió los ojos.

¿Dónde estamos? No puedo ver nada. Dijo la muchacha con miedo.-

No tengas miedo hija, todo está solucionado. Dijo la reina Serendi apareciendo delante de su hija.

-reina. Dijo Darien anonadado, Serena la miró con ternura y cariño.

-mamá ¿Qué pasó?¿que hacemos aquí?. Preguntó la sailor de la luna.

Van a ver por fin toda la verdad, ya que: los sellos están rotos y por fin, entiendan que fue lo que pasó. Dijo la reina con calma mientras el espacio negro, se llenaba de luz y color, Darien y Serena miraron a su alrededor, se hallaban en la tierra, o ellos lo creían, era un lugar hermoso, de cielos azules y verdes prados, al fondo, se veía un palacio azul claro.

-mamá, papá. Dijo la voz ronca de un pequeño niño pelinegro, Serena abrió mucho los ojos y Darien sonrió.-

Pero si eres tu. Dijo la sailor, el guerrero enmascarado asintió.

Hijo, queremos hablar contigo. Dijo su padre, el niño lo miró.- ¿

¿Sobre que?. Preguntó el pequeño Darien.

-como sabes, tu, yo soy el tuxido mask de ahora y como tal, hago de soporte a las sailors junto al caballero de la obscuridad dijo el rey, el niño asintió.

-si papi, lo se. Dijo el pequeño Endimiun, la reina lo abrazó.-

Que dulces eran tus padres Darien. Dijo Serena, el sonrió con la mirada cristalizada.

-lo eran. Dijo el pelinegro mirando la escena de los reyes y el príncipe.

Por lo tanto, quiero que conozcas al futuro caballero de la obscuridad y un gran amigo mío. Al fondo del jardín, se veían 5 ciluetas, 3 adultas y 2 niños, el rey sonrió.

-amigo, por fin llegaste. Dijo el padre de Darien.

-lamento la demora, pero Diamante y Zafiro querían dar una vuelta en la limusina. Dijo el peli celeste. –

Bueno, por lo menos llegaron ya. Dijo la reina pelirroja de ojos verdes.-

Ven hijo, acércate. Le dijo el rey Endimiun a su hijo, el pequeño pelinegro se acercó al peli celeste.

-el es uno de tus compañeros, el príncipe Diamante y el príncipe Zafiro. Los 3 niños se miraron.-

¿te gustan las metras?. Le preguntó Diamante, Darien asintió.

-si, me gustan. Dijo el príncipe de la tierra, los 2 nemesianos sonrieron.

\- ¿Por qué tienen lunas negras invertidas?. Preguntó el pequeño pelinegro, el peli azul obscuro sonrió y contestó:

-porque somos una de las familias con poderes especiales. Dijo con calma, los niños rieron y corrieron a jugar metras mientras los adultos los miraban.

-que lindos eran. Dijo Serena, Darien estaba con la boca abierta del asombro.

Era verdad, era verdad, nosotros somos amigos, amigos. Dijo, Serena asintió.

-y no, no hay rencor, Black Lady tenía razón. Dijo mientras el espíritu de su madre sonreía y se veía otra escena, Serena junto a su madre y su padre llegaban a Némesis.

\- ¿Qué venimos a hacer acá mami?. Preguntó la pequeña rubia tomada de la mano de su madre.

-como sabes mi princesa, yo soy la sailor moon de ahora, pero no siempre lo seré, por eso, debes conocer a todas tus compañeras y eso es lo que vamos a hacer hoy. Dijo la mujer peli morada de ojos azules mientras llegaban a una camioneta blanca, se montaron y arrancaron hacia el palacio, Serena miró a la peli rosa que jugaba con una chica rubia de cabellos por los hombros, ya sus otras amigas se encontraban allí, Serena miró a los chicos grandes, que jugaban muy lejos de las niñas pequeñas.

Serena, quiero presentarte a Black Lady, la princesa de Némesis y futura sailor némesis. Dijo la peli morada señalando a la peli rosa, Serena y Black Lady se miraron.

-hola. Dijo Serena, Rini le sonrió, le faltaban los dientes superiores.

\- ¡hola!¡me llamo Rini!. Serena la miró confundida.

\- ¿no te llamas Black Lady?. Preguntó, el príncipe Diamante de 14 años se acercó.

-es su apodo y se lo puse yo, soy Diamante, es un placer. Serena se coloró.

-yo me llamo Serena. Dijo ella, Darien sonrió.

Mira como te tenía. Dijo el pelinegro con risas, Serena rió igual.

-estaba enamorada como tu, mírate, como sigues a Rini. El negó.

-en ese momento, la veía como mi hermana, porque era la hermana de mi mejor amigo, muy pequeña y muy, pero muy fea. Serena rió mientras otras escenas se veían, mas y mas momentos, de los 4, los besos, las declaraciones de amor, la pelea de las sailors contra las amazonas.

Las 6 amazonas, peleaban contra las 10 sailors scouts y los 10 caballeros, la pelea era sin cuartel entre las amazonas y las guerreras del sistema solar, en un momento dado, Serena se acercó a las 2 hermanas amazonas, las mellizas KimeKime y LunLún, las sailors que integraban su equipo la siguieron.

-es hora de sellarlas chicas. Dijo la rubia de odangos, las otras 4 asintieron.-

¡por el poder lunar!. Invocó Serena mientras la energía rosada se manifestaba.

¡por el poder de mercurio!. Invocó Amy mientras la energía azul se hacía presente.

¡por el poder de marte!. Invocó Rey mientras la energía roja brillaba en esplendor.

\- ¡por el poder de júpiter!. Invocó Lita, la energía verde, bañando todo.- ¡

Por el poder de venus!. Invicó Mina ¡por el poder de venus!. Invicó Mina, su energía naranjja destellando, las 5 energías formaron un alo de energía.

\- ¡sello sailor!. Lanzaron las 4 hacia las 2 hermanas trapecistas, KimeKime y LunLún, grritaron de dolor, al tiempo que el cuarteto amazonas las imitaban, 4 chicas, una pelirroja, una peli verde, una peli rosa y una peli azul, a 2 metros de cada equipo, aparecieron 2 cajas de música con los colores de las amazonas, fuxia y morado para las trapecistas, roja, azul, verde y amarillo para el cuarteto.

-vamos chicas. Dijeron Black Lady y Serena, a lo lejos, se veían 2 ciluetas, una indistinta flotante y otra de una mujer, con el peinado como el de Karmesite.

-ese es el Gran Sabio, esa fue la pelea donde triunfamos. Dijo Serena, Darien asintió.

-y que triunfo. Dijo el pelinegro con calma mirando esa escalofriante batalla..

Serena miró a su madre, que la miraba con curiosidad.-

Tengo que ir, será un baile de máscaras, además, ensayaremos para los 15 años de Rini. La peli morado pastel suspiró.

-cariño, me agradaría que te quedaras, tengo un mal prsentimiento. Dijo la rein, la princesa rió, la sailor suspiró.

-ojalá y no hubiera ido. Dijo Serena, Darien la miró conmocionado.

\- ¿te arrepientes de haber ido?. Preguntó el pelinegro a la rubia.-

Solo porque no quería morir ni pasar por lo que vamos a ver. Dijo Serena mirando como su yo de aquel tiempo convencía a su madre y se iba en una nave oficial a lafiesta en el hermoso planeta Némesis, a continuación, vieron a Darien irse sin decirle nada a sus padres hacia la fiesta de máscaras.

El Gran Sabio había esperado toda esa noche en Némesis, había aguardado y aguardado el momento oportuno, tenía que ser, cuando los 4 estubieran lejos de sus protectoras, si no, eso no saldría bien, contaba con lo que iba a pasar, el y todos los demás, si fracasaba, estarían perdidos, los vio, las 2 parejas, la peli rosa vestida con un vestido rojo sangre con blanco, el chico, su hermano, con un traje azul con blanco, la otra, la rubia, con un vestido amarillo con blanco y el pelinegro, con un traje negro con azul, el adivino se acercó a ellos, Darien y Serena miraban todo aquello y temblaban de horror por lo que se veía venir.

-gran noche para morir la que escogieron. Dijo el adivino materializándose ante los 4.

\- ¿Qué quieres maldito fantasma?. Preguntó el peli celeste abrazando a la rubia.

-vengarme de ustedes, por haberme detenido. dijo el fantasma con maldad, mientras la luz de luna se reflejaba en su bola de cristal.

–siempre te detendremos. Dijo la rubia de manera desafiante.

-así es. Dijeron la peli rosa y el pelinegro a coro.

–a ti y a todos los que se ocultan tras tu manto. Agregó el pelinegro.

-por eso, acabaré primero ¡con la dueña del cristal de plata!. El Gran Sabio lanzó una energía violeta hacia la rubia, pero esta, nunca la tocó.

\- ¡hermanooooooooooo!. Gritó la peli rosa, desde el interior se escuchó una agitación pero nadie pudo salir al balcón.

\- ¡muere Endimiun!. Exclamó el Gran Sabio, la peli rosa no lo pensó y se attravesó, como el supo que haría.

-con esta maldición los sello, el que derramó su sangre, será el encargado de regresarle su corazón y su amor cuando vuelvan a encontrarse, los supervivientes se olvidarán de ellos y cuando estén en frente, no recordarán ni siquiera la sensación de que hacen algo incorrecto, solo el mismo sacrificio, liberará el sello, el cuadrado se volverá un triángulo y solo por el miedo de perder, algo que no se tiene, despertará la fisura, para que se recuperen ¡así he hablado!¡que así sea!. Ritó el adivino invocando una esfera de energía plateada que lanzó hacia los 4 chicos, los 2 moribundos y los 2 vivos, los 2 vivos, la rubia y el pelinegro se abrazaron para protegerse del dolor y murieron así, los otros 2, lo miraron con desafío.

-lo…lograremos. Dijo el peliceleste.

-no lo creo, príncipe Diamante, tu te olvidarás de todo esto ¿y adivina que? Voy a destruír tu planeta. Dijo el adivino con maldad, los ojos de los 2 príncipes, se abrieron sorprendidos.

-y si Némesis no renace, nunca volverán ustedes a la vida y como, no lo hicieron en el tiempo adecuado ¡todo cambiará!. El príncipe y la princesa de la luna negra, intentaron incorporarse, pero fue imposible, los 2 murieron en ese momento.

-princesaSerena. Dijo el adivino al cadáver de la joven, susurrándole a su alma llorosa, que buscaba infructuosamente la de su amado que miraba impotente atrapado en un vórtice de viento negro.

-una vez te hayas casado, deberás crear Némesis como un planeta estéril y sin vida, para que el nazca y luego acabe con todos ustedes con el odio y el reencor que sembré. Dijo el riendo, justo antes de volverse un destello violeta y el planeta por fin, explotaba en un horrible momento de sangre, miedo y fuego.

Phanton, quien había ido de vacaciones a la Luna, sintió un dolor en el corazón, sin pensar, desapareció hacia el palacio, apareció en el trono.

¡Serendi!. Exclamó, la pelimorada lloraba de menaera desgarradora.

-Serena, no, no, no, no, no,no, mi hija no. Dijo la mujer.

\- ¡Serendi!¡el y ellos nos engañaron!¡pensamos que estaban muertos!. La pelimorada no dijo nada.

Debemos hacer algo. Dijo el, ella negó.

\- ¡no podemos hacer nada!. Exclamó con dolor.

-debemos intentarlo. Dijo Phanton.

-vamos a usar el sacrificio de Diamante y Black Lady. Dijo, la mujer, lo miró.

-yo daré mi sangre, para que ellos se empeñen en su amor y en obtenerlo, bajo cualquier forma, lo lograrán, poco a poco. Lo harán y cuando hagan el sacrificio, lo recordarán y recuperarán todo, yo los ayudaré. Serendi lo miró con pena.

\- ¿Qué usarás para atar el conjuro?. Preguntó, Phanton sacó de su bota derecha una daga.

-mi sangre. Dijo sin mas abriéndose las muññecas.

-conjúralo ¡vamos! Es la única forma en la que podemos ayudar para que todo no acabe. Dijo, ella hizo el conjuro, mientras la sangre roja de Phanton, se volvía rosado fosforescente.

-el cuadrado que se volvió por intenciones malignas, un triángulo de dolor, puede volver a ser lo que fue, si aprovechando la fisura del miedo por perder al amor, uno de los amantes hace un juramento de pertenencia que pretenderá ser correspondido de cualquier manera, así todo lo que fue, todo lo que se volvió negativo, será positivo y todo volverá a su punto de equilibrio, y tu, el voluntariamente sacrificado serás el elegido por tu deseo de que todo vuelva a la normalidad ¡y por esto!¡recordarás todo tu!¡el que voluntariamente se sacrificó!. Exclamó ella diciendo el final del conjjuro, Phanton ahogó un grito y murió, con un hilo rosado fosforescente saliendo de sus labios.

Darien y Serena miraron el espacio negro que había vuelto a ser negro, la reina sonrió.

-como vieron, así fue que pasó todo. Dijo finalmente.- ¿

Por que recordamos lo de Veril?. Preguntó la princesa de la luna.

-porque de no haber existido Némesis ese sería su destino. Sailor moon y tuxido mask se pusieron las manos en la boca.

-pero todo al final salió bien. Dijo Diamante apareciendo detrás de Serena, se veía tranasperentoso, como con los colores opacados.

-lo logramos contra todo pronóstico, contra viento y marea. Dijo Black Lady detrás de Darien, aún como niña.-

Es hora de volver, háganlo por favor. Pidió la reina, los 4 asintieron.

-adelante, derroten al mal. Dijo por fin la reina mientras la luz blanca bañaba todo el lugar.

Lunita y Barien estaban tomados de las manos, oodeados por una energía rosado fosforecente, mientras Phanton, las hermanas de la persecución y Zafiro, seguían peleando contra el Gran Sabio, para que no se acercaran a las 4 chicas que custodiaban el campo de fuerza donde se hallaban los 4 príncipes, mientras las 4 sailors de traje negro, peleaan en contra de una de las amazonas y las 2 sailors angelicales, en oontra de la otra, Serena y Daiien aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo, cada quien se acercó a su amado, el cual, abrió los ojos tras un destello rosado intenso, Diamante se sentó y se miró.-

Sangre, guaj. Dijo por fin, Rini se sentó y rió.-

Hermano ¿en serio te vas a poner quisquilloso?. Preguntó la niña divertida.

-pues si, será mi sangre y todo lo que quieran, pero ensucia y no es fácil de quitar. Los nuños se acercaron a ellos.-

Hola mamá, hola papá. Diamante y Serena se miraron y miraron a Lunita, que teía la marca de la familia de la luna negra, los 2 príncipes sonrieron, Diamante se levantó y se acercó a la niña, se arrodilló.

¿eres mi pequeña?. Preguntó el, ella asintió.

-así es. Dijo por fin, el la abrazó y con ella en brazos se acercó a Serena, la cual dejó escapar un sollozo y se abrazó a su príncipe y a su hija.

¿tu eres nuestro hijo?. Preguntó Black Lady, el niño peli rosa asintió.

-así es mamá y yo pensé que estarías mas grade. Dijo el niño.

-al parecer, el hechizo de mi tamaño no tiene que ver con el hechizo, si no, con el adivino o las trapecistas, lo cual quiere decir, que es culpa del otro enemigo que ayuda al adivino. Dijo la niña.

-mami, traje esto ¿será suficiente?. Preguntó el pequeño mostrando un broche de diamante, la niña lo tomó temblando.

-es, es el cristal obscuro, pero ¿Cómo?. Preguntó.

El tío Diamante me encargó mucho que se lo diera al miembro mas pequeño dde la casa, Lunita tiene el de su mamá, es hora de pelear. Dijo el pequeño con alegría, miedo y calma, la niña peli rosa asintió, el pelinegro le revolvió el cabello, el campo de fuerza desapareció, los 4 se acercaron con los 2 niños a Zafiro y Phanton, que ya se hallaban agotados, el Gran Sabio los miró horrorizado.

-no, no es posible. Dijo el adivino.

-es hora de que por fin. Dijo Diamante.-

Acabemos contigo. Dijo Serena.-

De una vez y para siempre. Dijo Darien.

-nosotros 4 en el nombre del amor y la justicia. Dijo la pequeña Rini como los demás, prestándose a la batalla.


	21. Chapter 21

Andrómeda corre desesperada mientras es perseguida por todos los que paricipan en la pelea, la autora desesperada sigue su alocada carrera.

Darien: ¿no podemos simplemente ganar y ya?.

Andrómeda: si claaaro ¿tu crees que ese es su único enemigo?.

LunLún: podrías dejarnos ganar a nosotras.

Andrómeda: lo siento chicas, en este no, pero ¿Quién sabe en otro?.

Diamante: adoras alargar las cosas.

Andrómeda: ¡a veces!¡solo a veces!.

La autora desesperada se esconde en el armario de la limpieza para evitarlos a todos, pero…no está sola, 6 bolas de billar están con ella.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero no hayan desmayado en mi ausencia, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Si, un round difícil, pero nada de lo bueno que se haga es fácil, así que: los chicos deben esforzarse.

Todo personaje al que no le adjudique su respectiva autoria, es de la mía.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero contribuir con mi huilde aporte a este phandon que adoro.

Pelea formidable.

El dueto amazonas miró con horror aquello, un plan tan majistralmente orquestado y de repente, todo el esfuerzo se fue al infierno, la prueba de ello, eran los 2 mocosos que tomados de las manos, seguían al cuarteto de enamorados, las bolas de billar, estaban tan indignadas como sus dueñas, las sailors elementales tenían hermosas sonrisas, Merida acarició su hermoso arco, Jamil hizo un círculo con la espada.

-parece que se les fue el tiro por la culata. Dijo la castaña, la pelivicolor rió con triunfo.

-les dije que tal suceso no podría ser posible ¡rayo angelical!. Lanzó hacia el dueto amazonas.

\- ¡rayo del amor nemesiano!. Lanzó Merida una vez mas, las bolas de billar chocaron en el suelo y se dirigieron las 2 hacia el grupo de sailors, se escuchó un par de risas, delante de las nemesianas, aparecieron primero 2 bolas de billar, una rosada y otra azul cielo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Preguntó Karmesite, las bolas se agrandaron y empequeñecieron, delante, estaban 2 chicas, una con el cabello, traje y ojos rosados, con pequeños detalles dorados, la otra, tenía el cabello corto azul cielo, ojos azul cielo y la bola de billar cielo, el dueto amazonas las miró consternadas.

-MedMed, CinCin ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Preguntó KimeKime, la peli rosa de las chunguitas, idénticas a las de Serena sonrió.

-como el plan falló, nos llamaron a nosotras, para hecharles una manito. Dijo MedMed, CinCin sonrió.

-nosotras nos encargaremos de los nemesianos y las sailors, ustedes, háganle frente a las sailors elementales. Dijo la peli azul cielo.

-no nos dan órdenes. Dijo LunLún desafiante, MedMed sonrió.-

Nuestra reina nos envió, mas les vale hacer caso. Dijo la peli rosa hacercándose hacia las sailors scouts.

-es verdad, cada quien a lo suyo. Dijo la peli celeste de cortos cabellos, las sailors se pusieron en posición de pelea.

\- ¡gulgor del agua de mercurio!. Lanzó Amy hacia la peli celeste, la peli rosa, se encaró con las sailors de negro.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó Háruka.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡red de rosas de la escarcha!. Lanzó la peli rosa hacia las sailors.

\- ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó Michiru, peroMedMed se agachó para esquivar.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡tornado del río!. Lanzó CinCin hacia las sailors.-

Apagaré tu poder ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey la bola de uego.

\- ¡bola

De billar!¡espiral del trapecio!. Lanzó LunLún hacia Jamil.

¡despertar del ángel nemesiano!. Lanzó la sailor angelical un rayo fuxia con blanco, tras haber cerrado sus ojos y haber colocado su mano derecha por encima de su cabeza, concentrando el rayo.

\- ¡cortina del amor nemesiano!. Lanzó Merida la cortina de luz hacia KimeKime.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡estrella del trapecio!. Lanzó KimeKime hacia la sailor, que saltó para esquivar.

\- ¡flecha de luz del amor nemesiano!. Lanzó Merida hacia KimeKime.-

¡estocada de la luz del ángel nemesiano!. Lanzó Jamil hacia LunLún.

-grito mortal. Lanzó Setsuna hacia MedMed, la cual oonrió.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡espiral de rosas!. Lanzó la peli rosa hacia las sailors, la peli celeste, había cantado una melodía francamente aterradora.

-puedes dejar de cantar y continuar la pelea. Dijo Lita.

\- ¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!. Lanzó Lita.-

¡cascada de venus!. Lanzó Mina hacia la amazona de azules cabellos.

\- ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru hacia la amazona peli rosa.

-no interfieran, mueran de una buena vez. Dijo MedMed arreciando la pelea.

-mamá, papá, tengan cuidado por favor. Dijo Barien.

-el adivino es engañoso, no se dejen entretejer dijo Lunita mirando la batalla tomada de la mano de su primo, Phanton y Zafiro suspiraron de cansancio.

-muchas gracias por haberlo hecho. Dijo el peli azul.

-teníamos que hacerlo. Dijo el peli rosa con alegría, sus ojos rojos chispeando.

Nos alegramos de que todo haya salido bien. Dijo Lunita, Serena, Diamante, Black Lady y Darien, seguían peleando, los rayos iban y venían, destellos negros, rosados, naranja y morado, los rayos se transformaban en todo tipo de cosas, capullos, flores, espirales, triángulos, cuadrados, de todo, la pelea era a muerte y la pregunta era ¿quien ganaría?.

\- ¡poder maligno!. Exclamaron los 4 a coro, el Gran Sabio estaba horrorizado, 4 cristales contra 2 no era lo que esperaba.

\- ¡desaparece!. Exclamaron nuevamente, haciendo que los rayos llenaran la sala de un fulgurante color tornasolado, se escuchó el grito del Gran Sabio y se vio la bola de cristal brillar y romperse en miles de pedazos, el cuerpo negro hecho de energía se volvió polvo del mismo elemento, los príncipes, se miraron entre si.

-se acabó. Dijo Diamante.

-no lo creo. Dijo Darien, Rini y Serena miraron su alrededor.-

Ellas siguen aquí. Dijeron, cuando repentinamente, 2 resplandores llenaron la sala, uno negro rosado y otro fuxia anegrado, delante de ellos, una vez mas, la silueta del Gran Sabio se dejó ver.

-hora del segundo asalto mis príncipes. Dijo el adivino, los 4 se quedaron anonadados, las luces estaban allí, pero no eran producto del poder del Gran Sabio.-

No importa cuantas veces regreses. Dijo Diamante.

-Acabaremos contigo, no importa si se nos va la vida. Dijo Serena.

-defenderemos el universo de ti. Dijo Darien.

-de ti y de todos los seres malignos. Dijo Rini, Zafiro y Phanton miraron a los niños.

-se suponía que debía haber muerto. Dijo el menor de los varones Li.

-algo raro está pasando, debemos averiguar que pasa. Dijo Phanton, las nemesianas se acercaron a ellos.

-es hora de llamar al círculo de la verdad. Dijo Phanton.

Es mejor hacerlo rápido. Dijo Karmesite, todos se tomaron de las manos, se necesitaban 6 guerreros para ello.

Fuego, aire, agua viento, el corazón obscuro reclama, el secreto de la vida del phantonience. Dijeron los 6, los resplandores externos se apagaron y la lucha con los cristales, se reanudócon fuerza y fiereza, las 2 amazonas que habían llegado, seguían la lucha con las sailors, así como las sailors elementales nemesianas, que peleaban contra las amazonas trapecistas.

¡muéstranos!. Ordenaron los guerreros, en el centro de su círculo, se vio una pantalla negra, donde se refejó el Gran Sabio en distintos tonos de morado, rodeándolo, habían 2 auras de colores, una rosa negra y otra fuxia nega, los nemesianos abrieron los ojos, horrorizados ante lo que esto significaba, los niños temblaron de horror, al ver las auras y finalmente, comenzaron a llorar y a temblar de primitivo pánico.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y no estén demasiado histéricas esperando la actualización (me late que exagero un poco je je je) en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

La cosa se pone dura, peliaguda, trinca, como quieran decirle, el hecho es ¡que aún seguimos en la tángana!.

Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad, les agradezco el voto de confianza y la preferencia.

¡déjeme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que nos enamoremos infinitamente de Diamante el hermoso y Zafiro, el lindo.

Amazonas asesinas.

Los niños temblaban sin control, las hermanas de la persecución, Phanton y Zafiro se acercaron a los niños, los cuales, tenían los ojos clavados en el adivino.

-niños ¿Qué les pasa?¿por que tiemblan así?. Preguntó Phanton.

-son ellas, tubimos que escapar. Dijo Barien.

\- ¿Quiénes ellas?¿de que están hablando?. Preguntó Calaverite, Lunita las miró.

-tengo los 2 recuerdos de esta existencia y la otra, en la otra, ellas nos persigueron para evitar que llegáramos aquí. Explicó la pequeña rubia.

-ya veo, pero sigo sin saber quienes son. Dijo la peli azul obscuro.

-ellas son las sailors elementales, la defensa del planeta y la familia real y la del universo, si las sailors planetarias fallan, lo mismo, para el mal, las que intentaron detenernos, son las sailors malvadas, las contrapartes de sailor love némesis y sailor ángelus némesis, sailor dark evil y sailor dark bad. Dijo el niño peli rosa.

\- ¿y la luna tiene sus?. Comenzó a preguntar Zafiro.

-desde luego: galaxia y cosmos. Dijeron Lunita y Barien a la vez, Phanton y Zafiro asintieron, las hermanas temblaron de horror, por fin, sus mentes habían dado con las imágenes de las 4 sailors.

-si ellas están ayudando al Gran Sabio, la cosa está muy mal. Dijo Zafiro, los niños asintieron.

-eso quiere decir, que no van a poder acabar con el. Dijo Vergerite, las demás asintieron con preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo podemos hacer?. Preguntó Calaverite.

-hay que encontrar a esas sailors y destruirlas. Dijo Phanton al tiempo que los niños lo expresaban, Zafiro asintió.

-tenemos que hacer, andando. Dijo el peli azul obscuro, los demás asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Lunita: tu ven conmigo; Barien: tu ve con Phanton. Indicó Zafiro, los niños asintieron en silencio, siguieron las órdenes de su tío y se fueron hacia el interior de la fortaleza.

MedMed y CinCin, peleaban contra las sailors, cada una enfrascada en su objetivo, acabar con sus enemigas.

-tiene demasiadas técnicas rosa para ser una simple trapecista. Dijo Michiru.

-yo no soy trapecista niña tonta, yo soy piromante, mi fuego es rosa y puedo hacerlo aparecer como yo quiera. Dijo la peli rosa de odangos con la bola de billar rodeándola.

-vete al infierno ¡onda de energía!. Lanzó Hotaru al tiempo que Háruka se le unía.

\- ¡tierra tiembla!. Lanzó la rubia hacia la peli rosa que saltó de un contundente movimiento, apareció su palo de billar y golpeó su bola, la cual, comenzó a golpear en contra de las paredes, Háruka y Hotaru comenzaron a agacharse y a esquivar de manera rápida, Setsuna y Hotaru atacaron con fiereza.

\- ¡tiara de Saturno!¡acción!. lanzó la sailor de la alabarda.

-tiara de Plutón, acción. Dijo la sailor del tiempo, la bola de billar siguió golpeando y golpeando, hasta que atravesó el pecho de Háruka y Hotaru.

\- ¡uuuuuuuraaaaaanuuuuuuuuuus!. Gritó Michiru desesperada, en la pelea, Rini volteó por un instante, pero Darien la hizo regresar a la pelea de un contudnente movimiento.

\- ¡no te distraigas Rini!. Exclamó Darien, pero la niña, no tenía corazón para saltar eso sin mas.

\- ¡Háruka y Hotaru!¡están muertas!. Exclamó la pequeña llorando a lágrima viva, el adivino rió.

-Black Lady, acaba con Endimiun, el es el origen de todo mal. Dijo, la pequeña perdió la expresión en la mirada y acto seguido, comenzó a pelear en contra de Darien, Serena se iba a acercar a los otros 2 pero Diamante la detuvo.

-hermosa, no, tienes que concentrarte. Dijo el peli celeste, la rubia negó.

-Díam, Darien y Rini. Comenzó la princesa de la luna, pero el príncipe de némesis negó.

-hermosa, no lo podemos dejar respirar, por favor, cálmate y disierne. Dijo el, ella lo miró por un instante, asintió y siguieron con su pelea, mientras Darien se esforzaba en liberar a Rini del control del adivino.

Rey, Amy, Lita y Mina, estaban peleando con CinCin, esta divertida, lanzaba fuego azul desde sus manos y su bola de billar, le seguía el ritmo.

-mariposas de colores, ya me tienen arta, voy a cortarles las alas. Dijo la muchacha de cabellos, ojos y bola de billar azul.

-no dejaremos que nos hagas nada. Dijo Mina desafiante, despegando la tiar de su frente, CinCin rió.

-sailor venus, que ingenua, por eso, a ti será la primera a la que le arrancaré las alas. Dijo la muchacha, dibujando con la mano la forma de una mariposa, la bola de billar, se dirigió hacia Mina y en un rápido movimiento, dibujó a fuego, la figura de unas alas quebradas en la espalda de la muchacha vestida de naranja.

\- ¡sailor venus!. Exclamaron las otras 3 al ver como la roja sangre, cambiaba de color a azul y Mina, comenzaba a gritar producto del dolor, CinCin comenzó a mecerse y a cantar.

\- ¿saben lo mejor de que el fuego sea líquido y pueda hacerlo aparecer donde me apetezca?. Preguntó la amazona piromante de azul.

-que su amiga no va a morir asficciada por el humo, nonononó, lo sentirá todo y vivirá todo con mucho dolor, que generosa soy, ya es una mariposa menos, solo quedan 3. Dijo la azul amazona.

\- ¡las pagarás!¡centella relampagueante de júpiter!-lanzó Lita hacia la amazona, pero esta, solo extendió la mano, la centella quedó suspendida en su palma, la muchacha sopló con delicadeza y la centella se transformó en una serpiente de llamas, la bola de billar se acercó a ella, como si curioseara el nuevo elemento.

-ya sabes que hacer. Dijo CinCin, la bola de billar se movió como si asintiera entusiasmada, tomó la serpentina de fuego y se dirigió con ella hacia sailor júpiter, la bola de billar, se introdujo en la boca abierta de la muchacha y Lita gritó de horror y dolor, desencajándose su mandíbula por la agonía, mientras el fuego bajaba por su cuerpo y se quemaba viva, los gritos de Lita, distrajeron a Serena, la cual gritó de horror e intentó ir a ayudarla, pero Diamante la detuvo.

\- ¡no puedes ir!. Exclamó el príncipe, la princesa pugnaba por soltarse.

\- ¡son mis amigas!¡debo ir!. Exclamó Serena llorando.

\- ¡hermosa!¡no puedes ir!¡te necesito aquí!¡te necesito conmigo!¡no puedo hacerlo solo!. Serena lo miraba a el y a las chicas alternativamente, su corazón dividido en 2 direcciones totalmente opuestas.

\- ¡protégenos cristal obscuro!. Exclamó Diamante, alrededor de los 2, se hizo una cúpula negra.

-eso no los podrá proteger de mi ¡mueran!. Lanzó el Gran Sabio un rayo obscuro tras dicha afirmación, 2 sombras se acercaron al lugar donde los príncipes peleaban.

-no te dejaremos que acabes con ellos. Dijo Luna con su forma humana, una hermosa mujer pelinegra de odangos en forma de corazón, con los ojos rojos, al lado de el, vestido de blanco, con el cabello blanco largo y sus hermosos ojos azules, se hallaba Artemis.

-no dejaremos que los mates, prepárate a luchar. Dijo el hombre acercándose al adivino y comenzando la batalla, seguido de Luna, Diamante seguía peleando con Serena haciendo lo imposible porque ella entrara en razón y pudieran seguir su pelea.

Los niños, las 4 hermanas de la persecución, Zafiro y Phanton, estaban corriendo por la base.

-no veo nada tío Zafiro. Dijo Lunita.

-yo tampoco ¿estás seguro de que deben estar por acá?. Preguntó Barien, Phanton asintió.

-seguro, tienen que estar cerca para enviar su poder hacia el Gran Sabio, no deben estar demasiado lejos. Dijo el peli morado, el resto asintió mientras seguían pasando por las salas trampas.

\- ¡cuidado hermanas!. Exclamó Karmesite, viendo las plumas fuxia anegrado que se lanzaban hacia ellas, las chicas se lanzaron al suelo, lo mismo hicieron los chicos y los niños, al ver la lluvia de plumas rosadas que les caían encima, Phanton sonrió.

-las encontramos. Dijo por fin, los niños las miraron y asintieron.

-ellas son. Dijo Vetsite.

-sailor dark evil y sailor dark bad. Dijo Calaverite, las sailors de trajes fuxia anegrado y rosado anegrado sonrieron, la trenza de sailor dark evil se balanceó con el viento y el cabello de sailor dark bad se abrió como un abanico.

-vamos a comenzar el baile. Dijo la sailor de traje rosa anegrado.

-será un placer, abrirles la pista del camino al herebo. Dijo Karmesite, los niños se estremecieron de repente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Zafiro, la niña lo miró.

-mamá y la tía Rini, están sufriendo mucho, tenemos que ir, nos necesitan. Dijo sin mas, Phanton los miró.

\- ¿podrán ir solos hacia allá?. Preguntó curioso.

-creo que si. Dijeron los pequeños, el mayor asintió, Lunita y Barien se aferraron las manos y se lanzaron hacia adelante.

\- ¡no escaparán!. Exclamó sailor dark evil, Phanton la frenó.

-no interfieras mocosa, tu batalla es conmigo ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó hacia la sailor.

\- ¡rayo del mal nemesiano!. Lanzó sailor dark evil.

\- ¡rayo del mal demoniaco nemesiano!. Lanzó sailor dark bad hacia Zafiro.

\- ¡centella obscura!. Lanzó Zafiro hacia la sailor de traje fuxia anegrado, comenzando una batalla que prometía sangre y esfuerzo.

Los niños corrían, a todo lo que les daban las piernas, desesperados, porque tenían que llegar a ayudar y asustados, de no poder hacerlo, las sailors por su parte, tanto las interiores como las exteriores, se hallaban conmocionadas, Michiru se aferraba al cuerpo de Háruka, con las lágrimas al viento.

-que patética eres. Dijo MedMed con una risa malvada.

-pareciera que estuvieras enamorada de ella. Agregó la amazona de rosado con malicia pura.

-es mi mejor amiga, las vas a pagar ¡maremoto de Neptuno!. Lanzó la sailor hacia la amazona.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡tornado del rosal!. Lanzó la amazona de regreso, la bola hizo la forma del tornado y acabó con la sailor del océano, la cual, dejó escapar un grito antes de caer inmóvil como una muñeca, Setsuna abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡neptiún!¡no!¡noooooo!¡grito mortal!. Lanzó la sailor hacia la amazona, que comenzó a saltar divertida.

-hay sailor pltu, te ves afectada, que cosa tan curiosa, te ves tan calmada, que parece que no tuvieras sentimientos. Dijo la piromante, henchida de placer, al ver el sufrimiento de la otra.

-voy a acabar contigo ¡voy a acabar contigo!. Exclamó Setsuna muerta de dolor, MedMed rió.

-con ese nivel de ira, no creo que puedas, bonita. Dijo sin mas, apareció su palo y lanzó una vez mas, la bola de billar, la cual, golpeó en la pared y dio de lleno en el pecho de sailor plut, la cual, cayó de rodillas y luego, se desplomó inerte en el suelo, MedMed se sentó en el aire, con su bola de billar rodeándola.

-ya no hay mas sailors del sistema solar exterior, ni modo, bueno, quizás CinCin nececite ayuda con sus mariposas de colores, después de todo, ya las mías tienen las patas quebradas. MedMed suspiró con desencanto.

\- ¡quien pudiera acabar con sailor moon y sailor némesis!. Dijo haciendo pucheros, miró hacia el lugar donde Rini peleaba con Darien, Diamante intentaba convencer a Serena de quedarse allí y aquellos2 gatos, los mensajeros con su forma humana, peleaban contra el Gran Sabio, en un inútil esfuerzo de contenerlo, vio a los niños llegar y encararse en la batalla, la amazona de cabellos, ojos y bola de billar rosa, sonrió y caminó hacia donde su compañera continuaba la pelea.

CinCin se divertía, el haverle quitado las alas a una de sus mariposas, o mejor dicho, a 2, era algo que la tenía sumamente contenta, sailor mercury y mars la miraban con intenso odio.

-ah, pero ¿es que no les gustan mis creaciones? Preguntó la amazona peli azul de cortos cabellos.

-voy a acabar contigo, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Lita y Mina. Dijo Rey con los puñños apretados, colocándose en posición para su técnica, la amazona azul iba a atacar, cuando un tarareo la detuvo.

-ah, eres tu MedMed, dime algo ¿ya culminaste con tus mariposas?. Preguntó CinCin, MedMed asintió.

-así es, ya les arranqué las patas a todas ¿puedo ayudar a quemar las alas de las tuyas?. Preguntó MedMed con gesto perversamente dulce, CinCin negó.

-ni hablar, yo no te molesté mientras jugabas con tus mariposas, déjame con las mías. MedMed hizo morritos.

-aprende a compartir hermana. Dijo sin mas, CinCin negó.

-no, ve a ver si ayudas a las trapesistas, a mi, no me molestes. Dijo con calma helada, MedMed le sacó la lengua.

-egoísta, ojalá te quedes solterona y con 234543 gatos. Dijo la peli rosa yendo hacia donde las amazonas trapecistas seguían peleando en contra de las sailors elementales, Amy se lanzó por CinCin, la cual rió.

-hay, que linda eres mariposita azul, eres muy fuerte, muy dulce, muy todo, pero, no puedo dejarte vivir, debo cortar tus alas, bola de billar. Dijo, la bola de billar azul, entró por la boca de Amy, la cual, se vio forzada a tragarla y los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas, con mucho dolor, comenzó a gritar y gritar.

\- ¡Amyyyyyyyy!. Exclamó Rey en un chillido de impotencia.

\- ¡fulgor!¡del!¡agua!¡de!¡mercuriaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!. gritó Amy lanzando la técnica, al tiempo que un bólido azul, le salía del estómago lleno de sangre, manchando su precioso traje blanco.

-huuuun, estás sucia bola de billar. Dijo CinCin, la bola comenzó a brillar y quedó limpia.

\- ¿Qué dices mariposa roja?¿vas a jugar conmigo? Ya les quité las alas a tus otras amigas y solo faltas tu. Dijo la amazona de azul traje.

-voy a acabar contigo ¡fuego de marte!¡enciéndete!. lanzó Rey hacia CinCin, la cual, saltó pára esquivar, Rey la siguió y comenzó con ella, una pelea de artes marciales y rayos sencillos.-

Ya me aburriste, mariposa roja ¡voy a romperte las alas!¡bola de billar!. La bola comenzó a atacar a Rey, como si de rayos se tratase, la sailor se defendía, pero era inútil su resistencia, la amazona piromante, solo jugaba con ella, Serena miró horrorizada como la bola de billar, dibujaba sobre la espalda de Rey, la figura de unas alas de mariposa rotas, la rubia gritó, chilló de dolor, mientras trataba de romper la barrera inútilmente, Diamante por su parte, la sostenía, Serena lloraba, se aferró desesperada al pecho de su amado.

-no puedo seguir, no quiero seguir, mis amigas, mis amigas. Dijo ella.

-si te dejas vencer princesa, tus amigas jamás van a volver, tienes que hacerlo, por ti, por mi, por ellas, por nuestra hija, por el futuro. Serena miró a Diamante, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas cuales salados ríos, el la miraba con amor y firmeza, ella lo abrazó una vez mas y lloró por un rato mas, la sailor se separó del príncipe, se secó los ojos, a pesar de que el, había estado secándole las lágrimas.

-tenemos que pelear, con todo nuestro poder y valor, es verdad mi príncipe, no podemos dejarnos vencer. Dijo ella, el sonrió y deshizo la cúpula, prestándose a pelear una vez mas, junto a su princesa, deseando que todo, estuviera bien y que las cosas, salieran bien, en contra del pronóstico y la evidencia que tenía ante sus ojos.


	23. Chapter 23

Andrómeda sonríe, después de haber escapado de las 4 amazonas, las cueales, no estaban dispuestas a dejarla continuar, gracias a los hermanos Li y a los niños, la autora pudo regresar a escribir y a entregar el capi.

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Este capi si dio guerra, no porque la musa estuviera floja si no que tuve que pasar infernales desiertos, feroces tormentas, ejem, ejem, yo digo que estuvo difícil terminarlo, em salieron otras cosas y demás, pero en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si desenlazando y explotando mi creatividad al máximo, esperoes guste mucho este desenlace.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que amemos mas a Diamante.

El equipo de respuesta.

Sailor love némesis y sailor ángelus némesis, peleaban con LunLún y KimeKime, las cuales, estaban en problemas debido a la fuerza y la agilidad de las sailors elementales, no solo es que eran duras contrincantes, ni siquiera las bolas de billar, lograban domarlas, era como si las chicas, supieran contrarrestar a la perfección al mejor instrumento amazonas.

¿Qué les pasa?¿asustadas porque alguien puede seguirles el ritmo a las 4?. Preguntpo la castaña de ojos miel, la pelivicolor bufó.

-love, no les des pistas. Dijo estocando con agilidad a LunLún, la cual, jadeó de dolor, sailor love némesis le sonrió a KimeKime, que la miraba con manifiesto odio y ganas de acabar con ella.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡espiral demonio!. Lanzó hacia la sailor de rosa, la cual, se elevó para esquivar, pero la espiral morada, coronada no solo por la bola de billar, si no, por un aura roja la siguió sin problemas.-

¡love!. Exclamó sailor ángelus némesis, pero sailor love némesis, siguió planeando por la habitación, KimeKime rió.

-deja de planear paloma, vamos, baja a jugar. Dijo la amazona pelinegra de mechas, ojos y bola de billar morada, la sailor del amor nemesiano rió.

\- ¿enojada porque tu espiral no es capaz de alcanzarme?. Preguntó quedando por fin en el rincón derecho de la habitación, LunLún rió.

-dile bon voiage a tu amiguita. Le dijo la amazona a la sailor angelical mientras atacaba con su bola de billar.

\- ¡love!¡cuidado love!. Exclamaba desesperada ángelus, sailor love némesis se cubrió con sus 4 alas, haciendo la forma de un capullo, KimeKime rió.

\- ¡estás perdida!¡yo gané!. Exclamó la amazona de manera triunfal, la sailor entre sus alas sonrió mientras la espiral demonio se acercaba como la muerte.

\- ¡reflejo del amor nemesiano!. Exclamó sailor love némesis, las alas brillaron de negro con rosado y la espiral se detubo, se reflejó la sala, la espiral, las 2 amazonas con bolas de billar y la otra sailor, sailor ángelus némesis sonrió como el gato chesire al ver el brillante movimiento de su amiga, la espiral se dio la vuelta y atacó a la amazona, KimeKime dio un grito y se elevó por los aires, dio una voltereta y cayó en el suelo.

\- ¡no!¡hermana!¡no!. exclamó LunLún corriendo hacia ella, sailor love némesis abrió sus alas y descendió suavemente, ángelus se acercó a ella.

\- ¿la mataste love?. Preguntó la sailor de fuxia, la de rosado negó.

-no, no lo puedo hacer, ángelus ¿no lo viste?. Preguntó sailor love némesis, ángelus alzó las cejas en señal de confusión.

\- ¿el que?. Preguntó, love señaló a las amazonas, que eran rodeadas por las bolas de billar, la sangrante KimeKime aún yacía en los brazos de su hermana pequeña, que alzó el rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero con mirada de un profundo odio hacia las sailors, alrededor de las 2, había un aura azul zafiro con betas de rojo carmesí, ángelus asintió finalmente.-

Es el zafiro de los sueños, el cristal bed. Dijo, love asintió.

-así es, tienen el favor de su reina, nadie lo puede ver, mas que el dueño de un cristal, los privilegiados como las sailors de cualquier tipo y las sailors elementales, ellas tienen el favor de su reina, si las matamos, ella las traerá a la vida. Dijo la castaña, la pelivicolor bufó.

-que mujer ¿Cuándo se cansará de ellas?. Preguntó, sailor love némesis negó mientras se encogía de hombros.

-no lo se, pero me imagino que si dañan a la joya lunar, hasta allí les habraa llegado el favor, la verdad, no se responder a eso, por lo pronto, hay que dejarlas ir. Ángelus apretó los puños, evidentemente no estaba de acuerdo con su amiga, sailor love némesis caminó hacia la puerta de la sala, dándole la espalda no solo a su amiga, si no, a las 2 amazonas, miró por encima de su hombro derecho.

-ángelus ¿heredaste algún cristal del cual no tengo conocimiento?. La pelivicolor negó en silencio, la castaña asintió.

-entonces ¿no te parece lo mas lógico que devamos informar a los príncipes de lo sucedido y proteger a los niños?¿las sentiste? Ellas están aquí y deben estar peleando con Zafiro y Phanton. ángelus palideció mortalmente, no dijo mas, pero siguió a su amiga, que aún la esperaba de pie, love asintió y serenamente continuó el camino.

\- ¡esperen!¡la batalla aún no ha terminado!. Exclamó LunLún, ángelus bufó.

-ya lo hizo, cirquera de tercera, vete con tu hermana lastimada y déjanos en paz, tenemos otras cosas en las que ocuparnos. Love simplemente asintió y una vez, dejaron a las amazonas atrás, las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia la sala principal.

Barien y Lunita, llegaron por fin al sitio del encuentro principal, los niños se horrorizaron al ver los 8 cadáveres, la niña comenzó a llorar desesperada, tras haberse quedado de pie parada por la conmoción, en el sitio donde se hallaba, Barien dio un paso hacia adelante, extendió su mano derecha.

¡corazón de lava!. Llamó el niño, Lunita extendió su mano izquierda.

¡cristal de plata!.invocó determinada, Darien se asustó, cuando el corazón de lava brilló de fulgurante naranja y escapó de sus manos, temiendo lo peor, miró hacia donde el cristal se iba, su corazón se maravilló al ver a su hijo con el cetro y a la niña de Serena, con el cristal de plata, flotando entre sus manos, los niños adquirieron versiones pequeñas de los trajes de sus padres, Barien como el de su padre y Lunita como el de su madre, el Gran Sabio se horrorizó, Luna y Artemis, que habían estado peleando, miraron la escena con fascinación.

-estamos salvados. Dijo el peliblanco.

-ellos mediarán mientras Serena y Diamante se arreglan. Dijo la pelinegra,

¡adivino!¡pelea con nosotros si eres capaz!. Exclamaron Lunita y Barien al tiempo, el Gran Sabio rió.

-niños tontos, ustedes no podrán conmigo. Dijo elevándose hacia ellos, Barien apretó el cetro.

-no nos juzgues solo por nuestro tamaño. Dijo Lunita asintoó.

-puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa. Añadió la niña, el fantasma rió.-

¿en serio? Pruébenlo. Dijo mientras se comenzaba a ver la pelea de los 2 niños, Darien tubo una idea, supuso que el escudo de Diamante, no dejaba salir, pero no habría problema con que la gente entrara, en un movimiento arriesgado, se dirigió hacia allá, sabiendo que Black Lady en estado básico de trance, seguiría las órdenes de su amo hasta las últimas consecuencias, fue así, como la niña controlada lo siguió, cayendo en su trampa bien planificada.

Las hermanas de la persecusión miraron a Phanton y a Zafiro, que estaban peleando en contra de sailor dark evil y sailor dark bad, la pelea por parte de los 4, era sorprendente, haciendo vibrar las paredes del recinto que los contenía, Vetsite miró a las chicas.

-tenemos que ir a encargarnos de aquellas amazonas psicóticas. Dijo sin mas, las otras 3 asintieron y se dieron la vuelta.

\- ¡no lo permitiremos!. Exclamaron las sailors enojadas, pero Zaifiro y Phanton se atravesaron.

-su batalla es con nosotros, no lo olviden. Con agilidad, cada uno forzó a su respectiva sailor a volver al combate mientras las hermanas de la persecución corrían hacia la sala principal, donde los niños, necesitaban ayuda, para no ser masacrados por la espalda.

Luna y Artemis se habían dedicado a acomodar los 8 cadáveres a un lado de la sala, mientras el combate de un lado de la sala, se hacía mas intenso y la conmoción del otro, continuaba, las amazonas piromantes estaban viendo todo con perversa fascinación, cuando, sintieron la caída de sus otras compañeras.

-el dueto de trapetontas ha caído. Dijo MedMed, CinCin rió.

-sería tan fácil, solo si, las acabamos ahora. Dijo la de azul, la de rosado alzó las cejas.

-tengo una gran idea, no te gustaría ser la única amazona junto a mi, podríamos por fin, terminar de extinguir a los nemesianos y acabar con el Gran Sabio. MedMed negó a lo dicho por CinCin.

-para acabar con el, deberemos acabar con ellas, no creo que sea tan sencillo, además, hay que tener en cuenta que el otro príncipe y el general están peleando con ellas. CinCin asintió.

-tengo otra idea mejor ¿y si acabamos con sailor moon y el cristal de plata? Eso sería sencillo y podríamos hacerlo, así, nuestra reina sería la única soberana. MedMed asintió.-esa idea s

I que se oye bin CinCi, eres una genio, acbemos con los mocosos y con los cristales del siglo XXX, luego, acabamos con los 4 ineptos y el crital del siglo CC. Dijo`la amazona piromante de rosa, la de azul asintió, sonrió perversamente con un toque angelical, Luna y Artemis las miraron como se acercaban como quien no quería la cosa hacia los niños, los 2 mensajeros de la luna, se atravesaron en su trayectoria.

¡no las dejaremos avanzar!. Las piromantes rieron, sus bolas de billar a su alrededor

-vamos a ver, si pueden detenernos tiernos gatitos, miau miau. Luna apretó los puños y act seguido, se lanzó por las 2, seguida de Artemis, el cual pensaba, que la acompañaría al mismo infierno de ser preciso.

Las amazonas piromantes estaban sorprendidas, no podían creer que esos simples mensajeros les estuvieran dando tanta batalla.

¡bola de billar!¡tornado de rosas!. Lanzó MedMed hacia Artemis.

\- ¡bola de billar!¡red azul de rosas!. Lanzó CinCin hacia Luna, la cual, saltó hacia un lado para poder esquivar, la pelea arreciaba cuando llegaron todos los demás, bueno, por lo menos, las sailors elementales y las 4 hermanas de la persecución, que se habían encontrado en el camimo.

¿esos son Luna y Artemis?. Preguntó CalAverite, Karmesite asintió.

-sorpresa, yo pensé que eran simples gatos. Dijo la pelimarrón.

\- ¿Qué podían hablar? Hermana, subestimaste sus capacidades. Dijo Vergerite, Vetsite sonrió.

-no confío en ellas, ni un poco, son tiernamente horribles. Dijo la peliverde, las demás asintieron, no dijeron mas y se acercaron a pelear, las sailors elementales se dirigieron hacia los niños, que ya estaban algo cansados.

\- ¡Gran Sabio!. Exclamó sailor ángelus némesis, deteniendo la pelea de los 3.

-deja a los niños en paz y pelea con nosotras. Dijo sailor love némesis, el fantasma rió.

-estoy a punto de acabar con los herederos del Tokio de Cristal y de Luna negra ¿crees que los voy a dejar escapar? No, acá morirán, como lo harán ustedes una vez mas. Sailor love némesis alzó su mano, en negro y rosa apareció el hermoso arco, colocó su mano derecha a la mitad del mismo, en horizontal, estirando la cuerda del arco, se materializó en un rayo de luz una hermosa flecha, rosada, de punta negra, con las plumas negras con borde rosado, la arqera con su gesto sereno e ipertérrito, no dijo mas.

\- ¡flecha del amor nemesiano!. Al soltarla, la flecha se volvió un az de luz y salió disparada hacia su objetivo, dando en el blanco, sailor ángelus némesis alzó su mano derecha, su hermosa espada de hoja negra como la noche apareció, con la cruz con unas alas y una luna negra, con un corazón invertido que protegía el mango, este, era una mujer sosteniendo la luna alada, la sailor hizo una línea con su espada.

\- ¡estocada del ángel nemesiano! Un rayo de luz fuxia con negro, salió de la espada y se impactó en el fantasaa, los niños se hicieron a un lado, justo cuando, la bola de billar azul y la bola de billar rosa, se les lanzaron encima, Lunita y Barien gritaron y se abrazaron, estaban tan cansados, que no habrían podido correr, ni aunque hubieran querido, 2 sombras se atravesaron con los brazos extendidos.

\- ¡no Luna!¡no Artemis!. Exclamó la niña al ver a los mensajeros y consejeros, los cuales, dieron un grito de dolor y cayeron de boca, mientras las bolas de billar, salían como enojadas, 2 mas se hicieron presentes, una morada y otra fuxia.

\- ¿Qué demonios pretenden piroestúpidas?. Preguntó KimeKime malhumorada.

-trapetontas, pensé que estaban muertas. Dijo CinCin, MedMed rió.

-decidimos que no vamos a seguir ayudando, que queremos mas y lo vamos a tomar, comenzaremos por los mocosos y terminaremos con ustedes ¿Cómo la ven?. Preguntó MedMed, LunLún bufó.

-nunca pensé que lo diría, pero hay que proteger a los enanos. KimeKime asintió.mientras su bola de billar, se lanzaba por la de CinCin, la de LunLún se lanzó por la de MedMed mientras las amazonas, acorralaban a las otras, las hermanas de la persecución se miraron no pudiendo creer lo que miraban.

-genial, lo mejor será que las dejemos pelear. Dijo Karmesite, Vetsite asintió.

-en peleas de amazonas, mejor no meterse. Vergerite asintió.

-y menos si se ven tan rivales como estas. Calaverite asintió.

-hermanas, ayudemos con los cuerpos de Luna y Artemis. Las demás asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra en ello, mirando la gran batalla que tenían las amazonas.

Phanton y Zafiro seguían en su luchacon las sailors malignas, en una de esas tantas coreografías, sailor dark evil ató al pelimorado.

-lo siento guapo, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, no es que no seas divertido, pero debo ir a atender una masacre no programada. Phanton la miró mientras intentaba soltarse.

\- ¿de que hablas?. Preguntó, sailor dark evil sonrió.

-supongo que ya te darás cuenta, adiós encanto. Dijo mientras salía volando, sailor dark bad rió y en una hermosa pirueta, cegóa Zafiro con un destello de luz fuxiaanegrado, Phanton logró soltarse y alcanzó al menor.

-no tenemos tiempo que perder. Le dijo Phanton a Zafiro, el cual, asintió, sin decir mas, corrieron hacia la sala principal donde seguía el pandemoniun, las amazonas seguían peleando con todo lo que tenían, ellas y sus bolas de billar, cuando finalmente, aparecieron las 2 sailors malignas.

-incumplieron el trato chicas. Dijo sailor dark evil.

-lamentablemente, acabaremos con ustedes 2 chiquitas, no necesitamos objetivos, ya tenemos uno muy claro. Dijo sailor dark bad, la flecha de la sailor rosaanegrado salió del arco y la estocada de la sailor de traje fuxiaanegrado emitió un destello, que en veloz vuelo al igual que la flecha, se dirigió hacia las amazonas piromantes, que intentaron defenderse, pero fue inútil, ambas fueron alcanzadas por las técnicas, las hermanas de la persecución y el primer dueto amazonas, se quedaron anonadadas.

-no puedo decir nada, según escuché, Esmeralda dejó morir a Rubeus. Dijo Karmesite, las otras 3 asintieron.

\- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?. Preguntó LunLún.

-porque no deben morir por manos de esas 2, son lss protegidas de la reina y así se han de quedar, por eso, las defendemos, pero no se equivoquen, si piensan traicionar a cualqiera de los 2, las acabaremos. Dijo sailor dark evil, sailor dark bad asintió, las amazonas lo hicieron al tiempo.

-bueno, ya que los mocosos están bien, es hora de llevárnoslos. Dijo la sailor de rosaanegrado, las amazonas asintieron, las 4 hermanas de la persecución se atravesaron.

\- ¡no lo permitiremos!. Exclamaron comenzando una batalla contra las amazonas trapecistas, mientras las sailors malignas, veían a las sailors elementales, que peleaban contra el Gran Sabio.

Darien y Rini habían entrado al campo de fuerza, donde Diamante y Serena, seguían discutiendo, los otros 2, se quedaron de piedra al ver a Black Lady en estado básico de trance, atacando a Darien, Serena dio un paso hacia adelante.

¡tiara lunar!¡polvo estelar!. Lanzó hacia la niña, la cual, parpadeó confundida, Darien los miró agradecido, mientras Diamante, se acercaba a su pequeña hermana.

\- ¿estás bien Rini?. Preguntó el peli celeste, la peli rosa asintió débilmente con tristeza.

-yo si hermano, pero las chicas no…ellas…ellas están muertas, yo no, no pude protegerlas. Dijo la niña rompiendo en llanto, Serena se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

-yo tampoco pude hacerlo con las mías, las 4 también están muertas, pero si perdemos nosotros, todos nosotros, se acabó Black Lady, siento ser dura contigo, pero hay que tragarse el dolor y seguir adelante, pase lo que pase, somos sailors scouts, no podemos darnos por vencidas y hemos de morir de ser necesario. La niña miró a la mayor, asintió en silencio poniéndose de pie.

-estás muy débil para hacerlo. Dijo Diamante.

-tengo que. Discutió Black Lady, pero el negó.

-no, no tienes. Dijo con firmeza, su cristal brillando de violeta.

-duérmelos y haz que descansen cristal obscuro. Ordenó el joven, Rini y Darien se tambalearon y cayeron dormidos, Serena asintió y junto a su príncipe caminaron hacia la parte externa del campo de fuerza.

Serena y Diamante llegaron a donde sailor love némesis y sailor ángelus némesis luchaban, los 2 príncipes se colocaron a sus lados.

-ellas están aquí. Le dijo Diamante a la sailor de ropas rosadas, la cual, lo miró incrédula.

-por eso fue que el regresó. Añadió Serena señalando al Gran Sabio, la sailor de ropas fuxias asintió.

-pues andando, no tenemos mas que hacer que acabarlas. Dijo, la otra asintió, ambas hicieron un saludo, se alejaron hacia las otras sailors, Diamante y Serena, caminaron hacia el Gran Sabio, por el camino, el traje de sailor cambió al suyo de princesa, el príncipe sonrió.-

Gran Sabio, hemos venido a acabar contigo. Dijo Diamante, el fantasma lo miró.

-no podrán hacerlo, los muertos serán ustedes, príncipe Diamante, princesa Serena, dejarán de respirar una vez mas. Dijo el adivino, los 2 alzaron sus manos.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar!. Invocó Serena.

\- ¡por el poder del cristal de némesis!. Invocó Diamante, ambos sonrieron al ver su poder mezclarse, rosa con negro.-

¡ataca!. Exclamaron los 2 príncipes a coro recomenzando la batalla en contra del emisario del fantasma de la muerte.


End file.
